Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dis
by Zeb410
Summary: Rachel est devenue une grande star, alors que Quinn a disparu après leur défaite aux Nationales a New York. Comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles 8 ans plus tard...
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoici dans une nouvelle histoire Faberry, qui sera assez différente des autres. Cette histoire se déroule dans le futur, dans cette histoire Quinn a disparu a la fin de la saison 2 juste après les Nationales a New-York et personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue. **

**Rachel a 25 ans et est devenue la grande star qu'elle était censée être. **

**Il y aura pas mal de flasback, donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas fan, je préfère le préciser avant, cela permettra de mieux comprendre l'évolution de nos deux protagonistes... =)**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette nouvelle Fic... **

* * *

><p>Rachel regarde la scène devant elle, elle est habituée maintenant aux scènes de Broadway, mais chaque nouvelle pièce qu'elle interprète est un challenge et lui donne toujours les mêmes frissons. Elle sent l'excitation s'emparer d'elle, elle va aujourd'hui rencontrer ses partenaires et faire une première lecture collective de la comédie musicale, elle espère que ses partenaires seront a la hauteur de ses attentes, il est difficile pour elle de travailler avec des personnes qui ne sont pas au moins aussi talentueux qu'elle, son besoin de briller implique aussi que ses partenaires la mette en valeur.<p>

Elle voit le metteur en scène s'approcher avec quelques personnes, et un sourire apparaît sur son visage en reconnaissant une des personnes qui s'avance vers elle, il s'agit de son ami Kurt qui lui rend son sourire. Ils ont déjà travaillés plusieurs fois ensemble, mais c'est a chaque fois un grand bonheur pour eux de se retrouver. Kurt vit a Los Angeles avec Blaine qui est devenu comédien, et les deux amis ne se voient pas souvent, c'est pourquoi quand ils profitent de chacune des occasions qui s'offrent a eux de se retrouver sur scène.

Quatre autres personnes sont avec Kurt et le metteur en scène, deux femmes que Rachel a déjà vu sur scène, elle sait que les deux femmes sont très talentueuses et cela lui donne encore plus le sourire, mais elle n'a aucune idée de qui sont les deux hommes qui se plantent devant elle.

Un des hommes est plus grand que la moyenne, il a un sourire timide, des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux verts, quelque chose dans son attitude lui fait tout de suite penser a Finn Hudson, son petit ami lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée. Il a la même nonchalance, la même façon de se mouvoir de manière très peu assurée, il tend la main en direction de Rachel qui la serre dans la sienne. Il à les mains moites, et Rachel s'essuie machinalement la main contre son jean après l'avoir salué, il ressemble définitivement beaucoup a Finn.

« C'est un grand honneur pour moi de travailler avec vous Madame Berry » déclare l'homme en lui adressant un sourire timide

« Merci... je crois que je n'ai pas bien saisi votre nom » répond Rachel en lui rendant son sourire

« Pardon... je m'appelle Tom Banner »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Tom... et appele moi Rachel, et je pense que le tutoiement est plus approprié» répond Rachel dans un petit rire

« Entendu... ravi de te rencontrer aussi Rachel » reprend le jeune homme

Le metteur en scène explique a tout le monde que Tom est le premier rôle masculin, que c'est son premier grand rôle mais qu'il est certain que Rachel et Tom vont faire un couple grandiose sur scène. Le deuxième homme se présente a son tour, il joue le petit ami de Kurt dans la pièce, et les deux femmes représente un couple aussi.

Quand Rachel a lu le script de la comédie musicale, elle a tout de suite été fascinée par l'idée, un concept complètement original et avec lequel elle ne pouvait qu'être en accord. Elle a insisté auprès de son agent pour pouvoir jouer cette comédie musicale, même si elle sait que cela est très loin des classiques qu'elle a joué auparavant.

L'idée est simple, c'est une comédie musicale sur une réalité alternée, dans ce monde, l'homosexualité est considérée comme la norme, et la société refuse et condamne l'hétérosexualité. C'est dans ce contexte qu'un homme et une femme vont tomber amoureux, et se battre contre la société pour faire reconnaître leur amour, un homme et une femme interprétés par Rachel et Tom. Rachel est très excitée par cette idée, en fervente activiste pour les droits LGBT. Ses papas l'ont bien sur encouragée sur cette voie quand elle leur a parlé de la pièce, mais pour satisfaire son agent, elle a quand même accepté de jouer la femme hétérosexuelle, et puis il s'agit du premier rôle féminin, elle ne pouvait pas décemment laisser ce rôle a quelqu'un d'autre et se contenter d'un second rôle.

Tout le monde prend ses marques et se familiarisent avec leur partenaires respectifs pour cette première lecture collective. Rachel est agréablement surprise par la voix de Tom qui est chaude et puissante, un timbre qui lui rappelle la voix de Puck mais avec quelques nuances. Ce Tom est un parfait mélange entre deux de ses ex petits amis et cela la fait sourire de retrouver un peu de son passé a travers lui, même si sa vie n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, enfin sa vie personnelle, elle aime repenser aux bons moments qu'elle a vécu a McKinley en prenant soin d'oublier les mauvais. C'est quand même dans ce lycée qu'elle a rencontré ses amis d'aujourd'hui, et elle est heureuse de les avoir dans sa vie.

Après plus de 4 heures de lecture, le metteur en scène met fin a la première journée de travail en leur donnant rendez vous très tôt le lendemain pour commencer les choses sérieuses. Tom s'approche de Kurt et Rachel qui sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre tellement heureux de passer les prochains mois ensembles. Quand Kurt joue a New York, il habite avec Rachel dans son loft, ils ont leurs petites habitudes comme un parfait petit couple, et Blaine vient souvent rejoindre son petit ami entre deux tournages.

« Rachel, Kurt... ma fiancée organise une réception ce soir pour fêter mon premier grand rôle, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous joigniez à la fête. J'ai déjà invité les autres, et ça serait un honneur de vous avoir tous les deux... Mais Rachel je comprends si tu ne peux pas, je veux dire tu dois être très prise, tu es une star et je comprendrai si tu ne peux pas venir, ce n'est pas du tout un problème » déclare Tom en reprenant a peine son souffle

« Oh mon dieu... j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui parle presque autant que moi pour ne rien dire » répond Rachel en riant, puis reprend plus sérieusement « Je serai ravie de venir... Une fiancée qui prépare une fête en ton honneur, tu es chanceux» dit Rachel en lui adressant un clin d'oeil

« Elle s'appelle Lucy, ce n'est pas encore ma fiancée techniquement... elle est ma petite amie, je voulais attendre d'avoir un grand rôle avant de lui proposer de m'épouser... j'ai déjà prévu le déroulement entier de ma vie depuis longtemps, je veux faire les choses de la bonne façon... j'ai besoin de structurer ma vie... Cela fait 4 ans que j'ai rencontrer Lucy et je pense que je peux maintenant espérer lui demander sa main... enfin bien sur que je peux lui demander, je veux dire j'espère qu'elle dira oui... Bien sur j'ai pensé au départ a lui demander sa main a Paris... c'est là bas qu'on s'est rencontrés, donc c'est tellement romantique... mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse retourner a Paris pour l'instant, et je n'ai plus envie d'attendre...Vous savez c'est la personne la plus gentille et la plus douce que je n'ai jamais rencontrer...bon j'arrête de vous parler de ma petite amie... Donc parfait pour ce soir... j'ai laissé l'adresse à Jack, vous pouvez venir a partir de 20h c'est parfait... A ce soir » continue Tom complètement excité

Rachel et Kurt se regarde et éclatent de rire en même temps.

« Mais d'où il sors ? Il a le physique de Finn, la voix de Puck et visiblement une grande partie de ma personnalité » dit Rachel entre deux rires

« Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser avec cette comédie musicale » reprend Kurt en prenant Rachel par les épaules.

« La personne la plus douce et la plus gentille qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré... j'ai hâte de découvrir une telle perle » reprend Rachel en riant de plus belle.

Kurt installe ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser chez Rachel, il est presque comme à la maison ici excepté l'absence de Blaine. Ses bagages sont arrivés pendant qu'il étaient en pleine répétition, mais Rachel avait laissé des consignes au gardien de l'immeuble de luxe dans lequel elle habite.

Kurt ressort de la salle de bain de Rachel en tenant une brosse a dent dans les mains

« A qui appartient cette brosse a dent ? » demande t-il en soulevant un sourcil

Rachel étouffe un petit rire avant de répondre a son ami « C'est a Santana... elle est venue passer quelques jours a la maison »

« Tu comptes me ressortir la même excuse a chaque fois ? » continue Kurt très sceptique

« Je te jure Kurt... c'est la brosse a dent de Santana »

« Et pourquoi Santana a t-elle laissé sa brosse a dent dans ton verre ? Elle n'en a pas besoin peut être ? »

« Je t'en prie Kurt ce n'est qu'une brosse a dent... je suis persuadée que Santana a d'autres brosses a dents chez elle... et puis elle en laisse une ici pour quand elle vient, c'est plus pratique » répond Rachel en haussant les épaules.

« Et pourquoi tu ne me dis tout simplement pas la vérité... Est ce que la grande Rachel Berry aurait tout simplement rencontré l'amour ? » continue Kurt pour taquiner Rachel

« NON Kurt... c'est la brosse a dent de Santana... et de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je doit justifier qu'une brosse a dent soit dans mon verre... je te rappelle que je suis une grande fille et que je fais ce que je veux de ma vie privée... le jour où j'aurai rencontré quelqu'un, tu seras un des premiers au courant, je peux te l'assurer » répond Rachel en se retournant pour mettre fin a la conversation qui commence a être désagréable.

Elle n'aime pas que Kurt s'immisce dans sa vie privée, surtout qu'elle est plutôt inexistante, elle a bien eu quelques aventures ces dernières années, mais rien de vraiment sérieux. Sa dernière relation sérieuse remonte a 4 ans lorsqu'elle était encore a NYADA avec Kurt. Une relation compliquée qui a duré un peu plus d'un an, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle n'était pas avec la bonne personne.

Depuis, elle s'est contentée de relations superficielles, d'autant plus que sa célébrité ne l'aide pas vraiment à se stabiliser au niveau sentimental.

Après avoir déballé toutes ses affaires, Kurt rejoint son amie sur le canapé et l'entraîne dans un long câlin, il voit que Rachel tient une feuille dans ses mains qu'elle essaye de dissimuler tant bien que mal.

« Toujours lui ? » demande Kurt inquiet

« Oui... j'ai reçu un autre message...» répond Rachel en baissant les yeux

« Montre moi ça... » déclare Kurt en lui arrachant la feuille des mains

_RACHEL,_

_TU ES A MOI_

_ARRETE DE M'IGNORER_

_JE COMMENCE A PERDRE PATIENCE !_

« Comment ce taré a ton adresse ? » demande Kurt bouleversé par ce qu'il vient de lire

« Il n'a pas mon adresse...il m'envoie ces lettres sur ma page Facebook.. je l'ai imprimée pour la déposer à l'officier qui est chargé de l'affaire »

« Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore retrouvé ce malade ! Ça fait au moins deux ans qu'il te harcèle... tu penses vraiment qu'ils font tout le nécessaire ? »

« Oui Kurt... ils font ce qu'ils peuvent... impossible de retracer une adresse IP utilisable, il écrit toujours depuis des cyber café et jamais le même, dans différentes parties du pays... c'est comme rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin » répond Rachel en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son ami

« Je suis juste inquiet pour toi Rach... »

« Je sais... mais je vais bien... je ne vais pas laisser un seul fan un peu détraqué me perturber... j'ai pleins d'autres fans qui comptent sur moi... c'est ça le plus important »

« Pleins d'autres comme la mystérieuse personne qui t'envoie un bouquet de gardénias avant chaque première accompagné d'une boite de chocolat végétalien ? » reprend Kurt en offrant son plus beau sourire a Rachel

« Exactement... comme cette mystérieuse personne... » finit Rachel en riant

* * *

><p>Quand Tom rentre chez lui après la première répétition, il trouve sa petite amie en train de s'activer pour finir les préparatifs de la soirée qu'elle a prévue, vérifiant la cuisson de quelques canapés, arrangeant un bouquet de fleurs, déplaçant quelques meubles afin d'optimiser l'espace.<p>

Il s'approche d'elle, glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et dépose un baiser sur sa joue

« Lucy, c'est magnifique ce que tu as réussi a faire en a peine 4h... tu es merveilleuse »

« C'est parce que je suis tellement fière de toi... je veux que la soirée soit parfaite pour ton premier grand rôle » lui répond sa petite amie en lui rendant son baiser

« J'ai hâte que tu découvres avec qui je vais travailler... je pense que tu vas être encore plus fière de moi après ça... »

« Peu importe avec qui tu travailles, je serai toujours fière de toi parce que tu as un talent fou et que tu met tellement de passion dans ce que tu fais... maintenant, laisse moi finir de préparer avant que les premiers invités arrivent » reprend Lucy en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Tom commence a accueillir ses premiers invités avec un grand sourire, ses amis qui le soutienne et l'encourage depuis toujours arrivent en premier, ils prennent possession de l'appartement comme si il était le leur, ayant déjà leurs petites habitudes avec le couple. Lucy est une parfaite hôtesse, elle offre des boissons aux invités au fur et a mesure de leur arrivée en leur proposant un plateau de canapés.

Arrivent ensuite les deux jeunes filles qui jouent un couple, ainsi que le metteur en scène accompagné du faux petit ami de Kurt, l'appartement commence a se remplir considérablement, bien que leur pièce a vivre soit relativement grande, autant de personnes d'un coup réduit considérablement l'espace malgré les aménagements effectués par Lucy dans l'après midi.

Kurt et Rachel se regardent en souriant devant la porte de l'appartement d'où ils peuvent entendre la bonne ambiance a travers la fine porte. C'est Tom qui viens leur ouvrir avec un grand sourire, dès qu'il referme la porte, il donne une rapide accolade a Kurt ainsi qu'un câlin surprise a Rachel.

« Je suis tellement content que vous soyez venus » déclare le jeune homme radieux

« Bien sur... on a dit qu'on venaient, il n'y avait aucune raison que l'on ne tienne pas notre engagement » répond Rachel avec un grand sourire

Kurt lance un clin d'oeil a Rachel « Ce type est vraiment toi... c'est flippant ! »

Rachel frappe son ami a l'épaule avec la paume de sa main « tais toi... tu aimes mes câlins »

Rachel observe la décoration de l'appartement, un style épuré, classe, simple mais efficace, ni trop impersonnel ni trop intime, elle remarque quelques photos agrandies de monuments Parisiens, et se souviens que Tom a précisé qu'il avait rencontré sa petite amie a Paris. Elle est tellement absorbée par son observation d'une photo du ''Sacré-Coeur'' qu'elle n'entends pas Tom s'approcher d'elle.

« C'est sur la place du Tertre que j'ai rencontré Lucy... Elle prenait des photos... Elle était tellement belle que j'en ai presque eu le souffle coupé... J'ai accidentellement renversé mon cône au chocolat sur sa robe blanche en dentelle en passant près d'elle... Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés... » déclare le jeune homme avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Paris est une ville magnifique... » reprend Rachel avec un sourire

« Tu connais ? »

« Oui... j'y vais souvent... Dès que j'ai la possibilité d'y aller en fait »

« Viens... je voudrais te présenter Lucy » dit Tom avec un grand sourire

Rachel accroche Kurt au passage tout en suivant Tom parmi la foule de personnes présente dans leur appartement. Elle salue au passage quelques personnes qui la reconnaisse, leur donnant un sourire, un geste de la main, une accolade. Ils se rapprochent du fond de la pièce où est installée une immense table qui sert de buffet.

Rachel regarde une femme qui lui tourne le dos, elle s'arrête subitement et pose sa main sur le bras de Kurt. La silhouette devant elle lui est familière, elle est certaine de savoir a qui appartient les cheveux blonds qui reposent sur les épaules de la jeune femme, elle pourrait reconnaître cette silhouette parmi des milliers même cela presque 8 ans qu'elle ne l'a pas vue.

Kurt a le même arrêt que Rachel en découvrant la silhouette devant eux, il regarde machinalement son amie qui a un visage impassible. Il pose sa main sur celle de son amie comme pour lui faire signifier qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

Quand ils voient la chevelure virevolter pendant que la blonde se retourne, il n'existe plus aucun doute dans leurs esprits, Rachel ouvre grand la bouche de stupéfaction, pendant que Kurt cligne des yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas victime d'une hallucination.

Tom prend sa petite amie par la taille, et s'apprête a faire les présentations lorsque Rachel lance dans un souffle

« Quinn... »

Tom regarde Rachel, Kurt et sa petite amie dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il n'a jamais entendu parler d'une Quinn, et pense que les deux personnes font erreur jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie réponde

« Berry ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ! »

Quinn se retourne vers son petit ami avec un regard sombre qu'il n'a jamais vu avant « Ne me dis pas que c'est avec elle que tu vas jouer ? »

« Heu... et bien si en fait... chérie qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est Quinn ? » répond Tom complètement perdu

« Quinn... s'il te plaît... » dit timidement Rachel

« Tu es toujours là Berry ? Dégage le plancher... tu n'es pas la bienvenue chez moi... et ne t'approche plus jamais de mon petit ami pigé ! » Quinn se retourne vers Tom et lui déclare de manière très autoritaire « Jamais de la vie tu ne joueras avec elle ! C'est ta comédie musicale ou moi, j'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre... » finit Quinn en s'enfuyant dans la cuisine.

Tom regarde Rachel avec insistance pour essayer de trouver une réponse a l'attitude de sa petite amie, mais tout ce qu'il voit c'est la brunette qui essuie une larme du revers de la main

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça Tom... on devrait partir... » déclare Rachel incapable de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Comment tu connais Lucy ? Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Quinn ? » reprend le jeune homme très confus

« C'est a elle de te donner des explications... pas a nous... Au revoir Tom, a demain pour les répétitions » finit Rachel en entraînant Kurt avec elle.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu... Cette histoire va certainement être plus longue que les précédentes, environ une trentaine de chapitres je pense, avec beaucoup de choses qui vont se passer =) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ça fait plaisir de retrouver les mêmes personnes pour me suivre, vous êtes géniaux... je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir... =)**

**prefabsprout : oui en effet cela va être lent... **

**frenchmath : Lance toi... il n'y a que comme ça qu'on commence =)**

**TOurn3sOL : oui il va y avoir beaucoup de rebondissements **

**Paori : Merci... **

**ImxEmi : Oui il y a du Pezberry, j'avais prévenu a la fin de la dernière histoire...héhé =)**

**Hana : Merci beaucoup... Qui est donc ce mystérieux harceleur... hahaha... Quelles sont tes hypothéses ? **

* * *

><p>Kurt regarde son amie dans le taxi qui les ramènent au loft, il voudrait pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais son esprit est encore complètement confus. Si il n'avait pas bu qu'un seul verre, il jurerait qu'il était ivre et qu'il avait eu une hallucination. Que ce n'était pas Quinn Fabray qui était devant eux quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pose sa main sur la cuisse de Rachel et lui demande doucement « Rach... est ce que ça va ? »<p>

Rachel ne prend même pas la peine de relever la tête pour lui répondre « Je vais bien Kurt ! Et je ne veux pas en parler ! »

Rachel plonge dans ses pensées, pas tout a fait certaine de ce qui vient de se passer, ou plutôt complètement consciente au contraire. Elle viens de revoir Quinn Fabray, la personne qui a fait de sa vie au lycée un enfer, la personne qui l'a humiliée sans cesse en l'affublant de surnoms dégradants, en initiant le déversement de Slushies sur elle, la seule personne avec qui elle n'a jamais réussi a être amie malgré ses multiples tentatives. Elle vient de revoir Quinn Fabray après presque 8 ans d'absence, 8 ans a se demander pourquoi elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain, 8 ans a se demander si cela avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé la veille des Nationales a New York ou plutôt du souvenir confus qu'elle en a...

« Tu devrais prévenir Santana » reprend timidement Kurt

« NON ! Et ne t'avises pas de lui en parler Kurt, tu sais très bien comment Santana va réagir si elle sait que Quinn est ici, et ce n'est a mon avis pas ce dont Quinn a besoin pour le moment »

« Comment tu peux savoir ce dont Quinn a besoin ? »

« Je ne sais pas... mais en tout cas je sais qu'elle n'a certainement pas besoin que Santana lui tombe dessus » reprend Rachel plus doucement.

Rachel eu beaucoup de mal a s'endormir ce soir là, revoyant Quinn devant elle avec la même animosité, le même regard chargé de haine, le même dégoût dans ses paroles, comme si la vie avait repris son cours a Lima Ohio. Quand elle trouva enfin le sommeil, il fut contrarié par des cauchemars où elle était sur scène et au lieu de recevoir les applaudissements de rigueur après chaque prestation, elle recevait toute une rangée de Slushies et de rires moqueurs.

Elle se leva péniblement le lendemain matin quand son réveil annonça 6h pour faire son entraînement matinal. Après avoir fait une heure de vélo d'appartement, elle pris une longue et brûlante douche pour essayer de se détendre, mais l'image de Quinn et de ses cauchemars lui revenait sans cesse.

Kurt l'attendait dans la cuisine en ayant eu la délicatesse de préparer le petit déjeuner pour son amie, il lui tendit une grande tasse de café ainsi qu'un toast a la confiture de myrtilles, la préférée de Rachel.

Rachel vérifia son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait 7 appels en absences, 4 de Santana, 2 de son agent, et 1 numéro inconnu.

_Rach, c'est moi...faut que je te parle d'un truc... rappelle moi... _

_Rach, c'est encore moi... qu'est ce que tu fous ? Bon j'attends que tu m'appelles_

_Rachel bordel ! A quoi ça sert que tu ai un téléphone portable! Appelle moi ça urge _

_Berry ! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Si il faut que je vienne a New York botter ton petit cul pour que tu daignes me répondre au téléphone, je vais le faire !_

Elle effaça les quatre messages vocaux de Santana en se disant qu'elle l'a rappellerai plus tard, et consulta les autres

_Rachel, c'est Jen... N'oublies pas que tu as une séance photo a 17h aujourd'hui pour Vogue._

_Ah et j'ai oublié...La mauvaise pub commence déjà a paraître au sujet de ta nouvelle comédie musicale, je vais m'occuper de ça ne t'inquiètes pas... _

Elle rappela Jen tout de suite pour lui confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, et s'enquérir des dernières rumeurs a son sujet.

Le numéro inconnu n'ayant pas pris la peine de laisser de message, elle le supprima aussitôt, l'heure était venue de se rendre au théâtre et elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher a savoir a qui appartenait ce numéro.

* * *

><p>Après que tous les invités aient quitté la fête, Tom retrouve sa petite amie toujours prostrée dans la cuisine. Elle essaie de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit en faisant un peu de nettoyage, qui de toute évidence est inutile.<p>

« Lucy... tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » demande le jeune homme en prenant sa petite amie par les épaules pour la forcer a s'arrêter

« J'ai dis ce que j'avais a dire... Il est hors de question que tu travailles avec elle ! C'est elle ou moi Tom ! »

« D'où tu connais Rachel Berry ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'elle t'as appelée Quinn ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça... et crois moi... tu n'as pas envie de connaître cette histoire... je ne veux pas que tu travailles avec elle c'est tout ! »

« Non Lucy, je n'abandonnerai pas cette comédie musicale... c'est mon premier grand rôle, c'est la chance de ma vie d'enfin devenir célèbre, je n'abandonnerai pas sans que tu ne m'ait fourni des explications »

« Bon sang ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets ! Parfait ! Si tu persistes a vouloir faire cette comédie musicale tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas ! » hurle Quinn

« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça avant... Qu'est ce qui te met autant en colère ? Est ce que Rachel t'a fait quelque chose ? »

Quinn sait qu'elle ne pourra pas indéfiniment éviter les questions de son petit ami, et que la seule façon d'avoir un peu de répit est de lui donner un début d'explication

« D'accord... Je suis allée au lycée avec Rachel et Kurt... Ils me connaissent sous le nom de Quinn parce que c'est mon nom... Lucy Quinn Fabray... Quand j'étais au lycée avec eux, je me faisais appeler Quinn, et j'ai repris mon premier prénom quand je suis arrivée a Paris... » déclare calmement Quinn en regardant son petit ami dans les yeux

« Comment je dois t'appeler ? Quinn? Lucy ? J'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'informations pour y voir clair »

« C'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de te dire pour aujourd'hui Tom... je suis désolée et appelle moi Lucy, je ne suis plus Quinn depuis longtemps» répond Quinn en baissant les yeux

Tom est attendri par la tristesse évidente de sa petite amie, il l'enlace et embrasse son front tendrement « ok... mais je ne vais pas abandonner la comédie musicale chérie... et tu as des excuses a présenter a Rachel »

« Quoi ? Je ne présenterai pas d'excuses a Rachel... Et je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour que tu travailles avec elle..mais tu as raison, c'est ton rêve et je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de ton rêve...c'est pour ça que je te répète que je ne te retiens pas... »

« Lucy tu es ridicule... on ne va pas se séparer parce que tu n'apprécie pas ma partenaire... »

« C'est Berry ou moi Tom... il n'y a pas d'autres choix » reprend Quinn fermement

« Je te laisse le temps de te calmer... on en reparlera demain, et puisque tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, je suppose que Rachel sera plus disposée a m'éclairer »

« Oh mais je suppose que Rachel sera disposée a bien plus que t'expliquer... Rachel fera tout ce que tu voudras qu'elle fasse...Tu pourras l'avoir dans ton lit avant même la première en t'y prenant bien » rage Quinn

« Alors c'est de ça qu'il est question ? Tu es jalouse de Rachel ? »

« Je t'en prie... est ce que tu l'as regardée ? Même en étant riche et célèbre elle n'est toujours pas foutue de s'habiller correctement ! Elle a la taille d'un enfant de 12 ans et continue de s'habiller comme si elle en avait 80! Comment je pourrais être jalouse de ça ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette conversation dans ces conditions, je ne te reconnais pas dans toute cette haine...je préfère aller me coucher... dans la chambre d'amis pour ce soir ! » finit Tom très en colère contre sa petite amie

Quinn ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit, encore choquée par sa rencontre avec Rachel. Elle pensait en avoir fini avec elle depuis longtemps, elle pensait avoir laissé Lima derrière elle et tous les souvenirs qui vont avec. Quand elle s'est installée a Paris, elle pensait naïvement que c'était le nouveau départ dont elle avait besoin, dans l'anonymat le plus complet, avec personne autour d'elle pour lui rappeler qui elle était a cette époque. Quand elle avait accepté de vivre a New York avec Tom, elle avait aussi pensé échapper au destin, elle se trouvait subitement stupide d'avoir cru que son petit ami ne rencontrerai jamais Rachel, ils partagent tous les deux la même passion, le même métier, il était normal qu'un jour ou l'autre ils allaient se rencontrer, elle aurait préféré un autre jour, le plus tard possible.

Quand Tom se lève le lendemain matin, elle réalise qu'elle a passé toute la nuit a arpenter son salon a se maudire et surtout a maudire Rachel Berry d'être encore une fois présente dans sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>Allo ?<em>

**Qu'est ce que tu avais de si important a me dire ?**

_Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est Berry ? Tu te fous de moi ?_

**S'il te plaît Santana, je ne suis pas d'humeur**

_Tu as tes règles ?_

**Bon si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent a me dire, rappelle moi plus tard !**

_NON... attends... j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service..._

**Non S... la dernière fois que je t'ai rendu service, j'ai failli me fâcher avec Brittany**

_écoutes moi avant de tirer des conclusions... _

**OK tu as 5 minutes... on arrive bientôt au théâtre**

_Rach ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

**Rien tout va bien... pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?**

_Je te connais depuis 10 ans, et tu es ma meilleure amie depuis plus de la moitié, tu crois que je ne sais pas quand quelque chose ne va pas ?_

**Il n'y a rien Santana... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

_Bon ok... je prend le premier avion... j'arrive_

**Santana non... Allo ? Santana ? **

« Et merde ! » hurle Rachel en lançant son téléphone dans son sac

« Quoi ? » demande Kurt en se reculant légèrement

« Santana prend le premier avion... »

« Elle te connaît mieux que toi même Rach...tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre a autre chose »

« Je sais... c'est juste que parfois j'oublie qu'elle n'habite qu'a deux heures d'ici même si c'est un autre pays » reprend Rachel en se fermant complètement a la conversation.

Quand ils arrivent au théâtre, presque tout le monde est déjà là, la seule personne qui manque est Tom, Rachel en arrive même a se demander si il va venir après la scène que Quinn lui a faite la veille, quand elle le voit enfin apparaître.

La répétition n'est pas vraiment une réussite, Tom attend avec impatience de pouvoir parler avec Rachel, tandis que Rachel est plutôt inquiète de travailler avec le jeune homme redoutant une nouvelle crise de jalousie de Quinn.

Après quelques essais infructueux ils arrivent quand même a reprendre une attitude professionnelle et a avancer dans le script de manière considérable. Le metteur en scène n'avait pas tort, Rachel et Tom ont une alchimie incroyable quand ils chantent ensemble, leurs voix se mêlent parfaitement pour créer une harmonie et la passion qu'ils dégagent tous les deux est contagieuse.

A la fin de la répétition, Tom demande a Rachel de rester un peu plus longtemps pour pouvoir lui parler, la brunette s'attendait a cette demande après l'incident de la veille, mais ne se sens pas spécialement a l'aise pour aborder le sujet Quinn Fabray avec le petit ami en question.

Rachel joue nerveusement avec ses mains avant de prendre la parole

« Je suppose que tu veux me parler de Quinn ? »

« Oui... Lucy... j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... pourquoi est elle devenue si agressive avec toi ? C'est quoi l'histoire ? »

« Je pense que c'est a ta petite amie de répondre et pas a moi Tom »

« Sauf qu'elle ne veux rien me dire ! Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je devais choisir entre mon rôle et elle, que je ne dois pas travailler avec toi... Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Rachel ? »

Rachel roule de grand yeux surprise par la question du jeune homme, si quelqu'un a fait quelque chose a l'autre ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui a blesser Quinn « Que t'as dit Quinn exactement ? »

« Rien... que vous êtes allées au lycée ensemble, c'est tout... et elle s'appelle Lucy... enfin c'est comme ça qu'elle veux qu'on l'appelle...Je suis largué Rachel... la femme que j'ai vue hier soir n'a rien a voir avec la personne avec qui je suis depuis 4 ans... j'ai besoin de comprendre votre histoire »

« Et bien... la personne que moi j'ai vue hier soir est exactement la même que celle que j'ai connue au lycée... Tu dois connaître la gentille et douce Lucy... mais moi je ne connais que Quinn, je ne peux pas te parler de ta petite amie parce que je ne la connais pas, et je ne te parlerai pas de Quinn parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire... Je suis désolée Tom, je voudrais t'aider mais cela n'arrangerai pas la situation entre elle et toi...La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que je n'ai rien fait à Quinn... »

Rachel laisse son partenaire en plan sur la scène pour aller rejoindre Kurt qui l'attend dans les loges. Après sa séance photo elle est pressée de rentrer chez elle, de se faire couler un bon bain chaud et d'oublier toute la tension de la journée, elle sourit a l'idée de se prélasser quand elle se souvient que Santana doit déjà être arrivée et qu'elle va devoir affronter sa meilleure amie dans quelques instants.

En effet, elle a peine passer la porte du loft que Santana se plante devant elle les mains sur les hanches avec un regard réprobateur

« Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demande Santana sèchement

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Santana... Comment a été ton vol ? » demande Rachel ironiquement

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Rach... je suis sérieuse... qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Salut Santana » lance rapidement Kurt en s'enfuyant dans sa chambre

« Il n'y a rien... tu as l'habitude de t'inquiéter pour rien... j'étais juste un peu fatiguée ce matin parce que j'ai mal dormi... maintenant tu peux reprendre un avion pour Toronto et aller rejoindre ta femme et tes enfants » continue Rachel en évitant de regarder Santana dans les yeux

« Ok... » déclare Santana en s'affalant sur le canapé « tu l'auras voulu... je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui se passe »

« comme tu voudras... en attendant je vais prendre un bain ! » réplique Rachel en plantant Santana dans le salon.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kurt se décide enfin a revenir dans le salon et s'assoit a côté de la latina, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il va faire, mais il sait aussi que Rachel n'est pas prête a lâcher le morceau.

« On a vu une revenante hier...et cela a perturber Rachel... » dit doucement Kurt en regardant ses chaussures

« Qui ? » demande Santana en levant un sourcil

« Qui peut avoir cet effet sur Rachel d'après toi ? »

« Nom de dieu ! C'est pas vrai... » lâche Santana en se levant précipitamment du canapé et en entrant dans la salle de bain sous l'oeil ébahi de Rachel

« Elle est où ? » hurle presque Santana

« Santana bordel ! Je suis dans mon bain ! C'est impossible d'avoir un peu d'intimité chez soi ? »

« Oh je t'en prie... c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue nue » répond Santana avec un clin d'oeil lubrique

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Quoi ? » répond la latina avec un sourire taquin

« Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? Arrête d'imaginer ce qu'il y a sous toute cette mousse » reprend Rachel en se couvrant la poitrine avec ses bras

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mariée que je n'ai pas le droit de profiter d'une jolie vue... Et d'ailleurs c'est très sain pour un couple de fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'autre que son partenaire »

« Sors d'ici ! » reprend Rachel en lançant un flacon de shampoing a la figure de son amie

« Non... pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où elle est »

« Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? »

« Oh Rach je t'en prie... je veux juste lui parler... savoir pourquoi elle a disparu comme ça sans jamais donner de nouvelles... elle était mon amie je te rappelle »

« Je sais... » répond Rachel en incitant Santana du regard a s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Rachel raconte en détail sa rencontre très brève avec Quinn, l'attitude de la blonde a son égard, l'incompréhension de son petit ami, que Quinn se fait désormais appeler Lucy, que de ce qu'elle en sait, elle a vécu a Paris pendant un certain temps et que de toute évidence Quinn la déteste toujours autant.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande Santana très concernée

« Comment ça comment je me sens ? Je vais bien... je voudrais juste comprendre ce que je lui ai fais pour qu'elle me déteste autant... »

« Non Rach... comment tu te sens ? » insiste Santana en espérant une autre réponse

« Ne recommence pas avec ça... je sais où tu veux en venir et la réponse est toujours la même... je ne suis pas amoureuse de Quinn et je ne l'ai jamais été » continue Rachel en faisant face a Santana

« Bien sur... A force de te le répéter tu vas finir par y croire... Tout le monde sait que c'est faux Rach, tu es la seule qui refuse de l'admettre »

« Tu ne vas pas remettre Marie sur le tapis n'est ce pas ? » déclare Rachel blasée

« Laisses moi te rafraîchir la mémoire... » répond Santana en prenant une grande inspiration

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre est un Flashback, oui vous saurez qui est cette Marie, et vous découvrirez également quelque chose d'autre... =)<strong>

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour avoir tarder pour la mise a jour... j'ai traîné plus que d'habitude, et ensuite j'ai cru que je l'avais postée et en fait non...Merci Achele d'avoir posté une review pour ma le rappeler... =)**

**Et au moment où j'ai voulu poster ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait j'ai par erreur supprimé mon dossier... donc j'ai réécris, désolée encore pour l'attente... **

**Inés : Tes hypothèses sont intéressantes ^^ … Il y aura Brittany dans cette histoire aussi, mais j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal a travailler autour de son personnage décalé, c'est pour ça qu'elle apparaît moins souvent**

**Paori et Hana: Merci encore... en plus je m'éclate a écrire du Pezberry, j'adore ça ^^ **

**TOurn3sOl : En effet... continues j'aime lire les petits mots gentils =)**

**luvschnapps : Merci de me lire... et ton français est très correct ne t'inquiètes pas**

* * *

><p><em>Flasback... 1ère année a NYADA<em>

Rachel entre dans l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Kurt, Santana et Brittany remplie d'excitation, elle se jette dans les bras de la jeune fille blonde en marmonant quelque chose a propos d'un rendez vous dans la soirée. Elle ne tient plus en place, bondissant d'une endroit du salon a l'autre en souriant et en scandant toujours la même phrase comme un tantra

« J'ai un rendez-vous... j'ai un rendez-vous... j'ai un rendez vous ! »

« Ok... calmes toi deux minutes Berry... Tu as un rendez-vous ? Genre un rendez-vous vous chez le dentiste ou tu as un vrai rencart ? » demande Santana en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé

« J'ai un vrai rendez-vous... » répond Rachel avec un sourire éclatant

« Alors ! arrête de nous faire languir... racontes nous ! » lance Kurt en s'installant à côté de Santana

« Elle m'a invité a prendre un café ce soir... » reprend Rachel en nouant ses mains derrière son dos

« Qui ? » demande Santana excédée

« Marie... la fille de mon cours de théâtre... je lui ai parlé, et elle m'a invité a prendre un café... »

« Tu plaisantes ? ça fait des semaines que tu nous parle de cette Marie... j'ai même pensé a un moment qu'elle n'était pas réelle... ok... on doit te préparer pour que tu ne fasses pas tout foirer » répond Santana en se levant pour entraîner Rachel vers la salle de bain

Santana passe presque une heure a choisir la tenue adéquate pour le premier rendez-vous de Rachel, il veux trouver quelque chose d'assez suggestif mais qui ne fasse pas vulgaire, quelque chose qui mette Rachel a l'aise tout en attirant l'attention de Marie. Elle se rabat sur une jupe noire qui arrive juste au dessus du genou avec une chemise bleue pastel. Une tenue classe mais assez décontractée, ce qui correspond parfaitement a Rachel.

Brittany s'occupe de son maquillage pendant que Kurt lui prodigue de nombreux conseils sur les sujets a ne surtout pas aborder lors d'un premier rendez-vous.

« Rappelle toi surtout le plus important... ON NE PARLE PAS DE SES EX... » continue Kurt en insistant bien sur la dernière phrase

« J'ai compris Kurt ! » répond Rachel de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et a mesure que l'heure approche.

Enfin prête, Rachel ne tient plus en place, elle fait les cent pas dans le salon en attendant que Marie vienne la chercher, elle entraîne Santana dans sa chambre pour lui demander quelques conseils.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Berry ? » demande Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

« Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire... Je devrais probablement annuler... je ne suis pas prête à avoir un rendez-vous avec une fille... je sais que je suis attirée par les filles, mais je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, ni même de rendez-vous avec une fille... Et si je ne suis pas ce qu'elle attends de moi, et si je ne suis pas en mesure d'aller plus loin qu'un café, et si... »

« Ok Stop ! Tu as besoin de te calmer maintenant... C'est normal que tu paniques, j'ai paniqué moi aussi la première fois que je suis sortie avec Brittany, mais j'étais une abrutie qui refusait d'assumer ma sexualité... Tu n'es pas comme moi Rachel, et tu vas très bien t'en sortir j'en suis sûre... »

« Si je ne lui plaît pas ? »

« Pourquoi est ce qu'elle t'aurait invitée si tu ne lui plaît pas ? » répond Santana en levant un sourcil

« Exact... c'est juste que... »

Santana et Rachel sont interrompues par le bruit de la sonnette qui retentit, Santana prend Rachel par les épaules et la regarde dans les yeux « Tu es Rachel Berry ! Ça va bien se passer ! »

Rachel prend une profonde inspiration avant de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon où Marie l'attend entourée de Kurt et Brittany.

La jeune fille lui lance son plus beau sourire quand elle aperçoit Rachel entrer dans la pièce, elle s'approche de la jeune brunette, dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue et lui murmure a l'oreille « Tu es éblouissante »

Rachel rougit au compliment et place son bras sous celui de Marie en lui rendant son sourire, elle regarde ses amis pour avoir une approbation sur leur première impression, mais tout ce qu'elle voit est trois visages figés sur Marie comme si ils avaient vu une revenante. La brunette dirige son amie vers la sortie et lance un petit « A plus tard » aux trois autres avec un geste de la main.

Contre toute attente, Rachel se sentit tout de suite très a l'aise avec Marie, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, buvant plusieurs cafés quand Marie proposa d'aller dîner vu l'heure avancée. Rachel accepta tout de suite mais en insistant sur le fait que Marie était son invitée. La brunette attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un rapide texto a ses amis.

_Tout est parfait... dîner avec Marie... je vous vois demain_

Elle ne reçu qu'une seule réponse provenant de Santana

_On t'attends... Faut qu'on parle !_

Rachel referma rapidement son téléphone intriguée par la réponse de Santana, mais préférant profiter de sa soirée avec la jeune fille. Elle appris que Marie venait d'une petite ville du Minnesota, qu'elle était fille unique, que son père était très souvent absent et que sa mère était trop préoccupée par elle même pour s'occuper de sa fille quand elle était enfant. Que Marie avait été capitaine des cheerleaders de son lycée, qu'elle était sortie pendant 2 ans avec le Quaterbarck avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était plutôt attirée par les filles, qu'elle avait passé son adolescence a donner une fausse image d'elle plus préoccupée par le fait d'être populaire que de vraiment apprendre a connaître les gens.

Rachel lui raconta avec beaucoup de détails comment elle avait été au lycée, s'attardant sur le Glee club, sur les amis qu'elle avait rencontré là bas, elle lui parla de ses deux papas, de sa mère biologique qui avait refait surface dans sa vie, elle lui parla de Finn et de comment leur histoire s'est terminée en oubliant tous les conseils de Kurt, elle lui raconta en résumé presque toute sa vie quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà presque minuit et que le restaurant était complètement vide.

Arrivée devant la porte de Rachel, Marie se sentit soudain nerveuse, c'était elle aussi son premier rendez-vous avec une fille, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était approprié ou déplacé. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de donner un baiser a la brunette, si Rachel avait envie qu'elle l'embrasse, si elle devait fixer un deuxième rendez-vous ou si elles se verraient en cours de théâtre.

Elles se regardèrent pendant un long moment puis Rachel rompit le silence

« Je te proposerai bien d'entrer, mais je suis sûre que mes amis m'attendent... je ne veux pas te mettre mal a l'aise... »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends... » répondit Marie en baissant les yeux

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée... et j'aimerais beaucoup recommencer » dit Rachel en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

Marie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Rachel sur les siennes. Un baiser rapide et timide mais qui la remplit de joie. Elle sourit a la brunette qui lui murmure « je t'appelle demain » en rentrant dans son appartement.

Lorsque Rachel referme la porte sur elle, elle remarque 3 paires d'yeux qui la scrute avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle prend alors son air le plus dramatique, défait lentement son manteau avant de l'accrocher sur la paterne à côté de la porte, puis viens prendre position sur un fauteuil en face du canapé où sont installés les propriétaires des yeux qui continuent de la fixer. Elle pose ses mains sur ses genoux et commence a déclarer de manière très théâtrale

« Maman, Papa, Maman bis, je pense que je suis assez grande pour ne pas avoir de couvre feu, et par conséquent ne pas m'attendre a vous trouver sur le canapé quand je rentre d'un rendez-vous galant »

« Ok Berry ! Comment était ton rencart ? » demande Santana se calant dans le fond du canapé les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Rachel ne peut plus contenir sa joie et son exaltation, elle illumine la pièce de son sourire et commence a raconter a ses amis qu'elle a passé une merveilleuse soirée, que Marie est une personne hors du commun, qu'elle est, en plus d'être très belle, drôle, spirituelle, sensible, intelligente... Elle enchaîne les compliments sur la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que Kurt lui coupe la parole.

« Ok... ok... on a compris que t'as craqué sur elle depuis longtemps... il n'y a rien qui te choque à propos de Marie ? »

Rachel baisse doucement les yeux et répond nerveusement

« Je sais... elle est superbe... je me demande comment une fille comme elle peut s'intéresser à moi »

« Non c'est pas ça Berry ! » répond Santana en se levant subitement du canapé « Elle ne te rappelle personne ? »

« Heu... non... pourquoi elle devrait me faire penser a quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? » demande Kurt sceptique

« Non... » répond Rachel de plus en plus intriguée par le comportement de ses amis

« On dirait Quinn » lance enfin Brittany joyeusement

« Quoi ? Elle ne ressemble pas du tout a Quinn ! » se défend Rachel « Elle n'a même rien a voir avec Quinn, elles sont complètement différentes... »

« Redis moi ça pour voir... une blonde athlétique capitaine des Cheerleaders qui sort avec le Quaterback, la fille la plus populaire du lycée... Dis moi juste qu'elle n'est pas tombée enceinte a 16 ans parce que sinon je vais t'acheter une corde ! » répond Santana en levant un sourcil

« D'accord... il y a quelques similitudes, mais Britt et toi étiez Cheerleaders aussi, c'est pas pour autant que vous ressemblez a Quinn, est ce que tu imagines le nombre de filles qui ont été cheerleaders au lycée et qui sont sorties avec le quaterback ? Alors quoi c'est devenu un crime d'avoir été cheerleader ? Et même si elle ressemble a Quinn, où est le problème ? Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec une fille qui ressemble a une qu'on a connu au lycée et qui a disparu du jour au lendemain sans aucune raison ? » s'énerve Rachel.

« On ne dit pas que tu ne peux pas sortir avec Rachel... mais est ce que cette fille t'intéresse pour qui elle est vraiment, ou parce qu'elle te fait penser a Quinn Fabray ? » demande Kurt doucement pour essayer d'apaiser les tensions

« Je n'avais même pas remarquer que Marie pouvait ressembler a Quinn, c'est vous qui êtes complètement a côté de la plaque, Marie me plaît parce qu'elle est elle et fin de la conversation, vous n'êtes pas obligées de l'apprécier, mais je ne vous autorise pas a juger ma relation avec elle. » reprend Rachel en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du Flasback : De nos jours, salle de bain de Rachel. <em>

« Reconnais qu'on avait raison quand même, c'est dingue ce que tu peux être têtue quand tu t'y mets ! » reprend Santana

« Non ! J'ai aimé Marie pour ce qu'elle était, c'est vous qui vous faites des films parce que vous êtes persuadés que je suis amoureuse de Quinn depuis longtemps... C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu sur certains points, mais Marie n'était pas un substitut de Quinn, je ne serais pas restée plus d'un an avec elle sinon » répond Rachel en jouant avec la mousse de son bain.

« Rach ! Tu l'as appelée Quinn quand elle avait la tête entre tes jambes ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus comme preuve ! »

« Oh arrête de me balancer ça a chaque fois, j'étais fatiguée ce jour là... »

« Quand je suis fatiguée je n'appelle pas Britt autrement que par son prénom »

« Ok... j'ai été attirée par Quinn au lycée... mais je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'elle, il y a une grande différence entre être attiré et être amoureux, et tu en sais quelque chose n'est ce pas Santana... » reprend Rachel en lui faisant les yeux doux

« Hééééé... on ne parle pas de moi pour l'instant...Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour Quinn ? »

« Comment ça qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Elle a clairement exprimé son point de vue, je ne suis pas la bienvenue dans sa vie, donc je vais l'ignorer en espérant qu'elle ne sabote pas la comédie musicale en empêchant Tom de jouer » reprend Rachel en baissant les yeux

Santana s'approche un peu plus de son amie et la prend dans ses bras « Viens là... »

Rachel commence a sangloter dans les bras de son amie « Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait Santana ? Pourquoi elle m'a toujours haï ? »

« J'en sais rien Rach... je pense qu'elle était aussi stupide que je pouvais l'être a l'époque, la seule chose qui était importante pour nous était d'être populaire et peu importe qui on mettait a terre pour y parvenir »

« Je sais tout ça... mais tu as changé toi, pourquoi pas elle ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée... pourquoi est ce que tu te préoccupes encore de ce qu'elle peut penser de toi si tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle ? » demande Santana en plantant son regard dans celui de Rachel

« Tu m'énerves ! Pourquoi faut il que tu me connaisses si bien ! » répond Rachel en aspergeant Santana qui chute dans la baignoire en tentant de se protéger le visage

« Bravo ! Maintenant je suis complètement trempée a cause de toi » lance Santana en rendant la faveur a Rachel

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es humide a cause de moi pourtant » lui répond Rachel avec un clin d'oeil lubrique

« Touché... »

* * *

><p><strong>Encore une fois vraiment désolée pour l'attente pour en plus un chapitre assez court... je ne vais pas pouvoir être en mesure de poster un nouveau chapitre avant au moins Lundi c'est sur, et après je pense reprendre mon rythme normal... Il faut un peu de temps avant que tout se mette bien en place, donc je vous demande un peu de patience... =) <strong>

**Je me remets tout de suite a l'écriture des 5 chapitres d'avance que j'avais qui ont disparus dans ma malheureuse manip de suppression... GRRR **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite... ravie de voir que vous n'étiez pas trop fâchés par la dernière mise a jour tardive... =)**

**Hana : J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui a volé mes chapitres... tu as de très bonnes intuitions... ^^**

**prefabsprout : Non je ne suis pas ce genre d'auteur, d'ailleurs je déteste commencer a lire une histoire et n'avoir jamais la suite et la fin... donc je ne me permettrais pas de faire ce genre de choses, d'autant plus que je trouve que c'est un manque de respect pour ceux qui lisent et surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de toujours laisser un petit mot gentil... **

**TOurn3sOL: 3 chapitres, 3 reviews... Wow je suis flattée ^^ **

**Je ne peux pas citer tous le monde, mais merci à vous tous qui laissez des reviews, c'est très gentil et très motivant... et merci aussi a ceux qui n'en laisse pas mais prenne quand même le temps de lire **

**Pour tous ceux qui avaient deviné que Marie ressemblerait a Quinn, bravo, en même temps je l'avais tenté dans ma précédente histoire sans l'approfondir et j'avais envie d'aller plus loin cette fois ci. **

* * *

><p>Rachel consulte ses mails et met a jour sa page Facebook et son Twitter pour garder un contact avec ses fans. Elle est une artiste très proches de ses fans, partageant avec eux l'avancée de ses projets, des photos des répétitions, quelques informations ici et là de ses journées quand elle ne travaille pas. Elle estime que sans ses fans elle ne serait pas où elle en est aujourd'hui et c'est très important pour elle de rendre un peu de ce qu'ils lui apporte. Elle est plongée dans la lecture d'une lettre d'une de ses fan quand elle entend son téléphone sonner. Elle tend la main machinalement vers l'appareil a côté d'elle, regarde le numéro qui s'affiche mais ne le reconnaît pas. Elle se souvient du numéro inconnu qui n'avait pas laissé de message deux jours plus tôt et hésite a décrocher. Elle laisse l'appel aboutir sur sa boite vocale, mais le même numéro s'affiche a nouveau quand son téléphone retentit de plus belle. Elle décroche en se disant que c'est peut être important.<p>

**Allo ?**

Elle attend quelques secondes mais personne ne lui répond, elle entend juste une respiration au bout du fil qui lui indique que son correspondant est toujours en ligne.

**Allo ? **répète Rachel de manière un peu plus agacée

Elle entend enfin une tonalité, elle comprend que la personne vient de raccrocher. Elle est complètement sous le choc, personne ne lui raccroche jamais au nez sans parler. Elle hésite a recomposer le numéro en se disant que c'était probablement une erreur.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle se décide quand même a rappeler tellement elle est intriguée. Elle tombe directement sur une boite vocale et se crispe en entendant le message d'accueil.

_Bonjour, vous êtes sur la messagerie de Marie Delacroix, vous savez quoi faire. _

Elle raccroche a son tour sans laisser de message. Pourquoi Marie cherche t-elle a la joindre, elles ne se sont pas parlé depuis plus de 4 ans, et pourquoi elle ne laisse pas de message malgré ses appels. Elle recompose le numéro une fois l'effet de surprise passé et laisse un message a son ex petite amie.

**Marie... c'est Rachel... enfin oui bien sur que tu sais que c'est Rachel... tu as mon numéro toi... je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as appelé mais j'espère que tu vas bien... Tu peux me joindre quand tu veux... je t'embrasse**

Elle enregistre ensuite le numéro dans son téléphone et retourne a ses occupations. Santana s'approche d'elle, et regarde par dessus son épaule pour lire la lettre que Rachel lisait avant d'être interrompue par son téléphone.

« Encore une demande en mariage ? » demande Santana ironiquement

« Non... juste quelqu'un qui sait reconnaître et apprécier mon talent » répond Rachel en riant légèrement

« Ouais... tu les as tous hypnotisés de toute façon... et ton tordu ? Tu as des nouvelles ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour... »

« Et Quinn ? »

« Quoi Quinn ? » demande Rachel irritée

« Est ce que tu as réussi a m'obtenir son numéro pour que je puisse lui parler ? » reprend Santana sur le même ton que son amie

« Tiens... ne viens pas te plaindre si elle t'envoie balader » lui répond Rachel en lui tendant un morceau de papier

* * *

><p>Tom et Quinn sont de nouveau en pleine dispute au sujet de la comédie musicale quand Quinn entend son téléphone sonner. Elle décroche pleine de rage, sans prêter attention a qui l'appelle<p>

**Allo !**

_Salut Fabray, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes habitudes_

Quinn reste bouche bée en entendant la voix dans son téléphone, elle regarde son téléphone comme s'il pouvait lui apporter la réponse qu'elle attend, puis reprend plus doucement

**Santana ? C'est toi ?**

_En personne, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça n'est ce pas ?_

**Où tu as eu mon numéro ?** demande Quinn en reprenant un ton un peu plus dur

_Ton mec l'a donné a Rachel pour moi_ répond Santana avec un grand sourire que Quinn peut parfaitement entendre

**Santana, je te rappelle plus tard, ce n'est pas le bon moment**

_Genre dans 8 ans ? Tu as intérêt de me rappeler aujourd'hui Fabray, c'est ta seule chance !_

**Je te promet de t'appeler... mais je suis au milieu de quelque chose, je ne peux pas te parler...**

Quinn raccroche son téléphone encore plus furieuse qu'avant contre son petit ami.

« Tu as donner mon numéro a Berry ? »

« Elle me l'a demandé pour une certaine Santana... elle m'a dit qu'elle était ta meilleure amie au lycée... je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne lui aurai pas donné » reprend Tom sur le même ton

« Parce que si j'avais voulu que Santana ou qui que ce soit de mon passé ai mon numéro, je leur aurai donné de moi même ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais tourné un trait sur mon passé et que je ne voulais plus rien avoir a faire avec eux ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qui est aussi terrible avec ton passé bordel Lucy, je ne te comprends plus... Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé et j'ai toujours respecté ça, je pensais que cela t'appartenais et que si tu voulais m'en parler un jour tu le ferais, mais aujourd'hui je ne te reconnais pas, je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! »

« C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi obstiné, si tu ne voulais pas absolument faire cette comédie musicale avec Berry, tout irait encore parfaitement entre nous » hurle Quinn

« Non c'est faux ! Tu continuerais seulement de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre ! Qui es tu ? Quinn ou Lucy ? Qui est le vrai toi ? J'aimerai savoir avec qui je vis depuis 4 ans... je voudrais avoir des réponses a tout ce que tu refuses de dire... mais tu restes tout simplement fermée et tu me reproches de vouloir faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma carrière alors que tu ne me donnes aucune explication ! J'en ai marre Lucy ! Je vais chez Scott quelques jours, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul, quand tu seras disposée a parler, fais moi signe... » finit Tom en allant préparer une valise dans sa chambre.

Elle regarde Tom sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte, elle ne fait aucun geste pour le retenir, elle ne sait pas si elle a envie de le retenir. Elle reprend son téléphone posé sur la table basse et consulte les derniers appels reçus, elle recompose automatiquement le numéro et une voix familière lui répond.

**Allo**

_Berry ?_

**Quinn ?**

_Je pensais que c'était le numéro de Santana... elle m'a appelé tout a l'heure avec ce numéro_

**Ne quittes pas... **

Quinn entend Rachel appeler Santana puis le téléphone changer de main

**Yeah Fabray**

_Tu vois je n'ai pas mis 8 ans à te rappeler _dit Quinn en ricanant

**Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Fabray... où est ce qu'on peut se voir que je te donne enfin la raclée que tu mérites !**

_Berry connaît mon adresse... _

**Ok... dans 1h ça te va ?**

_A tout a l'heure Santana... _

**A tout a l'heure Quinn**

* * *

><p>Quinn attend nerveusement dans son appartement la venue de Santana, elle sait que la latina ne va pas du tout l'accueillir a bras ouverts et qu'elle va devoir fournir des explications sur sa disparition et qu'elle n'a pas le temps de peaufiner ce qu'elle va pouvoir dire. Elle fait les cent pas dans son salon quand elle entend frapper timidement à la porte. Elle va ouvrir presque a reculons, s'attendant a recevoir au mieux une gifle ou au pire être assaillie complètement par Santana, mais elle est très surprise quand elle se rend compte que la latina se contente de la serrer dans ses bras quand elle ouvre la porte.<p>

« Bordel Fabray... t'étais passée où ? » déclare Santana les larmes aux yeux

« C'est tout ? Pas de mots plus hauts les uns que les autres ? Pas d'insultes ? Pas de bagarres ? »

« Je t'en prie... on a plus 16 ans... » reprend Santana en entrant dans l'appartement de Quinn

Les deux jeunes filles se sentent un peu mal a l'aise pendant quelques minutes, puis Quinn propose de faire du café. Santana accepte volontiers et la suit dans la cuisine pour l'aider a préparer.

« Sympa chez toi... » dit Santana en laissant ses yeux se promener sur l'appartement de la blonde

« Merci... » répond Quinn un peu gênée « Donc... Berry et toi ?... »

« Quoi Rachel et moi ? »

« Rachel ? » reprend Quinn surprise

« C'est son prénom oui au cas ou tu l'aurai oublié »

« Depuis quand tu appelles les gens par leur prénom ? » demande Quinn ironiquement

« J'appelle les gens que j'aime par leur prénom... et Rachel en fait partie » répond Santana en scrutant la réaction de Quinn

« Tu l'aimes ? Wow... donc... je comprends pourquoi c'est elle qui a répondu au téléphone quand j'ai appelé... »

« C'est elle qui a répondu parce que c'est chez elle... Je suis là pour quelques jours c'est tout... Rachel et moi on est amies rien de plus... c'est ma meilleure amie »

« Oh... » répond Quinn en baissant les yeux

« Quoi Oh ? Fait pas cette tête Fabray... les choses ont changées après ton départ... je te l'ai dis, on n'a plus 16 ans... »

« Oui bien sur... en revanche tu m'appelles toujours Fabray... c'est pas très bon signe j'imagine »

« Et comment je devrais t'appeler ? Quinn ? Lucy ? C'est un peu confus quand même... »

« Oui je comprends... Donc Berry et toi ? Comment c'est arrivé votre amitié ? »

« Un concours de circonstance... mes parents m'ont foutus dehors quand ils ont découvert que j'étais gay... Rachel et ses pères m'ont accueillie chez eux... et voilà en gros... Ensuite, Rachel, Britt, Kurt et moi on a partagé un appartement pendant nos études »

« Je suis désolée pour tes parents » déclare Quinn très sincère

« Oui je sais que tu l'es... après tout tu sais ce que c'est.. » répond Santana avec un sourire « Je vais bien maintenant... Je vis à Toronto avec Brittany, on est mariées et on a deux enfants, des jumeaux en fait... »

Quinn regarde son amie avec beaucoup de surprise, la voir parler avec autant de calme et de sérénité l'impressionne, et surtout imaginer Santana mariée et mère de famille est un grand choc.

« Wow... Brittany n'a pas eu trop de mal a supporter une grossesse gémellaire ? » demande Quinn vraiment interessée

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est Britt qui les a portés ? »

« Je t'en prie Santana ! Je sais que j'ai raté beaucoup de choses, mais je ne t'imagine pas une seule seconde enceinte ! »

« Ok... tu as raison sur ce point... mais c'est juste parce que Britt voulait porter notre premier enfant, on ne pensait pas avoir des jumeaux bien sur... mais j'ai bien l'intention de porter notre ou nos prochains enfants » répond Santana très sérieusement

« Je crois que le café n'est pas assez fort pour moi... » reprend Quinn en riant « Comment va Britt ? Elle est ici aussi ? »

« Non... Britt anime un Talk Show assez connu au Canada, elle ne pouvait pas venir... et en fait ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que je sois là non plus... je suis venue parce que Rachel allait pas bien et que je m'inquiétais... »

« Comment ça elle n'allait pas bien ? » demande Quinn rougissante

« Comment voulait tu qu'elle aille après t'avoir vue et la façon dont tu l'as traitée! Elle est toujours Rachel Berry après tout... la même fille qu'au lycée, qui n'a aucun contrôle sur ses émotions et qui prend tout trop a cœur... mais comme elle ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il se passait, j'ai cru que c'était encore ce cinglé qui la harcelait »

« Quoi ? Quel cinglé ? Rachel est harcelée ? Par qui ? Est ce qu'il lui a déjà fait du mal ? Est ce qu'elle a porté plainte ? » demande Quinn soudainement paniquée a l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre a Rachel

« Tu me sembles bien concernée pour quelqu'un qui ne la supporte pas et qui a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulais rien a voir avec elle » reprend Santana avec un sourire ironique

« Heu... c'est... enfin... c'est normal que je me pose des questions... Tom travaille avec elle après tout » répond Quinn dans l'espoir que Santana accepte sa piètre explication.

« Ouais... peu importe... Oui il y a un taré qui lui envoie des messages bizarres depuis un certain temps déjà... je sais qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète à propos de ça, mais j'avoue que c'est flippant... mais on ne va pas passer l'après midi a parler de Rachel n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? »

Quinn commence a se sentir de plus en plus gênée, elle ne sait pas par où commencer, quoi dire exactement, elle se contente juste de dire qu'après les Nationales a New York, elle a eu une mauvaise période, qu'elle a commencé a avoir de mauvaises fréquentations et que sa mère lui a proposé d'aller vivre chez une de ses cousines a Paris pour l'aider a reprendre pied, qu'elle a décidé de tirer un trait sur sa vie quand elle est arrivée en France et qu'une toute nouvelle Quinn a fait son apparition. Elle lui raconte qu'elle a rencontré Tom a Paris pendant qu'elle était étudiante aux beaux arts et qu'ils ont décidés de revenir vivre au pays pour que Tom puisse tenter sa chance à Broadway.

« Pourquoi Quinn ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu nous as tout simplement rayés de ta vie ? »

« Je te l'ai dis... Je n'étais plus Quinn mais Lucy... je voulais laisser Quinn derrière moi et recommencer ma vie... je n'ai jamais parlé à Tom de qui j'étais avant »

« Comment ça tu ne lui en a pas parlé ? Tu veux dire qu'il ne sait pas pour Beth et à quel point tu pouvais être une chienne avant ? »

« Précisément... il ne sait rien de tout ça... et j'apprécierai que Berry ferme sa grande bouche a propos de tout ça » répond Quinn sévèrement

« Rachel ne dira jamais rien tu peux me croire... elle ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse te blesser Quinn... c'est quelqu'un de bien.. tu devrais lui laisser une chance »

« Non... et Rachel m'as déjà blessée plusieurs fois dans le passé... je ne lui donnerais pas une nouvelle occasion de le faire » finit Quinn en se levant pour débarrasser les tasses vides devant elle, signifiant ainsi a Santana que la conversation est terminée.

Les deux amies s'enlacent longuement avant que Santana ne quitte l'appartement de Quinn. Elles se promettent de rester en contact et Quinn assure qu'elle ira les voir à Toronto dès qu'elle le pourra.

Quand Santana rentre au loft, elle retrouve Rachel hurlant en faisant les cent pas devant Kurt qui ne sait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle s'approche de ses deux amis et ses yeux se posent sur le téléphone de Rachel toujours allumé. Elle lit le message qui est encore affiché puis repose le téléphone avec violence en jurant en espagnol. Elle s'approche alors de Rachel et la prend dans ses bras ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'apaiser.

« Elle a besoin de moi Santana... » dit doucement Rachel en se laissant bercer par son amie

« On va aller la chercher... Appelle la et on va aller la chercher... je vais prévenir Britt et la nounou que je vais rester quelques jours de plus » répond Santana très calmement

Santana et Rachel arrivent à l'endroit que Marie leur a indiqué et la retrouve assise devant une tasse de café, le visage tuméfié, des taches de sang sur ses vêtements, elle semble sortir d'une scène d'un film d'horreur. Rachel s'assoit à côté d'elle et la prend doucement dans ses bras, Marie pose sa tête sur son épaule et laisse enfin ses larmes couler. Elle pleure pendant de longues minutes dans les bras de Rachel avant de se décider enfin à parler.

« Je suis désolée Rach... je ne voulais pas t'appeler... mais je ne savais pas qui appeler »

« Tu as eu raison... tu vas venir avec nous a la maison... tout ira bien je te promets » répond Rachel en caressant les cheveux blonds de son ex petite amie.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais... vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fin... =) <strong>

**Je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal... vous n'aurez plus a attendre aussi longtemps entre chaque chapitre maintenant ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà, retour a un rythme normal qui est en général d'un chapitre par jour, ou un tous les deux jours quand je ne peux pas poster...**

**Merci encore a vous tous pour vos alertes et favoris, ça me touche beaucoup... **

**Mxelle Juuw : Tu vas avoir une partie des réponses ^^ **

**AmandaMarondsky : Ben pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Marie ? Elle n'a rien fait pour l'instant =)**

**snixxjuice : Désolée pour le choix du prénom, ça doit être perturbant en effet ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tous de ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira toujours autant... **

* * *

><p>Santana installe Marie sur le canapé pendant que Rachel se charge d'aller lui faire couler un bain. Marie n'oppose aucune résistance aux deux femmes qui s'occupent d'elle, elle n'a pas l'énergie pour protester et le fait de se sentir soutenue et aidée lui fait chaud au cœur. Elle sait que Rachel a promis d'être toujours là pour elle, mais elle s'était imaginé que c'était juste une phrase qu'on prononce quand on se sépare, sans jamais vraiment tenir ses engagements, elle sait maintenant que pour Rachel cette phrase avait vraiment un sens.<p>

Rachel revient dans le salon auprès de Santana et Marie après s'être arrêtée dans la cuisine pour aller chercher du lait de soja et quelques cookies dans la réserve de Kurt.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose... » dit Rachel en portant l'assiette devant Marie

« Je n'ai pas faim... et je crois que je ne peux rien avaler » répond Marie en repoussant délicatement l'assiette devant elle

« Je vais vous laisser discuter... » déclare Santana en se levant. Elle caresse le bras de Marie dans un dernier geste de soutien et donne un baiser sur la joue de Rachel avant de laisser les deux femmes dans le salon

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Marie ? » demande Rachel tendrement en s'asseyant a côté d'elle

« Je dois de l'argent à quelqu'un.. » répond Marie les yeux rivés sur le sol

« A qui tu dois de l'argent ? Et combien ? »

« Cinq mille dollars... » continue Marie en évitant soigneusement de regarder la brunette à côté d'elle

« A qui? » insiste Rachel

« A un type... tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître... et d'ailleurs je ne te demande rien ! »

« Oh mais si tu me demande quelque chose.. tu m'as appelée parce que tu avais besoin que je t'aide... je suis là, mais j'ai besoin de tout savoir pour pouvoir t'aider »

« Ne me fait pas dire ça Rach s'il te plaît.. »

« Est ce que tu te drogues ? » demande Rachel hésitante

Marie se contente de hocher la tête pour seule réponse, elle prend sa tête entre ses mains et éclate en sanglots. Elle refuse de faire face a Rachel et de découvrir le regard qu'elle porte sur elle après cette révélation, elle a peur d'y lire du mépris et du dégoût, mais Rachel la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes.

La brunette est abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient de découvrir, comment son ex petite amie a pu en être réduite à se droguer et à devoir autant d'argent, quand elles se sont séparées Marie était promise à un bel avenir et Rachel se demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tout dérape. Elle lui caresse les cheveux en lui promettant que tout va s'arranger, qu'elle sera là et qu'elle va l'aider, elle n'a aucune idée de comment s'y prendre mais elle refuse de laisser Marie livrée à elle même dans sa situation.

Quand Marie s'est enfin endormie, Rachel rejoint Santana dans la chambre et se couche à côté d'elle, elle lui écarte le bras et va se blottir contre son épaule.

« C'est grave comment ? » demande la latina doucement

« Comme... elle est vraiment dans le pétrin et je ne sais pas quoi faire... » répond Rachel en profitant du câlin de Santana

« Elle a besoin d'un médecin Rach... tu ne peux pas tout faire... tu n'y arrivera pas seule »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« J'ai un cousin qui est passé par là...je sais reconnaître un drogué quand j'en vois un... »

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« La prochaine semaine va être très dure... elle va être en manque... elle aura beaucoup de douleurs musculaires, probablement des vomissements, des sueurs froides et des tremblements, et surtout beaucoup de sautes d'humeur... elle en voudra à la terre entière pour ne pas lui donner sa dose.. elle peut aussi avoir des tendances suicidaires dans le pire des cas.. »

« Merci de m'encourager » répond Rachel complètement désemparée

« Je te dis juste ce qu'il va se passer pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir... mais je serais là, je vais t'aider... maintenant essaye de dormir, tu dois être au théâtre de bonne heure demain » finit Santana en embrassant Rachel sur le front

* * *

><p>Rachel n'est pas du tout concentrée le lendemain pour la répétition, elle a du mal a trouver ses marques, son chant, bien que juste, n'est pas passionné comme à l'accoutumée, elle mélange les scènes et interverti les dialogues. Tom n'est pas mieux que sa partenaire, il est complètement absent, ne regarde à aucun moment Rachel dans les yeux pendant leurs scènes et est incapable de mémoriser plus de trois lignes d'affilé. Ils profitent d'une pause pour essayer de décompresser un peu.<p>

« C'est quoi ton excuse ? » demande Rachel

« Je me suis encore disputé avec Lucy... je suis parti de la maison pour quelques jours » répond Tom en adressant un léger sourire a sa partenaire « Et toi ? »

« Mon ex se drogue » répond Rachel en lui rendant son sourire

« Ok tu gagnes.. » répond le jeune homme

« Je suis désolée pour Q... Lucy je veux dire... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui passe par la tête en ce moment... En fait je me rend compte que je ne sais absolument pas qui elle est »

« Elle est la femme que tu aimes depuis 4 ans, c'est tout ce que tu dois te dire »

« Oh non... elle n'a rien à voir avec la femme que j'aime.. je t'assure.. je ne comprends pas c'est quoi le problème avec toi.. je pensais qu'elle t'aimais bien.. on a vu tout tes spectacles, et certains plusieurs fois même »

« Quinn a vu mes spectacles ? » demande Rachel en ouvrant de grands yeux

« Tu plaisantes ! J'aurais pu jurer que c'était ta plus grande fan... c'est elle qui insistait toujours pour qu'on aille te voir.. elle suivait ton actu presque au jour le jour... c'est pour ça que je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse qu'on travaillent ensemble, j'y comprends rien.. »

« J'ai essayé pendant longtemps de comprendre Quinn Fabray... et je n'y suis jamais arrivée.. Bonne chance avec ça » répond Rachel en retournant sur scène pour la fin des répétitions.

La deuxième partie se déroule un peu mieux que la première, Tom et Rachel arrivent enfin a parvenir a quelque chose d'un peu près potable sans pour autant atteindre ce que le metteur en scène attend d'eux. A la fin de la répétition, ils entendent des applaudissements qui proviennent des coulisses. Tom est inquiet quand il découvre sa petite amie devant lui et Rachel fait son possible pour essayer d'éviter le regard de la blonde.

Quinn s'approche de son petit ami et l'embrasse passionnément sous le regard gêné de Rachel.

« Je suis fière de toi... et je suis d'accord pour que tu fasses cette comédie musicale... je suis désolée » déclare Quinn en plantant son regard dans les yeux verts de Tom puis elle se retourne vers Rachel et prend son regard assassin « Mais que les choses soient claires Berry... Tom est mon homme, tu ne l'approches pas... tu n'auras pas l'occasion de me voler un autre de mes petits copains ! »

Rachel hausse les épaules dédaigneuse « j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à régler que de m'occuper de ton petit copain... et juste pour info.. il n'est pas mon genre ! Salut Quinn »

Rachel laisse le couple en plan sur la scène, pressée de rentrer chez elle et de voir comment va Marie, elle a appelé Santana plusieurs fois dans la journée pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais rien n'avait pu la rassurer complètement. Elle a demandé à son médecin de venir voir son ex petite amie pour avoir un avis médical sur son état et savoir qu'elle conduite adopter.

Quand elle arrive chez elle, le médecin est déjà là en train d'ausculter Marie qui est en pleine crise de manque.

« Comment va t-elle ? » demande Rachel

« Je vais finir de l'ausculter et je m'entretiendrai avec vous après » répond le médecin de manière très professionnelle

« Qu'avez vous l'habitude de consommer ? » demande le médecin doucement à Marie

« Héroïne... sniff et injections » répond Marie machinalement comme si elle déclinait son identité

« Aviez vous une seringue personnelle ? »

« Oui... mais il est arrivé que j'utilise d'autres seringues.. »

« On va faire les tests nécessaires pour s'assurer que vous n'avez contracté aucune maladie »

Le médecin explique a Marie et Rachel que la période de manque physique ne devrait pas durer plus d'une semaine, qu'il peut donner un substitut a Marie pour atténuer le manque, mais que du coup le sevrage sera plus long, qu'il est important que Marie soit occupée et ne soit jamais seule pendant les prochaines semaines. Il prescrit une pommade à appliquer sur son visage pour l'aider à cicatriser puis déclare qu'il aura les résultats de l'analyse de sang le lendemain.

Après le départ du médecin, Rachel et Santana s'isolent dans la cuisine pour discuter sans que Marie ne puisse les entendre

« Comment je vais faire Santana ? Je ne peux pas être 24/24 avec elle, j'ai les répétitions et le médecin a dit qu'elle ne devait pas être seule »

« Je sais... écoute.. j'ai peut être une idée.. il faut que j'en parle a Britt avant » répond Santana en attrapant son téléphone

Pendant que Santana est au téléphone, Rachel essaie de calmer Marie dans le salon qui est prise d'une crise de tremblements.

« Je suis là... ça va aller.. » répète Rachel pendant de longues minutes

« Non ça ne va pas aller Rach.. j'en ai besoin tu ne comprends pas »

« Je sais... mais ça va passer »

« NON ! Ça ne passera pas parce que je suis une putain de junkie et que j'ai besoin d'une dose maintenant ! Que ce que tu devrais faire si tu tenais un peu à moi comme tu le prétends, c'est me donner ce dont j'ai besoin et pas de me raconter tes conneries comme tu sais si bien le faire ! » hurle Marie en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Rachel

Santana arrive au même moment dans le salon et gifle assez violemment Marie

« Tu ne lui parle plus jamais sur ce ton où la prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterai pas à une gifle ! C'est clair ? »

« Santana ! » lance Rachel en se dirigeant vers la blonde pour voir si elle va bien

« Laisse là Rachel... je t'ai dis que tu n'étais pas la bonne personne pour l'aider... tu es trop impliquée... Marie va venir avec moi à Toronto et je vais m'occuper d'elle » reprend Santana en regardant la blonde devant elle

« Jamais de la vie ! Je n'irais nulle part avec toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi »

« Tu la fermes Blondie et tu fais ce que je te dis ! C'est ça ou tu te démerdes toute seule. Il n'y a pas de troisième option ! »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça hein ? Tu ne m'as jamais appréciée de toute façon ! » répond Marie en plantant son regard dans celui de Santana

« Je fais ça pour Rachel... j'en ai rien à ciré de toi... mais je te préviens, j'ai deux enfants en bas âge, au moindre faux pas de ta part, tu finis dans une tombe ! J'espère que tu as bien saisi le message ! On pars demain matin » finit Santana en retournant dans la cuisine suivie par Rachel

« Pourquoi tu fais ça San ? » demande Rachel

« Parce que tu ne peux pas le faire... ça ne m'amuse pas de l'avoir giflée et d'avoir été dure avec elle, mais elle a besoin de se rendre compte qu'on ne cédera pas et tu n'es pas en mesure de le faire Rachel »

« Merci... si tu n'étais pas déjà mariée, tu pourrais me plaire tu sais.. » répond Rachel en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

« Je sais que tu es à fond sur moi Berry ! Mais tu arrives trop tard » répond Santana en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

« Je viendrais la voir dès que je pourrais... et puis ça me donnera l'occasion de voir Britt et les jumeaux »

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour que tu viennes passer un week end à la maison... »

* * *

><p>Marie raconte à Santana sa descente aux enfers, comment elle s'est retrouvée à jouer dans un groupe minable en traversant tout le pays pour courir d'un concert à l'autre. Que certaines fois ils n'avaient même pas de quoi se payer un hôtel avec leurs cachets et qu'ils devaient dormir à 5 dans une camionnette qui n'avait même plus de chauffage. Qu'elle a commencé à prendre des drogues pour oublier sa vie misérable et que tout s'est enchaîné très vite, qu'avant même qu'elle ai réalisé, elle était accroc et s'était retrouvé à devoir de plus en plus d'argent à son dealer. Qu'il lui avait proposé de faire la mule pour effacer sa dette, mais que la tentation avait été trop forte et qu'elle n'avait jamais livré la marchandise.<p>

« Comment tu t'es retrouvée dans un groupe minable ? Je ne comprend pas, tu as beaucoup de talent » demande Santana

« Quand Rachel m'a quittée, j'ai un peu déconné... et il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait » répond Marie sincèrement « pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas qui lui manquait ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi Marie... »

« C'est à cause de cette Quinn n'est ce pas ? »

Santana hoche la tête et observe la jeune fille devant elle. Elle se sent triste pour elle, de tout ce qui lui ai arrivé mais encore plus pour la façon dont son histoire avec Rachel s'est déroulée.

« Rachel était sincère avec toi je peux te l'assurer... elle n'avait pas conscience à l'époque de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Quinn... je crois qu'elle n'en a toujours pas conscience d'ailleurs... mais ce n'est pas toi.. ce n'est pas ta faute...c'est juste que tu n'étais pas faite pour elle... et juste pour que tu le saches, c'est faux ce que tu as dis l'autre jour... que je ne t'ai jamais appréciée... je t'aimais bien »

« Merci Santana... merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi... moi aussi je t'aimais bien sous tes airs de chien de garde je savais qu'il y avait un coeur »

« Ouais... on va pas tomber dans le sentimentalisme non plus... c'est pas mon genre » répond la latina en offrant un sourire à Marie.

Quand Rachel arrive à l'aéroport, elle est aussitôt entourée par une foule de fans demandant un autographe, une photo avec elle, une bise pour les plus audacieux. Il est de plus en plus difficile pour elle de se déplacer sans être repérée, mais elle avoue facilement qu'elle aime savoir que toutes ces personnes sont là pour elle, elle apprécie la célébrité et les attentions de ses fans. Elle se dirige vers Brittany qui l'attend en tenant un enfant dans chaque main. Elle embrasse rapidement son amie et donne une série de câlin aux deux garçons blonds qui la reconnaisse.

« Demain les journaux vont dire que tu as une femme et de deux enfants » s'amuse Brittany

« Ce qui va plaire à Santana ! » répond la brunette en riant

« Viens je suis garée juste devant, je voulais partir le plus vite possible » reprend la blonde en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Comment va Marie ? » demande timidemnt Rachel

« Elle va bien... et Santana n'a pas eu envie de la tuer depuis hier, je pense que c'est bon signe »

« Merci Britt de l'avoir accueillie »

« Je l'aime bien... » répond la blonde avec un haussement d'épaule

« Bien sur que tu l'aimes bien... tu aimes tout le monde »

Rachel est agréablement surprise quand elle retrouve Marie, son visage a presque retrouvé toute sa beauté, elle n'est plus apathique et déprimée et semble même être de bonne humeur. Elle la serre contre elle pendant un long moment avant de la regarder

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme... l'air Canadien à l'air de te réussir » déclare Rachel tout sourire

« Ça fait trois semaines déjà, je vais mieux... » répond Marie en lui rendant son sourire

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant, mais j'étais bloquée au théâtre » reprend Rachel en lui caressant la joue

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien... Santana a été formidable avec moi »

« C'est quand même toi qui a fait le plus dur » reprend Rachel

« Quand j'ai su que les analyses étaient ok, je me suis jurée de m'en sortir... » répond Marie en gardant ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Rachel.

Santana interrompt les deux femmes en attrapant Rachel par la taille et en plantant un baiser sur sa joue. L'après midi se déroule dans une ambiance bon enfant, Rachel s'émerveille devant les jumeaux, tandis que Santana et Marie sont dans une interminable conversation à propos de ''La guerre des étoiles'', au milieu des arguments de Marie qui prétend que la princesse Leia a toujours secrètement été amoureuse de son frère jumeau, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Brittany sort de la cuisine avec un sourire radieux en regardant sa femme

« ça doit être Quinn » lance t-elle joyeusement

Trois paires d'yeux se dirigent instantanément sur elle, Santana est confuse, Rachel commence à paniquer alors que Marie sent la colère l'envahir

« Quoi ? » demande enfin Santana

« Quinn a appelé la semaine dernière pour savoir si elle pouvait venir nous voir... je ne te l'avais pas dis ? » répond Brittany innocemment

« non tu ne m'as rien dis Britt ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire oui ? Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour qu'elle vienne ? »

« San... calmes toi... je vais aller a l'hôtel avec Marie » déclare Rachel en se levant

« Non ! Vous restez ici toutes les deux... Ce n'est pas votre faute si ma femme ne réfléchit avant d'agir ! »

« Santana arrête ! Ne t'en prend pas a Brittany ! » lâche Rachel de manière très autoritaire

« Ok.. ok... je suis désolée Britt... je sais que cela partait d'un bon sentiment » reprend Santana en donnant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

« Hey Fabray.. » lance Santana en enlaçant la blonde devant sa porte

« Salut » répond Quinn en lui rendant son étreinte « je te présente Tom.. »

« Enchanté » dit le jeune homme en tendant la main vers Santana

« Ravie de te rencontrer, celui qui a réussi à mettre le grappin sur elle doit forcément être quelqu'un de bien » répond la latina de manière un peu trop enjouée

« Tu as l'air bizarre Santana... on tombe mal peut être ? » demande Quinn

« Disons que Britt a oublié de me dire que vous veniez... et... comment dire... il y à quelqu'un ici que tu n'as peut être pas envie de voir.. » répond Santana

« Tant que ce n'est pas Berry, tout va bien ! » reprend Quinn en plaisantant

Santana donne un sourire en coin à la blonde en se joignant les mains

« Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que Berry est là ! »

« Je suis désolée... Britt n'a pas réfléchit, tu sais comment elle est »

« Je t'en prie Lucy... tu peux passer une soirée avec Rachel... ça ne va pas te tuer » dit doucement Tom en embrassant sa petite amie sur la joue

« Exact ça ne va pas te tuer.. » reprend Santana avec un clin d'oeil. « par contre, tu ne l'appelle pas Berry dans ma maison... et toi... arrête d'appeler ta nana Lucy.. on ne va plus s'y retrouver à force.. elle s'appelle Quinn et quoi qu'elle puisse dire, elle sera toujours Quinn... ok vous deux ? »

Tom et Quinn hoche la tête et suivent la latina à l'intérieur de la maison. Tom lance un grand sourire a Rachel et viens l'embrasser pour la saluer, il salue également la jeune fille blonde qui se tient à côté d'elle en la regardant avec insistance.

« Est ce qu'on se connaît ? » demande Tom en souriant à Marie

« Non... vous connaissez l'autre version de moi... la meilleure » répond Marie en détournant le regard

Santana s'approche de Marie, passe son bras autour de ses épaules et lui glisse à l'oreille

« elle n'est pas meilleure que toi... est ce que ça va aller ? »

« honnêtement ? J'en sais rien...je ne crois pas que je sois prête à rencontrer celle qui sans le savoir a foutu ma vie en l'air »

« je sais... mais c'est un très bon exercice en fait... si tu arrives à dépasser ça... je pense qu'on pourra dire que tu es vraiment sur la voie de la guérison... et je serais là... » répond Santana en lui baisant la joue

Quinn et Rachel se salue froidement à distance tandis que Brittany se jette dans les bras de la blonde heureuse de la revoir après tant d'années. Marie viens se placer derrière Rachel qui la regarde tendrement

« je suis désolée Marie... »

« c'est pas de ta faute... » répond la blonde en prenant la brunette par la taille « alors c'est elle Quinn... je m'attendais à mieux »

« On peut partir si tu veux... peu importe ce que dit Santana... tu n'as pas à subir ça » reprend Rachel en tenant elle aussi la taille de son ex petite amie

« Ou on peut jouer les ex encore amoureuses pour voir comment elle réagit » continue Marie en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Rachel

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » répond Rachel en lui souriant tendrement

Quinn observe la jeune blonde à côté de Rachel pendant quelques instants, elle remarque leur complicité et les regards tendres qu'elles se donnent, elle ne connaît pas encore cette femme, mais décide tout de suite qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Quelque chose en elle lui déplaît, elle ne saurait pas dire quoi exactement, mais elle n'aime pas la jeune blonde qui semble bien trop proche de Rachel.

« C'est qui ? » demande Quinn à Santana

« C'est quelqu'un de bien ! Et tu ne t'en prends pas à elle ok ! » répond la latina en dévisageant Quinn

« Pourquoi je m'en prendrais à elle ? Je te demande juste qui c'est » reprend Quinn pour faire bonne figure

« C'est l'ex de Rachel... » déclare Brittany

« Quoi ? L'ex de ….Rachel... ? » demande Quinn en avalant péniblement sa salive

« Un problème Fabray ? » reprend Santana en levant un sourcil

« Non... aucun... je... je suis juste un peu surprise c'est tout... » continue Quinn en trouvant la main de Tom pour se donner une contenance

« Bon parfait... maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on peut s'installer dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif » déclare Santana en frappant dans ses mains

* * *

><p><strong>Comment va se passer le week end à votre avis ? Hi hi =) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors... vous êtes prêts pour le déroulement de ce week end ? Héhé ^^ **

**xDBakachan : Oui je sais je suis sadique... mouhahahaha**

**lyra2310 : très tendu =)**

**prefabsrpout : conversation il va y avoir dans ce chapitre =)**

**Je ne cite pas tout le monde bien sur, mais merci à vous tous, vous êtes géniaux ^^**

* * *

><p>Quinn s'installe à côté de Tom sur un des canapé du salon tandis que Marie et Rachel s'installent sur le canapé juste en face, de sorte que Quinn et Rachel se retrouvent face à face. Brittany apporte des coupes pendant que Santana débouche une bouteille de champagne pour l'occasion.<p>

« Directement importé de France » déclare Santana en tendant une coupe a Quinn

Elle sert tout le monde à l'exception de Marie qui se contente de prendre un jus de fruits

« Tu n'aimes pas le champagne ? » demande Quinn en se moquant légèrement de Marie

« Je suis toxicomane... il n'est pas conseillé que je boive de l'alcool » répond Marie en lui rendant son sourire ironique

« Oh... je suis désolée.. » reprend Quinn piquée au vif

« Ce n'est pas écrit sur mon front, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir » continue Marie sans quitter Quinn du regard

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire... » murmure Rachel à l'oreille de son ex

« Je n'ai pas à le cacher non plus.. et ça lui a cloué le bec ! » répond la blonde en prenant soin d'être très proche de Rachel

Quinn regarde l'interaction entre les deux femmes devant elle, elle remarque que Rachel est très à l'aise avec Marie, il est évident pour elle que ces deux là se connaissent très bien et ont une grand complicité. Elle remarque la façon dont Rachel regarde Marie de manière très attendrie, presque comme une mère regarde son enfant. Elle a toujours été touchée par le regard de Rachel, un regard profond et doux en même temps, un regard sincère et tendre, personne ne l'a plus jamais regardée comme Rachel la regardait avant.

« Quinn... est ce que tu sais que Marie est... » commence Brittany

« Que Marie est absolument nulle en ce qui concerne ''La guerre des étoiles'' » finit Santana en prenant Brittany par la taille avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille

Marie remercie du regard Santana avant de s'enfoncer au fond du canapé et de laisser sa main volontairement traîné sur la cuisse de Rachel qui se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tom essaie de faire la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère et tout le monde se laisse emporter par ses paroles. Rachel et Quinn se regardent du coin de l'oeil, chacune pensant que l'autre ne la voit pas.

« Au fait Santana... je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu faisais dans la vie » demande Quinn en reposant son regard sur la latina

« Santana donne des cours de sexe » lance Brittany sous le regard ébahi de Quinn et Tom

« Pardon ? » continue Quinn

« Je suis sexologue Fabray... mais je ne fait plus de consultations maintenant, je me contente d'écrire des livres qui me rapportent beaucoup d'argent et me permettent d'être plus souvent avec mes enfants » répond Santana avec un grand sourire

« Wow... qu'est ce que tu as écris ? » demande Tom poliment

Santana se lève alors pour se diriger vers sa bibliothèque, elle attrape un livre avec une couverture noire et le donne à Tom avec un clin d'oeil « cadeau »

« C'est toi qui a écris ''Le reste n'est que de l'amour'' » demande Quinn vraiment surprise

« Connaisseuse Fabray... je suppose que tes nuits doivent être constructives » répond la latina en faisant rougir Quinn « et toi ? Tu as fait les beaux arts, mais tu fais quoi concrètement ? »

« Je donne des conférences dans les universités sur l'histoire de l'art... c'est passionnant, mais je voyage beaucoup dans tout le pays »

« Elle est formidable quand elle parle d'art, les étudiants sont tous conquis » dit Tom en regardant fièrement sa petite amie

« J'imagine que même quand elle ne parle pas, ils sont conquis » continue Santana

« C'est aussi une merveilleuse photographe et peintre » rajoute Tom « Rachel tu te souviens cette photo du sacré cœur que tu regardais ? C'est Lucy...qui l'a prise »

« Lucy ? » demande Marie en interrogeant Tom du regard

« C'est moi Lucy... Je crois que Santana à raison mon chéri, tu devrais m'appeler Quinn, ça sera beaucoup moins confus pour tout le monde »

« C'est une très belle photo... Tu es vraiment douée Quinn... c'est presque comme si j'étais devant à nouveau » dit Rachel en évitant le regard de la blonde en face d'elle

Quinn porte sa coupe de champagne à la bouche avant de marmonner un timide merci...

« Paris est une ville magnifique... mais attends... ça veux dire que tu y es déjà allée ? »

« Oui Rachel m'a dit qu'elle y était allé plusieurs fois déjà... et que dès qu'elle en à la possibilité elle y retourne » répond Tom à l'intention de Quinn

« Quand j'ai été acceptée à NYADA, mes pères m'ont offert un voyage à Paris pendant l'été... et Marie et moi y sommes allé l'été suivant... j'aime vraiment la place du tertre, c'est mon endroit préféré au monde... »

« Je m'en souviens... c'était un beau voyage » dit Marie en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Rachel avant de reprendre « J'étais déjà amoureuse de toi, mais quand on à fait ce voyage, je tombais amoureuse de toi chaque jour »

Quinn regarde la tête de Marie posée sur l'épaule, elle ressent une douleur dans la poitrine quand elle voit Rachel répondre au câlin de la blonde, elle se sent envahie d'une tristesse qu'elle connaît que trop bien, la même tristesse qu'elle a déjà ressenti plusieurs années auparavant. Elle essaye de détourner son regard des deux femmes, mais son regard rencontre celui de Rachel qui semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Elle tousse légèrement pour reprendre une contenance et demande de manière presque inaudible

« Tu es allé à Paris à la fin de tes études secondaires ? »

« Oui... ça me semble ironique maintenant » répond Rachel sans détourner son regard de Quinn

« A qui le dis tu... » répond Quinn se laissant envahir de souvenirs.

_Flashback_

_Quinn est assise à une terrasse sur la place du Tertre, elle aime cet endroit, entourée d'artistes en tout genre, elle se sent dans son élément. Cela fait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle est à Paris, elle a réussi à laisser derrière elle tout ce qu'elle voulait fuir quand elle a décidé de suivre les conseils de sa mère et de changer radicalement de vie. Son bloc à la main, elle essaye de retranscrire ce qui l'entoure, elle griffonne rapidement, son coup de crayon est assuré et fin, et elle est assez satisfaite de ce qu'elle arrive à représenter. Ses cours aux beaux arts portent vraiment leurs fruits, il est loin maintenant le temps où elle se contentait de faire des caricatures d'une certaine Rachel Berry. _

_Rachel Berry... cela fait presque une semaine qu'elle n'a pas pensé à Rachel Berry... mais quelque chose aujourd'hui lui rappelle la jeune brunette. _

_Elle entends des acclamations, et des applaudissements qui proviennent d'un autre café de l'autre côté de la place. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est une très belle journée d'été et les touristes sont en nombres pour venir visiter le Sacré cœur et le magnifique quartier de la butte Montmartre. Il n'est pas rare d'entendre le soir des chanteurs ici et là dans les bistrots de la place, pendant que les peintres tirent des portraits à l'extérieur. Elle vérifie sa montre, il est déjà 20h, il fait encore chaud pour un début de soirée, dans environ une heure, elle va revoir sa mère qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis son départ. Sa cousine est partie la chercher à l'aéroport ''Charles de Gaulle'' et elles ne devraient plus tarder à arriver à l'appartement. Elle calcule rapidement le temps qu'il lui faut en métro pour rejoindre la rue de Rivoli où elle vit, et se décide à remballer ses affaires pour être certaine d'arriver avant sa mère et sa cousine. Elle commence à traverser la place quand elle entends un chant sortir du café où elle avait entendu les acclamations précédemment, elle ne peut pas voir à l'intérieur tellement il y a foule devant le café, mais elle se fige sur place en laissant tomber son sac... Cette voix... cette voix lui semble tellement familière, le timbre chaud et puissant, cette façon d'articuler parfaitement chaque mot chanté... et puis surtout la sensation qui s'empare d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle a entendu cette voix auparavant... Une sensation de chaleur, des papillons qui tournent dans son estomac, sa tête qui se vide instantanément pour se concentrer uniquement sur cette voix, elle se sent emportée, le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds quand elle prend conscience qu'elle reconnaît cette voix... Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde capable de provoquer ce genre de sensations en elle juste en chantant, et cette personne c'est Rachel Berry... Elle manque de chavirer quand un serveur la retient « Est ce que vous allez bien ? » _

_Quinn se ressaisit et offre un sourire au serveur « J'ai du avoir un peu trop chaud aujourd'hui.. je vais bien merci.. » _

_Elle récupère son sac tombé au sol et commence à marcher le plus vite possible pour fuir au plus vite cet endroit... Elle pense devenir folle et être victime d'une hallucination auditive... Ce n'est absolument pas possible que Rachel Berry soit ici à Paris, qui plus est sur la même place qu'elle... Mais combien de kilomètres supplémentaires doit elle mettre entre elle et Rachel... _

_Quinn reviendra tous les jours cet été là sur la place du Tertre, prenant un siège dans le café où elle avait entendu quelqu'un chanter, tous les jours dans l'espoir que peut être elle aurai la confirmation qu'elle n'était pas folle, mais les jours se sont suivis sans se ressembler, elle n'a plus jamais entendu cette voix dans ce café... l'été suivant, elle y était venue par habitude et un jour qu'elle prenait des photos, un jeune garçon un peu timide, avait renversé son cornet de glace sur sa robe en dentelle... _

Fin du Flashback

Quinn sent un flot d'émotion monter en elle, elle se souvient de ce jour où elle avait entendu la voix de Rachel, elle n'était pas devenue folle, cela pouvait être elle en fin de compte. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle a toujours son regard plongé dans celui de la brune en face d'elle.

« Quinn... »

« Quinn ! »

« Hé ho Quinn ! »

« Quinn est ce que tu vas bien ? » termine Rachel doucement

Quinn détourne enfin son regard et tente de se ressaisir, consciente que tous les regards sont dirigés vers elle. Elle déteste ce que Rachel lui fait encore ressentir aujourd'hui, elle voudrait lui crier dessus, la gifler, pire encore, elle voudrait pouvoir faire disparaître la blonde qui est collée à elle depuis tout à l'heure.

« Je vais bien... j'étais dans mes pensées, je suis désolée.. » finit elle par dire en buvant une grande gorgée de champagne.

« Donc tu nous disais que tu voyageais beaucoup, tu ne dois pas être souvent à New York » demande Santana pour essayer de rediriger la conversation

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... mais elle s'est toujours arrangée pour ne jamais raté un spectacle de Rachel » répond Tom en se prenant un coup de coude dans les côtes

Rachel et Quinn rougissent en même temps aux paroles du jeune homme et Marie commence à être de plus en plus nerveuse

« Voir Rachel... je pense que Rachel méritait un peu plus d'attentions de ta part » lance la blonde en direction de son alter égo

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Tu ne connais rien de moi ! Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de me juger ! » répond Quinn en lançant un regard assassin à Marie

« Ce n'était pas un jugement, juste une observation... » reprend Marie

Rachel pose sa main sur celle de son ex petite amie pour essayer de la calmer, elle connaît le caractère de Marie et celui de Quinn et sait que si elle laisse les surenchères monter, elle n'est pas certaine que le combat soit juste verbal. Les deux blondes continuent de se jauger pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Quinn ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors Rachel... j'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais mariée avec Finn, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Rachel ferme les yeux pendant quelques instants quand elle entend Quinn prononcer son prénom, elle aime la façon dont la blonde a toujours prononcé son prénom.

« Euh... et bien... j'ai bien failli l'épouser en fait.. pendant notre dernière année au lycée.. » répond la brunette sans regarder Quinn

« Quoi ? Au lycée ? Dis moi que tu plaisantes, tu n'avais pas l'intention de l'épouser au lycée ? » reprend Quinn vraiment surprise

« Si ...j'avais l'intention de l'épouser Quinn... C'est si difficile que ça à imaginer que quelqu'un veuille m'épouser ? » reprend Rachel en plantant son regard dans les yeux noisettes de Quinn

« Que s'est il passé pour que tu ne sois pas Mme Rachel Hudson aujourd'hui ? »

« Premièrement, même si j'avais épousé Finn, je serais restée Rachel Berry... je tiens beaucoup à garder mon nom... et deuxièmement... Santana m'a ouvert les yeux juste à temps » répond Rachel en offrant un sourire à son amie

« Et oui... super Santana a frapper au bon moment » lance la latina en bombant sa poitrine pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Qui est Finn ? » demande Tom par simple curiosité

« Un ex... » répondent en choeur Quinn et Rachel

« Vous êtes sorties avec le même gars ? » demande t-il espérant avoir un début de réponse sur le passé de Quinn

« Elles se le sont partagé pendant deux ans » lance Brittany

« Comment ça partagé ? » demande le jeune homme un peu inquiet

« Non pas partagé... en gros, Finn était mon petit ami et Rachel me l'a volé »

« Je ne te l'ai pas volé ! On ne va pas avoir cette conversation à nouveau »

« Et tu appelles ça comment ? Oui tu me l'as volé, tu as tout fait pour qu'il tombe dans tes bras, jusqu'à aller lui dire tu sais quoi ! »

« Je me suis excusée pour ça un million de fois Quinn ! Mais tu es la seule fautive dans cette histoire, c'est toi qui l'a trompé et qui lui a menti, pas moi ! »

« Bien sur... tu es parfaite toi... la parfaite Rachel Berry qui ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Mais tu n'hésite pas a te jeter sur les mecs des autres en revanche... Finn, Puck, Sam.. »

« Quoi ? Sam ? Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Sam ! »

« Et le bal de promo ? »

« Sam était un cavalier que je partageais avec Mercedes... je te rappelle qu'au final j'y suis allée avec Jesse ! »

« Oui.. parlons en... tu as fait exprès d'amener Jesse pour que Finn soit jaloux ! Résultat tu as ruiné mon bal de promo ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Finn était un abruti ! »

« Un abruti que tu as failli épouser ! »

« OK... Stop toutes les deux ! » lance Santana

« ça ne marchera pas... on ferait mieux de partir et de revenir un autre week end » déclare Quinn en se levant nerveusement

« C'est tellement facile... Vas y prend la fuite encore une fois ! C'est tellement toi ça... dès que ça devient trop intense ou compliqué tu prend la tangente ! Tu penses pouvoir disparaître pendant combien de temps cette fois ci ? » crie Rachel en se levant à son tour

« Parce que toi tu es toujours là bien sur ! Tu es toujours là quand on à besoin de toi ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait bordel ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me déteste à ce point ! »

« Ce que tu m'as fais ? Tu te fout de moi ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« NON ! »

« Tu es encore plus pathétique que ce que je pensais...je vais prendre l'air... » finit Quinn en se dirigeant vers la porte

« Je vais aller voir comment elle va » déclare Tom, mais il est arrêté par la main de Santana qui se pose sur son bras « non j'y vais.. »

Santana retrouve Quinn adossée contre un arbre en train de fumer une cigarette et essuyant les larmes qui coulent sur son visage

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? »

« Depuis les nationales à New York...juste une de temps en temps » répond Quinn en jetant sa cigarette

« Ok... ça c'est passé quand ? » demande Santana en s'appuyant sur l'arbre à côté de son amie

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Quand est ce que Rachel et toi avez couchés ensemble ? »

« Quoi ? Comment... comment tu sais ça ? »

« Tu ne peux pas être aussi bouleversée que ça à cause de Finn et de ce qui s'est passé entre vous au lycée... donc ça s'est passé quand ? »

« La veille des nationales... mais visiblement elle n'a pas l'air de s'en souvenir.. »

« Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé en tout cas... c'est pour ça que tu es partie ? »

« En partie oui... »

« Tu dois en parler avec elle... vous ne pouvez pas continuer de vous hurler dessus continuellement »

« Non... je n'en parlerais pas avec elle... ça ne sert à rien d'en parler... »

« Elle ne mérite pas que tu la traites comme ça... laisse lui au moins une chance de s'expliquer »

« Je t'ai dit non Santana... je vais rentrer, présenter mes excuses à Rachel pour m'être emportée... et on va essayer de passer un bon week end »

« Comme tu veux.. »

Quand les deux femmes reviennent à l'intérieur de la maison, l'ambiance est plutôt détendue dans le salon, Brittany montre des photos des jumeaux à Tom et Marie tout en racontant son accouchement, que Santana avait failli s'évanouir plusieurs fois mais qu'elle avait quand même refusé de sortir de la salle d'accouchement.

Quinn s'approche de Rachel et se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre la parole

« Je suis désolée... je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi »

« C'est tout ? Tu es désolée ? Ça ne suffira pas cette fois ci Quinn.. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Que je me mette à genoux peut être ? »

« Je veux savoir ce que je t'ai fait... »

Quinn avale péniblement sa salive hésitante « Tu ne m'as rien fait Rachel... »

Rachel scrute la blonde devant elle « Je ne te crois pas... » finit elle par dire en retournant s'asseoir auprès de Marie qui la prend dans ses bras.

Quinn tente de se calmer avant de retourner s'asseoir à son tour, le week end va être long pense t-elle...

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée il est un peu tard... mais j'ai été pas mal occupée aujourd'hui ^^ <strong>

**Peut être pas de mise a jour demain car j'ai un repas de famille, sinon je vous dis à lundi =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prêts pour la suite du week end ? Allez... c'est parti ! **

**Laurine : peut être pas dans ce chapitre =)**

**TOursn3sOL : Merci pour ta compréhension... Santana est perspicace c'est vrai, mais c'est son métier ^^ **

**AmandaMarondsky : Rhooo ben cette pauvre Marie... j'ai l'impression que peu de personnes l'apprécie... **

**Pour la chanson j'avoue que je ne me suis pas foulée... mais j'aime tellement cette chanson... donc Quinn chante en Gras, Rachel en Italique, et ensemble et bien Gras et Italique évidement =)**

**Je suis désolée pour les fautes que je laisse passer, j'avoue que souvent, je relis très tard le soir et que je suis plutôt fatiguée, qu'après avoir passer une bonne partie de la journée sur mon pc à lire ou écrire différentes choses, je suis beaucoup moins attentive aux fautes que je peux faire. Je tape très vite, sans forcément regarder ce que j'écris... mais bon ce n'est pas une excuse, je vais essayer de faire un peu plus attention en relisant... =) **

* * *

><p>Après le dîner, et après avoir couché les jumeaux, tout le monde s'installe à nouveau dans le salon quasiment dans la même position que pendant l'apéritif. Brittany propose de faire un karaoké ce qui enchante tout le monde à l'exception de Quinn.<p>

« Tu devrais conserver ta voix pour les répétitions » dit Quinn à l'intention de Tom

« Ce n'est pas une ou deux chansons qui vont abîmer ma voix » répond le jeune homme en lui donnant un chaste baiser

Santana et Brittany se lancent dans une reprise endiablée de ''Fever'' de Peggy Lee sous les applaudissements et les cris des autres. Marie commence enfin à se détendre un peu en voyant la bonne ambiance qui commence à s'installer, elle et Rachel chante ensuite ''Let It Be'' des Beatles qui est en quelque sorte leur chanson sous le regard attendri de Santana et Brittany et perplexe de Quinn.

« Rachel.. tu m'accompagnes ? » demande Tom en lui tendant un micro

Rachel regarde Quinn sceptique, elle ne cherche pas son approbation, mais ne comprends pas pourquoi Quinn ne chante pas avec son petit ami. Quinn sent le regard de Rachel sur elle et lui répond avant qu'elle ne pose la question

« Je n'ai pas chanté depuis que je suis partie... »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as une voix magnifique Quinn » dit Rachel

« Tu chantes ? » demande Tom surpris

« Tu es sur que tu connais ta nana ? » lance Marie qui subit un nouveau regard assassin de la part de Quinn

« J'aimerais t'entendre chanter » continue Tom sans prêter attention à la remarque de Marie

« Je ne crois pas... ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté.. »

« Vous vous rappelez la chanson que vous avez chanté ensemble dans le Glee club ? » demande Brittany avec un grand sourire en direction de Rachel et Quinn

Rachel et Quinn se sourient et finalement la blonde attrape le micro dans la main de son petit ami

« On va devoir la faire A capella Berry ! » lance Quinn sans quitter son sourire

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes****  
><strong>**Make you feel unpretty too ****  
><strong>**I was told I was beautiful ****  
><strong>**But what does that mean to you ****  
><strong>**Look into the mirror who's inside there ****  
><strong>**The one with the long hair ****  
><strong>**Same old me again today-ahay hey **  
><em>My outsides are cool <em>_  
><em>_My insides are blue __  
><em>_Every time I think I'm through__  
><em>_It's because of you__  
><em>_I've tried different ways__  
><em>_But it's all the same__  
><em>_At the end of the day__  
><em>_I have myself to blame__  
><em>_I'm just trippin'_  
><em><strong>You can buy your hair if it won't grow<strong>_  
><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong> _(Ahh ahh)_  
><em><strong>You can buy all the make up<strong>__**  
><strong>__**That M.A.C. can make**__**  
><strong>__**But if, you can't look inside you**_  
><strong>Find out who am I to <strong>_(Ahh ahh)_  
><em><strong>Be in a position to make me feel so<strong>_  
><em>Damn unpretty<em>  
><strong>I feel pretty<strong>  
><em>Oh, so pretty<em>  
><strong>I feel...<strong>  
><em><strong>...pretty and witty and bright<strong>_  
><em>Never insecure until I met you<em>_  
><em>_Now I'm bein' stupid I used to__  
><em>_Be so cute to me_  
><em><strong>Just a little bit skinny<strong>_  
><strong>Why do I look to all these things<strong>  
><em><strong>To keep you happy<strong>_  
><em>Maybe get rid of you<em>_  
><em>_And then I'll get back to me, Heeey_  
><strong>My outsides look cool<strong>**  
><strong>**My insides are blue****  
><strong>**Every time I think I'm through****  
><strong>**It's because of you**  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>_  
><em>_But it's all the same __  
><em>_At the end of the day__  
><em>_I have myself to blame__  
><em>_Keep on trippin'_  
><em><strong>You can buy hair if it won't grow<strong>_  
><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong> (_Ahh ahh)_  
><em><strong>You can buy all the make up<strong>__**  
><strong>__**That M.A.C. can make,**__**  
><strong>__**But if, you can't look inside you**_  
><strong>Find out who am I to<strong> _(Ahh ahh)_  
><em><strong>Be in a position to make me feel so<strong>_  
><em>Damn unpretty<em>  
><strong>I feel pretty<strong>  
><em>Oh, so pretty<em>  
><strong>I feel...<strong>  
><em><strong>...pretty and witty and bright<strong>_  
><strong>And I pity<strong>  
><em>Any girl who isn't me tonight<em>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><em>I feel pretty<em>  
><strong>You can buy your hair if it won't grow<strong>  
><em>Oh, so pretty<em>  
><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>  
><strong>You can buy all the make up<strong>**  
><strong>**That M.A.C. can make,****  
><strong>**But if,**  
><em><strong>You can't look inside you<strong>_  
><strong>Find out who am I to <strong>_(Ahh ahh)_  
><em><strong>Be in a position to make me feel so<strong>_  
><em>Damn unpretty<em>  
><strong>I feel pretty<strong>  
><em><strong>But unpretty<strong>___

Rachel et Quinn s'observent un instant chacune remplie d'émotion de revivre ce moment qui les avait unies pendant le Glee Club, Rachel sent une larme couler sur sa joue, mais avant que l'émotion la gagne entièrement Tom se jette sur sa petite amie

« Quinn... c'est fantastique... tu as une voix sublime... » dit le jeune homme en l'étreignant maladroitement rompant ainsi le charme de l'instant.

Marie encore étourdie de voir son ex chanter avec tellement de passion et d'amour pour une autre qu'elle va se réfugier dans la cuisine suivie par Santana

« Est ce que ça va ? » demande la latina en lui caressant le dos

« Non... non ça ne va pas... je l'aime Santana, je l'ai toujours aimée... et elle ne m'aimera jamais comme elle aime Quinn »

« Je sais... je n'imagine même pas ce que tu peux ressentir... »

« Je préfère quand tu me gifles et que tu me cries dessus » reprend la blonde en plaisantant

« Je peux le faire si tu y tiens.. je n'ai rien contre les pratiques SM » répond Santana avec un clin d'oeil

Santana s'éclipse quand Rachel entre dans la cuisine pour venir vérifier comment va Marie, elle s'approche de son ex petite amie et pose sa main sur la sienne

« Je suis désolée Marie... »

« Tu es désolée pour quoi exactement Rach ? Pour me balancer à la figure ton amour pour Quinn ou pour m'avoir utilisé comme un substitut pendant plus d'un an ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas utilisé... » répond Rachel en baissant les yeux

« Tu appelles ça comment ? J'étais la parfaite remplaçante de Quinn, sauf que je n'étais pas elle ! Et je ne serais jamais elle ! Parce que moi je veux de toi Rachel... elle ne veux pas de toi... elle ne t'aime pas ! »

« Marie calmes toi s'il te plaît... »

« Quoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle entende ? » demande Marie avec un air de défi dans les yeux

« Non... je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi c'est tout... »

« Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on se dispute Rachel, je ne suis que ton ex, je l'ai bien compris ! »

« Tu es plus que ça et tu le sais... je tiens à toi.. »

« Arrête... s'il te plaît... ne me dis pas que tu tiens à moi... c'est insupportable »

« Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité... je tiens à toi...et je n'aime pas te voir souffrir en sachant que je suis responsable de cette douleur »

« Rach... arrête.. » reprend Marie en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine

« Que j'arrête quoi ? Je t'ai aimé Marie, que tu me crois ou non... je t'ai aimé pour toi, pour qui tu étais... j'ai été sincère avec toi du premier au dernier jour »

« Même quand tu m'as appelée Quinn quand on faisait l'amour ? » lance Marie sarcastique

« Je suis désolée pour ça... je me suis déjà excusée... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour là.. »

« Juste ce jour là Rachel ? Chaque jour que tu as passé avec moi tu pensais à elle... chaque fois que tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, c'est à elle que tu le disais... »

« C'est faux... »

« Prouves le ! »

« Comment tu veux que je te prouve que je t'ai aimée ? »

Marie s'approche de Rachel et s'empare de ses lèvres, la brunette commence à lui rendre son baiser instinctivement avant de la repousser doucement

« Marie arrête... » dit doucement Rachel

« Rachel... s'il te plaît... je veux juste un baiser » répond Marie tristement

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... et ce n'est pas ça qui te prouvera que je t'ai aimée »

« Tu ne veux pas à cause d'elle n'est ce pas ? »

« Non... je ne veux pas à cause de toi...de nous...de notre histoire...parce que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi et que je n'ai pas le droit de te donner un espoir quand je sais qu'il n'y en a pas...Je tiens à toi Marie...et je ne veux pas te blesser à nouveau » répond Rachel en caressant doucement la joue de Marie

« Je t'aime Rachel... j'aurai toujours au plus profond de moi un tout petit espoir... tu ne peux pas changer ça... » finit Marie en profitant de l'étreinte de Rachel pendant quelques minutes.

Les deux jeunes filles sont interrompues par l'arrivée de Quinn venue chercher un peu d'eau. La blonde regarde le couple enlacé et sa poitrine se serre à nouveau, elle remarque le regard triste de Rachel quand celle ci lève les yeux sur elle et fait aussitôt demi tour, incapable de continuer à regarder la scène devant elle.

Rachel ferme les yeux quelques instants pour tenter de contenir ses larmes, elle voudrait se jeter derrière Quinn pour la retenir, mais refuse de lâcher Marie et de la blesser à nouveau, elle aura certainement l'occasion de parler avec Quinn plus tard, pour l'instant son attention doit se porter sur une autre blonde.

* * *

><p>Rachel regarde le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, il indique 3h42, elle ne dort toujours pas, elle regarde Marie profondément endormie à côté d'elle. Avec l'arrivée de Quinn et Tom, elle s'est retrouvée à devoir partager la chambre et le lit de Marie. Après leur conversation dans la cuisine, Marie s'est calmée et n'a plus rien tenter auprès de Rachel, quand elles se sont couchées, elle s'est contentée de lui donner un baiser sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Ne réussissant toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, Rachel décide de se lever et d'aller se préparer un thé. Elle se lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller la blonde endormie à côté d'elle, traverse le salon dans la pénombre et rejoint la cuisine à pas de loup. Elle remarque de la lumière par la porte entrouverte et pense qu'ils ont du oublier d'éteindre la lumière en allant se coucher. Elle pousse doucement la porte en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée et s'arrête quand elle voit Quinn appuyée contre le plan de travail la tête entre ses mains. Elle hésite entre signaler sa présence, faire comme si Quinn n'était pas là, ou tout simplement rebrousser chemin avant que la blonde ne s'aperçoive de sa présence, mais le temps de son hésitation, Quinn a déjà relevé la tête et la regarde devant la porte<p>

« Je ne vais pas te manger... tu peux entrer » dit la blonde sans quitter Rachel du regard

« Tu n'arrives pas dormir non plus ? » demande Rachel banalement

« Non... » répond Quinn laconiquement

Rachel attrape une tasse dans un des placards et met de l'eau à chauffer dans une casserole, elle sort la boîte de thé et dispose quelques cuillerées dans sa boule à thé.

« Tu veux un thé ? » demande t-elle à Quinn sans se retourner

« Je n'aime pas le thé... » répond Quinn du tac au tac

« Oh... »

Un silence s'installe dans la cuisine pendant que Rachel continue de préparer son thé, les deux femmes sont mal à l'aise de se retrouver seules pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Rachel pose enfin sa tasse fumante sur le plan de travail et s'installe à côté de Quinn. La blonde s'autorise à poser un regard sur elle et son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Je vais retourner me coucher » dit Quinn en armant un pas, elle est retenue par la main de Rachel qui se pose sur son bras, elle se dégage violemment et lance un regard noir à Rachel « Ne me touches pas ! »

Rachel est sidérée par la violence du geste de Quinn, c'est comme si elle venait de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure.

« Je te dégoûte à ce point ? » demande Rachel des larmes dans les yeux « Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Quinn... tu dois me le dire... j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu me hait »

Quinn réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre doucement « Pas ici Rachel... pas maintenant.. »

« Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » répond Quinn en baissant les yeux

« Il n'y aura jamais de moment idéal... on est ici toutes les deux.. seules.. s'il te plaît.. » continue Rachel larmoyante

Quinn plante son regard dans celui de la brunette et secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Rachel ne se souvienne pas.

« Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? La veille des nationales ? »

Rachel forme un O de surprise avec sa bouche, elle a quelques souvenirs de cette soirée là, et surtout le souvenir d'un rêve qu'elle a fait, peut être que cela n'était pas un rêve finalement...

* * *

><p><strong>Vous allez me haïr j'en suis sûre =) <strong>

**Allez... un peu de patience... le prochain chapitre est un flashback de cette fameuse soirée... finalement, j'ai réussi à poster mon chapitre aujourd'hui, vous aurez la suite demain ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suppose que vous attendez tous avec impatience ce chapitre... je n'ai pas voulu jouer les sadiques et attendre avant de le publier... donc Enjoy =)**

**frenchmath : Rachel n'est pas ''blonde'' mais tu comprendras le coup du rêve ^^**

**Hana : Je pense que Santana a foncièrement un bon fond... et c'est vrai que Marie est un personnage intéressant, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur elle... **

**xDBakachan : meuuuuuuuuuuu non tu ne me hait pas =) **

**Merci tout le monde pour vos messages, c'est vraiment agréable et motivant de lire vos réactions et vos impressions**

**Ce chapitre est classé X... vous êtes prévenus... =)**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback : veille des nationales<em>

Quinn est dans la salle de bain qu'elle monopolise depuis quelque temps déjà, elle entends Santana et Brittany lui ordonner de sortir pour qu'elles puissent elles aussi jouir de la salle de bain. Elle sort en tentant de cacher ses larmes mais ses deux amies la suive dans la chambre en voyant à quel point elle est bouleversée. Elle commence alors à se disputer avec Santana à propos de l'attitude de la blonde qui n'est pas assez impliquée dans le glee club depuis quelques temps. Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit et dit en sanglotant

« je veux juste que quelqu'un m'aime »

A ce moment précis, elle pense ''Je veux juste qu'elle m'aime''

Santana et Brittany tentent de consoler leur amie, et décide qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elles sortent alors toutes les trois dans les rues de New York à la recherche d'un coiffeur pour Quinn, elles passent le reste de l'après midi ensemble mais se séparent en début de soirée Santana et Brittany voulant profiter l'une de l'autre, elles laissent Quinn de nouveau livrée à elle même en plein cafard.

Elle décide de sortir faire un tour malgré l'interdiction de M Shuester, après tout, elle n'est sûrement pas la seule a braver l'interdiction, elle a vu Rachel et Finn sortir eux aussi un peu plus tôt. Elle marche pendant quelques temps sans savoir où elle va, elle se dit que si elle se perd, elle prendra un taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel, elle veut juste marcher et se vider la tête. Elle arrive à une intersection et entre en collision avec quelqu'un, elle ne relève pas la tête et marmonne un petit '' désolée'' à la volée.

« Quinn ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demande la brunette qu'elle a percutée

« Génial... il ne manquait plus que toi ! » lance Quinn en reprenant sa marche

« L'hôtel est dans la direction opposée » reprend Rachel en se joignant à Quinn

« Je sais... je ne suis pas stupide... j'ai envie de marcher »

« Ça t'ennuie si je t'accompagnes ? » demande Rachel timidement

« De toute façon tu ne tiendras pas compte de mon avis donc... »

Les deux jeunes filles marchent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes puis Quinn se décide à prendre la parole

« Je pensais que tu étais avec Finn »

« En effet... j'étais avec lui... on avait une réunion professionnelle pour demain... tu sais comme on est les deux leaders du Glee club, on avait besoin de mettre au point certaines choses.. » répond Rachel en commençant à bégayer

« J'imagine que ça aide d'aller au restaurant pour préparer un ridicule concours de chant » répond Quinn en regardant toujours devant elle

« Ce n'est pas un ridicule concours de chant Quinn c'est très sérieux... c'est les Nationales, imagine l'impact que cela peut avoir sur nos CV et nos futures entrées à l'université... mais attends, comment tu sais qu'on est allés au restaurant ? »

« J'ai entendu Puck en parler à Sam... »

« Oh... et bien oui en effet on est allés au restaurant... il a essayé de m'embrasser » reprend Rachel plus timidement

« Pourquoi essayer ? Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ? » demande la blonde arrogante

« Non...je veux me consacrer à ma carrière et mon avenir... je ne veux pas entrer dans une relation maintenant » répond Rachel les yeux rivés sur le sol

« C'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu n'ai jamais dite » reprend Quinn en tentant un regard vers la brunette à côté d'elle

« Je crois qu'on pourrait essayer d'être amies...j'aimerais beaucoup être ton amie » continue Rachel profitant de l'occasion qui s'offre à elle

« Ouais... on pourrait je suppose... »

Les deux jeunes filles continuent leur marche silencieusement, elles se regardent de temps en temps pour s'interroger du regard sur la direction à suivre.

« T'as pas envie de faire un truc spécial ce soir ? » demande Quinn

« Je fais déjà quelque chose de spécial... marcher avec toi est quelque chose de spécial » répond Rachel en rougissant légèrement

Quinn sent son cœur s'accélérer quand Rachel prononce ces mots, elle remarque le rougissement de la brunette et ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable. Elle l'attrape par le bras et l'attire vers un bar

« Suis moi... on va vraiment faire quelque chose de spécial »

« Quinn... on ne peut pas entrer dans ce bar... on est mineures, et de toute façon ce n'est pas une bonne idée... on doit avoir les idées claires pour demain » dit Rachel en devinant les intentions de la blonde

« Je t'en prie... décoinces toi de temps en temps.. »

« De toute façon ils ne nous serviront pas... on est mineures »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de fausse pièce d'identité » reprend Quinn en levant un sourcil

« Bien sur que non... pourquoi j'aurais une fausse pièce d'identité » reprend Rachel intriguée

« Parce que tous les adolescents du pays en ont une... enfin tous sauf Rachel Berry visiblement » répond Quinn contrariée dans ses plans

Rachel ferme les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes en entendant Quinn prononcer son prénom, elle aime la façon dont sonne son prénom dans la bouche de la blonde, elle est encore dans sa béatitude quand elle sent la main de Quinn prendre la sienne

« Viens... j'ai une autre idée » reprend Quinn en tirant la brunette derrière elle

Quinn se dirige très rapidement vers leur hôtel, elle entre dans le hall d'entrée et se dirige vers le bar, comme elle s'y attendait, le bar est fermé et des stores sont baissés, elle jette un regard circulaire autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne peut les voir et commence à crocheter la serrure d'un rideau métallique. Quand elle entend le clic lui indiquant qu'elle a réussi, elle soulève le rideau de quelques centimètres et se glisse dessous. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard en faisant passer deux bouteilles sous le rideau avant de de se glisser dessous en sens inverse.

« Quinn... qu'est ce que tu fais ! » réprimande Rachel

« Je nous prépare une bonne soirée » répond la blonde avec un sourire en coin

« Quinn ! C'est complètement illégal ce que tu viens de faire... imagine que quelqu'un nous ai vues et nous dénoncent... tu imagines les répercutions que cela peut avoir pour le Glee club ? » reprend Rachel qui n'en revient pas de ce que Quinn vient de faire

« C'est dingue ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Allez amène toi » dit Quinn en reprenant la main de Rachel pour l'emmener ailleurs, elle trouve un petit salon éclairé par quelques lumières tamisées qui semble être parfait pour les deux jeunes filles. Elle tire Rachel à côté d'elle sur un canapé en lui tendant une bouteille

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de boire ça Quinn » déclare Rachel en croisant les bras sur la poitrine

« Allez Rachel... j'ai besoin d'un peu de soutien ce soir.. » répond Quinn en posant un regard doux sur la brunette

« Je peux te demander un service ? »

« Bien sur »

« J'aimerais que tu continues de m'appeler par mon prénom...j'aime beaucoup quand tu m'appelles Rachel » reprend la brunette en rougissant

« Je crois que je peux essayer... » répond Quinn en continuant de regarder la brunette « si on veut essayer de devenir amies, il faut apprendre à se connaître... on fait un petit ''Je n'ai jamais'' » continue Quinn en souriant

« C'est quoi ? » demande Rachel en lui rendant son sourire

« Tu es désespérante tu sais ça... Je dis une phrase, par exemple ''je n'ai jamais mangé de viande'', si j'en ai déjà mangé, je dois boire une gorgée, sinon non.. »

« Ok... je crois que j'ai compris » répond Rachel

« Parfait... je commence...je n'ai jamais forcé la serrure du bar d'un hôtel pour voler de l'alcool » dit Quinn en partant dans un éclat de rire

Rachel rejoint Quinn dans son rire et boit une gorgée de sa bouteille en faisant une grimace

« Quoi que techniquement, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait ! » dit la brune entre deux rires « A moi... je n'ai jamais triché à un examen d'histoire » déclare Rachel en buvant une nouvelle gorgée

« Quoi ? La parfaite Rachel Berry a déjà triché ? » dit Quinn faussement indignée en buvant elle aussi

Après plusieurs autres questions, les deux jeunes filles sont passablement éméchées, Rachel passe sa main dans les cheveux nouvellement coupés de Quinn en déclarant « J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux... ça te va très bien »

« Merci... » répond Quinn timidement

« Tu es belle Quinn... tu es la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit..mais c'est agréable de l'entendre »

Rachel lève un sourcil interrogateur vers Quinn

« Au bal... tu m'as dit que j'étais la plus belle fille que tu n'ai jamais vue, mais que j'étais aussi beaucoup plus que ça »

« C'est vrai... et c'est vrai aussi que tu es beaucoup plus que ça » reprend Rachel en caressant la joue de Quinn qui se recule un peu sous l'effet de surprise

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille » reprend Quinn en buvant une gorgée

« Tu as embrassé une fille ? Qui ? » demande Rachel tout sourire

« Santana... et Brittany aussi » reprend Quinn un peu gênée

« Comment c'est... je veux dire... d'embrasser une fille ? » continue Rachel un peu nerveuse

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Rachel hoche la tête en regardant le visage de Quinn se rapprocher du sien. Elle sent les douces lèvres de Quinn se poser sur les siennes et se sent complètement transportée. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait embrassé que des garçons avec lucidité et retenue, s'indignant du manque de délicatesse de ces derniers, de leur langue cannibale et de leur salive baveuse. Elle découvre qu'un baiser peut procurer du plaisir. Un plaisir qui se faufile dans le corps, jette des petites flammes, allume mille frissons dans des endroits qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnés être inflammables. Ce plaisir... un délice.

Pour Quinn, ce baiser est une vraie révélation, elle se sent complètement bouleversée et envahie par ce baiser. C'est donc ça un baiser. Cette brûlure suave qui donne envie de se jeter sur l'autre, de l'aspirer, de le lécher, de le renverser, de s'enfoncer dedans, de disparaître... De se dissoudre dans un lac profond, de laisser flotter sa bouche, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, sa nuque... De perdre la mémoire... Devenir guimauve, se laisser goûter du bout de la langue et goûter l'autre en réinventant les saveurs. C'est donc ça un baiser...

Elles continuent de se goûter mutuellement dans de petits gémissements, s'apprivoisent dans ce baiser et les suivants, respirant que lorsque l'air devient nécessaire, Rachel passe sa main sur la nuque courte de la blonde et se laisse enfin exprimer ce qu'elle ressent « C'est fou ce que tu es sexy avec cette coupe de cheveux »

« Tais toi et continues de m'embrasser » répond Quinn entre deux souffles

Rachel passe une jambe par dessus la blonde et se retrouve assise sur elle, ses mains jouant toujours sur la nuque de Quinn, ses baisers deviennent plus avides, passionnés, un besoin irrépressible d'être toujours en contact avec la bouche de la blonde. Sa langue caresse les lèvres gonflées de Quinn qui laisse échapper des gémissements de désir et de plaisir mêlés.

« Si tu continues Rachel... je ne serais pas en mesure de m'arrêter » souffle Quinn tout en rendant les baisers de la brunette

« Qui a dit que je voulais que tu t'arrêtes »

Quinn pose ses mains sur les cuisses de la brunette assise sur elle, elle les caresse, remontant doucement sous la robe de Rachel ses pouces vers l'intérieur. Elle s'arrête quand elle sent la barrière satinée de la culotte de la brunette « Tu es sûre ? » demande t-elle sans relever les yeux

« Fuck Quinn ! Je te veux... je veux que tu me possèdes... »

Rachel sentait le souffle de Quinn dans son cou et tous ses sens étaient en alerte, elle sentait l'excitation monter au creux de ses reins la parcourant de frissons incontrôlables, la bouche de Quinn au creux de son épaule ne faisait rien pour calmer ses émois. Elle sentait la langue de la blonde glisser sur elle, lui arrachant à chaque fois un gémissement, elle fut déstabilisée quand elle sentit les mains de la blonde quitter ses cuisses, il n'y a rien qu'elle ne désirait plus sur le moment que de sentir encore ce contact chaud sur elle. Puis son trouble fut encore plus grand au moment où les mains de la blonde se posèrent sur ses seins, délicatement, une douce caresse, presque un frôlement, elle bascula la tête en arrière pour laisser l'espace nécessaire à Quinn pour prendre possession de sa poitrine. L'attente fut de courte durée, doucement, avec beaucoup d'attentions, Quinn se saisi d'abord du sein droit de Rachel, elle le prit à pleine main mais toujours avec douceur.

« Je veux te sentir plus...enlève ma robe » murmura Rachel

Quinn n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase déjà occupée a débarrasser Rachel du trop de vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle regarda émerveillée la poitrine qui s'offrait à elle en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure « Tu as une poitrine magnifique »

« Tu parles trop ! Agis ! » ordonna Rachel

Quinn se sentait encore plus excitée par le ton de la brunette, elle embrassa, lécha, mordilla chaque parcelle du corps de Rachel auxquelles elle avait accès puis prit le sein droit de la brune dans sa bouche, elle sentit Rachel resserrer ses cuisses sur elle, elle a su à cet instant que plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ses mains caressaient le dos nu de Rachel, la griffant au passage emportée par son désir, puis elle décida qu'elle voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus, elle avait besoin de sentir à quel point Rachel était humide. Sa main droite reprit position sur la cuisse brûlante de Rachel puis son pouce caressa instinctivement le sexe de la brunette par dessus ses sous vêtements, la fine épaisseur du tissu lui indiqua ce qu'elle voulait savoir, Rachel était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle continua la dégustation de la poitrine de la brunette, chaque coup de langue qu'elle donnait la parcourait de frissons, elle découvrait combien elle aimait cette poitrine, qu'elle pourrait passer des heures à se délecter de cette saveur.

La pression du pouce de Quinn sur sa culotte rendait Rachel encore plus humide qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle augmenta cette sensation d'un geste du bassin et gémit encore plus fort quand Quinn passa en dessous de la barrière entre son sexe et sa main. Elle se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, brûler d'impatience, elle n'a jamais rien désirer aussi fort que de sentir les doigts de Quinn en elle, la blonde se contentant de faire de faibles mouvements circulaires sur son clitoris.

« Plus Quinn... »

« Plus quoi... dis moi ce que tu veux... » demanda Quinn voulant satisfaire tous les désirs de Rachel

« S'il te plaît...en moi... je te veux en moi... » répondit Rachel en embrassant la blonde

Rachel se souleva légèrement pour permettre a Quinn de la défaire de sa culotte, elle poussa un long gémissement quand elle sentit un doigt entrer en elle, elle aida Quinn en faisant basculer son bassin d'avant en arrière, d'abord lentement, puis elle accéléra le rythme cédant à ce que son corps lui demandait.

« Plus...Quinn... plus... » haleta Rachel

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal Rachel... »

« Bordel Quinn ! J'ai besoin de plus... j'ai besoin que tu me fasses venir maintenant ! »

Rachel se cambra en sentant que Quinn lui avait obéi, la blonde eut même l'audace de caresser son clitoris avec son pouce en même temps. Rachel se sentit presque défaillir, elle était proche de l'orgasme, son corps voulait Quinn plus fort, plus vite, elle fit bouger ses hanches encore plus rapidement contre la main de la blonde, puis sentit son corps entier se raidir, plus rien n'exista. Elle ferma les yeux, elle eut l'impression que son orgasme durait une éternité, elle était secouée de spasmes qui à chaque fois lui faisait sentir encore plus les doigts de Quinn en elle.

« Oh mon dieu Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin... » criait Rachel son corps toujours tendu dans son orgasme

« Rach... est ce que ça va ? Est ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda Quinn inquiète

Rachel regarda la blonde avec tendresse puis embrassa ses lèvres passionnément « tu es incroyable... j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour encore et encore... mais maintenant c'est mon tour... » dit elle en commençant par retirer la chemise de la blonde. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol entre les jambes de Quinn, elle pouvait utiliser à loisir ses mains et sa bouche pour découvrir le corps parfait de la blonde qui chauffait sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Elle débarrassa Quinn de sa jupe et de ses sous vêtements d'un geste rapide. Elle avait besoin de la goûter tout de suite, de laisser sa langue courir à sa guise sur le ventre tonique et musclé, sur les cuisses si douces qu'elle caressait de ses mains, elle avait besoin de sentir la chaleur humide du sexe de Quinn contre sa langue, dans sa bouche. Elle écarta fermement les jambes de la blonde et posa sa tête entre les deux cuisses. Elle ne prit pas son temps, elle voulait Quinn tout de suite. Sa langue se posa son clitoris déjà gonflé et elle sentit Quinn se cambrer de plaisir.

« Fuck... Rach... ne t'avises pas de t'arrêter » lança Quinn dans un soupir

La brune sourit à la confidence en léchant scrupuleusement l'objet de son désir, sentir Quinn s'offrir à elle réactiva sa propre envie, elle sentit une chaleur humide entre son entre jambe et accentua la pression de sa langue, rien n'avait meilleur goût que Quinn.

« Rach... ta langue... je ne veux rien d'autre que ta langue... »

Rachel ne se fit pas prier, elle entendait les gémissements de Quinn s'intensifier au fur et à mesure, l'excitant au plus haut point. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, de mettre fin au feu qui était entre ses cuisses, elle apporta sa main droite sur elle et soulagea la douleur qui la consumait tout en dégustant Quinn.

« Putain ce que c'est sexy » souffla Quinn en remarquant le geste de la brunette

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux jeunes filles pour leurs corps soient parcourus de frissons, laissant exploser le plaisir qui les avait envahies. Rachel se releva pour s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de la blonde puis se laissa retomber sur le canapé à côté de Quinn.

« Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien Quinn... »

« Comment ça tu ne te sens pas bien ? A cause...de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

« Non pas du tout... à cause de l'alcool... »

« Je vais te ramener à ta chambre... » répondit la blonde en ramassant les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol

Quinn prit soin de se débarrasser des bouteilles à moitié vide dans une poubelle, elle se rhabilla rapidement, puis enroula Rachel dans sa robe incapable de lui remettre. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre sans tomber, Rachel étant un poids mort qu'elle devait transporter. Elle la déposa dans son lit, la brune dormait déjà, elle la regarda pendant quelques minutes dans la pénombre et déposa un baiser sur son front

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi Rachel... depuis... depuis le bal.. non même avant... depuis notre duo... mais j'en ai eu la confirmation au bal... je suis désolée de t'avoir giflée... ça m'a rendue folle de te voir avec ce crétin de Jesse... Dors bien ma star... »

* * *

><p><em>Fin du flashback : cuisine de Santana et Brittany<em>

« Oh mon dieu Quinn... » laisse doucement échapper Rachel

« Ça y est ! Tu percutes ! » répond la blonde en colère

« Quinn... s'il te plaît... laisses moi t'expliquer »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer... je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal que le lendemain... tu m'as complètement ignorée, quand j'ai voulu te parler avant notre prestation tu m'as dis que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de nos petites histoires... Nos petites histoires Rachel ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? »

« Je pensais que tu voulais me parler de Finn... Quinn s'il te plaît écoutes moi.. » supplie Rachel des larmes dans les yeux

« NON ! Pourquoi j'aurai voulu te parler de Finn après la nuit qu'on venait de passer ! Mais le plus blessant, le plus humiliant, c'est quand tu as embrassé ce crétin sur scène... tu me fais l'amour et tu l'embrasse le lendemain... »

« Quinn je t'en prie... j'étais ivre... quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, je me suis retrouvée dans mon lit sans savoir comment j'avais atterri là... je ne me souvenais de rien... je me suis réveillée en me disant que j'avais fait le plus beau rêve de ma vie... »

« Un rêve ? C'est ça ton excuse ? »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse Quinn... je te jure que c'est vrai...j'ai pensé que j'avais rêvé, un rêve tellement réel mais un rêve quand même... je me souvenais de chaque sensation, de la douceur de tes lèvres, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire... j'y croyais encore moins quand je me suis souvenue de ce que tu m'as dis... alors j'étais convaincue que j'avais rêvé... » reprend Rachel en essayant de garder un contact avec les yeux de la blonde « Quinn... tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais... » finit Rachel en prenant la main de Quinn dans la sienne

« Non... j'ai dis que je croyais que je t'aimais... j'avais 17 ans et j'étais ivre moi aussi... je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour Rachel... je me suis trompée, je ne t'aimais pas ! » répond froidement Quinn en dégageant la main de la brunette de la sienne

« Quinn attends... »

« Fous moi la paix Berry... tu as eu ce que tu voulais de moi... je ne te doit plus rien maintenant ! » lance Quinn en plantant Rachel dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben voilà... vous en savez un peu plus maintenant... =)<strong>

**Je tiens à préciser qu'une partie du passage sur le baiser ne m'appartiens pas, j'ai en fait beaucoup aimé ce chapitre dans un livre et je m'en suis inspirée... **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore une fois... je suis désolée pour la mise à jour tardive...:/**

**Je vais partir sur la base d'un chapitre par semaine, et si il y en a plus ça sera du bonus.. parce que c'est vrai que finalement je suis assez occupée et que je privilégie d'autres choses sur mon temps libre... =) **

**slayers : ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi mes lecteurs ^^ **

**Luxan : C'est pas bien de lire en cours... LOL **

**prefabsrpout : c'est vrai qu'elle est un rien hypocrite... ou plutôt blessée je dirais... **

**Poari et frenchmath : vos reviews m'ont bien fait rire ^^ **

**Merci à tous encore... et enjoy **

* * *

><p>Quand Santana se lève, elle est surprise de trouver Rachel assise dans la cuisine. Elle sait que la brunette a une routine matinale à laquelle elle ne déroge jamais, et justement elle devrait à cette heure ci être sur son vélo en train d'entretenir son corps. Elle remarque tout de suite les stries laissées par les larmes sur son visage et s'approche pour l'enlacer.<p>

« Hey... qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande Santana doucement en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de la brunette

« J'ai couché avec Quinn » répond Rachel en gardant les yeux baissés

« Oui... je sais.. »

« Comment ça tu sais ? »

« Quinn m'en a parlé hier quand on était dehors... comment tu as pu ne pas m'en parler ? » demande la latina sans le moindre reproche

« Je pensais que j'avais rêvé Santana... je me souviens que j'ai passé une partie de la soirée avec Quinn et qu'on a bu... mais après j'ai eu un trou noir... quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin je pensais que j'avais tout imaginé... comment Quinn Fabray aurait pu s'intéresser à moi de cette façon ? Je pensais qu'elle me détestait... alors je me suis convaincue que j'avais tout imaginé et comme elle ne m'en a jamais parlé avant de partir... je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité d'être sûre... tu crois qu'elle est partie à cause de moi San ? »

« Je pense que ça a du peser dans la balance c'est sur... mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'a poussée à partir Rach... elle pouvait aussi venir te parler et elle ne l'a pas fait.. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais aller lui parler... elle était en pleine ''Love Story'' avec Finn et m'ignorais complètement » lance Quinn en entrant dans la cuisine

« Quinn... s'il te plaît... on a besoin d'en parler » supplie Rachel en plantant son regard dans les yeux noisettes de la blonde

« Non... on s'est tout dit cette nuit... il n'y a rien d'autre qu'on puisse se dire Rachel » répond froidement Quinn en se servant un café

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça... alors en effet on a plus rien à se dire ! » finit Rachel en quittant la cuisine précipitamment

Santana jauge son amie du regard avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle est prise entre ses deux amies, naturellement elle à envie d'être du côté de Rachel parce qu'elle est sa meilleure amie et qu'elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de retrouver la complicité qu'elle partageait avant avec Quinn, mais elle préfère rester neutre.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? »

« Elle s'est enfin souvenue d'avoir couché avec moi... après 8 ans... »

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait pensé que c'était un rêve... tu ne veux pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? »

« Vraiment Santana ? C'est encore plus humiliant... j'aurai préféré qu'elle me dise que c'était une erreur, plutôt que cette connerie d'histoire de rêve ! »

« Pour ce que ça vaut... je la crois.. » répond Santana en se servant à son tour une nouvelle tasse de café

« Bien sur que tu la crois... comment pourrait il en être autrement » répond Quinn ironiquement

« Joues pas à ça avec moi Fabray... je ne suis pas de son côté, ni du tien, mais avoues que tu n'étais pas vraiment très proche d'elle à l'époque et que avec l'alcool elle a pu penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve... »

« Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler S... est ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose s'il te plaît ? » quémande Quinn

« Ok... mais c'est toi qui fait les crêpes pour tout le monde » lance Santana avec un grand sourire

Le petit déjeuner est plutôt tendu, Rachel et Quinn évitent soigneusement de se regarder, Marie se retient de lancer quelques pics suite à la promesse qu'elle a faite à Rachel, Tom, comme à son habitude tente de faire la conversation et se retrouve à parler de canards avec Brittany pendant que Santana s'occupe de faire déjeuner les jumeaux.

« Quinn... tu te souviens quand on allait à l'étang avec Santana pour nourrir les canards ? » demande Brittany

« Oui je m'en souviens Britt... mais vous passiez plus de temps à vous bécotez qu'a nourrir les canards » répond Quinn en riant légèrement

« C'est vrai... mais parce que Sue Sylvester ne nous laissait pas le faire sous les gradins » répond Brittany très naturellement

« Pourtant ça ne vous empêchait pas de le faire même pendant les entraînements et combien de fois j'ai du virer les filles du vestiaires parce que vous ''preniez une douche'' » répond Quinn en mimant des guillemets

« Tu as été cheerleader Quinn ? » demande Tom avec un sourire

« Ma parole... achevez moi tout de suite... il ne te connais vraiment pas n'est ce pas ?Je suis sûre que j'en sais plus sur toi que lui...» lâche Marie à l'intention de Quinn

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Marie » dit Rachel dans un petit toussotement

« Non... elle a raison Rachel... parmi toutes les personnes ici, je suis celui qui connaît le moins la personne avec qui je vis depuis 4 ans.. » répond Tom attristé

« D'accord... qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » demande Quinn en lançant un regard assassin au passage à Marie

« Tout... qui tu étais... comment tu étais.. tu connais tout de moi et j'ai l'impression chaque jour que je te connais de moins en moins »

« Ok... » commence Quinn en s'éclaircissant la gorge « Donc... par où commencer... J'ai grandi dans une famille catholique pratiquante limite radicale... je devais être la petite fille parfaite pour faire plaisir à mon père... j'ai donc fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour qu'il soit fier de moi... j'avais toujours les meilleures notes, capitaine des cheerleaders, présidente du club de célibat... l'image parfaite de la petite fille parfaite... sauf que j'étais aussi à cette époque une vraie garce, j'ai humilié beaucoup de personnes juste pour le plaisir et parce que j'étais la fille la plus populaire du lycée... je sortais avec le quaterback et j'avais tout pour être heureuse en façade, mais je ne l'étais pas... »

Quinn jette un regard sur Rachel avant de continuer « Puis j'ai trompé mon petit ami Finn avec son meilleur ami... et je suis tombée enceinte... mes parents m'ont mise à la porte de chez eux parce que j'étais le déshonneur de la famille... j'ai abandonné ma petite fille et essayer de reprendre une vie d'adolescente normale... voilà... tu sais tout... » finit Quinn en regardant intensément Tom

« Mon dieu Quinn... tu as eu un enfant quand tu étais ado ? » demande Tom incrédule

« Oui... » répond Quinn sans baisser les yeux avant de rajouter « et j'ai aussi couché avec Rachel... » finit Quinn en défiant Marie du regard

Rachel lance un regard noir à Quinn qui lui sourit ironiquement en retour, Tom regarde tour à tour sa petite amie et Rachel en essayant d'assimiler ce que Quinn vient de lui dire, tandis que Marie regarde Rachel avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Oh... Santana aussi à couché avec Rachel » lance Brittany en haussant les épaules avec son sourire innocent

Rachel secoue la tête avant de se la prendre dans les mains comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle sent le regard de Marie sur elle et entend le rire narquois de Quinn

«Merci pour la précision Britt... » dit la brunette, sa tête toujours entre ses mains

« Tu es sûre Rachel ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ? » lance Quinn provocante

« Quinn !» lance Santana visiblement énervée par l'orientation de la conversation

« Quoi ? Je ne fais que demander... apparemment Rachel a la fâcheuse tendance à confondre » répond Quinn en fixant la brunette

« Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre Quinn ! On a effectivement plus rien à se dire ! » lance Rachel en quittant la table

« J'irais avec plaisir... mais plus avec toi ! » répond la blonde en haussant le ton

« Merde Quinn ! tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ! » reprend Santana en imitant Rachel

« Et toi tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de coucher avec elle... parmi toutes les nanas que tu pouvais avoir il a fallu que ce soit ELLE ! » reprend Quinn des larmes dans les yeux

« Rachel a raison... vas te faire foutre Quinn ! » finit la latina en allant rejoindre Rachel

« Est ce que j'ai encore dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » demande brittany en regardant les 3 personnes restant à table

Santana rejoint Rachel dans sa chambre qui commence à préparer sa valise, elle jette ses affaires sans leur prêter la moindre attention en ruminant contre Quinn.

« Rach... calmes toi... ça ne sert à rien de partir sur un coup de tête » dit calmement la latina

« Il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus avec elle ! C'était une erreur de croire que ça pourrait marcher » répond Rachel sans lever la tête

Brittany arrive en trombe dans la chambre légèrement paniquée, elle tient un téléphone dans la main qu'elle tend à Rachel avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de sa femme.

« C'est Kurt... il faut absolument que tu lui parles » dit la blonde

**Allo ? **

_Putain Rach... ça fait plus de deux heures que j'essaie de te joindre sur ton portable et Jen aussi !_

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? **

_Est ce que tu as vérifié ta page Facebook depuis que tu es chez Santana ?_

**Non... pourquoi ?**

_Et bien je te conseille de le faire... et de rentrer à New York le plus vite possible_

**Et bien figures toi que je comptais rentrer de toute façon... je vais aller regarder et je te rappelle**

* * *

><p>Rachel s'empresse d'aller allumer l'ordinateur qui trône dans le salon de Santana et Brittany, elle se connecte à sa page fan Facebook et commence à parcourir les différents messages laissés par ses fans. Elle pousse un cri instinctif quand elle lit le message de son fan particulier.<p>

**Tu continues à me désobéir Rachel**

**Quelqu'un va en subir les conséquences !**

**En attendant... petit avant goût au théâtre... j'espère que le message est passé**

Rachel attrape son téléphone et constate les nombreux appels manqués de Jen et Kurt. Plusieurs appels aussi du producteur et du metteur en scène de la comédie musicale. Elle appuie sur la touche pré enregistrée pour appeler Jen.

_Bordel Rachel... j'ai essayé de te joindre un million de fois ! _

**Bonjour Jen... désolée... j'avais mis mon téléphone en silencieux pour profiter de mon week end... qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

_Il y a eu un incendie au théâtre... dieu merci personne n'était présent et les pompiers ont rapidement éteint le feu mais ça devient vraiment trop grave pour que tu continues cette comédie musicale... j'ai prévenu le metteur en scène et le producteur que tu te retirais de la pièce_

**Tu as fait quoi ? C'est à moi de décider si je veux continuer ou pas Jen ! Et il est hors de question que je me laisse intimider par un malade ! **

_Rachel c'est très sérieux... je ne te laisserai pas continuer tu m'entends ! _

**Alors il ne me reste qu'a trouver un autre agent ! **

_Bordel ce que tu peux être têtue ! Je ne mettrais pas ta vie en jeu pour un rôle. _

**C'est de l'intimidation Jen rien d'autre... si je cède cette fois ci je ne pourrai plus jamais jouer dans quoi que ce soit parce que ce malade saura qu'il peut me contrôler... et je refuse ça ! **

_J'ai parlé à l'inspecteur qui s'occupe de cette affaire et il veut que tu reviennes le plus vite possible, ils ont peut être une piste mais il n'a rien voulu me dire_

**Je prend le premier avion pour rentrer... j'irai le voir directement en sortant de l'aéroport... et arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour rien Jen**

_Il faut qu'on parle de la presse aussi... Ce taré a laissé un message pour toi au théâtre... on a besoin de se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on va dire... _

**Comment ça un message ? Quel genre de message ?**

_Pas au téléphone... je préfère que tu le vois par toi même_

**D'accord... je t'appelle dès que je suis à New York**

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Rachel ? » s'inquiète Santana quand elle voit le regard perdu de Rachel

« C'est mon amoureux qui a fait des siennes » essaye d'ironiser la brunette sans succès « Est ce que tu as vérifié ton téléphone Tom ce week end ? »

« Non... pourquoi ? » répond le jeune homme en cherchant dans la poche de sa veste

Rachel raconte à tout le monde ce que lui a dit son agent à propos de l'incendie en omettant volontairement de parler du message laissé à son intention. Elle parle du message sur sa page Facebook et des précédentes menaces qu'elle a reçues.

Quinn se dirige vers l'ordinateur et regarde le message horrifiée.

« Depuis quand ce malade te traque ? » demande Quinn sur un ton très dur

« Plus de deux ans » répond Rachel sans prendre la peine de la regarder

« Quoi ? Ça fait deux ans que ce malade en a après toi et il est toujours dans la nature ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut exactement ? » continue la blonde très concernée

« Il veut que je quitte la comédie musicale.. enfin c'est sa dernière requête en tout cas »

« Alors fait ce qu'il te dit ! »

« Quoi ? Rachel ne va pas céder aux exigences d'un taré ! » intervient Marie

« C'est sa vie qui est en jeu je te rappelle et celle de mon petit ami aussi par la même occasion puisqu'il est son partenaire ! Elle n'a pas le choix ! » répond Quinn en fusillant Marie du regard

« Personne n'est en danger... c'est juste de l'intimidation... » reprend Rachel en retournant dans sa chambre pour terminer sa valise.

Elle est tellement préoccupée par sa conversation avec Jen qu'elle n'entend pas que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre en refermant la porte. Quinn s'approche de Rachel et pose sa main sur le bras de la brunette.

« Rachel... s'il te plaît... tu dois prendre ces menaces au sérieux »

« C'est le cas Quinn, mais je refuse de leur accorder plus de place que nécessaire... Marie à raison, je ne vais pas céder aux exigences de quelqu'un de perturbé psychologiquement » répond Rachel en regardant la main sur son bras

« Putain Rachel ! C'est de ta vie dont on parle ! Comment tu peux écouter les conseils d'une junkie ! »

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Quinn sent la brûlure des doigts de Rachel sur son visage, elle porte sa main sur sa joue endolorie et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur moi Quinn... mais ne parle pas de Marie de cette façon... »

« Je suis désolée Rachel... je ne voulais pas dire ça »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ce que je vais faire ! Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre qu'on avait plus rien à se dire ! Tu t'inquiètes pour Tom c'est ça ? »

Quinn secoue la tête négativement en regardant Rachel dans les yeux. Elle voudrait ne pas avoir besoin de parler et essayer de se faire comprendre par son regard, mais elle sait que Rachel a besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle veut lui dire.

« Oui je m'inquiète pour Tom... mais pas autant que je m'inquiète pour toi »

Rachel passe de la colère à l'incompréhension la plus totale, elle cherche des réponses dans le regard de Quinn mais la blonde détourne les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Quinn... ? » insiste Rachel

« J'ai menti... j'avais des sentiments pour toi il y à 8 ans... et j'ai toujours ces sentiments Rachel... je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi en faire, ni quoi en penser.. »

Rachel se rapproche de Quinn et lui caresse la joue tendrement. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour se saisir des lèvres de la blonde, mais Quinn recule légérement.

« Pas ici Rachel... pas maintenant.. avec Tom dans la pièce à côté... pas dans ces conditions... je veux être en accord avec ce que je ressens... Lui comme toi méritez que je ne gâche pas tout encore une fois... et... je suis encore profondément blessée par ce qui s'est passé après notre nuit ensemble.. j'ai besoin de temps pour y voir plus clair... »

« Je comprend... tu as raison... Je te verrais à New York... juste pour que tu le saches Quinn, j'ai moi aussi des sentiments pour toi depuis très longtemps... » finit Rachel en déposant un doux baiser sur la joue de la blonde.

* * *

><p>Rachel se rend au théâtre avec l'inspecteur, il lui montre le message laissé par son fan sur le sol de la scène. Le message est peint en rouge, comme pour accentuer la colère du texte.<p>

**SI TU CONTINUES A NE PAS ECOUTER JE DEVRAIS FRAPPER PLUS FORT... **

**LAQUELLE DES DEUX BLONDES A LE PLUS D'IMPORTANCE ? **

**JE SUPPOSE QUE C'EST QUINN... **

Rachel est horrifiée par ce qu'elle lit, comment ce taré peut il connaître aussi bien sa vie, elle n'a jamais caché sa relation avec Marie à l'époque, mais elle n'était pas encore harcelée, et surtout comment connaît -il Quinn ?

« On sait donc que votre harceleur était à New York vendredi, l'incendie s'est déclaré vers 17h et le message sur votre Facebook à été posté à 17h34 dans un cyber café pas très loin d'ici. On a analysé les images des caméras de sécurité, malheureusement il n'y a rien d'exploitable. On voit juste une silhouette de dos avec une casquette, on ne peut pas voir son visage je suis désolé. Mais peut être que si on vous montre les bandes vous pourrez nous fournir des renseignements utiles. » déclare l'inspecteur très professionnel.

« D'accord... » répond Rachel les yeux toujours portés sur les lettres rouges sur le sol

« Je dois vous demander... est ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un prénommé Quinn ? »

« Oui...c'est... c'est une amie » répond Rachel

« Je pense que vous devriez la prévenir... et je vais avoir besoin de la rencontrer pour lui poser certaines questions » reprend l'inspecteur

« Bien sur... » continue Rachel sans lâcher des yeux le prénom écrit sur le sol

Le visionnage des bandes n'apporta rien de nouveau, Rachel fut incapable de reconnaître la silhouette sur l'écran, impossible même de déterminer s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme, elle ressort du poste de police complètement anéantie, elle attrape son téléphone et appelle la seule personne qui est en mesure de lui remonter un peu le moral.

**Rachel ? Est ce que tout va bien ?**

_Non Santana... ça ne va pas du tout... j'ai besoin de toi... _

**Ok... écoutes.. je vais voir si je peux avoir une place sur le même vol que Tom et Quinn... **

_Non... je ne veux pas que tu viennes... je veux que tu t'arrange pour que Quinn reste avec toi à Toronto... _

**Comment ça que Quinn reste ici ?**

_Elle est en danger... il a menacé de s'en prendre à elle_

**Putain de salopard de fils de pute ! **

_Jurer n'arrangera rien Santana... promets moi de tout faire pour qu'elle reste avec toi... et Marie aussi_

**Quoi ? Tu veux que je garde les deux ? Attends Rach c'est mission impossible ce que tu me demandes... elles sont déjà sur le point de s'entre tuer**

_S'il te plaît San... elles sont en danger toutes les deux... _

**Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... le vol des tourtereaux décolle dans 2h normalement... je tiens au courant**

_Merci... et... ne leur dis rien s'il te plaît... je ne veux pas qu'elles s'inquiètent_

**Tu n'as pas besoin de me le préciser Rach... Tu peux toujours revenir toi aussi tu sais... tout abandonner et venir ici nous rejoindre... **

_Non je ne peux pas... je dois aller chez Jen, je te rappelle plus tard... _

Son entretien avec son agent ne lui remonta pas le moral, bien au contraire. Jen tente par tous les moyens de la convaincre d'abandonner la comédie musicale au moins pendant quelques mois, mais Rachel campe sur ses positions. Elle apprend que la presse a réussi à faire des photos du message laissé sur le sol du théâtre mais que jusqu'à présent Jen a réussi à presque toutes les acheter. Il ne reste qu'un seul photographe qui refuse de vendre ses photos. Elles mettent au point une stratégie pour faire face à l'affaire si elle éclate au grand jour, puis Rachel rentre chez elle pour y retrouver Kurt.

Son ami arrive quasiment en même temps qu'elle au pied de l'immeuble, il la prend dans ses bras et ne la lâche pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans l'appartement.

« Comment va Blaine ? » demande machinalement Rachel

« Il va bien... je viens de l'accompagner à l'aéroport » répond Kurt surpris par la question si banale de son amie

« Bien... parfait... » continue Rachel les yeux dans le vide

« Comment était ton week end ? » demande Kurt conscient que Rachel n'est pas encore prête à parler de ce qui est vraiment important

« Oh... grandiose... pleins de surprises... J'ai couché avec Quinn et il s'avère qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi... »

« Tu as couché avec Quinn ce week end ? »

« Oh... non... il y a 8 ans... dans cette ville... à New York... la veille des Nationales... tu te souviens des Nationales Kurt ? Ce crétin de Finn nous à fait perdre en m'embrassant sur scène, on à fini douzième à cause de lui tu te souviens ? Et à cause de ce baiser j'ai aussi perdu 8 ans de ma vie avec Quinn... on pourra dire que Finn aura vraiment foutu la merde ce jour là... »

« Je te rappelle que tu parles de mon frère Rach... c'est vrai que ce baiser n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ai faite, mais je ne pense pas qu'il avait prévu les conséquences de ce baiser »

« Bien sur que non il ne l'avait pas prévu... il n'a jamais vu plus loin que le bout de son nez... je sais que c'est ton frère Kurt, mais j'ai quand même le droit de dire ce que je pense de Finn Hudson... »

« Oui Rach tu as le droit... » finit Kurt en enlaçant à nouveau son amie qui est en larme devant lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore désolée pour la mise à jour tardive... Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui ça sera un chapitre tous les lundis, et si j'ai plus de temps, vous aurez des chapitres bonus dans la semaine =) <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**C'est reparti pour un petit chapitre ^^ **

**Vous saurez ce qui c'est passé entre Rachel et Santana en temps voulu promis... =)**

**Hana : Lire tes reviews me donne toujours le sourire, voir à quel point tu es dedans ça fait plaisir ^^ **

**xDBakachan : Merci **

**TOurn3sOL : Tes messages me font toujours rire... merci pour ton enthousiasme... =)**

**Et bien sur merci à tout le monde, j'essaie de citer des personnes différentes à chaque fois, mais je lis chacun de vos messages avec autant de plaisir et cela me donne toujours le sourire de voir que vous aimez... Merci aussi aux petits nouveaux qui ont laissé des messages ^^ **

**Enjoy... =)**

* * *

><p>Rachel laisse sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Kurt pendant de longues minutes, confortablement installés sur le canapé, ils regardent pour le énième fois ''Funny Girl''. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer la brunette, Kurt s'est décidé à employer les grands moyens. Par automatisme Rachel prononce toutes les paroles du film en même temps que les acteurs mais le cœur n'y est pas. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de revoir l'inscription laissée au théâtre en lettre majuscule peinte en rouge. Elle revoit sans cesse le prénom de Quinn écrit sur le sol et cela lui glace le sang. Elle est tellement dans un état second qu'elle ne s'est pas aperçue que Santana ne lui avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles concernant ''sa mission'' de garder Quinn et Marie à Toronto.<p>

Elle relève un peu la tête et demande timidement à son ami

« Tu m'en voudrais si je quittais la comédie musicale Kurt ? »

Kurt l'observe pendant quelques instants pour voir si elle est réellement sérieuse et constate avec effarement que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air

« Tu plaisantes là ? Tu veux vraiment céder ? Tu as toujours dit que tu ne céderais jamais Rachel »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire... mais est ce que tu m'en voudrais ? » redemande Rachel

« Non... bien sur que non que je ne t'en voudrais pas... mais je ne comprends pas ce soudain revirement » répond Kurt

« Il a menacé de s'en prendre à Quinn » répond Rachel en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante de son ami

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas Rachel... je veux que tu fasses ce que tu juges nécessaire de faire » reprend Kurt en affirmant à nouveau la position de son bras autour du petit corps de Rachel.

Les deux amis sont tellement absorbés, Kurt par le film et Rachel par ses pensées, qu'ils n'entendent pas la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Ils tournent machinalement la tête quand ils entendent des voix familières qui se rapprochent d'eux.

« Je t'avais dit d'appeler avant »

« Si j'avais appelé je me serais faite engueuler... déjà qu'elle va me tuer à cause de vous deux ! »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle ne reste jamais fâchée très longtemps après toi... ça passera »

Rachel se lève précipitamment du canapé pour rejoindre les voix, elle sent la colère et la peur s'emparer d'elle. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et se poste devant les 3 personnes qui sont maintenant devant elle. Elle lance un regard noir à la femme brune au milieu des deux blondes qui l'entoure.

« C'est quoi ce bordel Santana ? » demande Rachel furieusement

« Heu... Rach... » commence la latina

« Tu étais censée les garder à Toronto ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes toutes les trois chez moi ? Pourquoi est ce que vous n'êtes pas à Toronto ! C'est si compliqué que ça Santana de faire une chose que je te demande ? Une seule petite chose bordel ! »

« Hé Ho... calmes toi hein... essaye de retenir les deux lionnes là pendant deux heures et on verra si tu y arrives mieux que moi ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... mais elles ont insisté toutes les deux pour revenir, j'avais pas le choix ! » se défend tant bien que mal Santana en jetant sa veste sur une chaise à proximité

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Santana » dit timidement Quinn en regardant à peine la brunette en colère devant elle

« C'est vrai... ce n'est pas sa faute » renchérit Marie penaude

« Oh mon dieu ! Tuez moi tout de suite ! C'est bien la première fois que vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose vous deux ! » siffle Santana en se laissant tomber sur la chaise

Rachel jauge les deux blondes devant elle, elle est en colère contre les deux femmes pour être ici devant elle, elle est en colère contre elle pour ne pas savoir quoi faire pour les protéger, elle est en colère contre la terre entière, mais sa colère s'estompe quand elle voit les visages penauds et coupables des deux femmes. Elle se tourne vers Santana et lui adresse son sourire ''je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça'' puis invite les trois femmes à la suivre d'un geste de la tête.

Marie offre une étreinte chaleureuse à Kurt, contente de le revoir dans de meilleures conditions, tandis que Quinn se contente de le saluer de loin ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter.

« Allez viens là Fabray » lance Kurt en ouvrant grand ses bras dans lesquels Quinn vient se blottir le temps d'un câlin retrouvailles

« Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu » déclare Quinn en fixant son ancien camarade

« Ouais... » répond le jeune homme en lui souriant à demi

« Vous allez m'expliquez pourquoi vous êtes là ? » demande Rachel en tentant de garder une colère de façade

« Un certain inspecteur Lorenzo m'a appelé » répond Quinn

Rachel repense aux paroles de l'inspecteur un peu plus tôt lui demandant de prévenir Quinn et qu'il aurait besoin de lui parler, elle se souvient avoir donné le numéro de la blonde à l'inspecteur avant de quitter le poste de police. Elle avait pensé naïvement pouvoir laisser Quinn en dehors de tout ça, pouvoir l'éloigner pour la protéger, mais elle se rend compte de l'absurdité de son plan. Il est évident qu'elle ne peut pas laisser Quinn en dehors de quelque chose qui la concerne d'aussi près.

« Je crois que c'est à toi de nous expliquer ce qui se passe Rachel » reprend Quinn doucement

Rachel regarde Santana désespérée, elle a besoin que son amie l'aide à se sortir de cette situation, elle n'a pas le courage de raconter à Quinn et Marie ce qui se passe exactement, pas ce soir. Santana comprend immédiatement le regard de Rachel et vole à son secours.

« Peut être que Rachel nous expliquera ça demain, moi je suis épuisée d'avoir du vous supporter ! On devrais tous aller se coucher ! » déclare Santana

« Je ne voudrais pas faire mon rabat-joie, mais il n'y a que deux chambres, où est ce que tout le monde va dormir ? » demande Kurt

« Et bien Quinn habite New York après tout, elle pourrait déjà rentrer chez elle » répond Marie en toisant l'autre blonde

« Et pourquoi je rentrerais chez moi ? Après tout c'est moi que l'inspecteur a appelé, apparemment je suis directement concernée ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer chez moi ! » rétorque Quinn en rendant son regard dédaigneux à Marie

« Parce qu'il est évident qu'il n'y a pas assez de place ici, et que ton petit ami t'attend tranquillement dans VOTRE appartement ! » continue Marie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en la défiant toujours du regard

« Moi au moins j'ai un appartement ! » dit Quinn en imitant le geste de la blonde en face d'elle

« STOP ! Mais vous avez quel age ? On dirait deux enfants qui se disputent un jouet ! » crie Rachel en levant les bras au ciel

Rachel prend Quinn par le bras et l'attire vers l'entrée.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Quinn... Tom t'attend sûrement... » dit elle doucement avec un regard tendre

« Mais Rach... »

« Non... pas de mais... s'il te plaît... on se voit demain matin d'accord et je t'expliquerai tout demain matin avant d'aller voir l'inspecteur Lorenzo... mais ce soir j'ai besoin que tu rentres chez toi... »

« Comme tu veux... » répond Quinn tristement en lançant un regard à Marie qui a un sourire satisfait

« Je te raccompagne à l'ascenseur »

« Envoie moi un texto quand tu es arrivée d'accord.. » dit Rachel en regardant Quinn avec des larmes dans les yeux

« Je n'ai même pas ton numéro... »

« Demande à Tom... il a mon numéro.. »

« C'est absurde tout ça... » reprend Quinn en s'agitant devant la brunette devant elle « Mon petit ami a le numéro de téléphone de la femme que j'aime alors que je ne l'ai même pas »

Rachel pose un doigt sur la bouche de Quinn pour la calmer et la rassurer « Chuut... ne dis pas ce genre de choses... pas avant que tu sois sûre... »

« Je suis désolée... » reprend Quinn sans quitter des yeux Rachel

« A demain Quinn... » finit Rachel en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la blonde.

…

…

…

**Je suis rentrée... **

_Merci... _

…

45 minutes plus tard

...

**Est ce que tu dors ?**

_Non... pourquoi tu ne dors pas toi ? _

**Je pense à toi... **

_Je pense aussi à toi... _

**Bonne nuit... je ne voudrais pas réveiller Marie avec mes messages**

Rachel sourit en lisant le texto de Quinn et sa façon détournée de demander si elle dors avec Marie ou pas

_Tu es jalouse ?_

**Pourquoi je serais jalouse ?**

_Je dors avec Santana... et tu vas en entendre parler si tes messages la réveille en effet... =) _

Quinn à un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant la réponse de Rachel, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureuse que Marie ne soit pas dans le même lit que Rachel.

**Je suis désolée pour ma réaction aujourd'hui... pour Santana et toi je veux dire... **

_Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait parler de ce genre de choses en face à face et pas par texto ? _

**Probablement... **

_Je ne voudrais pas réveiller Tom non plus... _

**Je suis sur le canapé... je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis levée **

_Tu n'as pas besoin de me le préciser Quinn... Tom est ton petit ami... _

**Je sais... **

…

**Bonne nuit Rachel... **

_Bonne nuit Quinn... _

* * *

><p>Quinn est encore sous le choc des révélations de Rachel au sujet de l'inscription au théâtre, elle oscille entre la peur et la colère ne sachant quel sentiment privilégier. Elle écoute distraitement l'inspecteur Lorenzo ne pouvant détacher son regard de Rachel qui semble complètement abattue et terrorisée.<p>

« Nous devons nous concentrer sur des personnes qui sont susceptibles de vous connaître toutes les deux, assez en tout cas pour connaître le prénom de Mlle Fabray » déclare l'inspecteur

« Les seules personnes qui nous connaissent sont nos anciens camarades de Lycée » répond tranquillement Quinn sans quitter Rachel du regard

« D'accord... alors on va se focaliser sur le lycée... Rachel, est ce que quelqu'un vous en voulait quand vous étiez au lycée ? Ou vous à intimider à l'époque ? »

Quinn se racle la gorge en baissant légèrement la tête gênée par la question de l'inspecteur, elle se souvient de toutes les choses qu'elle a fait subir à Rachel et se sent envahie d'un sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle peine à dissimuler. Elle relève les yeux vers l'inspecteur et répond avant que Rachel n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche

« On peut dire que je correspond à cette description... Rachel et moi n'étions pas vraiment amies au lycée et j'étais en quelque sorte son bourreau »

« Quinn... tu n'étais pas un bourreau... tu étais perdue et triste c'est différent.. » répond Rachel doucement

« Cela n'enlève rien à tout ce que je t'ai fait subir Rachel »

« Ok... Quelqu'un d'autre vous vient à l'esprit ? » continue l'inspecteur Lorenzo en prenant des notes sur un calepin devant lui

« C'est vrai que je n'étais pas la fille la plus populaire ou la plus appréciée du lycée mais je n'avais pas d'ennemis non plus » répond Rachel

« Pas forcément des ennemis Mlle Berry... peut être un ancien petit ami jaloux... un amoureux éconduit... n'importe quelle piste doit être explorée »

« Finn ? » demande Quinn en posant son regard sur la brunette

« Quoi ? Non Finn est incapable de faire ce genre de choses... je sais que notre histoire s'est terminée de manière un peu brutale pour lui, mais il ne serait pas capable de me faire ça »

« Qui est Finn ? » demande l'homme en face d'elles en prenant toujours ses notes

« Mon ex fiancé... je... je l'ai planté devant l'autel le jour de notre mariage... » répond Rachel

« Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour en vouloir à quelqu'un » reprend l'inspecteur

« Sauf que Finn à le QI d'une huître... il n'a pas l'envergure pour faire ce genre de chose » continue Quinn tout en réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités

« Quinn ! »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est limité quand même »

Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire devant les paroles et le visage amusé de Quinn.

« Il y a bien un garçon qui avait le béguin pour moi... mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de ce genre de choses non plus... il s'appelle Jacob Ben Israel » reprend Rachel

« Oh mon dieu mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite ! Ce type était un grand malade ! » déclare Quinn en ouvrant de grands yeux

« Malade comment ? » demande l'inspecteur soudainement intéressé

« Il m'a demandé un jour de lui donner ma petite culotte pour qu'il ne divulgue pas une information sur son blog » répond Rachel gênée de raconter cette anecdote à un inconnu

« Il y a pire que ça Rach... Coach Sylvester nous a dit un jour qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de se masturber après qu'il t'ai vue dans ta tenue Britney Spears »

Rachel ouvre de grands yeux et pose ses mains sur sa poitrine d'effarement « Il a fait quoi ? Tu plaisantes là ! Oh mon dieu... »

« Faut dire que tu étais plutôt sexy dans cette tenue » reprends Quinn avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Rachel

« Quinn ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! »

« Je vais me renseigner sur ce Jacob et sur votre ex fiancé... si quoi que ce soit vous reviens, l'une comme l'autre, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler... à n'importe quelle heure.. » déclare l'inspecteur en refermant son bloc note « on va découvrir qui est ce taré et le coincer Mlle Berry, je peux vous l'assurer »

« En fait... je voulais vous dire que j'ai l'intention d'arrêter la comédie musicale »

« Quoi ? » hurle presque Quinn sans s'en rendre compte

« Mlle Berry... si je peux me permettre... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... il est important de ne pas céder afin qu'il n'ai pas d'ascendant psychologique sur vous. En fait... plus il interviendra, moins il sera vigilant et plus nous pourrons l'identifier et le localiser »

« Il va s'en prendre à Quinn ! » lâche Rachel en sanglotant

« Rach... il ne va rien m'arriver... » dit la blonde en posant sa main sur le bras de Rachel pour la rassurer

« Tu n'en sais rien Quinn ! Vous n'en savez rien non plus inspecteur ! Il est hors de question que je te mette en danger Quinn... tu m'entends... hors de question ! » rétorque Rachel en se levant

« Mlle Berry... nous pouvons offrir une protection à Mlle Fabray... je continue de penser... »

« NON ! Ma décision est prise... » coupe Rachel en rassemblant ses affaires

* * *

><p>« Rachel ! Arrête toi deux minutes qu'on puisse parler ! Tu comptes aller jusqu'où comme ça ? »<p>

La brune a beau entendre les protestations de Quinn derrière elle, elle continue de déambuler dans les couloirs du poste de police à la recherche de la sortie qu'elle n'arrive pas à retrouver dans son entêtement.

« Rach bordel ! » hurle Quinn ce qui provoque un arrêt brutal de la part de la brunette

« Quoi ? Quoi Quinn ? Il n'y a rien à dire ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision ! »

« Rachel s'il te plaît écoutes moi... il ne m'arrivera rien.. tu l'as dis toi même.. c'est juste de l'intimidation »

« NON ! Toi écoutes moi ! Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Quinn... » répond Rachel en éclatant en sanglots.

« Viens là... » déclare Quinn doucement en enlaçant Rachel « Chuut... il ne va rien m'arriver je te le promets... »

Les deux femmes restent enlacées pendant de longues minutes, Quinn caresse doucement la longue chevelure brune de Rachel en la berçant de paroles réconfortantes. Rachel profites pleinement de l'étreinte en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de Quinn, elle respire son parfum, s'enivre de la chaleur et de la douceur de ses bras, elle se calme enfin sous le charme de la voix douce et chaude de Quinn.

« Quinn... » souffle Rachel

« Je sais... je sais... » répond la blonde en lui embrassant tendrement le front

« Tu te rend compte qu'hier tu me demandais de faire exactement l'inverse de ce que tu me demandes aujourd'hui... » reprend Rachel en souriant timidement

« Hier j'avais peur pour toi... »

« Je ressens exactement la même chose... j'ai peur pour toi Quinn... »

« Hey... je suis Quinn Fabray non ? Tu crois qu'on peut s'en prendre à moi comme ça ? » essaye de plaisanter Quinn pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue beaucoup trop lourde soudainement.

* * *

><p>Rachel trouve un appartement presque désert en rentrant chez elle, Kurt est au théâtre, Santana est avec Quinn sur demande expresse de Rachel, seule Marie est présente. La brunette remarque tout de suite la valise près de la porte et comprend ce que cela signifie. Elle trouve Marie assise sur le canapé qui caresse une photo un peu vieillie d'elles deux à Paris, elle s'assoit à côté d'elle et pose sa main sur le cuisse de la blonde.<p>

« Ne pars pas... » dit doucement Rachel

« Il est temps que je me prenne en main Rach... »

« Pas maintenant... s'il te plaît.. attends au moins que toute cette histoire soit derrière nous »

« Je t'en prie... tu sais très bien que je ne risque rien... même ton taré sait que Quinn à plus d'importance que moi dans ta vie »

« Marie... » souffle Rachel épuisée

« Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas dire ça... enfin si... mais ce n'était pas un reproche Rachel.. c'est juste un constat... et c'est préférable que je m'en aille... »

« Tu vas aller où ? »

« Chez mes parents... Santana m'a convaincue de les appeler et de leur dire toute la vérité... ils m'attendent... »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir laisser Santana prendre soin de toi... c'était à moi de le faire... »

« Non... tu as bien fait.. Santana s'est très bien occupée de moi... pas de la même façon qu'elle s'est occupée de toi ceci-dit » répond la blonde ironiquement

« Marie... c'était après toi je te jure... »

« Je sais... Santana me l'a dit »

« Quoi ? Elle t'a raconté quoi exactement ? »

« Elle m'a épargné les détails si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes » répond la blonde en offrant un grand sourire a son ex

« J'ai l'impression que ma vie sexuelle est le sujet de conversation à la mode en ce moment » reprend Rachel amusée

« Qui aurait pensé que Rachel Berry pouvait être aussi délurée finalement » continue Marie en riant

« La plupart des choses que je sais, je les tiens de toi... donc c'est entièrement ta faute ! » finit Rachel en se mêlant au rire de Marie « promets moi de prendre soin de toi... »

« Promis... ça va aller je t'assure... » répond Marie en lui souriant tendrement

Les deux femmes se séparent douloureusement devant la porte et Rachel se laisse porter par les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit où elle a fait l'amour avec sa meilleure amie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre suivant vous saurez ce qui s'est passé entre Rachel et Santana … =) <strong>

**Pas de panique... vous aurez votre chapitre demain quand même... celui ci est un bonus ^^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**J'ai pas intérêt de me planter sur ce chapitre parce que je sens qu'il est très attendu... =) **

**Mais je m'attend à toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables, du sourire niais à l'incompréhension, mais bon... j'espère quand même que vous aimerez, je vous préviens quand même qu'il y a des dialogues assez crus... =)**

**slayers : ben pourtant elle est attachante Marie ^^ **

**Mxelle Juuw : Tu vas être ravie dans ce chapitre alors... =) **

**Melanie : merci d'avoir rejoint mon univers et ton hypothèse est intéressante... j'aimerai savoir ce qui te fais penser à lui ^^ **

**Sinon continuez de me dire que vous m'aimez j'adore ça... mouhaha LOL (Paori et Hana)**

**Mon tout nouveau Twitter pour ceux qui veulent me follow ****/#!/zeb410****Je vais le rajouter sur ma page de profil aussi. **

* * *

><p><em>Flashback : 3 ans plus tôt<em>

_Rachel et Santana sont assises dans le fond de la salle, une jeune fille un peu dénudée leur apporte leur commande en faisant un clin d'oeil plus qu'éloquent à Santana. _

_« Rappelle moi ce qu'on fait ici Berry ! »_

_« J'essaye de remonter le moral de ma meilleure amie... ça fait 6 mois que tu te morfonds et que tu ne sors plus de l'appartement ! Il est temps que les choses changent ! »_

_« Et tu penses que venir dans un club de Strip tease va me remonter le moral ? »_

_« Premièrement ce n'est pas UN club de Strip tease, c'est LE club de Strip tease, le meilleur endroit lesbien de la ville ! Ensuite, rien ne t'oblige à regarder de magnifiques jeunes femmes aussi peu vêtue que la pauvre Eve au jardin d'Éden, mais au moins ne me gâche pas ma soirée »_

_« Ouais... comment tu connais cet endroit d'ailleurs ? Tu es la nana la plus coincée que je connaisse »_

_« Je suis venue avec Marie une fois... j'ai perdu un pari et l'enjeu était que je me décoince un peu justement... » répond Rachel amusée_

_« Finalement je l'aimais bien cette nana... tu aurais du continuer à prétendre qu'elle était Quinn » _

_« Merde Santana ! Tu vas pas recommencer avec Quinn ! »_

_« Ok...ok... Tu te rend compte qu'on est pathétiques Berry ! Toi et moi dans un club de Strip ! »_

_« On ne serait pas pathétique si tu n'avais pas merdé avec Britt je te signale »_

_« Et toi si tu n'avais pas merdé avec Quinn Bis »_

_« Tu l'as appelée ? » _

_« Pourquoi tu veux que j'appelle Marie ? »_

_« Mais non Britt ! Est ce que tu as appelé ta femme ? »_

_« Elle ne veux plus me parler Rach... elle à demandé le divorce je te signale... »_

_« Je suis désolée San... vous étiez un exemple pour moi tu sais.. »_

_« Et bien un conseil... ne suis pas mon exemple... »_

_« Tu n'aurais jamais du frapper ce type... même si il flirtait ouvertement avec Britt... tu aurais du lui faire confiance »_

_« Je sais... elle a supporté ma jalousie maladive pendant toutes ces années... mais là j'ai été trop loin.. »_

_« Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir toi et moi on va en profiter... et peut être même essayer de trouver deux charmantes jeunes filles avec qui passer la soirée » reprend Rachel en mettant un bras autour des épaules de son amie. _

_Après deux heures à mettre des billets de 1 dollar dans les sous vêtements des femmes qui se succèdent pour faire le spectacle, Santana commence à s'impatienter. _

_« J'en ai marre Berry... je veux rentrer... »_

_« Et la blonde qui viens d'arriver ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »_

_« Je t'ai dit pas de blonde... »_

_« Oui c'est vrai... moi aussi je préfère une brune en fait... »_

_« J'ai l'impression de faire mon marché là Rachel.. et crois moi... tout ce qui s'offre à moi sur l'étal est loin de me ravir... à vrai dire... tu es la seule ici qui m'attire »_

_« Quoi ? » manques de s'étrangler Rachel_

_« Je t'en prie... Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir récemment... t'es une bombe... tu as des jambes à couper le souffle... » Santana passe sa main sur la cuisse de Rachel « un ventre à tomber par terre... » La latina continue de remonter sa main sur le ventre tonique de la brunette « des petits seins parfaitement dessinés... » continue t-elle en contournant la poitrine de Rachel du bout des doigts « une bouche qui pourrait faire damner tous les saints...et un cul qui est à lui seul un appel au viol ! » termine Santana en s'approchant du visage de Rachel _

_« Tu es ivre Santana ? »_

_« Quoi ? Non... j'ai bu qu'un verre comme toi... »_

_« Alors je crois qu'on devrait continuer cette conversation ailleurs qu'ici » répond Rachel en regardant son amie avec un désir naissant_

_La porte de l'appartement est à peine refermée que Santana plaque Rachel contre le mur et s'empare de ses lèvres sauvagement, elle débarrasse la brunette de son T Shirt et embrasse chaque partie du corps de Rachel qui s'offre à elle. Elle s'arrête un instant pour regarder son amie _

_« Tu ne vas pas tomber amoureuse de moi Berry n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Fermes la Santana... c'est juste ce soir... alors fermes la et baises moi... »_

_« J'en ai bien l'intention...je n'avais même pas idée que tu connaissais ce genre de mot... Dirty Rachel en mode ON» répond la latina en reprenant l'exploration du corps de Rachel _

_« Attends... » souffle Rachel entre deux gémissements_

_« Quoi ? » peste Santana_

_« Je me sens mal de faire ça à Brittany... » répond Rachel_

_« Merde Rachel ! Tu as vraiment l'art de tout foutre en l'air » lâche Santana stoppée dans son ardeur « Britt m'a quittée je te rappelle... on en serait pas là sinon... »_

_« Je sais... je suis désolée... c'est juste que c'est mon amie tu comprends et... et putain ce que tu es sexy quand tu es énervée... et j'ai très envie de toi.. » reprend Rachel en embrassant à nouveau Santana à pleine bouche. _

_Leurs baisers sont violents, ardents, remplis de désir, complètement dépourvus de tendresse mais tellement salvateurs pour les deux femmes. Chacune tente de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, voulant contrôler chaque mouvement, chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Santana enlève rapidement son haut pour permettre à Rachel de la découvrir d'avantage. La brunette saisit tout de suite l'opportunité et retire avec beaucoup de facilité le soutien gorge de Santana avant de s'emparer de sa poitrine. Elle laisse ses mains glisser sur le buste de son amie pendant que sa bouche se dirige vers un sein, elle déboutonne rapidement le jean que porte Santana et réussit à glisser sa main à l'intérieur tandis que sa langue s'attarde sur le mamelon durci de son amie provoquant un gémissement rauque qui l'excite encore plus. _

_« Merde !... Si j'avais su avant que ta langue pouvait faire autre chose que déblatérer des choses incompréhensibles, il y a longtemps que je t'aurai sauté dessus » souffle Santana en agrippant la chevelure épaisse de Rachel_

_« Tu n'as encore rien vu... ma langue est capable de toutes les prouesses » répond Rachel en se détournant de la poitrine de Santana pour glisser sur son ventre en enfonçant sa main un peu plus loin dans le jean de son amie « tu es complètement trempée... »_

_« ça fait 6 mois que c'est abstinence...et tu es plutôt douée pour m'allumer... » répond Santana en attrapant le visage de Rachel pour le ramener vers le sien. _

_Santana soulève Rachel qui passe ses jambes autour de la taille de la Latina, elle se dirige vers la chambre et se laisse tomber avec Rachel sur le lit au milieu de la pièce. Elle retire rapidement la jupe de la brunette et la contemple un instant « Tu es magnifique Rach... » _

_« Chuut... » répond la brunette en se relevant pour reprendre la dégustation du ventre de Santana « tu n'as pas l'intention d'enlever ce fichu jean ? » reprend Rachel en tirant sur le vêtement pour lui donner accès à l'endroit qu'elle convoite « je vais te montrer l'étendue des capacités de ma langue » finit Rachel très sensuellement. La brunette renverse Santana sur le lit et laisse sa bouche se diriger vers l'humidité de son amie, elle donne de brefs coups de langue autour de la zone qui l'attire et observe les réactions du corps sous le sien. _

_« Rach... » gémit doucement Santana_

_« Quoi ? Dis moi ce que tu veux ? » reprend la brunette_

_« Tu sais ce que je veux... »_

_« Tu n'auras rien tant que tu ne diras rien... » répond Rachel en mordillant l'intérieur des cuisses de Santana_

_« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça hein ? T'es vraiment en mode pervers alors ? »_

_« Je veux... avoir une nuit remplie de sexe avec toi.. » répond Rachel en s'approchant de l'intimité de son amie sans jamais la toucher « et je veux t'entendre me guider...je veux t'entendre crier mon prénom quand je vais te faire jouir... je veux que Santana Lopez soit à ma merci cette nuit... » finit la brunette en effleurant de sa langue le clitoris gonflé de désir de la latina « alors dis moi maintenant ce que tu veux »_

_Santana peut à peine respirer tellement son désir la submerge, elle murmure entre deux gémissements « ta langue...je veux ta langue sur moi »_

_« Ou ? Ici ? » dit la brunette en passant de nouveau sa langue sur l'humidité de son amie_

_« Ouuuuuui... fuck Rach... maintenant ! »_

_« Tes désirs sont des ordres » répond la brunette en dégustant l'intimité de Santana _

_Rachel suis les instructions de Santana à la lettre, se pliant à ses désirs, ajoutant d'abord un doigt au mouvement de sa langue, puis un deuxième, elle laisse son amie donner le rythme à sa main avec ses mouvements de bassin qui plongent les doigts de Rachel un plus profondément en elle à chaque fois. Elle sent les parois de Santana se refermer sur ses doigts pendant qu'elle se laisse complètement envahir par son orgasme en scandant le prénom de Rachel. _

_La situation s'inverse immédiatement et Santana prend possession du corps de Rachel avec la même ardeur et le même désir « tu vas regretter de m'avoir autant taquinée...je vais lécher...sucer...mordre chaque partie de ton corps sans jamais te satisfaire où tu en as besoin... » taquine la latina en glissant sa langue sur le cou de la brunette_

_« Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! »_

_« Je vais me gêner... »_

_La latina prend son temps pour découvrir le corps de Rachel, elle accentue ses taquineries avec de légères caresses du bout des doigts ce qui fait frémir la brunette à chaque effleurement. Elle sent Rachel se tordre de désir en essayant d'obtenir un contact plus appuyé et s'amuse à retirer ses mains à chaque soulèvement de son amie. _

_« San ! »_

_« Quoi Rachel ? C'est beaucoup moins amusant dans ce sens là on dirait... »_

_« Santana s'il te plaît... j'ai besoin de toi maintenant... »_

_« Chuut... je suis sûre que je peux te faire venir sans même te toucher... tu es tellement excitée.. »_

_« Tu as plutôt intérêt de me toucher... et de me toucher maintenant ! »_

_« Sinon quoi Rach ? » continue Santana en prenant enfin le sein droit de Rachel dans sa bouche_

_« San... prends moi... prends moi maintenant... ou je vais le faire moi même... » répond Rachel en haletant_

_« Tu veux dire que tu te masturberais pendant que je t'allume... »_

_« Merde Santana ! » souffle la brunette en prenant la main de Santana pour la poser sur son sexe humide « Maintenant ! » ordonne Rachel_

_Santana est surprise par la violence de l'orgasme de Rachel qui s'accroche au rebord du lit en hurlant son prénom, elle sent son entre jambe redevenir humide sous les gémissements de son amie et porte sa main à l'endroit qui la fait souffrir pour se soulager en même temps. _

_Les deux amies restent allongées pendant de longues minutes l'une à côté de l'autre pour reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. _

_« Rach ? »_

_« Hum.. ? »_

_« Tu es toujours comme ça au lit ? » demande la latina en riant_

_« Je suis célibataire depuis un moment aussi...et tu es plutôt douée »_

_« Tu plaisantes! Comment tu fais ce truc avec ta langue ? »_

_« Tout est dans la respiration... on dirait que mes cours de chant me servent dans d'autres circonstances » répond Rachel en partant dans un rire sonore qui emplit la pièce_

_« Je signe tout de suite pour des cours de chant » s'amuse Santana « Rach ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« C'était quoi exactement ça ? »_

_« C'était... je ne sais pas... deux amies qui se font du bien ? Est ce que ça te va comme réponse ? »_

_« Woow.. plus jamais je ne penserai que tu es coincée » ricane Santana_

_Rachel se soulève légèrement et viens embrasser son amie « Depuis quand tu es attirée par moi ? »_

_« Heu...tu es sûre que tu veux le savoir ? »_

_« Bien sur... » répond la brunette sérieusement_

_« Depuis longtemps...depuis que j'ai emménagé chez vous et que je t'ai surprise sous la douche... »_

_« Mais tu étais avec Britt »_

_« Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais été attirée par quelqu'un d'autre quand tu étais avec Marie ou Finn ? »_

_« Avec Marie non... avec Finn oui mais je pensais que c'était parce que je me découvrais »_

_« Par qui tu as été attirée ? Dis moi tout » répond Santana avec un énorme sourire_

_« Hé bien... par Quinn... mais ça tu le sais... par Holly Holliday tu te souviens, la remplaçante de ...et promets moi de ne pas me crier dessus... »_

_« Non vas y.. »_

_« Par Brittany.. » répond la brunette en baissant les yeux_

_« Hein ? Tu étais attirée par ma femme ? »_

_« Mon dieu Santana... tu as vu comment elle danse... elle pourrait allumer le pape en dansant devant lui »_

_« C'est vrai qu'elle est sublime quand elle danse... tu as un problème avec les blondes Berry ! »_

_« J'avais pas remarqué en effet... et j'étais attirée par toi aussi, je vais te confier un petit secret... je me suis déjà fait plaisir en pensant à toi... » reprend Rachel en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Santana « un jour...tu ne m'as pas vue...mais je t'ai regardé prendre ta douche en me touchant... » murmure t-elle _

_« Tu es la pire allumeuse que je connaisse...tu es même pire que moi et c'est peu dire... » répond Santana en reprenant possession des lèvres de Rachel _

_« Juste cette nuit OK ? » _

_« Juste cette nuit... » souffle Santana en caressant à nouveau le corps parfait à côté du sien_

* * *

><p><em>Fin du Flasback : <em>

Rachel sourit au souvenir de cette nuit avec Santana, plus rien ne s'était passé entre elles depuis ce jour là. Les deux femmes s'étaient réveillées le lendemain matin sans aucunes gêne et leur amitié avait même été renforcée après cette nuit là. Quand Santana et Brittany s'étaient remises ensemble 4 mois plus tard, Rachel avait insisté pour que Santana lui parle de la nuit qu'elles avaient passées ensembles pour ne pas avoir à mentir à Brittany. La blonde avait été surprise au premier abord, mais n'avait jamais émis le moindre reproche ou la moindre jalousie, considérant que Santana était célibataire quand cela s'est produit, et avait même plaisanté en disant que le prochaine fois elle voulait participer, quoi que Rachel et Santana n'étaient pas vraiment certaines qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

Au même moment, Santana explique à Quinn que sa nuit avec Rachel était un acte isolé et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de coucher avec elle avec nouveau.

« Je suis désolée Quinn... Je peux te jurer que si j'avais su pour vous deux, jamais je n'aurais posé les mains sur Rachel...Jamais.. » s'explique Santana

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... c'est moi qui ai eu une réaction excessive... je me doute bien que Rachel a eu une vie sexuelle... » répond Quinn amusée

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Comment ça qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

« Pour Rachel...et Tom ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je suis avec Tom depuis 4 ans.. et c'est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, mais depuis que j'ai revu Rachel je ne sais plus où j'en suis... »

« Tu l'aimes ? Rachel je veux dire.. »

« Oui... » répond Quinn en plantant son regard sur l'horizon « Oui je l'aime... mais j'aime Tom aussi... tu crois que c'est possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps ? »

« Et bien oui je pense... mais ce n'est pas très sain »

« Le problème c'est que j'aime Rachel depuis si longtemps que je me demande si c'est pas le souvenir que j'ai d'elle que j'aime... Est ce que je suis encore en mesure de tomber amoureuse de la femme qu'elle est devenue ? »

« Elle n'a pas changé tu sais... elle parle toujours trop... est toujours très sûre d'elle en ce qui concerne son talent... et à toujours ce don pour réussir à t'attendrir quand tout ce que tu voudrais faire c'est la frapper » répond Santana en riant

« J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec elle pour savoir exactement ce que je ressens...mais je ne sais pas comment faire sans froisser Tom... Tu penses que je devrais en parler à Tom ? » demande Quinn inquiète

« Je crois que l'honnêteté est la meilleure des choses dans un couple... » répond la latina très sérieusement

« Tu es devenue tellement mature et sérieuse... c'est effrayant tu sais » renchérit la blonde en posant un bras sur l'épaule de son amie

« Ouais c'est ça.. me cherche pas trop Fabray... je suis encore capable de te botter le cul »

…

**Tu es toujours avec Santana ?**

_Oui... ne t'inquiètes pas... j'ai mon garde du corps personnel... =) _

**D'accord... **

_Tout va bien Rach ? _

**Oui... **

_Tu es sûre ?_

**Oui... Au fait... Marie est partie... **

_Oh... je suis désolée... _

**Non tu ne l'es pas... ;-)**

_Tu as raison... je suis contente qu'elle soit partie...mais je suis désolée que cela te rende triste... _

**Je ne suis pas triste... **

_Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

**Rien... je vais bien... je pensais juste à toi... à Tom..**

_Comment ça tu pensais à Tom ?_

**Je ne veux pas lui faire ça... Tom est un garçon gentil et je l'aime bien... je ne veux pas être celle qui va lui voler sa petite amie... je ne veux plus être ce genre de personne Quinn... **

_Rach... c'est à moi de décider... tu ne lui vole rien... _

**Non Quinn s'il te plaît... respecte ça... je t'ai volé Finn et cela s'est mal fini... j'ai couché avec Santana alors qu'elle était mariée (même si elles étaient séparées) et je n'en suis pas fière... je ne veux plus de ce genre de situation... Si on doit vivre quelque chose ensemble toi et moi, je ne veux pas que cela commence de cette façon... **

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça par texto Rach ? Tu n'as pas le courage de me le dire en face ?_

**Non... **

_Dîne avec moi ce soir..._

**Non...**

_S'il te plaît...juste un dîner...juste toi et moi...on a pas eu l'occasion d'être juste toutes les deux..._

**Ça ne sert à rien Quinn... **

_S'il te plaît... je me mets à genoux devant toi pour te supplier d'accepter un malheureux petit dîner _

**Et on dit que je suis dramatique... =)**

_C'est un OUI ?_

**D'accord... juste un dîner... **

_Merci... je passe te prendre à 20h_

**A ce soir... je t'embrasse**

_A ce soir... _

…

« Qu'est ce qui te donne autant le sourire ? » demande Santana

« Je dîne avec Rachel ce soir... » réponde la blonde dans un grand sourire

« Ok... Je crois que je vais rentrer voir comment elle va avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise d'angoisse » plaisante Santana

« Merci Santana... »

« Pour ? »

« Pour être restée mon amie quand même... » répond Quinn les yeux brillants

« Ouais... ma bonté me perdra je le sais bien... Ne lui brise pas le cœur d'accord ? »

« Je vais essayer... » promets la blonde

* * *

><p><strong>Héhé... donc lundi prochain vous aurez un tête à tête Rachel et Quinn... =) <strong>

**Comment cela va se passer à votre avis ? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Je n'avais pas le cœur de vous faire patienter pendant une semaine, donc voici le dîner entre Quinn et Rachel... j'espère que cela vous plaira... =) **

**Dipsylon : Tu vois l'attente n'a pas été si longue en fait ^^ **

**Jesson : J'avoue qu'au début je n'étais pas super fan de Santana non plus mais en fait j'aime de plus en plus son personnage**

**prefabsprout : merci ^^ **

**Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus me rejoindre sur Twitter, c'est sympa de vous parler... =)**

**Je sais que ce chapitre va vous paraître encore court, mais si je n'avais pas coupé à ce moment là il aurait été vraiment trop long et l'effet n'aurait pas été le même.. =) **

* * *

><p>« Tu ne peux pas porter ça ! »<p>

« Pourquoi ? » s'insurge Rachel

« C'est totalement 2010 ma chérie... il te faut autre chose... quelque chose de plus... enfin moins... enfin autre chose quoi »

« Fous lui la paix Hummel ! Rachel portera ce qu'elle veut » lance Santana qui commence à s'impatienter devant l'essayage de Rachel

« D'accord... mais que l'on ne me demande plus mon avis désormais.. » répond Kurt vexé en quittant la chambre

« Kurt a raison.. je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une plouc à côté de Quinn »

« Je t'en prie.. c'est de Quinn qu'on parle... tu pourrais porter un sac à patate sur la tête qu'elle te sauterai dessus quand même ! »

« On en est pas là Santana... et d'ailleurs je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas m'engager dans cette direction.. je ne veux pas être celle qui va ruiner son couple »

« QUOI ? Dis moi que tu plaisantes là ! Ça fait 8 ans que tu attends cette nana et aujourd'hui tu fais marche arrière ? »

« Non.. je ne fais pas marche arrière parce qu'on a jamais fait marche avant.. il n'y a rien entre Quinn et moi.. et je veux que cela reste comme ça.. je veux apprendre à la connaître et devenir son amie »

« Alors pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ta stupide tenue si tu vas juste dîner avec une copine ? » rétorque Santana

« Parce que... Oooooh... tu ne m'aide pas là Santana ! Je veux juste être jolie c'est tout.. »

« Tu es très belle Rachel... peu importe ce que tu portes.. »

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment » répond la brunette en venant s'asseoir à côté de son amie avec un grand sourire

« Rach... trouve rapidement quelque chose à mettre... tu es en soutif à côté de moi... tu veux me torturer c'est ça ? »

« C'est dingue ce que tu peux être portée sur le sexe... ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose parfois ? »

« Heu ouais... parfois je pense à manger... » répond la latina en éclatant de rire « à de la nourriture sur le corps de Brittany... ou n'importe quel corps d'ailleurs tant qu'il est beau... comme tu vois.. juste un peu de chantilly là... » continue Santana en désignant le nombril de Rachel

« Ne me touches pas espèce d'obsédée ! » s'amuse Rachel en lui jetant la chemise qu'elle tenait dans la main sur la figure

« Arrête de te mentir... tu meurs d'envie que je te touche encore... de crier mon prénom en gémissant de plaisir... avoues le » continue Santana pour taquiner Rachel

« Dans tes rêves ! » finit Rachel en retournant la tête dans son placard

…

Rachel sent l'excitation et la nervosité prendre possession de son corps pendant qu'elle attend Quinn qui devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, l'attente est rapidement interrompue par un coup de sonnette et la brunette se précipite sur la porte pour ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

Son sourire disparaît rapidement quand elle aperçoit son agent une petite brune à couper le souffle sur le palier à la place de la blonde tant attendue

« Jen.. qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demande Rachel en guise de salutation

« Bonjour Rachel... moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir... » répond Jen un peu vexée par l'accueil si peu chaleureux qu'elle reçoit

« Excuse moi.. c'est juste que j'attends quelqu'un et je ne pensais pas te voir... tu viens rarement à la maison à part si c'est vraiment urgent... Oh mon dieu... qu'est ce qu'il y a d'urgent ? »

« On a un petit problème Rachel... je n'ai pas réussi à acheter les dernières photos qui traînaient... et c'est partout sur internet.. tu n'as pas vu ? »

Au même moment Rachel se pare de son plus beau sourire quand elle voit Quinn arriver derrière Jen, la blonde ne prête pas attention à la femme devant la porte, elle l'a bouscule légèrement, entre dans l'appartement et prend Rachel dans ses bras.

« Comment tu vas Rach ? » murmure Quinn à l'oreille de la brunette

« Comment ça comment je vais ? Je vais bien... qu'est ce qui t'arrive Quinn ? » demande Rachel intriguée et limite inquiète par le ton de Quinn

« Tu n'as rien vu encore ? Ça fait une heure au moins qu'un article circule sur le net avec des photos du message laissé au théâtre » répond Quinn sidérée que Rachel ne soit pas encore au courant

« C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de dire... Je suppose que vous êtes Quinn ! » reprend Jen en tendant la main en guise de salutation à la blonde

« Ouais.. je suis Quinn et vous ? Vous êtes qui au juste ? » répond la blonde suspicieuse

« Quinn c'est Jen mon agent.. » finit Rachel pour faire les présentations « Comment tu es au courant Quinn ? »

« Heu... tu vas trouver ça ridicule... en fait j'ai une alerte google sur toi.. » répond la blonde embarrassée

Rachel ne trouve pas ça ridicule du tout, elle trouve que c'est même plutôt mignon, charmant. Elle trouve la teinte rosée des joues de Quinn absolument craquante à ce moment précis, mais elle se retient de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser et préfère se retourner vers Jen pour connaître l'étendue des dégâts.

_**La célèbre Rachel Berry au centre d'une histoire sombre**_

_**Suite à l'incendie qui a eu lieu dans le théâtre dans lequel les répétitions de la nouvelle comédie musicale dans laquelle Rachel Berry tient le rôle principal au côté d'un jeune premier nommé Tom Banner, nous avons découvert de sources sûres qu'il s'agit d'un incendie criminel visant à intimider Rachel Berry pour lui faire renoncer à son rôle. D'après les rumeurs, il s'agirait d'un amoureux transi qui ne supporterait pas que sa star ne lui soit pas complètement dévouée. Un message à d'ailleurs été laissé à l'intention de la star, un message qui sonne comme une menace pour une certaine blonde prénommée Quinn. La question que tout le monde se pose bien évidemment est QUI est cette Quinn et quelle est la nature de sa relation avec Rachel Berry. **_

_**A l'heure actuelle, nous ne connaissons pas de relations amoureuse à la star, malgré quelques apparitions publiques avec certains de ses partenaires, mais ni elle ni son agent n'ont jamais confirmé ou infirmé une quelconque relation. Rachel Berry serait elle mal à l'aise avec sa sexualité pour avoir aussi bien brouillé les pistes jusqu'à présent. La star qui à insisté pour jouer dans cette comédie musicale s'apprêterait elle à faire prochainement son coming-out ? On sait déjà que Rachel Berry à été élevée dans un foyer homosexuel et ce ne serait une surprise pour personne si la révélation tombait enfin, ou peut être que toutes ces menaces qui pèsent sur elle et la prénommée Quinn lui feront reconsidérer sa participation au spectacle. Rachel et une jeune blonde qui semblerait être la petite amie du partenaire de Rachel ont étés aperçues en sortant d'un poste de police hier, nous ne pouvons que supposer qu'il s'agit de Quinn, un triangle amoureux serait il en train de voir le jour au sein de l'équipe ? Ce sont malheureusement les seules informations dont nous disposons pour le moment, mais je pense que tous les regards vont se poser sur Rachel Berry et la mystérieuse Quinn dorénavant. **_

_**H.S pour le flashnet info. **_

« Quel est l'abruti qui a pondu ça ! » hurle Rachel

« C'est pas le moment d'être en colère Rach... je préfère qu'on ne réagisse pas pour le moment. C'est un article isolé, on verra ce qu'on fera si cela s'amplifie » dit rapidement Jen pour calmer la brunette

« Oui... tu as raison... »

« Rachel... j'ai quand même besoin de savoir certaines choses pour ne pas être surprise par la suite... Donc Quinn et toi ? » demande Jen en regardant tour à tour Rachel et Quinn

« On est amies.. » répond la brunette avec précipitation avant de s'apercevoir de la mine renfrognée de Quinn

« Ok... je vais te laisser pour ce soir... je crois savoir que tu es attendue » reprends Jen sceptique devant la réponse de Rachel.

…

« Tu es prête ? » demande Quinn contrariée

« Oui... » répond Rachel en baissant la tête

« Parfait... j'ai réservé une table dans un petit restaurant végétalien que je connais.. » reprend Quinn en essayant de s'adoucir un peu

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de choisir un restaurant végétalien tu sais... »

« Je veux que tout soit parfait... » répond Quinn en relevant le menton de Rachel pour rencontrer ses yeux « Je suis désolée Rach... j'ai mal réagi encore une fois... essayons de passer une bonne soirée... ce soir c'est juste toi et moi d'accord ? »

Rachel retrouve son sourire et passe son bras sous celui de Quinn pour la suivre. Lorsqu'elles pénétrent dans le restaurant, un serveur s'avançe très rapidement des deux femmes et offre son sourire le plus chaleureux en liant ses mains nerveusement

« C'est un grand honneur de vous recevoir à nouveau Mademoiselle Berry, je crains malheureusement que votre table habituelle ne soit occupée, mais je vais m'arranger pour vous trouver un endroit où vous ne serez pas importunées avec votre amie » déclare t-il nerveusement

« En fait... j'ai une réservation au nom de Fabray » répond la blonde en se raclant la gorge

« Oh... bien sur... laissez moi vérifier » répond le serveur en attrapant le livre de réservations posé sur le comptoir à côté de lui « Je vais vous conduire à votre table... je suis Steve, je serais votre serveur pour ce soir... » finit le jeune homme en installant les deux femmes vers une table isolée

« Et bien... moi qui pensais te surprendre et être un peu originale » déclare Quinn en regardant Rachel timidement

« Quinn c'est parfait... c'est mon restaurant préféré en fait... ça ne pourrait pas être plus parfait » répond Rachel en posant sa main sur celle de la blonde sur la table

Les deux femmes se regardent intensément pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblent durer de longues minutes avant d'être interrompues par Steve qui leur apporte les menus et les informe de ses suggestions.

« Alors comme ça tu as une alerte Google sur moi ? » taquine Rachel pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère

« Oui... » avoue honteusement Quinn en baissant les yeux « Ce qui me surprend c'est que toi tu n'en ai pas... je pensais que... » s'interrompt la blonde pas certaine de vouloir finir sa phrase par peu de froisser Rachel

« Que quoi ? Que j'étais à ce point auto-centrée et narcissique que je veuille savoir ce qui se dit sur moi à tout moment c'est ça ? »

« Je ne l'aurai pas dis comme ça... mais oui » répond Quinn avec un demi sourire

« Et bien... tu as raison... j'en avais une avant.. mais cela me prenait trop de temps de lire toute les stupidités qui peuvent être écrites à mon sujet... » continue Rachel en riant doucement

« C'est vrai... j'ai lu pas mal de choses stupides » se détend Quinn en se mêlant au rire de la brune « je peux te poser une question Rach ? »

« Bien sur... tout ce que tu veux »

« Tu lui fais confiance à ton agent ? »

« Bien sur... Jen gère ma carrière depuis le début... elle est formidable et de très bons conseils... pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... quelque chose me déplaît chez elle » répond la blonde en observant la réaction de Rachel

Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire franchement devant l'attitude de la blonde « laisses moi deviner... ce ne serait pas le fait qu'elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle et qu'elle soit incroyablement sexy peu importe ce qu'elle porte qui te déplaise ? » demande t-elle ironiquement

« Quoi ? Non... mais non enfin... qu'est ce que tu vas chercher... d'ailleurs je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit si sexy que ça... »

« Tu es jalouse Quinn.. » s'amuse la brunette

« Non... mais non je ne suis absolument pas jalouse.. est ce que... enfin toi et elle je veux dire... » balbutie Quinn en fixant un morceau de tomate séchée dans son assiette

« Non... Jen est mon agent... je ne mélange pas ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle » répond Rachel très sérieusement « mais le jour où je la vire je lui saute dessus dans la minute » reprend elle pour attiser la jalousie de Quinn

« Je prie pour que tu ne la vires jamais alors... » répond Quinn le plus sérieusement du monde en plantant son regard dans celui de la brunette en face d'elle.

Elles continuent de manger tout en se dévorant du regard, parlant de tout et de rien comme pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Rachel boit littéralement les paroles de Quinn quand elle commence à lui parler de la France et de son métier, elle se perd dans son regard animé, passionné, il lui faut beaucoup de maitrise pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser, mais à chaque fois que l'idée surgit dans son esprit, elle pense immédiatement à Tom et se dit que cela n'est pas juste pour lui.

Quinn est en admiration devant la brunette quand elle lui raconte sa première audition, la façon dont elle avait éblouie tout le monde en chantant ''Don't Rain On My Parade'', la première fois qu'elle s'est tenue sur scène pour sa représentation morte de trac mais remplie d'adrénaline de voir son rêve enfin se réaliser après avoir travailler tant d'années. Elle la dévore des yeux et elle ne peux s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine mélancolie d'avoir raté autant de choses dans la vie de la brunette, comment sa vie aurait été si elle n'avait pas rencontré Tom et qu'elle avait eu le courage de revenir vers Rachel avant. Comment sa vie serait si elle n'était pas avec Tom... Tom.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Quinn ? » demande Rachel en apercevant une tristesse apparaître sur le visage de la blonde

« Non... tout va bien... » répond la blonde en revenant à elle pour offrir un sourire à Rachel

« Qu'est ce qui te manques le plus depuis que tu es une STAR ? »

« Faire des choses simples comme aller au cinéma avec des amis... ou aller au bowling... ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allée au bowling » répond la brunette avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme

« Le bowling te manque hein... et bien Rachel Berry... opération bowling en marche » répond la blonde en levant un sourcil comme si elle venait d'accepter une mission au péril de sa vie.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'emmener dans un bowling n'est ce pas ? » demande la brunette intriguée

« Fais moi confiance.. » répond la blonde avec un clin d'oeil avant d'attraper la main de Rachel pour se diriger vers la sortie

« Mademoiselle Berry... j'ai bien peur que quelqu'un ai prévenu la presse de votre présence... il y a beaucoup de paparazzis dehors... je peux vous faire sortir par les cuisines si Mademoiselle Fabray concède à me donner ses clés pour que j'approche votre voiture »

« Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée Steve » répond la brunette en incitant Quinn du regard à confier ses clés de voiture.

« C'est une Audi grise... et je ne veux pas de rayures, je tiens beaucoup à ma voiture » lance la blonde en tendant les clés au jeune homme

« Bien sur Mademoiselle Fabray... j'y ferais plus attention qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux » répond le jeune homme avec un sourire professionnel

Malgré la rapidité avec laquelle Steve réussi à amener la voiture à l'arrière du restaurant et à faire sortir les deux femmes discrètement, quelques paparazzis ont déjà atteint la voiture et attendent patiemment avec leurs appareils braqués sur la porte. Dès que Rachel se retrouve dehors, elle est aveuglée par une multitude de flashs et tente de protéger son visage en levant instinctivement la main devant ses yeux. Elle saisit Quinn par le bras et l'entraîne rapidement vers la voiture pour éviter que le blonde subisse l'assaut des photographes.

« Rachel... allez vous arrêter la comédie musicale ? »

« Rachel... qu'avez vous à répondre à l'article qui est paru ce soir ? »

« Rachel... êtes vous réellement menacée et en danger ? »

« Rachel... Qui est Quinn ? »

« Rachel... est ce que c'est Quinn la blonde qui est avec vous ce soir ? »

« Quinn... est ce que vous avez peur pour votre vie ? »

Quinn manque de s'arrêter quand elle entends son prénom, mais se ressaisit rapidement en se disant que c'est sûrement une technique pour savoir si elle est vraiment Quinn, et refuse de laisser la chance à ce journaliste de découvrir qui elle est.

Rachel arrive enfin à entrer dans la voiture et Quinn démarre très rapidement pour essayer d'échapper aux photographes qui sont de plus en plus nombreux. Elle a d'abord un peu de mal a acclimater sa vue au travers des flashs qui continuent de percer dans l'obscurité, mais trouve rapidement une ligne d'horizon à fixer pour poser son regard et ne plus être gênée. Quand elles ont enfin réussies à s'éloigner la blonde tente un regard vers Rachel qui semble absorbée par l'observation de la route qui défile.

« Est ce que ça va Rachel ? »

« Je vais bien... j'ai l'habitude... je suis désolée pour tout ça Quinn »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute... c'est la mienne.. j'aurais du me douter qu'un restaurant n'était pas la meilleure idée pour ce soir.. » répond la blonde en tentant d'obtenir toujours un contact visuel avec la brunette

« Tu ne comprends pas... ils vont savoir qui tu es bientôt.. ils ont sûrement pris ta plaque d'immatriculation en photo.. et dans quelques heures ils vont savoir qui tu es... et il y aura d'autres articles où ils parleront de toi... et... »

« Rachel... ça va je te dis... je me fiche qu'ils savent qui je suis...tout va bien.. »

« NON tout ne va pas bien Quinn... Si ces photos paraissent dans la presse c'est un désastre... »

« Comment ça Rach ? Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas être vue avec moi ? »

« Non... » termine Rachel en baissant les yeux

« Pourquoi ? A cause de Jen ? A cause de ce que tu devras dire ? On a rien à dire Rachel... ils finiront par se lasser... »

« Non Quinn ça n'a rien à voir avec de stupides déclarations »

« Alors quoi Rach ? » s'impatiente Quinn

« Je ne pourrais pas te protéger Quinn ! Voilà pourquoi ! Voilà pourquoi je veux arrêter cette stupide comédie musicale et partir... je veux t'emmener avec moi et partir loin d'ici... là où tu ne seras plus en danger à cause de moi ! Même si la meilleure chose à faire est certainement mettre des milliers de kilomètres entre toi et moi pour être sûre que tu es en sécurité... Tu devrais peut être retourner en France.. tu sais juste quelques temps.. que tout cela se calme »

Quinn freine brusquement et monte presque sur un trottoir pour garer la voiture sans prendre la peine de regarder dans ses rétroviseurs si quelqu'un est derrière elle, ce qui lui vaut de se faire klaxonner par plusieurs voitures quand elles passent devant elle.

« Tageule connard ! » hurle Quinn en direction de la dernière voiture

« Quinn... » souffle Rachel

« Non ! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant Rachel ! Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de m'éloigner de toi ok ! Je viens juste de te retrouver, j'ai tellement de choses à rattraper, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, alors je ne partirai pas ! Je ne fuirai pas cette fois ci tu m'entends ! J'ai fais cette connerie une fois et je ne suis pas prête de la refaire ! Je ne fuirai pas mes sentiments cette fois ci ! »

« Mais cette fois ci tu es en danger ! » hurle Rachel pour lui répondre « Et plus tu seras exposée et plus tu seras en danger ! »

« C'est moi que ça regarde Rachel... je suis une adulte et je suis en mesure de prendre mes propres décisions...et j'ai décidé de rester ici à New York.. de rester ici avec toi.. et de comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre nous »

« Mais... »

« NON... il n'y a pas de mais Rachel ! »

« D'accord... » se résigne Rachel en posant sa main sur celle de la blonde pour la calmer « reprenons cette opération bowling » reprend la brunette en regardant Quinn tendrement.

Quinn garde la main de Rachel dans la sienne pour continuer le trajet qui lui reste à parcourir, elle remercie la boîte automatique pour lui permettre de garder ce contact avec la main douce et chaude de la brunette. Elle l'observe du coin de l'oeil et remarque que Rachel semble toujours perdue dans ses pensées, le regard perdu au loin à travers la vitre.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrête enfin après 10 minutes, Rachel se retourne rapidement vers Quinn pour trouver une réponse

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait chez toi ? Est ce que opération bowling est un code pour relation sexuelle ? » s'enquit la brunette un peu gênée

La blonde éclate de rire devant la mine déconfite de Rachel et sors rapidement de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à la brune qui attends toujours une réponse « Non Rach... opération bowling n'est pas un nom de code... allez viens »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir aller chez toi Quinn... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... on sera seules... juste toi et moi ce soir rappelles toi.. »

…

« Je n'y arriverai jamais je te dis » s'énerve Rachel en se laissant tomber sur le canapé

« Relèves toi mauviette ! » plaisante Quinn en lui tendant la main « tu balances ton bras trop en arrière.. viens là je vais te montrer »

Quinn se place derrière Rachel et prend la main droite de la brunette dans la sienne. Rachel se fige au contact du corps de Quinn dans son dos, elle sent le souffle de la blonde dans son cou et ne peut retenir le frisson qui la parcourt. Quinn respire l'odeur des cheveux de Rachel tout en caressant la main de la brune de son pouce, elle place son autre main sur le ventre de Rachel comme pour l'empêcher de se défaire de l'étreinte. Elle se laisse aller à la respirer entièrement, et se retrouve complètement chavirée par l'émotion qui s'empare d'elle. Elle tente de déposer un baiser dans le cou de la brunette mais Rachel tourne la tête au même moment, si bien que leurs regards se rencontrent et ne se quittent plus pendant plusieurs secondes « Quinn... » réussit à sortir Rachel dans un souffle « Rachel... » répond la blonde de manière tout aussi inaudible. Leurs regards s'intensifient pendant qu'elles hésitent sur l'attitude à adopter.

Tout le corps de Quinn lui crie de l'embrasser, de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel, de redécouvrir après toutes ces années la douceur de ses baisers, mais la lueur de peur qu'elle voit dans le regard de Rachel l'en empêche.

La brune finit par poser son regard sur la main posée sur la sienne en se mordant la lèvre inférieure rongée par le désir qui a prit possession de son corps, elle tente de se raisonner... _ce n'est pas bien..il y a Tom.. ce n'est pas bien. _Elle finit par retirer sa main de celle de Quinn et lui dit dans un faible sourire « Je crois que je ne suis tout simplement pas douée pour la Wii... »

« Oui peut être.. » répond Quinn sans tenter de la retenir

« Est ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? » demande Rachel qui à un besoin soudain de se rafraîchir

Rachel essaye de reprendre ses esprits dans la salle de bain en se passant un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle avait été sur le point d'embrasser Quinn, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais se sentait toujours coupable de voler sa petite amie à quelqu'un comme Tom. Il fallait absolument que Quinn mette les choses au clair et rapidement, parce que la situation commençait à devenir insoutenable.

Elle reste quelques instants dans la salle de bain avant de se décider à rejoindre la blonde, elle s'arrête devant une porte qui l'intrigue. Une grosse porte noire avec un énorme ''warning'' jaune écrit en plein milieu.

« C'est mon studio photo » déclare Quinn en faisant sursauter Rachel qui était perdue dans sa contemplation.

« Tu as ton propre studio ? »

« Oui... je n'aime pas confier mes photos à quelqu'un d'autre.. c'est vraiment personnel une photo et je préfère les développer moi même »

« Je comprends... » répond la brunette avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une coupole sur une étagère. Elle reconnaît aussitôt ce qui est à l'intérieur, il s'agit du gardénia que Finn a offert à Quinn pour le bal.

« Tu as gardé le gardénia de Finn... il faut croire que tu l'as aimé plus que je ne pensais » dit Rachel en essayant de paraître désintéressée.

Quinn attrape le bras de Rachel pour la forcer à la regarder « on sait toutes les deux que l'idée ne venait pas de Finn » répond la blonde en se rapprochant un peu plus de la brunette qui semble déstabilisée « j'ai toujours su que c'était de toi... »

Rachel tente de prendre la mesure de ce que Quinn vient de lui avouer, comment avait elle pu savoir que c'était elle qui avait conseillé Finn en dépit des sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir pour lui à ce moment là, puis soudain quelque chose frappe son esprit.

« C'était toi ? Chaque première... le bouquet de gardénias et les chocolats... c'était toi mon admirateur secret ? » demande Rachel la voix vacillante

Quinn se contente de hocher la tête pour confirmer et se rapproche encore un peu plus de Rachel, elle est bien décidée à l'embrasser cette fois-ci, elle ne laissera plus Rachel s'échapper. Elle approche son visage de celui de la brunette et connecte enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel. C'est le même tourbillon que 8 ans plus tôt qui s'empare d'elle, l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds, cette envie d'en avoir encore plus, de se fondre en elle. Elle mets dans ce baiser 8 ans de frustrations, 8 ans d'amour gardé secret, 8 ans de toutes ces choses qu'elle n'a jamais dites.

Rachel succombe rapidement au baiser au dépit du sentiment de culpabilité qui la ronge, elle sent son cœur rater un battement quand la langue de Quinn frôle la sienne et c'est la fin de toute résistance pour elle. Elle sait que dorénavant elle ne pourrai plus jamais résister à Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'arrête sur un passage plutôt agréable parce que j'aime bien coller des sourires niais c'est vrai... =) <strong>

**Je vais vous avouer un truc... plusieurs fois dans ce chapitre j'ai écris Lea à la place de Rachel et je m'en suis aperçue en corrigeant... vous croyez que c'est grave ? lol **

**A lundi pour la suite.. =) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Allez c'est parti pour la suite... je ne suis pas certaine que vous allez encore beaucoup m'aimer après... ^^ **

**TOurns3sOL : Tu ne sauras rien... ni ici... ni sur Twitter... mais j'adore tes reviews.. tu me fait vraiment trop rire avec tes délires... =) **

**Dreams : sauf erreur de ma part c'est la première review que je vois de ta part... et bien merci.. ça fait très plaisir... ^^ **

**Melanie : moi aussi j'ai adoré imaginer de la chantilly sur le nombril de Lea... heu non Rachel... =) **

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté mes histoires déjà terminées en favoris, ça fait très plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris est apprécié... =) **

**Je récapitule les suspects qui ont déjà été évoqués par plusieurs personnes : **

**Finn revient souvent.. ^^**

**Marie**

**Tom**

**Quinn... oui l'hypothèse a été soulevée... =) **

**Jacob Ben Israël.. (ok ça c'est moi qui en ai parlé... )**

**Jen.. (dernière suspecte en date)**

**Alors que dire sur ces suspects... ben rien... je ne vous donnerai pas d'indices... =) **

* * *

><p>Rachel tente de reprendre le contrôle de son corps sous les baisers de Quinn qui se font de plus en plus insistants et passionnés.<p>

« Quinn... » souffle t-elle entre deux baisers

« Quoi ? » demande la blonde sans interrompre la danse de sa bouche sur les lèvres de la brunette

« Attends... on devrait y aller doucement... » reprends Rachel à bout de souffle

« Oui... oui... tu as raison...mais... quand je commence à t'embrasser j'ai du mal à me contrôler » répond Quinn en déplaçant ses lèvres sur le cou de Rachel

« Quinn... je suis sérieuse... je n'ai pas envie qu'on se précipite » continue Rachel en tentant de résister a la langue de Quinn qui glisse sur son cou

« D'accord... d'accord.. » répond Quinn en se ressaisissant tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Je devrais rentrer... je dois aller au théâtre tôt demain »

« Bien sur... je vais te raccompagner.. »

« Non... je vais prendre un taxi... ça me fera du bien de reprendre mes esprits avant de rentrer » répond Rachel en caressant la joue de la blonde en face d'elle.

« Tu es sûre ? » demande Quinn pas vraiment rassurée que Rachel prenne un taxi

« Oui... j'ai un chauffeur que j'appelle souvent.. je lui donne de gros pourboires alors il fait l'effort de venir quand j'ai besoin de lui... et il est très discret » répond la brunette en donnant un rapide baiser sur le nez de Quinn

« D'accord... merci pour cette soirée Rachel... »

« Merci à toi Quinn... j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée... si on fait abstraction des paparazzis et du fait que je suis complètement nulle aux jeux vidéos »

Les deux femmes se séparent dans un dernier baiser qui sonne comme une promesse. Une promesse de ne plus jamais se quitter, de ne plus jamais laisser l'incompréhension prendre le pas sur leur relation.

**Je suis rentrée... **

_Je commençais à m'inquiéter_

**On a fait un détour... j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air... **

_Tout va bien ?_

**Oui Quinn tout va bien... j'ai juste un peu de mal à gérer tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment**

_Je comprends... _

**Merci encore pour cette soirée... pour tout...**

_Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Rach... je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler ce soir parce que c'était juste toi et moi... mais j'ai besoin de t'en parler... on peut se voir demain ? _

**Tu m'inquiètes... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

_Non pas par texto... je préfère t'en parler de vive voix_

**D'accord... est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

_Non... mon dieu non... tu es parfaite Rachel... _

**Alors pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu as à me dire... **

_On se voit demain d'accord ? _

**Ok.. mais je vais être prise jusqu'à demain soir... retrouves moi chez moi pour 20h**

_D'accord... Bonne nuit Rachel.. _

**Bonne nuit Quinn.. **

…

Quand Rachel se retrouve devant Tom le lendemain pour les répétitions, elle ressent tout le poids de sa culpabilité sur ses épaules. Elle avait presque réussi à l'oublier la veille quand Quinn l'embrassait, mais se retrouver devant lui aujourd'hui et devoir lui chanter des chansons d'amour est trop oppressant pour elle. Elle se perd dans les paroles, n'arrive à sortir aucun son convenablement sans avoir le visage de Quinn en lieu et place de celui de Tom. Tout le monde semble persuadé que c'est à cause de son harceleur que Rachel n'est pas dans son assiette et elle ne dit rien pour les dissuader.

Pendant la pause, Tom pousse la politesse jusqu'à partager son repas avec elle.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile ce que tu es en train de vivre » lance le jeune homme en tentant un regard vers la brunette

Rachel manque de s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée d'eau en entendant ses paroles « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce qui n'est pas facile à vivre ? » demande t-elle rapidement inquiète

« Ce malade qui te menace » répond Tom naturellement « On peut avoir une conversation ouverte et franche Rachel ? »

« Heu... oui.. bien sur... » répond Rachel s'attendant déjà à subir les foudres de Tom pensant qu'il à tout découvert à propos de la veille

« Est ce que tu penses honnêtement que Quinn ne risque rien ? Enfin je veux dire... je m'inquiète... elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais je m'inquiète quand même... »

Rachel se sent rassurée par les propos de son partenaire, il est juste inquiet pour sa petite amie... oui sa petite amie... et il n'est au courant de rien pour ce qui s'est passé la veille entre Quinn et elle. Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre

« Honnêtement... je ne sais pas Tom... je suis inquiète aussi... »

« Je peux te demander autre chose ? »

« Bien sur.. » répond Rachel en se raclant la gorge

« Est ce que tu es amoureuse d'elle ? » demande calmement Tom en regardant Rachel dans les yeux

« Oui... » répond la brunette incapable de mentir

« Je comprends... je comprends mieux maintenant... »

« Tu comprends quoi ? » demande Rachel hésitante

« Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser... hier... je lui ai demandé de m'épouser... j'ai mis un genou à terre et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait être ma femme » répond Tom avec des sanglots dans la voix

Rachel sent son cœur s'arrêter pendant un instant sous la révélation de Tom, la femme avec qui elle avait passé la soirée la veille, la femme qui l'avait embrassée, la femme dont elle était follement amoureuse avait été demandée en mariage. Elle tente de se ressaisir avant de balbutier « Qu'est... heu... qu'est ce qu'elle à dit ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir... » répond Tom tristement « j'ai posé la bague sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et je lui ai dit que je partais chez un ami pour lui laisser le temps de la réflexion »

« Oh... » est le seul mot qui peut sortir de la bouche de Rachel. Elle comprend pourquoi Tom n'était pas à l'appartement quand Quinn se précipitait pour l'embrasser et elle réalise qu'il n'est sûrement pas au courant de leur soirée.

« Je l'ai perdue... si je lui avait demandé de m'épouser il y a deux mois, elle aurait dit oui sans hésiter... il y a deux mois elle était encore Lucy mais aujourd'hui elle est redevenue Quinn... Lucy m'aurait épousée sur le champ, mais Quinn ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut je le sais bien... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je t'en prie Rachel... je vois bien la façon dont elle te regarde, elle ne m'a jamais regardé de cette façon » répond Tom résigné

« Je suis désolée... »

…

Quinn frappe à la porte de l'appartement de Rachel en vérifiant sa montre, elle sourit à Santana qui lui ouvre et la suit à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Rachel n'est pas là... » dit rapidement Santana

« Je sais... je dois la retrouver ici à 20h » répond Quinn

« Et personne ne t'as jamais appris à lire l'heure Fabray ? Il est 18h »

« Je sais qu'il heure il est Santana... »

« Ok... c'est quoi le problème »

« Qui te dit qu'il y à un problème ? »

« Bon tu as l'intention de me prendre pour une abrutie encore longtemps ou tu déballes tout pour qu'on puisse trier » répond la latina en commençant à s'impatienter

« Tom m'a demandé de l'épouser » lâche Quinn en détournant son regard

« Ok... Hummel ! Ramène ton cul ici ! On a une crise sur les bras ! » crie Santana en direction de la cuisine

« Kurt est là ? Je pensais te parler à toi et pas rameuter tout le quartier » lance Quinn avec un regard noir à Santana

« Que tu me crois ou pas Hummel est super doué pour toutes ces conneries de couples... c'est grâce à lui que je suis de nouveau avec Britt aujourd'hui »

Quinn raconte à Kurt et Santana comment Tom lui a demandé sa main la veille juste avant qu'elle se prépare pour rejoindre Rachel. Elle leur raconte la soirée qu'elle a passée avec la brunette jusqu'aux baisers qu'elles ont partagées.

« Attends... tu veux dire que tu l'as embrassée alors que ton mec t'as demandé de l'épouser 3 heures plus tôt. » demande Santana en reprenant son air d'ancienne cheerio

« Oui c'est précisément ce que je suis en train de dire Santana... » répond la blonde agacée d'être interrompue

« Alors c'est quoi ton problème Fabray ? »

« Santana... calmes toi » dit Kurt très calmement « elle a tendance à être facilement irritable quand il s'agit de Rachel »

« Hey ! Je te rappelle que je suis là ! Et non je ne suis pas irritable ! Je ne comprends tout simplement pas ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de cette nana ! » lance Santana en désignant Quinn du doigt

« Hey... je te rappelle que je suis là aussi... je suis venue parce que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et pas pour me faire insulter ou rabaisser ! » répond Quinn blessée

« Ok... désolée Fabray... c'est juste que je capte pas là... pourquoi tu as besoin de réfléchir autant.. c'est clair que si tu as embrassé Rachel même après la demande de Tom c'est que tu as déjà fait ton choix non ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Santana... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si compliqué ? »

« Je les aimes tous les deux... voilà ce qui est compliqué ! » répond froidement Quinn en se relevant pour faire quelques pas pour se calmer

« Mais tu ne peux pas les avoir tous les deux... » répond doucement Kurt pour essayer d'apaiser les tensions

« Je sais... » répond Quinn en se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement « c'est juste que je suis avec Tom depuis 4 ans et très honnêtement avant de revoir Rachel, je pensais que je finirais ma vie avec lui, que je l'épouserais et que ma vie serait belle comme elle à été depuis que je le connais et maintenant je ne sais plus rien... j'arrive même à penser que Tom me demande de l'épouser par dépit parce qu'il sent qu'il est en train de me perdre... »

« Si je peux me permettre... le jour où tu as fait cette fête pour fêter le rôle de Tom, il nous a dit qu'il prévoyait de te demander ta main... donc sa demande n'est pas un acte désespéré.. »

« T'es de quel côté Hummel ? T'as qu'a les marier tout de suite pendant que tu y es ! T'en à rien à cirer que Rachel en souffre ? »

« Je ne suis d'aucun côté Santana... et tu ne devrais pas non plus.. Quinn est venue pour nous demander conseil, elle doit avoir un avis objectif et pas seulement une louange sur la merveilleuse Rachel Berry ! » répond Kurt en pinçant les lèvres « Rachel est mon amie et non je ne veux pas la voir souffrir évidemment... mais je veux que Quinn fasse un choix en toute connaissance de cause »

« Merci Kurt » répond Quinn en lui adressant un petit sourire

« Bon... procédons par élimination... qu'est ce qui te plaît chez Tom ? » demande Kurt très sérieusement

« Je me sens en sécurité avec lui... il est gentil, tendre, plutôt intelligent... il me fait me sentir différente.. »

« ça pour être différente tu étais différente ! Jusqu'à ton prénom qui était différent ! Tu n'as jamais été toi même avec lui ! » rétorque Santana sarcastique

« Et Rachel ? Qu'est ce qui te plaît chez Rachel. » continue Kurt ignorant la remarque de la latina

« Rachel a toujours été là pour moi.. c'est la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse... j'aime sa détermination, son honnêteté, j'aime la façon qu'elle à de me regarder, j'aime qui je suis quand je suis avec elle... Rachel a toujours été mon ancre, la personne à qui j'ai toujours pu me raccrocher... »

« Je crois que ton cœur a déjà fait son choix... » répond Kurt souriant

…

Rachel est remplie de colère, elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Quinn ne lui ai rien dit au sujet de la demande en mariage, elle aurait préféré l'apprendre de la bouche de la blonde plutôt que par Tom. Elle hésite à appeler Quinn pour lui donner le fond de sa pensée, mais elle sait qu'une conversation dans l'état où elle est n'est pas une bonne idée, elle finirait par dire des choses qu'elle regrette et il serait trop tard. Elle a besoin de se changer les idées et de marcher un peu, c'est toujours son activité préférée quand elle a une décision à prendre, ou juste besoin de réfléchir. Elle aime se retrouver à errer sans but précis, juste se laisse porter par la nature et les paysages qui l'entoure. Après une balade d'une heure dans Central Park, elle se décide enfin à rentrer chez elle, il lui reste encore une heure pour se calmer avant de voir Quinn.

Elle referme la porte sur elle quand elle entends les voix qui s'échappent du salon, d'abord la voix de Kurt, puis celle de Santana et enfin elle se fige quand elle entend la voix de Quinn. Toute sa colère refait surface subitement. Elle se dirige furieuse vers Quinn.

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? » hurle t-elle

Quinn la regarde un peu confuse devant le ton employé par Rachel

« J'ai fait quoi exactement ? » demande t-elle

« Comment tu as pu me séduire, me faire passer une merveilleuse soirée, m'embrasser, et ne pas me dire pour la demande en mariage ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça Quinn ? Me faire tomber encore plus amoureuse de toi et me cacher une telle chose ? Comment Quinn ? »

« Rachel.. je suis désolée... je voulais te le dire... je voulais te le dire aujourd'hui justement... je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher... »

« C'est hier que tu aurais du me le dire Quinn ! Avant de m'embrasser! Tu n'aurais même pas du m'embrasser d'ailleurs ! »

« Rach... s'il te plaît calmes toi... » supplie Quinn

« Que je me calme ? Est ce que tu imagine une seconde ce que j'ai ressenti quand Tom m'a annoncé ça ? Est ce que tu imagine juste l'espace d'un instant combien ça a été difficile pour moi de travailler avec lui toute la journée en sachant que j'ai embrassé sa petite amie ! »

« Je suis désolée... » répond faiblement Quinn

« Pas autant que moi Quinn... je n'ai jamais été aussi déçue par quelqu'un... » reprends Rachel en retenant une larme qui tente de s'échapper

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire.. et je voulais passer la soirée avec toi... juste toi et moi..je voulais justement qu'on ai cette occasion d'être ensemble... je voulais être avec toi c'est tout... » répond Quinn tristement en faisant un pas en direction de la brunette « je veux toujours être avec toi d'ailleurs... »

« Pas moi... j'ai besoin de temps... »

« Comment ça tu as besoin de temps ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Rachel ? »

« Je veux dire que je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment... j'ai besoin que tu me laisses seule... »

« Non s'il te plaît Rachel... ne fait pas ça... »

« Tu devrais prendre ce temps toi aussi pour savoir ce que tu veux vraiment... »

« Je sais ce que je veux Rachel... je te veux toi... je ne veux pas épouser Tom... c'est toi... ça a toujours été toi Rachel... »

« J'aurai préféré que tu me dises ça hier Quinn... aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'espace et de temps... s'il te plaît... »

« Combien de temps ? De combien de temps tu as besoin pour me pardonner ? » demande Quinn en tenant le visage de Rachel dans ses mains

« Je ne sais pas... » répond Rachel en baissant les yeux

« Je t'aime Rachel...je suis désolée..» finit Quinn en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la brunette avant de partir.

…

Rachel s'effondre quand elle entends la porte de son appartement se refermer. Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains et laisse les larmes qu'elle retenait jusque là se déverser sur elle. Elle sent deux bras se poser autour d'elle et respire le parfum de la chevelure de Santana. La latina reste silencieuse, se contentant simplement de bercer son amie pour la consoler.

« Pourquoi rien n'est jamais simple Santana ? »

« Je ne sais pas Rach... je sais que tu es bouleversée... mais Quinn t'aime.. et elle n'épousera pas Tom.. rien n'est vraiment perdu »

« Je sais... c'est juste que ça m'a fait un choc.. et je lui en veut de ne pas me l'avoir dit... je lui en veut de m'avoir mise dans cette situation »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle est triste, Kurt prépare le plat préféré de Rachel, des lasagnes végétaliennes et le film Funny Girl est déjà dans le lecteur DVD sans même une protestation de Santana qui n'a pas le cœur à refuser quoi que ce soit à Rachel ce soir.

Rachel s'endort assez rapidement, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Santana qui en profite pour prendre le téléphone de Rachel qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main dans l'espoir d'avoir quand même un message de Quinn.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » chuchote Kurt

« Je regarde si Rachel à le numéro des parents de Marie... elle devait m'appeler en arrivant et j'attends toujours... elle ne répond pas à son portable... je veux juste savoir si elle est bien arrivée.. »

« Elle va finir par t'appeler Santana... ne t'inquiètes pas »

« ça fait deux jours... elle aurait du m'appeler... je veux juste vérifier c'est tout.. » répond Santana en continuant de faire défiler les numéros.

« Tu crois qu'elle n'est pas allée chez ses parents ? »

« Je sais pas... j'aurais peut être du l'accompagner pour être sûre »

« Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour elle Santana... elle a besoin de se prendre en main.. »

« Ouais... Tu crois que tu pourras t'occuper de Rachel ? Je pense rentrer à Toronto demain... Britt me manque et en ce moment je passe plus de temps ici que chez moi.. »

« Bien sur que je m'occuperais d'elle.. ne t'inquiètes pas » répond Kurt amusé par autant de prévenance de la part de Santana. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il avait dit à Quinn que Santana avait tendance à s'emballer quand il s'agissait de Rachel, parce qu'il avait souvent eu l'occasion de constater que la latina pouvait être un vrai chien de garde quand il s'agissait de défendre les personnes qu'elle aime, et Rachel fait partie du peu de personnes que Santana aime.

…

Rachel attrape son téléphone quand elle l'entend vibrer pendant qu'elle prend son petit déjeuner

_Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne journée... _

_Je suis encore désolée... _

_J'ai rompu avec Tom... _

_Rach s'il te plaît répond moi.. _

_D'accord... j'arrête de t'importuner.. _

**Bonne journée à toi aussi**

_Merci... comment tu vas ce matin ?_

**Pareil qu'hier Quinn... c'est trop tôt**

_D'accord... j'ai rompu avec Tom.. _

**Je sais tu me l'as déjà dis**

_Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir_

**Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu penses que je vais me réjouir du malheur de quelqu'un d'autre? Je me sens encore plus mal en fait, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant !**

_Je suis désolée... ce n'est pas de ta faute Rachel... et ça s'est plutôt bien passé, Tom a été compréhensif, on va certainement rester amis_

**Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?**

_Parce que je ne veux plus rien te cacher désormais... _

**C'est un bon début.. **

_J'ai envie de te voir... _

**C'est trop tôt.. **

_S'il te plaît... _

**Non Quinn ! N'insiste pas !**

_D'accord... _

_Je t'aime Rachel... je suis une abrutie très souvent.. mais je t'aime... _

_J'ai un ami qui a un bowling... il est prêt à nous laisser y aller sur son jour de fermeture... je pense que c'est un bon compromis pour éviter la Wii... =)_

_Je pense à toi... je te le redis encore... je suis désolée.. _

**Arrête de t'excuser.. **

_Non... je continuerais de te présenter mes excuses aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes... _

Rachel fourre son téléphone dans son sac et décide d'ignorer les messages de Quinn pour le reste de la journée. Elle appelle un taxi, et se prépare psychologiquement à se retrouver devant Tom pour les répétitions. Elle souffle profondément quand elle entend son téléphone sonner en pensant que Quinn n'abandonnera jamais, elle regarde le numéro de l'appelant et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« Hey je te manquais déjà que tu m'appelle ? »

« Rach... Tu devrais revenir à l'appartement... j'ai quelque chose à te dire » dit la voix nerveuse de Santana

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes Santana.. »

« Juste rentre d'accord... je t'attends.. »

* * *

><p><strong>Je sens que vous allez m'assassiner... =) <strong>

**Alors à votre avis, qu'est que Santana veux dire à Rachel? **

**Sinon j'ai une histoire que j'ai commencée, je pense la mettre en ligne dans la semaine, mais elle sera très courte, pas plus de 5 chapitres je pense... ^^**

**A lundi prochain... =) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Allez c'est parti pour la suite... chapitre un peu bizarre, j'étais très fatiguée quand je l'ai écris... d'ailleurs je l'ai réécris mais sans jamais être complètement satisfaite... **

**Désolée pour le manque de mise à jour du lundi, j'avoue que ma vie est plutôt bien remplie en ce moment =) **

**Dipsylon : Des menaces ? hahahaha... tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ **

**prefabsrpout : Tu me connais un peu maintenant... j'aime le drame =) **

**Marine : Tu auras la réponse aujourd'hui ^^ **

**Bon allez ne m'en veuillez pas hein... je vous promets que bientôt il y aura un peu de bonheur ^^ **

* * *

><p>Rachel est toujours dans le taxi tenant son téléphone dans les mains. Elle commence sérieusement à être inquiète par sa courte conversation avec Santana. Ce n'est pas les propos mais plutôt le ton contrarié de son amie qui l'inquiète d'avantage. Elle sait que Santana a des nerfs d'acier, et que peu de choses peuvent l'affecter à ce point, soudainement elle pense a Brittany et aux jumeaux, il a forcément du leur arriver quelque chose pour que Santana soit dans cet état. Elle commence à trembler de peur en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles.<p>

Elle a quand même le réflexe d'appeler au théâtre pour prévenir de son retard voir probable absence pour la journée, et se retrouve de nouveau confrontée à une conversation qui l'enchante peu.

_Rachel, je pense qu'il serait urgent que l'on puisse avoir une conversation au sujet de ta présence dans cette comédie musicale. Après tous les événements qui se sont produits, je me demande si il est encore judicieux que tu fasses partie du casting_

**Comment ça judicieux ? Cette pièce existe grâce à moi ! Me retirer du casting est le choix le moins judicieux justement !**

_On en parlera en face à face je préfère. Quoi qu'il en soit, des décisions sont à prendre, et je ne veux pas les prendre à la légère. Je te propose de déjeuner ensemble demain pour que nous puissions mettre tout à plat_

**Comme tu veux... je sais que ce n'est pas très simple en ce moment... mais tout le monde a ses petits soucis... je ne tiens pas quitter la pièce**

_A demain Rachel_

**A demain... **

Quand elle arrive enfin chez elle, elle trouve Santana faisant les cent pas dans le salon le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Sa curiosité lui dit de se rapprocher pour écouter la conversation, mais elle connaît assez bien son amie pour savoir que ce n'est absolument pas la chose à faire. Elle attend donc patiemment que Santana ai fini en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle remarque la contrariété et l'inquiétude qui se lisent sur le visage de Santana, et commence sérieusement à paniquer. Quand l'appel de son amie prend enfin fin, elle se jette sur elle.

« San... qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande t-elle inquiète

« Rach... assieds toi.. » réponds la latina en la prenant par les épaules

« Non ! Je suis très bien debout... Santana... tu me fais carrément flipper là... dis moi ce qu'il se passe »

« Ok... mais je veux que tu respires un grand coup quand j'aurais fini de parler d'accord... tu respires un grand coup et tu souffles.. »

« San ! Bordel accouches ! C'est encore pire, tu es en train de me mettre la pression »

« Heu... comment t'expliquer ça... J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone tout à l'heure d'un médecin de l'hôpital central de Bellevue... Ils ont pris en charge une femme hier soir qui correspond à la description de Marie... Elle n'avait aucun papier d'identité sur elle mais ils ont trouvé son téléphone dans sa poche... et comme mon numéro apparaissait beaucoup en appel en absence, ils m'ont appelé... »

« Oh mon dieu... est ce qu'elle est... est ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle va bien dis moi... elle n'est pas... »

« Non Rach... elle n'est pas morte... mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle va bien non plus... »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle était en overdose hier en arrivant à l'hôpital... et... elle à été battue apparemment... »

Rachel se laisse tomber sur le canapé en s'effondrant, elle revoit le visage de Marie quand elle sont allées la chercher la dernière fois, elle l'imagine étendue sur son lit d'hôpital couverte de bleus et peut être même pire encore. Elle se prend la tête entre les mains et tout son corps est secoué de sanglots.

« c'est de ma faute... je n'aurais jamais du la laisser partir... c'est de ma faute.. » sanglote Rachel

« Non Rach... ce n'est pas ta faute... à vrai dire c'est la mienne.. c'est moi qui l'ai convaincue qu'elle était prête pour retourner chez ses parents... si quelqu'un est à blâmer c'est moi et pas toi.. » répond Santana en lui caressant le dos pour tenter de la calmer

« Non c'est pas de ta faute non plus Santana... tu as été formidable avec elle... ce n'est pas de ta faute je t'assure » reprend Rachel touchée par le désespoir dans la voix de son amie

« J'ai dis au médecin qu'on arrivait dés que possible... on devrait y aller d'accord... on en saura plus là bas »

« Oui... tu as raison... » finit Rachel en serrant la main de Santana dans la sienne

…

Quinn ne cesse de regarder son téléphone depuis ce matin dans l'espoir d'avoir malgré tout un message de Rachel. Elle sait que la brunette n'est pas encore tout à fait prête à lui pardonner de lui avoir caché la demande en mariage de Tom, mais elle espère que tout va s'arranger rapidement. Après tout elle a refusé d'épouser son petit ami et a même rompu avec lui. Elle sait que Rachel veut juste lui faire passer quelques moments difficiles avant de lui pardonner et qu'elles puissent enfin se retrouver ou plutôt se trouver.

Quinn repense à la nuit qu'elle a passé avec la brunette 8 ans plus tôt. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi émotive et aussi bornée à l'époque, peut être qu'elle n'aurait jamais quitté Rachel et qu'elles seraient ensemble depuis tout ce temps. Elle secoue la tête pour essayer d'effacer cette pensée, voulant se concentrer sur le présent plutôt que de réinventer le passé. Elle entend son téléphone vibrer et se précipite dessus en sentant son cœur s'accélérer en voyant que c'est Rachel.

**Je suis désolée pour ce matin Quinn... **

_Tu n'as pas être désolée... je comprends que tu ai besoin de temps.. _

**Je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour savoir que je veux être avec toi... c'est juste que tout est si compliqué en ce moment... **

_Je sais... et je n'arrange pas les choses.. _

**On peut dire que tu les compliques même... **

_A ce point ? Alors pourquoi vouloir être avec moi alors ? _

**Quinn s'il te plaît... je veux juste dire que c'est compliqué.. **

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a de compliqué ? J'ai rompu avec Tom pour être avec toi... j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait faire pour pouvoir être avec toi..._

**Je sais... **

_Alors quoi Rachel ? Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? _

**Je ne sais pas... cela n'a rien a voir avec toi en fait... c'est juste ma vie qui est un peu compliquée en ce moment... **

_Je sais que c'est compliqué Rachel... mais laisses moi être avec toi.. et t'aider.. à nous deux on peut faire face à tout ça.. _

**Je dois te laisser... j'arrive à l'hôpital.. je t'appelle plus tard.. je te promets.. **

_Comment ça à l'hôpital ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à l'hôpital ? Rachel est ce que tout va bien ? _

_Rach ? _

_Merde Rachel ! Tu as du oublier de me donner la moitié des informations ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

…

_Pourquoi Rachel est à l'hôpital ? _

**Ramènes ton cul à Bellevue dès que tu peux Fabray.. je t'expliquerai là bas.. Rach va bien pas de panique... S..**

_Ok... merci Santana... _

Quinn ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, elle attrape une veste, ses clés de voiture sur la console dans l'entrée et se précipite dehors. Elle s'excuse à peine quand elle bouscule quelqu'un avec un colis dans les escaliers. Elle démarre en trombe et sors du parking sous terrain à une vitesse qui n'est absolument pas recommandée.

Rachel et Santana se rendent dans le service indiqué par le médecin au téléphone, il les fait entrer dans son bureau pour les informer de l'état de santé de sa patiente. Il utilise beaucoup de termes médicaux qui ne rassurent pas du tout Rachel et Santana.

Au fur et à mesure du discours du médecin, Rachel comprend que Marie est dans un état critique et que sa vie n'a tenu qu'à un fil, que si elle était arrivée aux urgences ne serait-ce qu'une heure plus tard, il n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu être sauvée. Rachel prend la main de Santana dans la sienne pour se donner du courage quand le médecin leur propose d'aller dans la chambre. Il leur fait comprendre que son visage à été très endommagé et qu'elles risquent d'avoir un choc en la voyant.

Elles longent un long couloir blanc qui ressemble à tous les couloirs d'hôpitaux, Santana se sent mal à l'aise, elle n'a jamais supporté les hôpitaux et l'odeur '' de mort '' qui y règne. Déjà quand Brittany à accouché, elle avait du se faire violence pour être présente pour sa femme. Elle ferme les yeux et pense à sa femme et ses enfants, elle se rend compte de la chance qu'elle à d'avoir Britt à ses côtés, d'avoir une femme qui accepte qu'elle passe plusieurs semaines loin de chez elle pour venir en aide à sa meilleure amie. Elle sourit en pensant à sa femme si merveilleuse, et se dit qu'elle devrait l'appeler en sortant, juste pour entendre sa voix.

Quelques personnes dans l'hôpital reconnaissent Rachel mais ont la délicatesse de ne pas l'importuner, se contentant tout simplement d'offrir des sourires timides.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochent de la chambre, Rachel sent sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile, elle s'agrippe encore plus fort à la main de Santana qui remarque que quelque chose ne va pas. L'ancienne Cheerio tire son ami vers un banc de le couloir et l'a fait s'asseoir.

« Rach... regardes moi... » dit doucement Santana sous le regard de Rachel qui s'exécute en plantant son regard dans celui de son amie

« Voilà c'est ça ma chérie... maintenant regardes moi... respires un grand coup à fond comme ça... » continue Santana en prenant une profonde inspiration

« Je... j'arr... je... » balbutie Rachel incapable de prendre sa respiration

« Chuuuut... c'est juste une crise d'angoisse Rachel... tu te souviens... comme le jour où tu as joué Maria et que tu étais incapable de monter sur scène... regardes moi... et fait comme moi... » reprend Santana en prenant à nouveau une profonde inspiration « tu vas y arriver ma chérie... voilà... tu respires... et tu souffles... c'est bien... continues comme ça... tu respires.. et tu souffles... encore... respires... souffles... »

Rachel commence à reprendre petit à petit sa respiration, mais est toujours incapable de parler. Elle laisse son regard perdu dans celui de Santana, et la brune y lit tout le désespoir, la peur, et la tristesse dans les yeux marrons de son amie.

« ça va aller Rachel... je suis là ça va aller... ce n'est pas ta faute... » murmure Santana à l'oreille de Rachel en la prenant dans ses bras

« Merci... » répond simplement Rachel incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de dire autre chose, Santana comprend tout ce qu'il y a derrière ce Merci. Merci d'être mon amie, Merci d'être là, Merci d'avoir toujours été là.

Après quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, Rachel et Santana reprennent le chemin de la chambre, toujours escortées par le médecin. Elles arrivent devant la chambre, le médecin entre le premier pour s'assurer qu'aucune infirmière n'est en train de prodiguer des soins, préférant éviter ce genre de spectacle aux deux femmes. Il leur fait un signe de tête pour leur indiquer que la voie est libre, Santana entre la deuxième suivie de Rachel qui n'a toujours pas lâché la main de son amie.

Les deux femmes entendent d'abord le bruit des moniteurs qui sont reliés à différents endroits sur le corps étendu sur le lit, elles regardent rapidement le plus gros des moniteurs qui représente plusieurs courbes qui s'agitent inégalement au rythme de la respiration de la femme allongée.

Rachel regarde la chevelure blonde qui recouvre l'oreiller et sent sa poitrine se serrer, elle s'approche du lit doucement comme pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de la blonde. Elle fait le tour du lit et se sent son cœur ne faire qu'un tour en apercevant le visage toujours endormi. Elle pousse un petit cri qui alarme Santana qui se rapproche à son tour. Elle a juste le temps de retenir Rachel que celle ci s'évanouit dans ses bras. Elle l'a pose délicatement dans le fauteuil à proximité du lit et essaye de la réveiller.

Le médecin intervient rapidement en vérifiant ses pupilles et rassure la latina en lui confirmant qu'il s'agit juste d'un évanouissement et qu'elle devrait revenir à elle d'une minute à l'autre.

« Je vous avais dit que son visage était très abîmé » dit il doucement

« Ce n'est pas ça... » murmure Santana « on ne connaît pas cette femme, ce n'est pas notre amie... » continue Santana les larmes de soulagement aux yeux.

« Comment ça ce n'est pas votre amie ? » demande le médecin étonné

« Dans quelle langue il faut vous le dire ? Cette femme n'est pas notre amie, ce n'est pas Marie Delacroix ! Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme et pourquoi elle avait le téléphone de Marie sur elle ! » reprend Santana contrariée. Elle hésite entre être rassurée et encore plus inquiète. Puisque ce n'est pas Marie qui est là, où est elle, pourquoi n'a t-elle pas donné signe de vie, et pourquoi cette femme avait son téléphone. Elle n'a pas le temps de penser à toutes ces questions que Rachel reprend connaissance, complètement sous le choc.

« Ce n'est pas elle... ce n'est pas Marie... » réussit à balbutier Rachel

« Je sais... je sais... tu peux être rassurée maintenant.. » tente de la convaincre Santana quand ils entendent une faible voix qui parvient du lit

« Rachel... »

Les deux amies et le médecin se regardent surpris, mais la voix continue d'appeler la brunette « Rachel... Rachel... »

Santana sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche au même moment, elle sait qu'elle aurait du l'éteindre, mais comme elle avait demandé à Quinn de les rejoindre, elle avait préféré le laisser sur vibreur. Elle vérifie rapidement le message qui apparaît et sort de la chambre en embrassant Rachel sur le front « je reviens tout de suite.. »

« Attends San.. tu vas où ? »

« Je reviens.. ne t'inquiètes pas.. » répond la latina en préférant éviter une explication tout de suite.

Elle rejoint Quinn qui l'attend dans le hall principal ne sachant pas où elle devait se rendre, ni même les raisons de sa présence ici. Quand elle aperçoit Santana à l'autre bout du couloir, elle se précipite sur elle pour tenter d'avoir des réponses.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Rachel ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Est ce que c'est le taré qui s'en ai pris à elle ? »

« Wow.. wow... doucement... Rach va bien... enfin physiquement elle va bien, elle n'a rien... viens, je vais tout te raconter en chemin » répond Santana en attrapant le bras de Quinn

Elle lui raconte toute l'histoire depuis le début, l'appel de l'hôpital, leur venue ici, que ce n'est pas Marie, et qu'elle n'a aucune idée d'où se trouve la blonde. Quinn la dévisage comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que des petits hommes verts venaient de débarquer.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait paniquer pour ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire au téléphone ? Tu plaisantes là ! » balance Quinn très énervée

« Comment ça je plaisante ? Je te dis qu'on a pensé que Marie était peut être dans ce lit d'hôpital et surtout qu'on a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve et tu me demande si je plaisante ? Qui es tu bordel de merde ! Où est passée ta compassion ? »

« Oh je t'en prie Santana... Marie à probablement vendu ou donner son téléphone à quelqu'un pour avoir une dose dés qu'elle à quitté l'appartement de Rachel ! Elle doit être dans une cave avec une seringue dans le bras à l'heure qu'il est ! » répond Quinn de manière assez virulente

Santana se retient de sauter à la gorge de Quinn pour l'étrangler, elle essaye de se contenir par peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter si elle commence à la frapper.

« Dégage d'ici ! Si c'est le genre de discours que tu as l'intention de tenir à Rachel je te conseille de dégager d'ici ! Je t'ai dis de venir parce que j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait besoin de toi pour supporter tout ça, mais c'est clair qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'une putain de garce dans ton genre ! Alors maintenant barre toi avant que je te sorte d'ici a coup de pieds dans le cul ! » hurle Santana sans prêter attention aux personnes qui les regardes

Rachel et le médecin sortent de la chambre en entendant les cris qui proviennent du couloir, la brunette se dirige instinctivement vers Quinn et viens se blottir dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi vous êtes en train de vous disputer toutes les deux ? » demande innocemment Rachel

« Parce que ta petite amie est aussi froide que de la pierre ! Et qu'elle a aussi peu d'humanité qu'un poisson rouge ! » rétorque Santana en continuant de dévisager Quinn d'un œil noir

« C'est toi qui me parle d'humanité ! Toi qui a été la plus grande garce de Lima ? » répond Quinn en soutenant le regard de Santana

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Quinn ? » demande Rachel calmement en la regardant dans les yeux

« J'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du dire... encore une fois...je suis désolée Santana... je n'aurais pas du dire ça» répond Quinn en baissant les yeux devant le regard accusateur de Santana

« Non tu n'es pas désolée ! » répond froidement Santana

« Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer... » reprend Rachel en entraînant la blonde avec elle pour lui glisser quelques mots en privé

…

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment Quinn... j'apprécie que tu sois venue... mais ce n'est pas le bon moment »

« Non... je resterai là que tu le veuilles ou non.. je veux être là d'accord.. je veux être là pour toi..s'il te plaît.. laisses moi au moins faire ça » supplie presque la blonde

« D'accord... mais plus de disputes avec Santana... » répond la brunette avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn « ça ne veux pas dire qu'on est ensemble Quinn... »

« Je sais... » répond la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

« Rach... » intervient Santana en interrompant les deux femmes « je peux te parler deux minutes... seule.. » en lançant un regard noir à Quinn

« Bien sur... » répond la brunette en donnant un autre baiser à Quinn avant de s'éloigner « Qu'est ce qu'il y a San ? »

« Deux choses... D'abord... qui est la femme dans cette chambre ? Ensuite... je ne veux pas voir Quinn dans les parages ! »

« Santana.. »

« Non... il n'y a pas de Santana qui tienne ! Donc qui est cette fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Elle te connaît Rachel, elle t'a appelée par ton prénom, tu dois forcément la connaître ! »

« Non je ne la connais pas... et elle m'a probablement reconnue.. je te rappelle que je suis un peu connue dans le coin ! » répond Rachel sarcastique

« Ok ! Alors tu ne prends pas ce ton avec moi Berry ! Tu penses que je ne te connais pas par cœur ? Tu vas me dire qui est cette fille et tout de suite ! »

« Je te jure que je ne la connais pas... » reprend Rachel plus calmement en baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard de Santana

« Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait alors ? »

« Elle avait un message pour moi... je t'expliquerai plus tard d'accord... pas ici.. pas maintenant.. pas devant Quinn »

« Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de Quinn ! »

« J'ai besoin qu'elle reste avec nous... avec moi... s'il te plaît Santana... » demande Rachel en prenant son air de chien battu

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me regardes comme ça ! »

« Je sais... parce que tu m'aimes... » répond Rachel amusée

« Ok ok... elle reste... mais je te préviens.. au moindre mot qui ne me plaît pas, je lui refait sa petite gueule d'ange... et non tu ne me feras pas dire que je t'aime... il n'y a que trois personnes au monde que j'aime.. ma femme et mes enfants ! »

« Et moi... tu m'aimes avoues le... tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime ma petite Sanny... et on est plus au lycée, tu n'as pas l'intention de te battre contre Quinn » taquine Rachel « d'ailleurs déjà au lycée elle t'aurai pulvérisée.. tu as beau être Santana Lopez, je te rappelle qu'elle est Quinn Fabray ! »

« Fermes la ! Et ne t'avises plus jamais de m'appeler Sanny c'est ridicule ! » reprend Santana en feignant l'indignation

« Tout ce que tu veux Sanny... » répond Rachel en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Tu es pathétique Berry ! » répond Santana en cachant le sourire qui lui vient aux lèvres.

…

Santana se charge d'avertir les parents de Marie que leur fille n'a pas été retrouvée et que la femme à l'hôpital avait probablement du trouver le téléphone pour ne pas les inquiéter d'avantage. Elle décide d'accompagner Rachel au poste de police pour signaler la disparition de la blonde. C'est l'inspecteur qui se charge de l'enquête qui s'occupe d'elles. Il préfère recevoir Rachel seule pour la tenir informée de l'avancement de l'enquête.

« Mademoiselle Berry, je voulais vous voir justement, nous avons quelques informations que nous aimerions vérifier avec vous. Donc nous avons fouillé du côté de ce Finn Hudson... il a l'air correct, il travaille dans un garage qui appartiendrait au mari de sa mère, il est marié, deux enfants, aucuns déplacements connus en dehors de Lima, il entraîne volontairement une équipé junior de Football, rien ne nous laisse croire qu'il pourrait être impliqué dans cette histoire »

« J'en étais sûre... Finn est un gentil garçon, il est incapable de faire ce genre de choses.. » répond Rachel presque soulagée de savoir que son ex fiancé est mis hors de cause

« Ensuite... il y à ce Jacob Ben Israël... visiblement il a quitté Lima après avoir obtenu son diplôme, a intégré le M.I.T (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) pendant deux ans puis a disparu du jour au lendemain... nous ne savons toujours pas où il peut être, on continue bien sur de le chercher... »

« Je vois... » répond Rachel en se frottant les mains

« Un certain Noah Puckerman est aussi apparu dans notre liste, en fait quand je suis allée à votre ancien lycée pour avoir des informations, je l'ai personnellement rencontré »

« Noah est un ange... il ne me ferait jamais de mal »

« Un ange avec un casier judiciaire... et qui semble très protecteur en ce qui vous concerne.. il a pensé que j'étais un de vos admirateurs ou quelque chose dans le genre... il m'a plaqué contre un mur en m'interdisant d'approcher son bébé juif... et a demandé en passant si vous étiez toujours... comment dire... aussi attrayante.. »

Rachel éclate de rire avant de reprendre « aussi chaude...je pense qu'il a du dire chaude n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet... Hum... nous avons aussi appris que vous aviez subi des maltraitances pendant que vous étiez au lycée.. » reprend l'inspecteur un peu gêné

« Je vous l'ai dis l'autre jour... les ados peuvent être stupide parfois et j'ai été un peu leur tête de turc »

« Oui... c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre... il y a en fait deux noms qui sont revenus... Quinn Fabray... la même Quinn qui est aujourd'hui menacée... et une certaine Santana Lopez »

Rachel éclate de rire en entendant les noms que lui donne l'inspecteur « Hé bien... Santana est ma meilleure amie... et Quinn est disons.. une amie »

« Il se trouve que nous avons des difficultés à reconstruire la vie de votre amie... il semblerait qu'elle ai disparu du sol américain pendant plusieurs années et elle réapparaît au moment où les lettres ont commencés... »

« Vous ne pensez quand même pas que Quinn... » Rachel est incapable de finir sa phrase tellement elle est sous le choc « non... croyez moi c'est impossible... Quinn a vécu en France pendant un certain temps, c'est pour cela que vous ne trouvez aucune trace d'elle... »

« Je vais avoir besoin de l'interroger... Surtout avec la disparition de Mlle Delacroix... j'ai besoin de toutes les informations possibles... je tiens bien sur à vous assurer que rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira de ce bureau, votre vie personnelle ne sera pas révélée, mais malheureusement j'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus... »

« Bien sur... je comprends... »

Rachel raconte à l'inspecteur les liens qui la lie à Quinn et à Marie. Elle n'entre pas dans les détails mais essaie de donner la vision la plus juste et la plus objective de leurs relations. Elle reconnaît qu'il est possible que Marie ai du ressentiment contre Quinn, et qu'il est possible que Quinn soit jalouse de Marie.

« Que vous a dit la femme à l'hôpital exactement ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit... elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un message pour moi.. si je me souviens bien elle a dit : _Je ne me suis pas trompée de blonde...je ne suis pas comme toi...la prochaine sera la bonne _»

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà... je sais je suis sadique encore de couper à ce moment là... =) <strong>

**je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre en tout cas... le suivant est nettement mieux, enfin ce n'est que mon avis bien entendu... Normalement je serais en mesure de faire un autre Update dans la semaine ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Je vous avais promis une mise à jour dans la semaine... on est dimanche c'est encore la semaine non ? LOL **

**TOurn3sOL : Je suis désolée d'anéantir tous tes espoirs lol... et tu sais bien que je suis tordue... =) **

**Mxelle Juuw : Pourquoi tu n'y crois pas ? Hahaha... faudra encore attendre avant de savoir ^^ **

**Laurine : Merci... ^^**

**Sinon pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas vu et que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé à poster une nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle ''On Our Way'' Enjoy =) **

* * *

><p>Rachel se réveille comme d'habitude à 6h du matin, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se lever tout de suite puisqu'elle a rendez vous avec le metteur en scène pour déjeuner à midi. Elle profite pour une fois de rester tranquillement sous la couette pour essayer de se détendre après les jours qu'elle vient de passer. Elle sent un corps chaud à côté du sien, sans ouvrir les yeux, elle viens se blottir contre le corps à côté d'elle. Elle passe un bras autour et se serre un peu plus contre la femme allongée à côté d'elle. Elle embrasse l'épaule nue qui s'offre à elle tendrement provoquant un doux gémissement de l'autre femme dans son lit ce qui la remplit de désir instantanément.<p>

Rachel à toujours été une femme du matin, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, elle aime faire l'amour en se réveillant, c'est même la chose qu'elle préfère au monde.

Elle continue d'embrasser l'épaule qui s'offre à elle, un peu plus passionnément, elle laisse glisser sa langue le long du bras et effectue une légère pression sur le ventre de la femme pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle. Les gémissements sous ses caresses s'intensifient accentuant toujours son désir, elle promène sa main sur le ventre musclé avant de remonter sa main vers la poitrine en dessous du .

« J'ai envie de toi...j'ai envie de te faire l'amour tout de suite » dit doucement Rachel en posant ses lèvres sur le dos devant elle

« Fuck... » lui répond une voix dans un murmure

« Je t'aime Quinn... » continue Rachel en prenant un sein dans sa main pour le caresser doucement

« Putain... tu vas me rendre dingue dès le matin Britt... »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » répond Rachel en se reculant précipitamment

« Merde Rach ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de me sauter dessus comme ça ! » répond Santana tout aussi surprise de trouver Rachel à côté d'elle

« J'ai... Oh... Santana... j'ai... j'ai cru que c'était Quinn... Oh mon dieu... je suis désolée... » répond Rachel en amenant ses deux mains devant sa bouche confuse

« Tu peux l'être oui ! » reprend Santana tout aussi gênée « d'autant plus que... »

« Que quoi ? » demande Rachel en ouvrant de grands yeux

« Rien... rien... Merde ! »

« Oooooooooooooh... non Santana... non... »

« Quoi non ? Je suis une femme bordel ! Tu me réveilles en me léchant partout et en me caressant... bien sur que mon corps réagit ! »

« Oh merde... je suis désolée San... je... et merde... » reprend Rachel en sortant du lit comme si elle venait d'y trouver un énorme reptile qui allait s'en prendre à elle

« C'est bon... calmes toi... je ne vais pas te sauter dessus non plus.. je sais encore me tenir MOI ! Mais maintenant que tu m'as allumée il faut éteindre l'incendie » taquine Santana en s'approchant de Rachel telle une prédatrice prête à bondir sur sa proie

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ! Rassures moi tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Quinn est à côté dans le salon ! »

« Et alors... elle n'entendra rien... je te le promets.. » continue Santana avec un grand sourire au lèvres

« Hein ? Heu... quoi ? Mais ça va pas non Santana ! Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais faire l'amour avec toi ! Et Britt hein ? »

Santana part dans un grand éclat de rire et se laisse retomber sur le lit « Tu es trop facile Berry s'en est presque pas drôle à quel point tu pars au quart de tour ! »

Se rendant compte de la stupidité de la situation Rachel attrape son oreiller pour le lancer à la figure de Santana « Et toi tu n'es qu'une... une... »

« Une quoi Rach ? » demande Santana en continuant de rire

« Une amie merveilleuse... voilà ce que tu es... » finit Rachel en se laissant tomber à côté de son amie « et je t'aime Sanny... »

« Rach ! » dit Santana sur un ton de reproche

« Sanny ? »

« Rachel bordel ! Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon je dis à ta douce moitié que tu m'as sauté dessus ce matin... et que tu m'as fait prendre mon pied comme jamais ! » répond Santana certaine de son effet

« Ok... ok... » répond Rachel résignée « Tu as le même parfum qu'elle... je n'avais jamais remarqué... »

« Faut croire que Fabray et moi avons plus de choses en commun que je ne le pensais... pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu dormir avec elle hier soir ? Elle n'attendait que ça tu sais.. »

« Je sais... c'est juste un peu trop tôt... si j'avais dormi avec elle... on aurait probablement fait l'amour... et je veux qu'on y aille en douceur »

« Tu veux y aller en douceur... c'est pour ça que tu m'as sauté dessus en pensant que j'étais elle.. » ricane Santana

« Précisément ! Tu vois que j'ai eu raison de ne pas dormir avec elle... je ne veux pas que notre seconde première fois ressemble à ce qu'on a fait il y a 8 ans... je veux que ce soit parfait... romantique... je veux être sûre qu'on est prête c'est tout... »

« T'es bizarre Berry tu sais ça ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes hein Sanny... » répond Rachel en se levant rapidement pour éviter de subir les nouvelles foudres de Santana

« Ok tu l'auras voulu ! »

Santana se lance à la poursuite de Rachel mais chute contre le rebord du lit ce qui ralentit considérablement sa course. Quand elle arrive dans le salon en vociférant après Rachel, elle trouve une blonde et une brune tendrement enlacée, elle ouvre la bouche pour mettre à exécution ses menaces, mais se ravise devant le regard implorant de Rachel.

« Vous êtes pathétiques dès le matin ! » fini t-elle par dire pour ne pas perdre sa contenance

…

Rachel se rend à son rendez vous avec le metteur en scène en promettant à Quinn de la retrouver au poste de police dès qu'elle aura fini. Elle est surprise de découvrir que Tom est lui aussi convié pour le déjeuner. Elle est embarrassée en le voyant et ne sais pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui. Le mieux est encore d'être naturelle pense t-elle.

Il est convenu que Rachel doit abandonner son rôle pour le bien de la pièce, et à vrai dire, avec les événements de la veille, elle est plutôt d'accord pour céder son rôle. Tom semble surpris mais ne pose pas de questions tant que le metteur en scène est présent, il préfère avoir un peu d'intimité avec Rachel pour avoir une vraie conversation.

Rachel regarde son téléphone machinalement comme elle le fait toutes les 5 minutes depuis qu'elle a quitté Quinn. Elle sourit en lisant le message qui s'affiche

_Je pense à toi... _

**Merci pour ce matin... J'ai aimé partagé ce café avec toi**

_Et moi je rêve d'en partager un tous les jours... _

**Je te retrouve tout à l'heure... je t'embrasse**

_Tu m'embrasses comme ce matin ? _

**Oui... **

_Je souris bêtement... c'est malin... _

**Moi aussi... je souris alors que je suis en train de me faire virer... tu as vu cet effet néfaste que tu as sur moi !**

Rachel attends quelques secondes mais aucune réponse ne vient, elle commence à penser que Quinn à peut être prit sérieusement son dernier message et commence à paniquer.

**Je plaisantais Quinn... **

**Quinn ? **

_J'étais dans le parking... je ne captais pas... je sais que tu plaisantais... à tout à l'heure... l'inspecteur m'attend pour me jeter en prison... =) _

**Arrête de plaisanter avec ça !**

_Désolée.._

**A tout à l'heure Quinn... **

_A tout à l'heure Rach... _

…

Quinn entre dans le poste de police en refermant son téléphone, l'inspecteur la reçoit avec un air grave presque accusateur, il lui pose des milliers de questions sur les années qu'elle a passées en France, à quelle date elle est arrivée, à quelle date elle est revenue, qui elle à rencontré, enfin toutes les questions auxquelles elle s'attendait. Elle répond de manière très précise, sa mémoire ne lui faisant jamais défaut, elle n'est pas inquiète sachant qu'elle n'a rien à cacher. L'inspecteur prend sa déposition pendant plus d'une heure puis l'informe qu'elle ne doit pas quitter le territoire avant qu'il ait pu vérifier ses déclarations.

Elle se sent soulagée quand elle voit Rachel arriver au poste de police pour la rejoindre, mais sa joie est de courte durée car l'inspecteur souhaite s'entretenir de nouveau avec la brunette en tête à tête.

L'entretien est très bref, il l'informe qu'il a interrogé la femme à l'hôpital et que rien ne permet de les mettre sur une piste, la femme se souvient d'avoir été agressée dans une ruelle, d'avoir été droguée puis frappée, mais est incapable de fournir une quelconque information sur son ou ses agresseurs.

Rachel et Quinn décident d'aller chercher quelques affaires chez la blonde afin d'éviter de faire des allers et retours entre les appartements dans les prochains jours puisqu'il a été convenu que Quinn resterait à l'appartement de Rachel. Elles s'arrêtent devant la porte de chez Quinn en découvrant un colis déposé juste devant.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » demande Rachel en regardant Quinn

« Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peux être ce colis... je n'ai rien commandé dernièrement » répond Quinn

« Peut être que c'est pour Tom »

« Non... Tom ne commande jamais rien en ligne... je me demande même si il sait allumer un ordinateur » plaisante Quinn

« Il n'y a pas un expéditeur dessus ? »

« Non... c'est bizarre »

Les deux femmes entrent dans l'appartement avec le colis dans les mains. Quinn le dépose sur la table qui trône dans son salon avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour préparer une valise. Rachel regarde le colis avec inquiétude, elle approche son oreille pour tenter de détecter un quelconque bruit de minuterie et se sent rassurée de ne rien entendre de ce genre. Elle continue de regarder le colis bizarrement puis finalement sa curiosité l'emporte.

Quand Quinn réapparaît dans le salon, elle trouve Rachel figée sur le canapé, elle se précipite sur elle complètement affolée.

« Rach ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Rachel désigne du doigt le colis toujours sur la table. Quinn s'approche et pousse un cri d'horreur en voyant le contenu du colis en question. A l'intérieur se trouve une poupée de dont la tête à été arrachée et remplacée par une photo de Quinn, un couteau est planté en plein cœur de la poupée avec une note attachée à la pointe du couteau.

_Te voir avec elle c'est comme recevoir un couteau en plein coeur_

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais quel genre de taré peut envoyer ça ! »

« J'appelle l'inspecteur Lorenzo » répond Rachel en attrapant son téléphone.

Quinn referme le colis et viens s'asseoir à côté de Rachel sur le canapé, elle l'a prend dans ses bras et remarque que la petite brunette est en train de pleurer. Elle voudrait pouvoir dire quelque chose pour la rassurer mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, pour tout dire, elle est tout aussi terrorisée que Rachel. Elle ressert son étreinte et l'embrasse tendrement sur le haut de la tête.

« Tu as le droit de craquer... Vas y... »

« ça ne s'arrêtera jamais »

« Bien sur que si... ils vont bien finir par trouver qui te harcèle »

« Tu te rend compte qu'une pauvre femme innocente a été droguée et battue à cause de moi ? C'est insupportable Quinn... pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'en prend pas à moi directement ? »

« Ne dis pas ça ! S'il te plaît... je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... »

« Et moi je ne supporte pas que d'autres personnes soit blessées à cause de moi tu comprends ? Comment veux tu que je vive avec ça sur la conscience ! »

« C'est le but Rachel... ce taré veut que tu te sentes mal... ne le laisse pas gagner »

« Bien sur que je me sens mal ! Je pense toujours que tu devrais partir Quinn... tu devrais fuir le plus vite possible »

« NON ! On ne va pas revenir la dessus Rachel ! Je ne partirai pas, je ne te laisserai pas vivre ça toute seule tu m'entend ! A partir d'aujourd'hui je passerai chaque minute de chaque journée avec toi ! »

Rachel plonge son regard dans celui de Quinn, la blonde la regarde avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux qu'elle se sent submergée.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible... tu dois travailler »

« Je ne suis pas la seule conférencière sur l'histoire de l'art dans le pays, je peux très bien me désister ou t'emmener avec moi dans mes déplacements » répond Quinn en lui donnant un baiser sur le front « Est ce que ça te plairait d'aller à Los Angeles ? J'ai une conférence prévue là bas la semaine prochaine »

« J'irais n'importe où avec toi Quinn Fabray » répond Rachel en se rapprochant du visage de Quinn « Je t'aime » murmure t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Leur baiser est doux, rempli de tendresse et d'émotions mais s'intensifie rapidement.

« On devrait se calmer un peu... l'inspecteur Lorenzo va bientôt arriver » déclare Quinn en haletant entre deux baisers

« Tu as raison... ce soir... Santana prendra le canapé... »

« Tu es sûre ? On n'est pas pas obligées de se précipiter... tu as dis que tu voulais aller doucement... »

« ça fait 8 ans que je t'attend Quinn... je pense que j'ai assez attendu » répond Rachel en l'embrassant à nouveau « et j'ai très...très...très...envie de toi...je ne veux pas revivre les mêmes déboires que ce matin... »

« De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? »

« D'accord... je ne voulais pas t'en parler au départ parce que c'est plutôt gênant...mais je veux être honnête avec toi Quinn »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? » insiste Quinn contrariée

« J'ai cru que c'était toi... et... comment dire... »

« Est ce que tu as couché avec Santana ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non ! Dès que je me suis aperçue que c'était elle j'ai tout arrêté... Quinn s'il te plaît ne me regarde pas comme ça... »

« Comment tu veux que je te regarde Rachel ! Tu es en train de me dire que ce matin tu as peloté Santana ! Comment tu veux que je réagisse à ça bordel ! »

« Quinn... j'étais pas bien réveillée... et vous avez le même parfum... j'ai pensé que c'était toi... »

« Et elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle à fait ? Est ce qu'elle s'est laissée faire ! Est ce qu'elle t'a encouragée ! Est ce qu'elle t'a caressée alors que j'étais dans ton putain de salon ! »

« Non... bien sur que non Quinn... Elle était endormie, elle à pensé que c'était Britt au début mais dès qu'elle à réalisé que c'était moi elle n'a rien fait... Quinn je te le jure... c'est juste un énorme malentendu... »

« Comme quand tu as couché avec elle c'est ça ! »

« Non ! Quand j'ai couché avec elle ce n'était pas un malentendu. C'était quelque chose qu'on désirait toutes les deux et tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça ! J'ai eu une vie sexuelle et je l'assume ! Ce qui s'est passé ce matin n'a rien à voir Quinn, et à vrai dire j'aurai très bien pu ne rien te dire et tu n'en aurais jamais rien su, mais je préfère être honnête avec toi. Parce que je veux que notre relation soit franche et sincère. »

« C'est ce que je veux aussi Rachel... mais avoues que c'est quelque peu déroutant quand même... »

« Je sais... et j'en suis désolée... »

Les deux femmes sont interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte, Quinn se lève à contre cœur pour aller ouvrir à l'inspecteur qui pénètre dans l'appartement sans attendre d'y être invité.

« J'espère que vous n'avez touché à rien ! » déclare t-il

« Et bien... je l'ai transporté depuis la porte et Rachel l'a ouvert... donc on peut dire qu'on y à touché »

« Mais à quoi vous pensez ! J'espère que nous pourrons quand même faire un relevé d'empreintes digne de ce nom ! » répond t-il agacé

L'inspecteur Lorenzo s'approche du colis, enfila des gants et l'ouvrit délicatement comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe. Il inspecta le contenu avec une mine écœurée puis le referma doucement.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment ce colis a atterri devant votre porte ? » demande t-il à Quinn sur un ton presque accusateur

« Vous n'allez quand même pas imaginer que c'est moi qui ai mis ce colis devant ma propre porte ? » s'énerve Quinn

« Je n'ai rien dis de la sorte, je vous demande simplement si vous avez une idée de qui l'a déposé et comment » reprend l'inspecteur en s'adoucissant un peu

« Bien sur que non je n'ai aucune idée ! Je ne suis même pas rentrée chez moi depuis hier matin ! J'ai rejoint Rachel à l'hôpital... attendez... j'ai croisé quelqu'un hier dans le couloir avec un colis... »

« Quelqu'un ? Un homme, une femme ? Quelle taille ? Couleur de cheveux ? »

« Vous pensez sincèrement que c'est le genre de chose que l'on pense à regarder quand on croise quelqu'un dans un couloir ! » répond Quinn de plus en plus énervée par le ton de l'inspecteur « un homme... c'était un homme ça c'est sur... il avait une casquette je crois...et une veste bleue comme en ont tous les coursiers »

« Est ce que votre immeuble est équipé de caméra de surveillance ? » continue l'inspecteur en prenant des notes sur son calepin

« Oui... oui il y en a... il y a eu plusieurs cambriolages l'année dernière dans le quartier et on a décidé d'installer des caméras » répond Quinn enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir la possibilité de découvrir qui est ce mystérieux livreur et prouver par la même occasion à l'inspecteur qu'elle n'a absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire.

« Parfait... j'emmène le colis avec moi... je vais me renseigner auprès du gardien pour consulter les bandes... je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour l'instant, je vous appelle dès que j'ai quelque chose de nouveau »

« Merci inspecteur » dit poliment Rachel en se levant pour attraper le bras de Quinn « Viens... je ne supporte plus d'être ici... »

…

« Quinn... s'il te plaît... »

« Je t'ai promis que tout se passerai bien... Santana ne saura pas que je suis au courant pour ce matin »

« Merci... parce que si elle sait que tu sais, elle va devenir complètement folle et hystérique... et tu sais comment elle est dans ces moments là... »

« J'ai compris Rachel... ça ne veux pas dire que je suis complètement à l'aise avec ça d'accord... tu as quand même sauté sur Santana ce matin ! »

« Je vais te faire oublier ça tout de suite » répond Rachel en attirant la blonde à elle

« Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'avoir ? » demande Quinn amusée

« Je crois que tu as autant envie de moi que j'ai envie de toi... nous sommes seules à l'appartement...c'est le moment idéal... » continue Rachel en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de la chemise de Quinn

« Ce n'est pas juste Rach... tu n'as pas le droit... » tente de lutter Quinn

« Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ? » répond Rachel en passant sa langue à la naissance de la poitrine de Quinn

« Raaaaaach... » soupire la blonde en se laissant complètement aller « ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment... »

« Moi aussi Quinn... moi aussi » répond la brunette en reprenant possession de la poitrine de Quinn.

Des vêtements sont rapidement enlevés et projetés à travers la pièce. Rachel se retrouve assise sur la table du salon en sous vêtements, Quinn installée entre ses jambes qui se frotte à son entre jambe. Le corps de la brunette devient un brasier tellement elle est envahie de désir, chaque pression du corps de Quinn contre le sien la remplit d'une vague de chaleur.

« Ne me fait pas attendre Quinn... »

« Chuuut... »

Quinn faire taire Rachel en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle laisse ensuite sa bouche se promener sur le cou de la brunette qui gémit en sentant la langue de Quinn à la base de son cou

« Fuck... ce que j'aime ça... » dit Rachel en se cambrant de plaisir

« Je sais... je n'ai pas oublié... je n'ai rien oublié Rach... » répond Quinn « je me souviens parfaitement ce que tu as aimé la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour... je me souviens de la façon dont ton corps à réagi à mes caresses... je me souviens du goût de ta peau... je me souviens l'éclat de tes yeux quand tu jouis... je me souviens de tout... »

« Raconte moi... raconte moi Quinn comment mon corps réagit... »

« Je vais te le faire ressentir à nouveau c'est encore mieux... » répond Quinn en l'embrassant passionnément

…

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre la chambre au lieu de baiser sur la table du salon ! »

« Santana... mais qu'est ce que tu fait là... tu n'as pas eu mon texto ? » demande Rachel en tentant de se cacher derrière Quinn

« C'est pas vrai elle le fait exprès ! » vocifère Quinn en tentant d'attraper sa chemise un peu plus loin

« Quoi ? Quel texto ? Non j'ai pas reçu de texto... et tu crois que ça m'amuse de vous trouver en sous vêtements dans le salon Fabray ? Je ne suis pas aussi pervers que tu peux le croire ! Heureusement que ce n'est que moi... Hummel aurait eu une crise cardiaque si c'était lui qui vous avait trouvées »

« Je t'ai envoyé un texto il y a une heure pour te dire de ne pas rentrer à la maison avec ce soir ! » reprend Rachel hésitant entre gêne et énervement

« Oh... ben je ne dois plus avoir de batterie » répond tout simplement Santana en contournant les deux femmes pour aller dans la cuisine

« Tu fais quoi là Lopez ? Tu as l'intention de rester ici ? » lance Quinn en la suivant du regard

« Yep... ça te pose un problème Fabray ? Il y a une chambre au bout du couloir ! » répond la latina sans même lui accorder le moindre regard

« Elle se fout de nous là Rach... »

« Je vais lui parler... »

« QUOI ? Comme ça ? En sous vêtements ? »

« Non bien sur que non... je vais me rhabiller » répond Rachel en descendant de la table

Après s'être rhabillée rapidement Rachel prend la direction de la cuisine pour avoir une petite conversation avec Santana.

« A quoi tu joues San ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » lui répond la latina avec un grand sourire

« Je sais que tu as reçu mon texto, j'ai eu l'accusé de réception » reprend Rachel en posant ses mains sur ses hanches

« J'ai oublié alors... »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Dis moi tout de suite ce que ça veux dire ! »

« ça veut dire que je t'empêche de te précipiter ! C'est pas ce que tu m'as dis ce matin... que tu voulais prendre ton temps avec Quinn ! »

« J'ai changé d'avis... je n'ai pas le droit de changer d'avis ? » reprend Rachel

« Je ne lui fait pas confiance d'accord... je ne saurais pas te dire quoi mais il y a quelque chose dans son attitude qui me déplaît »

« Je t'en prie... tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi... »

« Je ne veux pas que tu ai le cœur brisé c'est tout » répond Santana avec tellement de sincérité que toute la colère de Rachel s'envole.

Au même moment Quinn fait irruption dans la cuisine avec le téléphone de Rachel à la main.

« Rach... c'est Lorenzo... ils ont arrêté quelqu'un... » dit elle en lui tendant le téléphone

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha ha... vous allez encore me dire que je suis sadique... =) <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**C'est parti pour le chapitre du Lundi... je m'attends à pas mal de réaction... =) **

**slayers : Sadique est devenu ma marque de fabrique... ou mon deuxième prénom... ^^**

**frenchmath : La scène de la table... un fantasme... lol **

**prefabsprout : Ho ho... une nouvelle suspecte... tiens donc.. =) **

**Il y a donc deux nouveaux suspects qui sont apparus après le dernier chapitre Santana et Lorenzo... Qu'en pensez vous ? **

* * *

><p>Rachel repose le téléphone sur le plan de travail et laisse son regard se perdre dans le vide. Elle a du mal à imaginer que tout cela va prendre fin. Ils ont arrêté quelqu'un, l'homme qui a livré le colis chez Quinn à été identifié sur les caméras de surveillance, c'est malheureusement la seule preuve que la police possède puisque aucune empreinte hormis celles de Quinn et Rachel n'ont pu être découvertes sur le colis. Après comparaison avec les clichés du cyber café, l'inspecteur Lorenzo a conclu qu'il est possible que ce soit le même homme sur la photo.<p>

Rachel retourne dans le salon et se laisse tomber sur le canapé, elle n'arrive pas à croire que son calvaire est sur le point d'être fini, que bientôt elle va pouvoir recommencer sa vie normalement, et enfin cesser d'avoir peur à chaque minute de sa journée.

« Rach... tu vas bien ? » demande doucement Quinn en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

« Je ne sais pas... » répond Rachel le regard toujours dans le vide avant de se murer dans le silence

« Rachel... ma chérie... regardes moi » dit Santana en se plaçant devant elle

« Ma chérie ? Tu dois plaisanter là Santana ! » reprend Quinn

« Fermes la Fabray et laisse moi faire ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Elle fait une crise d'angoisse » répond Santana en s'énervant

« Mais elle ne bouge plus... on dirait qu'elle est perdue quelque part »

« Je sais... ça lui est déjà arrivé... laisse moi gérer ça ok ! »

Santana tourne le visage de Rachel pour la forcer à la regarder, mais le regard de la brunette reste posé sur un point derrière l'épaule de son amie.

« Rach... regardes moi... il faut que tu me regarde ok... Fait un effort Rachel... je sais que tu m'entend... je sais que tu es là quelque part... je suis là.. et Quinn est là aussi... tu n'es pas seule Rach... »

« ça ne marche pas ! Appelle un médecin... »

« Dans la cuisine.. dans le premier tiroir, il y a des sacs en papier, va m'en chercher un ! »

« Tu as l'intention de l'étouffer avec un sac en papier ou quoi ? »

« Arrête de dire des conneries Fabray et fais ce que je te dis bordel... quand elle va sortir de sa catatonie elle ne pourra plus respirer... c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle retrouve son souffle »

Quinn s'exécute à contre cœur, pas très rassurée de laisser Santana s'occuper de Rachel, mais à vrai dire elle ne sait pas quoi faire elle même.

« Rachel... ma chérie...il faut que tu reviennes d'accord...ça va aller...je suis là, je vais t'aider...tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber hein Rach...tu sais que je serai toujours là...il faut que tu reviennes maintenant...REGARDE MOI RACH ! »

« Tu crois que c'est en lui criant dessus que ça va marcher ! » lance Quinn en revenant de la cuisine

« Tu te prend pour qui Quinn ! Tu crois que tu peux débarquer après 8 ans et faire comme si tu avais toujours été avec elle c'est ça ? J'ai partagé presque la moitié de ma vie avec elle, je la connais mieux que tu ne la connaîtras jamais ! Alors si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite je me ferais un malin plaisir à te refaire le portrait ok ! »

Santana continue de parler à Rachel pour tenter d'accrocher son regard, mais la brunette reste toujours immobile.

« Tu vas vraiment me le faire dire hein Rach... bon ok ! Tu reviens tout de suite ! Parce que tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état d'accord ! Tu peux pas rester comme ça parce que Quinn t'aime et que moi aussi je t'aime et que j'ai besoin que mon amie revienne ! S'il te plaît Rachel... reviens... regarde moi... voilà c'est ça Rach... regarde moi... Super... tu es super...regarde moi... Fabray passe moi le sac ! »

Rachel réussi à bouger sa tête et à croiser le regard de Santana, elle cligne des yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de son amie, soudainement sa poitrine se serre et sa respiration devient difficile.

Elle voit Santana approcher un sac en papier marron de son visage et sait ce que cela signifie. Elle va devoir faire appel à son self contrôle pour réussir à retrouver une respiration normale. Elle se souvient des paroles du médecin la première fois que cela lui est arrivé. Votre corps est trop oxygéné, il faut que vous respiriez du monoxyde de carbone pour réguler votre taux d'oxygène.

Elle respire donc dans le sac en papier toujours maintenu par Santana pendant presque une minute, jusqu'à retrouver une respiration normale.

Rachel se jette dans les bras de Santana une fois la crise passée « je savais que tu m'aimais » plaisante t-elle

« La prochaine fois trouve un autre moyen pour me le faire avouer... tu m'as foutu la trouille Berry... » répond Santana en lui rendant son étreinte

« Combien de temps ça a durer cette fois ci ? »

« Cette fois ci ? Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois ? Ça t'arrive souvent ? » demande Quinn qui a un peu l'impression d'être ignorée

« Environ 10 min... et oui Quinn c'est déjà arrivé...c'est pas fréquent mais c'est déjà arrivé » répond Santana

« Je fais des crises d'angoisses Quinn... la plupart du temps c'est moins grave que ça... juste des difficultés respiratoires... mais... quand je suis vraiment en état de choc c'est un peu plus impressionnant » répond Rachel en prenant la main de Quinn dans la sienne « je suis désolée que tu ai vu ça »

« Non... tu n'as pas à être désolée Rach... c'est moi qui suit désolée... d'ailleurs si Santana n'avait pas été là je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... » reprend Quinn en tentant un regard vers Santana qui l'ignore complètement

« Santana a l'habitude... elle a connu plusieurs de mes crises » répond doucement Rachel en caressant la main toujours dans la sienne

« Oui... elle me l'a bien fait comprendre.. » fini Quinn en se levant

Rachel interroge Santana du regard pour tenter de comprendre l'attitude de Quinn qui semble contrariée et distante.

« Je vais lui parler... j'ai été un peu dure avec elle je pense » dit Santana en suivant Quinn

…

« hey.. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Santana ? Me rappeler à quel point je ne connais pas Rachel c'est ça ? Tu sais quoi...tu as raison...je ne la connais certainement pas aussi bien que toi mais je l'aime autant que toi...et ça je ne te permet pas de le mettre en doute »

« Je sais que tu l'aime » répond Santana en la regardant dans les yeux

« Alors c'est quoi ton problème avec moi bordel ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dis hier à l'hôpital c'est ça ? »

« Oui... tu n'avais pas le droit de parler de Marie comme ça...tu ne la connais pas..tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a traversé »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir dis ça d'accord... je me suis déjà excusée pour ça...qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? »

« Que tu sois sincère... »

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagent pendant un long moment avant que Quinn ne se décide à reprendre la parole

« Ok... je suis jalouse d'elle... alors oui c'est vrai que je suis soulagée qu'elle ne soit plus dans le coin...je sais que vous êtes inquiètes pour elle... et je te promets d'essayer d'être plus compréhensive »

« De quoi tu es jalouse au juste ? »

« Elle a partagé la vie de Rachel... et Rachel l'a aimée.. »

« Tu n'a vraiment rien remarqué ? »

« Remarqué quoi ? »

« Marie est ton parfait petit clone... avec peut être de la douceur en plus... Rachel ne l'a pas comprit tout de suite, mais c'est toi qu'elle a cherché à travers elle pendant tout ce temps... Alors si quelqu'un a le droit d'être jalouse et d'avoir du ressentiment c'est justement Marie et pas toi ! Et par ailleurs...tu ne peux pas blâmer Rachel pour avoir eu une vie en dehors de toi... je te rappelle que tu étais avec quelqu'un toi aussi »

« Je sais... vas y dis le... dis le que je ne suis qu'une sale égoïste jalouse qui ne mérite pas d'être avec Rachel... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pense... mais tu vas devoir changer d'attitude... Rachel est amoureuse de toi... mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fasse confiance et la soutienne.. pas de quelqu'un qui l'enferme dans une relation trop rapidement »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'enfermer ! »

« Vous allez trop vite Quinn... je sais que vous devez être frustrées parce que chacune de votre côté vous avez attendu pendant longtemps... mais vous ne pouvez pas rattraper le temps perdu... vous devez réapprendre à vous connaître et cela prend du temps... si vous vous précipitez votre relation est vouée à l'échec parce que vous restez sur les Quinn et Rachel d'il y a 8 ans... Vous n'êtes plus ces personnes aujourd'hui... »

« Je sais tout ça... mais est ce que tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de résister à Rachel ? »

« Oh crois moi je sais Fabray ! C'est l'effet Berry... un regard et tu pars en vrille ! » plaisante Santana en lui attrapant le bras pour retourner auprès de Rachel.

…

Rachel, Quinn et Santana débarquent toutes les trois au poste de police, l'inspecteur Lorenzo les reçoit toutes les trois dans son bureau pour les informer de ce qu'ils ont découvert.

« Je vais vous lire sa déposition » déclare l'inspecteur en prenant une pochette cartonnée à côté de lui

_Je m'appelle Vincent Calabro... je suis né le 25 juin 1986 à Paris, France... Je suis citoyen Américain et vis à Denver, Colorado. _

_Il y a un peu plus de deux ans j'ai passé une annonce dans un journal pour faire des petits travaux, quelqu'un m'a contacté et m'a proposé une forte somme d'argent pour faire des choses pas très légales... Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette personne et sa voix a toujours été bizarre au téléphone, comme dans ce film, avec Dark Vador... Cette personne me versait beaucoup d'argent pour me promener à travers tout le pays pour poster des messages sur la page Facebook de Rachel Berry. _

_J'ai d'abord pensé que ce n'était qu'une blague, puis j'ai reçu des instructions régulièrement par téléphone... Un compte a été ouvert à mon nom et de l'argent était déposé tous les mois dessus, pour assurer mes déplacements et me rémunérer... Pendant un an, je n'ai fait que poster des messages, puis un jour, cette personne m'a demandé de venir vivre à New York et de suivre Mlle Berry le plus souvent possible.. Il y a environ 2 mois, j'ai reçu une demande particulière... J'ai été payé trois fois le tarif normal pour incendier un théâtre en m'assurant que personne n'était à l'intérieur... Après l'incendie j'ai dit à cette personne que je ne travaillerai plus pour elle parce que poster des messages c'est une chose mais devenir un criminel en est une autre... Mais ma petite amie a été enlevée, droguée et battue pour me forcer à continuer... J'ai reçu les instructions pour le colis destiné à Mlle Fabray il y a deux jours... Depuis je n'ai eu aucun contact avec la personne qui m'a engagé. _

…

« Nous sommes déjà en train de faire les vérifications.. son téléphone portable est entre les mains de nos experts... mais je suis peu optimiste en ce qui concerne les résultats... Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, la personne qui l'a engagé est très intelligente et ne laisse rien au hasard... » déclare l'inspecteur Lorenzo avec de la désolation dans la voix

« Ce qui veut dire qu'on est au point de départ... ce n'est qu'un pantin... et on ne connaît toujours pas l'identité de la personne qui me harcèle ! » rage Rachel après avoir écouté patiemment l'inspecteur

« Si ce qu'il dit est vrai oui malheureusement... Est ce que vous êtes d'accord pour une confrontation Mlle Berry ? »

Santana regarde Rachel qui commence à paniquer à l'idée de se retrouver en face de l'homme qui à fait de sa vie un enfer dernièrement, elle déclare rapidement « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée inspecteur... Rachel est un peu surmenée en ce moment... et il vaut mieux éviter ce genre de stress »

« Bien sur... je comprends... et si vous êtes derrière une vitre sans tain ? Il ne pourra pas vous voir, mais vous, vous pourrez le voir... juste pour savoir si son visage vous est familier »

« Je pense que je peux faire ça... » répond Rachel en souriant à Santana pour l'assurer que tout va bien.

Les trois femmes suivent l'inspecteur dans un couloir où s'agitent plusieurs hommes en uniformes, Rachel ne s'est jamais sentie réellement à l'aise dans l'enceinte du poste de police, entre les délinquants menottes au poignets assis sur des chaises dans les couloirs et les allées et venues des policiers, elle peut affirmer sans hésiter qu'elle n'est absolument pas dans son élément. Elle sent la main de Quinn se saisir de la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacer naturellement. Le contact de la main de la blonde dans la sienne la rassure et elle se gonfle de courage pour affronter ce qui l'attend.

Ils entrent dans une pièce sombre et Rachel fait un effort supplémentaire pour contrôler sa respiration afin d'éviter une nouvelle crise d'angoisse.

« Ça va aller Rach ? » demande doucement Quinn en passant son autre main dans le dos de la brunette

« On le saura quand je l'aurai fait » répond Rachel avec un petit rictus nerveux

« Il ne peut pas nous voir... donc même si vous le reconnaissez, il ne saura pas que vous êtes ici et que vous l'avez identifié » redit l'inspecteur une nouvelle fois pour rassurer Rachel

L'inspecteur se place à côté de Rachel et appelle un de ses collègue pour l'informer qu'ils sont prêts. Le collègue en question entre alors dans la pièce jusqu'alors vide que Rachel ne cesse d'observer depuis son arrivée.

« Je pensais qu'on avait terminé ma déposition? » dit un homme menotté

« Tu as oublié de nous parler de Marie Delacroix » lui répond l'homme en face de lui

« Je ne connais pas de Marie Delacroix »

« Est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi votre petite amie qu'on à retrouvée à l'hôpital avait son téléphone sur elle ? »

« Non... je ne sais pas... »

…

« Vous voulez dire que la femme qui avait le téléphone de Marie est sa petite amie ? » demande Santana en sentant la colère monter

« Oui... je pensais que vous l'aviez compris quand je vous ai lu sa déposition... sa petite amie à servi de messager autant pour lui que pour Mlle Berry » répond Lorenzo sans quitter Rachel des yeux « Est ce que vous le connaissez ? » demande t-il enfin hésitant

Rachel secoue la tête en signe de négation, elle n'a jamais vu l'homme qui est assis dans l'autre pièce mais quelque chose dans sa voix lui est familier. Elle ne sait pas encore quoi exactement, mais elle est persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Il ne faut pas oublier que Rachel à l'oreille absolue, elle est capable de reconnaître n'importe quel son parmi tant d'autre, et elle est certaine qu'elle a déjà entendu cette voix.

« J'ai déjà entendu sa voix... je ne saurais pas vous dire où et dans quelles conditions... mais je suis certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu »

« Est ce que l'une d'entre vous le reconnaît ? » demande t-il à Quinn et Santana avec peu d'espoir

Les deux femmes répondent par la négative et l'inspecteur les ramènent à son bureau « Mlle Berry, je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous en privé » déclare t-il en arrivant devant son bureau

« Écoutez... ce que je vais vous dire ne va sûrement pas vous plaire... mais à l'heure actuelle Mlle Fabray reste notre principale suspecte... On a encore du mal à retracer sa vie en France, parce que les autorités Françaises ne sont pas très coopératives... Les menaces ont commencées après son retour... il me paraît évident que nous avons a faire à quelqu'un de très intelligent et qui possède assez d'argent pour pouvoir organiser ce genre de chose ce qui correspond à Mlle Fabray... de plus elle est la rivale directe de Mlle Delacroix que nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à localiser »

« Je vous en prie... je vous ai dit que Quinn n'avait rien à voir la dedans.. de plus.. elle a répondu à toutes vos questions sans hésiter »

« Mlle Berry... sauf votre respect... votre jugement est obscurci par vos sentiments et j'en convient parfaitement que c'est difficile pour vous de l'envisager... cependant... il est de mon devoir de faire mon travail correctement... en fait.. je voulais juste vous informer que j'ai demander un mandat de perquisition pour le domicile de Mlle Fabray.. je voulais vous informer vu la nature de votre relation.. mais rien ne m'obligeait à vous le dire... »

« C'est ridicule... tout ceci est parfaitement ridicule.. » soupire Rachel

« Si la perquisition s'avère infructueuse, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de suspecter Mlle Fabray pour le moment... si vous êtes certaine qu'elle n'a rien à voir la dedans, cela n'a pas à vous inquiéter »

« Bien... comme vous voulez... puisque c'est apparemment le seul moyen de vous faire entendre raison... » répond Rachel en lui lançant un regard noir

…

L'inspecteur Lorenzo se tient devant la porte de l'appartement de Quinn avec 5 hommes en uniforme. Quinn se fraye un chemin pour ouvrir la porte à l'inspecteur qui tient son mandat de perquisition dans les mains.

« La porte est ouverte... vous pouvez entrer » déclare Quinn en mimant une invitation de la main.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça Quinn... » dit tristement Rachel sans lâcher la main de Quinn

« Ce n'est rien...ne t'inquiètes pas... il ne fait que son travail.. » répond Quinn avec un peu de nervosité dans la voix

Les hommes en uniforme investissent l'appartement très rapidement se dirigeant suivant les directives de l'inspecteur Lorenzo qui se dirige vers le fond de l'appartement.

« Mlle Fabray... il y a une porte qui est fermée à clé... est ce que vous auriez la clé sur vous ? » demande l'inspecteur depuis le fond du couloir

Quinn le rejoint devant la même porte où Rachel s'était arrêtée le jour de leur rendez-vous, elle se fige un instant puis sort un porte clé en forme d'étoile de sa poche. Elle est rejointe par Rachel et Santana qui ne souhaitent pas la laisser affronter ça toute seule. Sa main tremble quand elle glisse la clé dans la serrure, elle lance un regard désespéré à Rachel et tourne la clé sur elle même pour ouvrir la porte.

« Rachel... Ne tires pas de conclusions hâtives s'il te plaît... » dit Quinn avec un trémolo dans la voix

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Quinn ? Tu a l'air complètement paniquée »

L'inspecteur descend les escaliers qui mène au sous sol suivi de Santana, Rachel et Quinn qui ferme la marche. La blonde sent son cœur battre la chamade au fur et a mesure qu'ils descendent les escaliers, elle sait que son secret est sur le point d'être découvert et elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé que cela se passerait de cette façon. Elle redoute par dessus tout la réaction de Rachel quand elle va découvrir ce qu'il y a dans sa chambre noire, elle sait que tout est fichu et qu'elle va forcément perdre Rachel avant même d'avoir réussi à la retrouver.

En atteignant la dernière marche, l'inspecteur se retrouve dans une grande pièce sombre, il trouve un interrupteur sur sa droite et la pièce est entièrement baignée de lumière. Rachel ouvre grand la bouche de surprise en découvrant la pièce et son contenu, elle se retourne vers Quinn qui la regarde désolée. Santana bondit sur Quinn ivre de rage avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste pour l'éviter, elle plaque son bras sur le cou de Quinn pour la maintenir contre le mur « Tu as intérêt de t'expliquer Fabray ! »

L'inspecteur réagit tout aussi rapidement quand il voit la latina s'attaquer à Quinn, il réussit à séparer les deux femmes et appelle un de ses agents pour l'aider à contrôler la situation. Quand Santana est enfin complètement maîtrisée, il se place en face de Quinn, détache les menottes de sa ceinture et lui déclare d'un ton très froid.

« Mlle Fabray... Vous êtes en état d'arrestation... Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous... Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas la court vous en désignera un d'office... Est ce que vous avez compris vos droits Mlle Fabray ? »

Quinn regarde Rachel les yeux remplis de larmes, elle hoche la tête et murmure un faible Oui.

« Rach... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... je te jure »

« Que veux tu que je crois Quinn ? Ta chambre noire est remplie de photo de moi... Que veux tu que je crois Quinn ? » répond Rachel toujours aussi choquée

« Rach... je t'aime... tu sais que ce n'est pas moi... » supplie Quinn

« Je ne sais plus quoi croire Quinn... je suis désolée »

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un peu plus court... mais tout y est... =)<strong>

**Bon maintenant je m'attends à recevoir vos foudres... hahaha.. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Vous êtes tout simplement géniaux... ma boite mail a été inondée de reviews et vous savez quoi ? J'adoooooooore ça... =) **

**Shana-sab : Généralement la mise à jour est tous les lundis... mais il y a des semaines où je suis plus gentille... ^^ **

**vingar : Ben j'espère que tu auras les réponses que tu attends aujourd'hui... =)**

**TOurn3sOL : Tu commences à trop bien me connaître toi... =) Et je me demande pourquoi tu apprécies autant Marie... ^^ **

**Bon... Vous avez l'air pas contents du tout que Quinn se fasse arrêter... mais bon... la seule chose que je puisse vous dire c'est... lisez la suite.. Ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer les choses, mais offre quelques explications... **

* * *

><p>Rachel fait les cent pas dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Lorenzo sous les yeux de Santana qui commence à s'impatienter.<p>

« Assieds toi Rach... tu es en train de me rendre dingue à faire le tour de la pièce comme ça ! »

« Je ne peux pas... j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose... Comment est ce que tu peux être aussi calme toi ? »

« Peut être parce que ce n'est pas ma petite amie qui vient de se faire arrêter pour harcèlement »

« Je t'en prie Santana... tu sais aussi bien que moi que Quinn n'est pas coupable »

« Comment tu expliques les photos Rach ? »

« Je ne sais pas San d'accord... mais Quinn doit certainement avoir une explication... »

« J'en ai une d'explication moi ! Quinn Fabray est une psychopathe qui est obsédée par toi ! Point barre ! »

Rachel s'apprête à répondre quand elle entend son téléphone sonner, elle ne prend pas la peine de regarder l'appelant car elle sait déjà que cela doit être Jen qui la rappelle.

**Est ce que tu as réussi à la joindre ?**

_Oui Rachel... Elle sera là dans une heure... _

**Parfait... est ce que tu lui as tout expliqué ?**

_Ne t'inquiètes pas... Elle connaît toute la situation... mais je continue de croire que c'est une mauvaise idée..._

**Qu'est ce que tu proposes Jen ? Que je laisse Quinn en prison pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait ?**

_Je veux que tu laisses la police faire son travail et que tu t'éloignes le plus possible de cette histoire... voilà ce que je veux !_

**Et bien... cela n'arrivera pas... je ne peux pas laisser Quinn d'accord... **

_Rach... il y a déjà des journalistes devant le poste de police... je ne sais pas comment ils sont au courant, mais ils t'attendent de pied ferme... tu n'as pas besoin de cette publicité en ce moment_

**Je me contrefout de mon image Jen ! Il est hors de question que je laisse Quinn affronter ça toute seule... fin de la discussion !**

_Tu ne me facilite pas les choses Rachel... _

**C'est ton job ! Je te paye pour ça ! Si cela ne te convient plus, je peux très bien trouver un autre agent**

_Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Depuis quand je suis juste ton agent ? Je pensais être ton amie aussi... mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, parfait... je ne m'occuperai que de ta carrière dorénavant ! _

**Jen je suis désolée... je suis un peu à cran... bien sur que tu es mon amie... je suis désolée de m'être emportée**

_Je comprends... ne t'inquiètes pas... appelles moi dès que les choses évoluent d'accord... _

**Merci Jen... à plus tard... **

…

Quinn continue de répondre aux questions que l'inspecteur lui pose, elle essaye d'être aussi précise que possible en ce qui concerne les photos trouvées dans sa chambre noire.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dis... la plupart sont des photos de Rachel sur scène, et les autres ont étés prises il y a longtemps... lorsque nous habitions encore à Lima »

« Donc vous avez commencé à prendre ces photos il y à longtemps »

« Je sais où vous voulez en venir... écoutez... Rachel et moi avons une histoire compliquée... alors oui j'ai pris des photos d'elle quand nous étions adolescentes... je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un crime de prendre des photos »

« Ce n'est pas un crime Mlle Fabray... mais le harcèlement et l'intimidation oui »

« Je n'ai pas engagé cet homme.. ce n'est pas moi... je ne ferais jamais de mal à Rachel »

« Pourtant vous l'avez fait dans le passé... et selon vos propres déclarations »

Quinn remue nerveusement sur sa chaise, elle prend conscience que tout la désigne coupable et que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne pourrait la disculper.

« J'étais jeune... j'étais stupide... vous n'avez jamais rien fait de stupide pendant votre jeunesse ? »

« Rien qui puisse me mener à être suspecté de harcèlement et d'intimidation »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.. »

« Si vous me disiez où se trouve Marie Delacroix ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » répond Quinn complètement dépitée

« Depuis quand la connaissez vous ? »

« Je l'ai rencontrée chez une amie la semaine dernière... Santana Lopez... elle était avec Rachel et j'étais avec mon ex petit ami »

« Je suppose que vous avez du être jalouse de voir Mlle Berry avec elle »

Quinn soulève un sourcil et part dans un rire nerveux « je sais ce que vous essayez de me faire dire... et si je répond honnêtement à cette question cela va se retourner contre moi... si je refuse de répondre cela se retournera aussi contre moi... dans tous les cas, je suis la suspecte idéale... »

Un officier entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire et se dirige vers l'inspecteur Lorenzo pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Une jeune femme asiatique vêtue d'un tailleur pantalon gris chiné se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle tient une mallette à la main et semble en pleine conversation téléphonique.

« Mlle Fabray... votre avocate est là... » déclare l'inspecteur en regardant Quinn avec un sourire narquois

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir un avocat »

« Apparemment quelqu'un l'a fait pour vous »

La jeune femme entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire d'un pas décidé, elle lance un regard vers Quinn en lui donnant un clin d'oeil puis tend la main en direction de l'inspecteur.

« Tina Cohen Chang... je suis l'avocate de Mlle Fabray... j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ma cliente en privé avant de poursuivre cet interrogatoire » déclare la jeune femme avec un grand sourire

« Tina ? Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lâche Quinn surprise

« Salut Quinn... quoi de neuf ? » répond Tina comme si elle venait rendre visite à une vieille amie

…

Tina s'installe en face de Quinn, elle sort un bloc note de sa mallette ainsi qu'une panoplie de stylo de plusieurs couleurs. Une fois qu'elle est confortablement installée, et qu'elle est prête à commencer, elle regarde Quinn dans les yeux et lui déclare sur un ton très professionnel.

« Ok... je veux tout savoir... Que les choses soient claires entre nous... je veux la vérité, peu importe ce qu'elle est... mais si je veux assurer ta défense au mieux, j'ai besoin de tout connaître dans le moindre détail... donc je t'écoute »

« Tu penses que je peux être coupable ? »

« Peu importe ce que je pense Quinn... seule la façon dont je vais te défendre compte »

« Tina ! C'est moi Quinn ! Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais faire ça à Rachel ? Si c'est ce que tu crois, alors je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre »

« Bien... alors je suppose que nous allons en rester là... je dirais à Rachel que tu as refusé son aide »

« C'est Rachel qui t'a appelée ? »

« A ton avis... qui se soucie assez de toi pour ne pas te laisser croupir ici ? »

« Alors ça veut dire que Rachel ne pense pas que je suis coupable... elle me croit... » reprend Quinn avec un grand sourire

« Il faut croire oui... et juste pour que tu le saches... je ne pense pas que tu sois coupable non plus... je sais à quel point tu aimes Rachel... je me souviens très bien de notre conversation avant que tu ne disparaisses »

« Merci Tina... » répond Quinn en lui adressant un sourire de gratitude

_Flashback : un mois après les Nationales_

_Tina traverse le parc qui mène de chez elle à chez Mike, même si le chemin est plus long, elle préfère passer par le parc pour profiter d'un peu de verdure. Elle aime regarder les canards barboter sur le lac, écouter les enfants rire dans les airs de jeux, être tout simplement en harmonie avec la nature qui l'entoure. _

_Elle connaît le chemin par cœur, elle pourrait presque le faire les yeux fermés tellement elle a l'habitude de le parcourir, parfois elle rencontre Santana et Brittany qui nourrissent les canards, parfois Rachel assise sur un banc en pleine contemplation, il lui arrive même de tomber sur Puck et Finn qui jouent comme des enfants avec des bateaux télécommandés sur le lac... Mais la rencontre qu'elle fait ce jour là est plutôt inhabituelle, elle entend une petite voix chanter doucement ''I Feel Pretty... Oh so pretty..'' derrière un arbre qu'elle contourne. _

_Elle reconnaît la voix de Quinn, et quelque chose dans la voix attire son attention, une voix brisée, remplie de larmes, qui continue malgré tout de chanter doucement. Elle s'approche doucement et la première chose qu'elle remarque est une chevelure courte et rose ! Elle hésite à s'avancer d'avantage, Quinn et elle ne sont pas réellement amies, elle ne se parlent jamais à vrai dire, mais les larmes qu'elle entend la touche en plein cœur et elle ne peut pas se résigner à laisser Quinn seule dans cet état. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle et remarque une bouteille vide à côté de la jeune fille ainsi qu'une cigarette dans sa main. _

_« Quinn... est ce que tout va bien ? » demande t-elle hésitante_

_« Je vais bien... maintenant dégage ! » répond la jeune fille à côté d'elle sans même lui adresser un regard_

_« De toute évidence tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien... est ce que tu as bu ? »_

_« Tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ?Dégage je t'ai dis ! »_

_« Tu peux me repousser autant que tu veux Quinn... mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici dans cet état... je n'aurai pas la conscience tranquille »_

_« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je reste ici ou pas ? En quoi ça te concerne ? »_

_« Tu as raison, cela ne me regarde pas... je suis juste inquiète... est ce que tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un... Santana peut être ? »_

_« Non... je n'ai pas besoin de Lopez ! Je n'ai besoin de personne je te dis »_

_Tina ne peut pas se résoudre à laisser Quinn seule malgré tout, elles restent silencieuses pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Tina reprend la parole_

_« Sympa ta couleur... j'aurais du y penser »_

_« ça n'irait pas avec ton teint » répond simplement Quinn en évitant toujours de la regarder_

_« Oui... tu as probablement raison... et puis on a jamais vu un vampire avec les cheveux roses » plaisante Tina en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère_

_« Ouais... ça serait trop bizarre... » _

_Un nouveau silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes filles, Quinn lance machinalement des cailloux devant elle en visant une cible invisible. _

_« Alors... qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour le reste de tes vacances ? Mike et moi pensons aller camper »_

_« éclatez vous bien » répond Quinn toujours aussi absorbée par sa cible invisible_

_« C'est surtout l'idée de Mike en fait... je ne suis pas très fan du camping... mais passer le reste de mes vacances avec lui seul est une raison suffisante pour accepter d'aller camper »_

_« J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de petits couples amoureux en ce moment ! »_

_« Désolée... » répond Tina « Est ce que ça a un rapport avec Finn ? »_

_« De quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Finn embrassant Rachel sur scène... j'imagine que cela a du te faire de la peine... »_

_« J'en ai rien à cirer de Finn... il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut » _

_« Oh... je pensais que ça avait un rapport... parce qu'on ne t'a pas vue depuis notre retour des nationales... donc j'ai supposé que tu étais jalouse que Finn et Rachel soient de nouveau ensemble »_

_Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte Quinn laisse échapper un sanglot et ses larmes recommencent à se déverser sur son visage, elle tente de s'enfuir mais Tina la retient par le bras_

_« Quinn... je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas te faire encore plus de peine... écoute je sais qu'on est pas vraiment amies, mais tu peux me parler tu sais... j'imagine que ce n'est pas évident de voir Finn avec Rachel, je peux comprendre... »_

_« J'en ai rien à cirer de Finn je t'ai dis... ce n'est pas ça... »_

_« Alors c'est quoi ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec ELLE c'est tout ! »_

_« Quinn... je sais que Rachel et toi avez un passif assez chargé... mais tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'être avec Finn parce que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu considères qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui »_

_Quinn laisse éclater un rire nerveux avant que ses larmes ne reprennent le dessus _

_« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Tina... alors évites de tirer des conclusions hâtives d'accord ! »_

_« C'est pourtant la seule conclusion logique... Tu aimes Finn et tu détestes Rachel, tout le monde le sait... »_

_« Je n'aime pas Finn ! Je te l'ai dis, il peut faire ce qu'il veut ! »_

_« Alors pourquoi est ce que ça te dérange autant qu'il soit avec Rachel ? »_

_« Parce que je l'aime ! Voilà pourquoi cela me dérange autant ! » hurle Quinn _

_« Mais... tu viens de dire que tu ne l'aimais pas... »_

_« Pas Finn ! J'aime Rachel ! Je suis amoureuse de Rachel et cela me tue chaque jour de les voir jouer au petit couple amoureux surtout après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble »_

_Tina essaye d'assimiler l'information que Quinn vient de lui fournir, elle tente de remettre les choses dans l'ordre, mais son cerveau ne semble pas travailler assez rapidement. _

_« Tu es amoureuse de Rachel ? »_

_« Oui... c'est exactement ce que je viens de te dire »_

_« Et tu as couché avec elle ? »_

_« Oui...juste avant qu'elle ne se remette avec lui... »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi quoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi elle est de nouveau avec Finn ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »_

_« Rien... elle ne m'a rien dit... on ne s'est pas parlées depuis cette nuit là... » répond tristement Quinn_

_« Quoi ? Mais il faut que tu lui parles ! Tu ne peux pas rester sans réponses ! »_

_« Que je lui parle pour lui dire quoi ? Elle a fait son choix non ? Elle est avec lui... je n'ai plus qu'a disparaître de sa vie maintenant »_

_« Comment ça disparaître ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Je pars la semaine prochaine...et je ne reviendrai jamais ici... jamais... »_

_« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Quinn... »_

_« T'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je te dis Tina... c'est pas une petite amourette ou un béguin... j'aime Rachel avec chaque partie de mon être... Je ne peux pas rester ici et la voir avec Finn... Depuis New York je suis en train de me détruire... je bois, je fume, je fréquente des personnes qui ne sont pas vraiment recommandables, je suis en train de dériver complètement... Je suis en train de devenir folle ici... A chaque fois que je croise Rachel avec Finn je m'enfonce un peu plus... J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire en restant ici... »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire... tu n'envisages quand même pas de te suicider ou un truc dans le genre ? »_

_« Non... enfin pas directement... mais c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire pourtant... c'est un suicide à long terme... je ne veux pas être ce déchet aux yeux de Rachel... je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit de cette façon... je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir de la pitié ou de la déception dans ses yeux... je préfère m'en aller et ne plus jamais la revoir, plutôt qu'elle constate que je ne suis qu'une épave qui se consume d'amour pour elle... elle mérite tellement mieux que ça... elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux... »_

_« Je continue de penser que tu devrais lui parler... »_

_« Non... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça à toi... mais personne ne doit savoir d'accord... personne ne doit savoir pourquoi je pars... s'il te plaît... Rachel vient juste de retrouver Finn, et elle à l'air heureuse avec lui... elle mérite ce bonheur... et je sais qu'elle culpabilisera si elle connaît les raisons de mon départ... je veux qu'elle continue d'être heureuse... je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse... promets moi de ne jamais rien dire à personne... »_

_« Je te le promets... Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi... »_

Fin du Flashback : De nos jours...

L'inspecteur Lorenzo rejoint Rachel et Santana dans son bureau et il est étonné d'y trouver Jen, l'agent de Rachel. Elle semble s'agiter quand elle le voit entrer et sort un ordinateur portable de son sac en lançant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Calmez vous... je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que vous me dîtes » dit il fermement

« Il y a eu un nouveau message... Ce qui veux dire que vous ne détenez pas le bon suspect » répète Jen plus calmement

Elle ouvre son ordinateur et se connecte à la page Facebook de Rachel, elle fait défiler plusieurs messages avant de retrouver le bon.

**Bravo... vous avez attrapé le petit lutin... mais vous ne m'aurez jamais !**

**Tu seras mienne Rachel !**

« Le message à été posté il y a deux heures... cela ne peut pas être Quinn... elle est ici avec vous depuis 3 heures maintenant... Vous avez votre preuve qu'elle est innocente » dit Rachel en scrutant l'inspecteur

…

En sortant du poste de police, les 5 femmes sont assaillies par une horde de journalistes. Santana se place instinctivement devant Rachel pour la protéger des photographes tandis que Jen et Tina tente de cacher Quinn.

« Est il vrai que Quinn Fabray est votre petite amie et qu'elle est accusée de harcèlement ? »

« Dans quel mesure connaissez vous Quinn Fabray ? »

« Quelles sont les charges qui sont retenues contre Mlle Fabray ? »

« Est ce que Quinn est votre petite amie ? »

Santana arrive à faire entrer Quinn et Rachel dans la voiture de Jen pendant que celle ci se place face aux journalistes pour faire une déclaration.

**Mlle Berry ne souhaite pas faire de déclaration pour le moment... Nous tenons juste à vous dire qu'aucune charge n'a été retenue contre Mlle Fabray et que l'enquête dont elle faisait l'objet est close. Merci de votre compréhension.**

Jen dépose Quinn et Rachel à l'appartement de Rachel et retrouve Santana et Tina pour aller prendre un café, ayant convenu un peu plus tôt d'un commun accord que les deux femmes avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

Une fois seules, Quinn et Rachel s'installent dans un silence gêné sans se quitter des yeux. Une multitude de questions traversent l'esprit de Rachel, mais par peur des réponses, elle préfère se taire et attendre que Quinn prenne la parole. Quinn n'est pas plus à l'aise que la brunette, elle ne sait pas par ou commencer pour expliquer la découverte dans sa chambre noire, elle ne sait pas ce que Rachel à besoin d'entendre exactement.

« Merci d'avoir appeler Tina... » déclare Quinn pour tenter de briser la glace

« De rien... je n'allais pas te laisser là bas sans rien faire.. » répond doucement Rachel

« Rach... je peux t'expliquer... »

« J'espère que tu as une très bonne explication » répond la brunette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

« Et bien... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne explication... mais c'est la vérité... »

« C'est tout ce que je te demande Quinn.. »

« D'accord... donc... comme tu l'as vu... la plupart sont des photos de toi sur scène... à chaque nouveau spectacle je faisais une série de photo, comme pour immortaliser ces moments... me souvenir à chaque fois de ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant sur scène... les autres... je les ai prises à Lima... je les ai gardées parce qu'elles me rappelait nous... je veux dire... j'avais l'impression que tu étais avec moi... c'était ma façon à moi d'être avec toi... » avoue Quinn en baissant les yeux

« D'accord... mais pourquoi des agrandissements... et pourquoi cachées dans ta chambre noire ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que Tom voit ces photos... pour plusieurs raisons... la première évidente, je ne voulais pas qu'il devine mes sentiments pour toi... et puis... je ne voulais pas te partager, je voulais garder ces photos pour moi seule... »

« C'est flippant Quinn... » dit Rachel en gardant toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

« Je sais... je me rend compte que vu de l'extérieur ça peut paraître un peu bizarre... mais ça n'est pas du tout comme ça pour moi... c'était juste un moyen de t'avoir un peu avec moi c'est tout... »

« Pourquoi des agrandissements ? »

« Parce que tu es si belle Rachel... je voulais essayer de rendre hommage à ta beauté... je voulais... je ne sais pas ce que je voulais... »

« J'ai été surprise Quinn... même si je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais être mon harceleur, ça m'a fait un choc.. »

« Je comprends... je voulais te les montrer je te le jure... c'est juste que l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée... je n'avais pas l'intention de te les cacher... j'attendais juste qu'on sache exactement où on en est et où on va... et je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi maintenant... »

Rachel décroise les bras et les laissent retomber le long de son corps. Elle s'approche de Quinn et lui caresse la joue doucement du bout des doigts

« Je veux de toi Quinn... mais je ne veux plus de surprise de ce genre... je veux que tu me dises tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir... »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre... je te le promets... si... avant de partir de Lima... j'ai dis à Tina que je partais et pourquoi... »

« Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit... »

« Je sais... je lui avais demandé de ne jamais en parler à personne... »

« Pourquoi tu es partie Quinn ? »

« Parce que je pensais à ce moment là que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu sois heureuse... et que j'avais honte de qui je devenais...je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça... »

« Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi Quinn... jamais... » lui répond Rachel en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser s'intensifie rapidement et Quinn décide de clarifier les choses avant d'aller plus loin

«Tu es sûre qu'on ne sera pas dérangée ? »

« Certaine... Kurt est parti rejoindre Blaine... et Santana m'a promis de passer la nuit ailleurs »

« Parfait...Tu sais ce que je me suis toujours demandé... » demande Quinn en débarrassant Rachel de son haut

« Non... » réussi à souffler Rachel envahie de désir

« Je me suis toujours demandé si quelqu'un t'avais fait jouir comme moi... Si tu avais ressenti ce vertige à nouveau... si tu avais été capable de t'abandonner autant que tu t'es abandonnée à moi... » continue Quinn en embrassant le cou de la brunette avidemment

« Quinn... » halète Rachel quand elle sent la main de la blonde remonter doucement le long de sa cuisse

« Je veux te faire revivre ça Rach... encore et encore... je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à ce moment depuis tout ce temps... Je veux toucher et lécher chaque partie de ton corps qui te fait gémir... je veux sentir encore ton corps s'abandonner à moi... » continue Quinn en attirant Rachel plus proche d'elle.

Elle passe une main dans la chevelure épaisse de Rachel et l'attire dans un baiser passionné, son autre main se positionnant sur la hanche de la brunette pour la maintenir contre son corps.

« J'ai été tellement frustrée pendant toutes ces années... à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre te toucher... quelqu'un d'autre t'embrasser... ça me rendait malade rien que d'y penser... la nuit je m'imaginais près de toi... et à chacun de mes orgasmes je t'entendais crier mon prénom... » continue Quinn en s'emparant du mamelon durci de Rachel dans sa bouche.

Rachel gémit plus fort quand elle sent la main de la blonde déboutonner son pantalon pour s'y aventurer « Oooh Quinn... »

Les deux femmes partagent un regard rempli de désir pendant que Quinn écarte habilement la culotte de Rachel pour atteindre l'humidité du sexe de la brunette provoquant de nouveaux gémissements.

La blonde prend la main de Rachel et la dirige vers son jean « Touches moi Rach... en même temps... »

La brunette défait avec facilité le bouton et glisse sa main à l'intérieur tout aussi aisément, elle constate que Quinn est tout aussi humide qu'elle et se mord la lèvre inférieure de désir.

Elles continuent de se regarder intensément en exécutant chacune les mêmes gestes en parfaite harmonie, une symphonie qui trouve l'accord parfait sans préambule.

Rachel sent ses jambes défaillir tellement elle est parcourue de tremblements, mais la main de Quinn contre ses reins la maintient au plus près d'elle

« Pas maintenant bébé... attends moi... » murmure Quinn accentuant par ses paroles le plaisir de Rachel

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour être secouées de spasmes et chacune ressent la libération de l'autre contre sa main entièrement recouverte de leur essences respectives sans jamais se quitter du regard.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous avais dit que ce chapitre n'avançait pas beaucoup... Je sais que certaines personnes attendaient ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'impatience à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dis sur Twitter, en fait, la scène est toujours là... j'ai juste enlever certaines choses, car après relecture je n'aimais plus... <strong>

**Je sais que la scène de sexe est plutôt juste sexuelle, logique hein, LOL, mais en fait, je voulais exprimer la frustration... elles attendent ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles ont juste envie de sexe et le plus vite possible... **

**Que pensez vous de Tina en avocate ? D'autres membres du Glee Club vont bientôt refaire leur apparition aussi... ainsi que Marie... ^^ **

**Je vais essayer de mettre à jour avant lundi prochain, et de vous mettre aussi la fin de ''On Our Way'' soit dans la journée... soit demain =) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello tout le monde... Voici un chapitre un peu plus léger avec malgré tout un passage tendu... j'espère qu'il vous plaira... =) **

**Mxelle Juuw : Ben oui il y a toujours le harceleur qui traîne... et qui fera encore parler de lui... ^^ **

**slayers : Merci... ^^**

**AmandaMarondsky : Je crois que maintenant tu es la seule qui n'aime pas Marie... ^^ **

**Je suis ravie de voir que tout le monde a réussi à imaginer Tina en avocate, pour ma part je la vois comme quelqu'un qui va vraiment se révéler par la suite après avoir été ''muselée'' pendant la période Glee Club... **

* * *

><p>Tout le monde convenu aisément qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de vacances en dehors de New York pour se détendre des événements récents, et pour éviter la horde de journalistes qui n'avait pas quitté le pied de l'immeuble de Rachel. Sans même se concerter, il fut décidé que tout le monde allait envahir la maison de Santana et Brittany à Toronto... Par tout le monde, il faut comprendre Quinn, Rachel, Tina et Puck qui venait de débarquer de Lima après avoir entendu les nouvelles de l'arrestation de Quinn. Kurt décida de rester à New York avec Blaine qui venait d'arriver pour passer quelques jours avec l'amour de sa vie comme il avait coutume de l'appeler. Jen n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de rester aussi pour gérer les choses de l'intérieur selon sa propre expression et s'occuper également de ses autres clients décida de les accompagner malgré tout à l'aéroport.<p>

L'arrivée à l'aéroport ne se fit pas sans encombres, Puck ayant réussi à perdre sa valise trop occupé à obtenir le numéro d'une hôtesse de l'air qui venait de passer devant lui plutôt qu'a surveiller son bagage, il réussi malgré tout à la retrouver juste avant que la brigade de sécurité n'intervienne, ce qui amusa fortement Quinn qui connaissait parfaitement les méthodes appliquées par la sécurité des aéroports. Santana râlait après chaque personne qui s'approchait d'elle, furieuse de ne pas avoir réussi à joindre Brittany pour la prévenir de leur arrivée, tandis que Rachel tentait de se fondre dans la masse, lunettes de soleil vrillées sur le nez et un énorme chapeau en guise de camouflage qui attirait plus l'attention qu'il ne la détournait en réalité. Tina passait son temps à parler dans le vide, du moins, c'est ce que devait penser les personnes qui ne voyaient pas son oreillette Bluetooth collée à son oreille, elle décala quelques rendez vous peu importants et assura aux associés de son cabinet que son déplacement était purement professionnel, qu'elle avait besoin d établir une relation avec sa cliente pour ses futurs services.

Après avoir salué tout le monde à l'exception de Quinn, Jen quitta l'aéroport en promettant à Rachel de l'appeler à la moindre nouvelle.

« Elle ne m'aime pas » lanca Quinn en regardant la silhouette brune s'éloigner

« Elle ne te connaît pas Quinn... Laisse lui le temps d'apprendre à te connaître d'accord » lui répondit Rachel en lui caressant le bras

« Peu importe... je ne l'aime pas non plus » répliqua la blonde en quittant sa petite amie pour rejoindre Santana qui venait de s'en prendre à un agent d'entretien qui était passé trop près de sa valise

« Hey mon bébé juif... alors toi et Baby mama hein... » dit Puck à l'attention de Rachel avec un sourire lubrique

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Noah.. et efface ce sourire stupide de ton visage... et pendant que tu y es, essuie la bave qui s'échappe de tes lèvres » répondit Rachel préoccupée par la déclaration que venait de lui faire Quinn

« Hey... tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec moi... je suis venu vous voir parce que je m'inquiétais et tu m'envoie balader depuis que je suis là... » reprit le jeune homme un peu vexé

« Tu as raison... je suis désolée... mais on sait toi et moi que tu es venu pour savoir si effectivement Quinn et moi sommes ensemble... et pas parce que tu t'inquiétais... »

« Je n'y peux rien si vous êtes super chaudes toutes les deux... alors ensemble... woow »

Rachel claque fortement le bras de son ami en signe de mécontentement pour son commentaire plus que douteux. Elle sait que Noah est déjà en train de les imaginer dans des positions plus que compromettantes, mais ne peut s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante d'être venu de lui même aussi rapidement. Elle a toujours entretenu de très bonnes relations avec Puck et considère qu'il fait partie de sa famille au même titre que Santana, Brittany et Kurt.

Lorsque Santana passe la porte de sa maison, elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement d'être enfin de retour chez elle, et de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa femme et ses enfants. Elle laisse ses bagages dans l'entrée et se dirige vers la cuisine d'où des bruits de casseroles se font entendre. Elle est d'abord surprise, puis confuse, sachant que Brittany n'approcherait jamais la cuisinière, son dernier essai s'étant soldé par l'incendie de la cuisine, elle s'interroge sur l'identité de la personne qui ose investir SA cuisine sans sa permission, se jurant que si il s'agit encore de la nounou des jumeaux, elle va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Elle pousse la porte battante et reste sans voix quand elle découvre une jeune femme blonde en train de s'activer à couper des légumes

« Putain de merde ! » lâche t-elle en se précipitant sur la jeune femme « Est ce que tu as une idée de combien on s'est inquiétées pour toi ! T'étais où bordel de merde ! »

« Hey... et bien j'étais là... » répond Marie un peu honteuse

« Et à aucun moment tu as pensé nous prévenir que tu étais vivante ! »

Marie regarde Santana confuse de la voir dans cet état de nerfs avancé, elle avait bien pensé prévenir qu'elle était avec Brittany, mais elle ne voulait pas que Rachel soit au courant, ce qui expliquait son silence.

« Pourquoi je ne serais pas vivante San ? » demande t-elle doucement

« Parce qu'on a signalé ta disparition à la police... que tu ne m'as jamais appelé... que tes parents attendent toujours que tu arrive chez eux... parce qu'on a retrouvé ton téléphone portable sur la nana du mec qui servait de pantin au harceleur de Rachel... parce que... » continue Santana avec un voile dans la voix

« Hé... je vais bien Santana... je n'avais aucune idée de tout ça... je suis désolée... » reprend Marie en enlaçant la latina qui se laisse curieusement faire, trop heureuse de retrouver celle qu'elle pensait morte dans un coin « et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que veux dire tout ce que tu viens de dire... mais on va pouvoir en parler calmement toutes les deux d'accord... »

« Pas vraiment toutes les deux... je suis pas seule... il y a... »

Santana n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une furie brune débarque dans la cuisine et administre une gifle magistrale à Marie avant de la prendre dans ses bras

« Tu ne me refais jamais ça d'accord... Est ce que tu te rend compte de ce que j'ai pu imaginer... » déclare Rachel en serrant la blonde contre elle de toute ses forces

« Je suis désolée Rach... je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez... mais je suis désolée que tu te soit inquiétée... » répond la blonde en caressant doucement le dos de la petite brunette dans ses bras

« C'est pas grave... tu vas bien et c'est tout ce qui compte... » lui répond la brunette en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Quinn regarde sa petite amie dans les bras d'une autre femme et sent la colère s'emparer de chaque parcelle de son corps, elle s'écarte de Puck et Tina qui regardent la scène avec curiosité et incompréhension . Elle est partagée entre le soulagement de savoir que Marie est saine et sauve, et la jalousie maladive qui s'empare d'elle dès qu'il est question de la jeune femme. La scène n'échappe pas Rachel qui voit sa petite amie s'éclipser avec un air triste, elle embrasse de nouveau Marie et quitte ses bras pour aller rejoindre Quinn.

« C'est juste une amie Quinn... et je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle va bien... il n'y a rien d'autre »

« Je sais... » répond simplement la blonde en offrant un sourire sincère à sa petite amie

« Alors ne sois pas triste s'il te plaît... Je t'aime... et tu es la seule femme que je veux dans ma vie.. » reprend la brunette en caressant la joue de Quinn

« Je t'aime aussi Rach... j'ai juste besoin de travailler un peu sur ma jalousie... » lui répond Quinn en se sentant rougir. Elle prend la brunette dans ses bras et lui embrasse tendrement le front avant de reprendre « Je suis contente qu'elle aille bien... vraiment... je suis sincère.. »

« Je sais que tu es sincère... et ça compte beaucoup pour moi...j'aimerais que vous arriviez à vous entendre »

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi... mais chaque chose en son temps d'accord...» lui répond la blonde en lui donnant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres cette fois ci.

…

Marie raconte à tout le monde les raisons qui l'ont poussée à revenir à Toronto plutôt que d'aller chez ses parents comme c'était initialement prévu. Qu'elle s'était sentie perdue en sortant de chez Rachel et tellement proche de la rechute qu'elle avait préféré revenir dans le seul endroit où elle s'était sentie en sécurité ces derniers temps.

« J'avais tellement honte de moi Santana... j'avais peur de la réaction de mes parents, de la tienne et de celle de Rachel devant ma lâcheté que j'ai préféré ne rien vous dire... je suis désolée... j'ai vendu mon téléphone à un mec dans la rue pour me payer le bus pour venir jusqu'ici et j'ai supplié Brittany de ne rien te dire... Ne lui en veux pas d'accord... Je n'étais tout simplement pas prête... je ne voulais pas vous décevoir » finit Marie avec des sanglots dans la voix

« Tu as fais exactement ce qu'il fallait faire... et je suis fière de toi... tu n'es pas lâche » lui répond Santana en la prenant dans ses bras

« Mais j'ai failli craquer... si tu savais à quel point j'en avais envie... »

« Je sais... mais tu n'as pas craqué... ce qui veut dire que tu étais bien plus prête que tu ne le pensais.. je te le redis... je suis fière de toi... toute ta vie tu va devoir lutter contre cette envie... et tu as prouvé que tu pouvais dire non... c'est un énorme pas en avant... alors arrête de t'excuser et de te dévaloriser maintenant, parce que sinon je vais revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes et te mettre mon pied au cul pour te secouer ! » lui répond la latina avec un regard de fierté

Rachel voudrait elle aussi prendre Marie dans ses bras pour la féliciter, mais les bras protecteurs et amoureux de Quinn autour d'elle l'empêche de faire le moindre geste. Elle sait que Quinn la laisserait faire, mais ne préfère pas prendre le risque de blesser à nouveau sa petite amie.

Quand Brittany passe le seuil de la porte avec les jumeaux, Santana doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas la déshabiller sur place et lui faire l'amour directement contre le mur, comme dans certains de ses souvenirs. Elle l'embrasse passionnément, voulant rattraper les nombreux baisers qu'elle n'a pas eu pendant son absence.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée alors... » lui dit Brittany dans un grand sourire

« Je t'aime... Tu m'as manqué... Tu es merveilleuse... alors non je ne t'en veux pas... » lui répond sa femme en lui rendant son sourire

« Tu m'as manqué aussi San... »

La répartition des chambres fut un peu plus compliquée, il fut convenu que Marie garderait la chambre qu'elle occupe depuis son retour, que Quinn et Rachel hériteraient de l'autre chambre d'amis, celle la même où Quinn avait déjà dormi avec Tom si peu de temps auparavant, le problème fut de réussir à convaincre Puck et Tina de dormir dans le salon, malgré les canapés séparés.

« Puisque Tina a tellement peur que je lui saute dessus, je peux très bien dormir dans la même chambre que Marie » dit Puck en adressant à la blonde un sourire charmeur

« Tu t'approches d'elle et je t'assure que ton petit service 3 pièces ne te servira plus jamais » lui lance Rachel avec un regard noir

« Et ça serait vraiment dommage » répond le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil dans sa direction

« Je t'en prie Puck... il faudrait un jour que tu réalises que tu n'es pas le dieu que tu penses être » reprend Rachel ironiquement

« Et comment tu es au courant de cette information ? » intervient Quinn visiblement jalouse

Rachel devient écarlate au moment où son regard croise celui de sa petite amie, elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sort

« Parce qu'elle à couché avec ! » lance Santana en défiant Quinn de répondre « En fait Rach... tu es celle qui à couché avec le plus de monde ici... Si on m'avait dit ça il y a 10 ans, j'aurais ça trouvé ça très drôle »

« Quelqu'un m'explique » intervient enfin Tina complètement perdue dans l'échange

« Rach a couché avec Puck, Quinn, Marie et moi » explique Santana

« Alors que Puck n'a couché qu'avec Quinn, Santana et moi » continue Rachel

« Quinn n'a couché qu'avec Rachel et Puck » reprend Brittany

« Et Santana avec Rachel, Puck et Brittany » termine Quinn

« Donc Brittany n'a couché qu'avec Santana... Et Marie qu'avec Rachel » résume Tina « et moi avec personne »

« ça peut s'arranger ça... » rétorque immédiatement Puck provoquant l'hilarité générale

« Dans tes rêves Puckerman... » lui répond Tina avec dégoût

« N'empêche qu'on en revient à ce que je disais... Rachel est la plus... »

« Tu finis ta phrase et je t'explose Lopez ! » hurle presque Quinn ivre de rage

« Tout doux... ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta nana est nympho ! » s'amuse la latina pour faire sortir Quinn de ses gonds

« On se calme... on ne va pas se battre à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve ici quand même ! » déclare Rachel en s'interposant entre Quinn et Santana « Et non Santana je ne suis pas nympho... j'ai eu une vie sexuelle plutôt... éparpillée... on va dire... mais j'ai été célibataire pendant très longtemps, donc j'estime que j'avais quand même le droit de satisfaire mes besoins physiques... fin de la discussion maintenant ! Parce que j'en ai un peu marre que ma vie sexuelle soit toujours au centre des conversations ! »

« ça c'est parce que tu es douée... » lâche involontairement Marie plongeant Quinn, Puck, Santana et elle même dans leurs souvenirs, un sourire niais sur leurs visages

« Ça suffit ! » ordonne Rachel en entraînant Santana derrière elle

« On plaisante Rach... » souffle Santana

« J'aimerais que tu évites ce genre de plaisanterie... je ne pense pas que Quinn le prenne très bien » répond Rachel un peu stressée

« On connaît tous la jalousie de Quinn... elle va s'y faire t'inquiètes pas » tente de la rassurer Santana

« Non... c'est pas ça... »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Disons que l'autre jour... quand on a fait l'amour... elle a dit des choses qui m'ont un peu surprise » reprend Rachel hésitante

« Quel genre ? »

« Du genre qu'elle espérait que personne ne m'avait donné d'orgasme comme elle... que ça l'avait rendue malade d'imaginer d'autres personnes me faire l'amour... donc lui balancer à la figure que j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec presque tout le monde ici n'était peut être pas la chose à faire »

« Elle a juste besoin d'être rassurée Rach... cela n'a rien a voir avec le sexe a proprement parler... Quinn a toujours été jalouse et possessive... elle a juste besoin de sentir qu'elle est la seule personne que tu désires... Cas typique de la peur de l'abandon »

« Mais bien sur qu'elle est la seule... »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire... mais à elle... il faut que tu lui prouves plutôt que de lui dire... il faut qu'elle sente qu'elle est spéciale pour toi »

« Je sais... comment va Marie à ton avis ? » demande Rachel en regardant rapidement autour d'elle

« Tu vois... c'est tout à fait ce genre d'attitude que tu dois éviter ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme si Marie était ta priorité... Quinn doit sentir qu'elle est ta priorité... Ta réaction quand Puck à parlé de vouloir dormir dans la chambre de Marie était complètement inappropriée » lui répond Santana presque sur le ton de la réprimande

« Oui... je sais ça... c'est ton discours de professionnelle... maintenant je veux ton discours d'amie »

« Elle ira bien... et que Quinn aille se faire voir si elle n'est pas capable de comprendre que Marie est importante pour toi ! »

« Tu sais que je t'aime ma Sanny... » répond Rachel en embrassant la joue de son amie

« Si tu continues à utiliser ce surnom je ne répond plus de mes gestes ! » réplique Santana en s'éloignant

…

Les différentes expériences sexuelles des uns et des autres furent mises de côtés pour laisser place à des conversations plus sérieuses. Tina raconta comment elle avait choisi de devenir avocate après sa rupture avec Mike.

« J'ai passé tellement de temps à défendre Mike auprès de son père que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais vraiment douée pour ce genre de choses... J'avais besoin d'un métier qui me fasse sentir importante et qui fasse une vraie différence... » explique t-elle naturellement

« Je me suis toujours demandé si tu parlais notre langue... tu as du dire 3 mots en trois ans qu'on a passé ensemble au Glee Club » plaisante Puck

« On ne me demandais jamais mon avis en même temps... et à vrai dire... je m'en fichais... je voulais juste faire partie de la bande »

« Ça me manque... notre bande de loosers me manque » reprend le jeune homme

« On était pas des loosers Noah... on a quand même gagner les Nationales la dernière année... et on a tous plus ou moins réussi à faire le métier qui nous plaît »

« Ouais... quand j'avais encore un boulot il me plaisait »

« Tu n'as plus ton entreprise de nettoyage de piscine ? » le taquine Quinn

« Naan... un mari jaloux a réussi à me faire plier boutique » reprend t-il en plaisantant pour cacher sa déception

« Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? » s'inquiète Rachel

Puck se contente de hausser les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il avait pensé pendant un moment reprendre la même activité ailleurs, comme la Californie, mais devoir partir seul l'avait découragé. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi a son avenir jusqu'à maintenant, et il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas énormément d'options qui s'offraient à lui.

« On a besoin d'une nouvelle nounou » intervient Brittany

« Depuis quand on a besoin d'une nouvelle nounou ? » interroge Santana

« Depuis que l'actuelle m'a annoncé qu'elle partait à la fin du mois » lui répond la blonde

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis au téléphone Britt ? »

« Parce que tu avais des choses plus importantes à régler... je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça »

« Parce que tu penses qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que ma famille ? D'ailleurs... ne le prend pas mal Puck... mais il n'y a aucun moyen que tu deviennes notre nounou ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je me souviens que Quinn nous avait dit qu'il était parfait avec Beth... »

« Parce que ! Je veux que mes enfants soient en sécurité avec la personne qui s'occupent d'eux... et ils ne seront pas en sécurité avec lui ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu était là pour le voir de toute façon... » répond Brittany en partant s'isoler dans la cuisine

Santana tente de la suivre mais est arrêtée dans son élan par Rachel qui la retient par le bras. Elle lui fait un signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle s'occupe de la situation. Marie pose une main réconfortante sur celle de Santana pendant que Quinn regarde avec admiration sa petite amie rejoindre la cuisine.

« Hey Britt... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Rachel ? »

« Savoir ce qui se passe exactement... » répond la brunette en prenant son amie par la taille

« Ma femme me manque... »

« Je comprends... je suis désolée d'avoir accaparé Santana »

« Elle n'est jamais revenue... » dit tristement Brittany

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Britt ? Bien sur qu'elle est revenue... elle est là »

« Non... depuis notre séparation les choses ont changées... elle m'aime bien sur... mais c'est différent »

« C'est normal que ce soit différent... vous avez été séparées pendant presque un an... et ensuite vous avez eu les jumeaux... votre vie à changée »

« Arrête de penser que je suis stupide Rachel... elle n'est plus la même à cause de toi... je le sais et je l'accepte parce que je l'aime.. mais ne fais pas comme si tout était normal »

Rachel recule de quelques pas choquée par les paroles de la blonde

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues Britt ? Tu penses que Santana a une aventure avec moi ? »

« Calcules combien de temps elle a passé avec toi ces deux dernières années... je m'embrouille avec tous les chiffres alors je n'ai pas fait le calcul... mais elle a passé presque autant de temps avec toi qu'avec moi »

« En amie Britt... parce que ma vie a été un peu compliquée... et... »

« La mienne aussi est compliquée... Et j'ai besoin d'elle pour m'aider aussi »

« Bien sur... tu as raison... mais je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre Santana et moi... elle t'aime... »

« Je sais qu'elle m'aime... » répond Brittany les yeux remplis de larmes

« je vais aller lui dire de venir te parler d'accord... » reprend Rachel doucement comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant

Rachel quitte la cuisine encore choquée par les déclarations de Brittany, si son amie n'avait pas été aussi blessée, elle aurait presque ri de la situation tellement elle trouvait ça grotesque. Elle rencontre Santana à mi chemin entre le salon et la cuisine

« Alors ? » lui demande la latina nerveusement

« Tu vas devoir appliquer tes propres conseils avec ta femme... parce qu'elle pense qu'on a une liaison »

« Quoi ? C'est complètement ridicule... » reprend Santana en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour rejoindre sa femme.

Elle retrouve Brittany assise sur un tabouret dans la cuisine qui essuie quelques larmes de son visage, elle s'approche de sa femme et l'enlace tendrement.

« C'est quoi cette histoire Britt... Depuis quand tu penses que j'ai une liaison avec Rachel ? » demande t-elle doucement

« Dis moi que c'est faux... » reprend la blonde un peu plus arrogante

« Bien sur que c'est faux... je n'ai pas de liaison avec Rachel... ni avec qui que ce soit... tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai envie d'être... »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es jamais avec moi alors ! Pourquoi tu passes presque plus de temps avec Rachel qu'avec moi ! »

« Parce que... elle est mon amie... et elle avait besoin de moi »

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi San... et je suis ta femme »

« Je sais... tu as raison... et je suis désolée si tu as eu l'impression que tu comptais moins que Rachel... parce que ce n'est pas le cas... Toi et les enfants êtes ce que j'ai de plus important au monde tu m'entends... »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression Santana... c'est la réalité... tu nous as délaissés pour Rachel...et ne me dis pas que tu avais une bonne raison parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre que tu as de bonnes raisons de passer tout ton temps avec elle... de dormir avec elle toutes les nuits quand tu n'es pas ici... qu'à chaque fois qu'elle appelle tu sautes dans un avion pour aller la retrouver... » lâche enfin Brittany en éclatant en sanglot

Santana regarde sa femme pleurer et réalise qu'il n'y a pas de spectacle plus douloureux que de voir la femme qu'elle aime pleurer à cause d'elle. Elle tente de la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau mais Brittany se détourne de son étreinte.

« J'ai tout fait pour toi Santana... j'ai renoncé à ma carrière de danseuse parce que tu ne supportais pas que je parte en tournée pendant plusieurs mois avec tout un tas de gars qui me tourne autour... J'ai supporté ta jalousie maladive et déplacée pendant tellement longtemps, le seul jour où j'ai dis stop tu as couché avec Rachel... je n'ai eu personne dans mon lit pendant toute cette période mais toi tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde... Quand on a décidé de sauver notre mariage, j'ai accepté la nouvelle relation que tu avais avec elle sans rien dire... j'ai cru que la naissance des jumeaux pourrait nous rapprocher mais c'est pas le cas... alors j'en ai assez de passer après Rachel... »

« Tu ne passes pas après Rachel... je te le jure Brittany... »

« Ai au moins le courage de reconnaître que tu es amoureuse d'elle ! Ne me mens pas Santana ! » hurle Brittany à la grande surprise de Santana

« Britt ! Tu as besoin de te calmer maintenant ! Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi pour le temps que j'ai passé avec Rachel... et tu as tout à fait le droit d'être en colère... c'est vrai que je vous ai délaissés et j'en suis désolée... vraiment désolée je te le jure... et je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je passerai plus de temps avec toi et les enfants... mais ne mets pas en doute mes sentiments pour toi... tu es la seule femme que je veux dans ma vie... je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre que toi je te le promets... je n'ai pas de liaison avec Rachel et je n'en aurai jamais parce que tu es la seule femme que j'aime... tu seras toujours la seule femme que j'aime »

« Alors explique moi pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça sur ton bureau ? »

Brittany tend une feuille pliée à une Santana méfiante qui l'ouvre délicatement

_Rachel, _

_Je n'ai pas le courage de te dire toutes ces choses en face, parce que je ne veux pas lire de la déception dans tes yeux. Je t'aime Rachel, je t'aime comme je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne m'as jamais donné ton cœur, je sais que pendant tout ce temps je n'ai été que ton amie, mais c'est différent pour moi, parce que je t'ai tout donné sans retenues._

_Depuis notre première nuit ensemble j'ai compris que tu ne serais jamais mienne, mais j'ai voulu faire partie de ta vie malgré tout, parce que le peu que tu me donnais était suffisant pour me rendre heureuse. _

_Aujourd'hui que tu as retrouvé Quinn, je sais que rien ne pourra jamais être pareil entre nous... je sais que je t'ai perdue pour que tu puisses la trouver... je voudrais pouvoir me réjouir de ton bonheur mais ce serais hypocrite de dire que je n'en souffre pas... Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que de voir la femme qu'on aime en aimer une autre désespérément.. _

_Tu a été la seule personne qui m'a donné de l'espoir, qui m'a fait entrevoir un morceau de bonheur, je n'ai plus rien qui me retiens ici... pas même ce que l'on nomme communément famille... _

_A toi pour toujours... _

Santana pose la feuille sur le plan de travail à côté d'elle et prend le visage de Brittany entre ses mains

« Je n'ai pas écris cette lettre... »

« Elle était sur ton bureau »

« Je sais... Et elle y était parce que Marie à écrit cette lettre quand elle est revenue la première fois de New Yok avec moi... Tu te souviens du jour où je l'ai trouvée avec une paire de ciseaux dans mon bureau ? » Brittany acquiesce de la tête se souvenant parfaitement de la période dépressive qui avait suivi le sevrage de Marie « elle avait écrit cette lettre ce jour là...et elle est tout simplement restée sur mon bureau depuis ce jour là »

Brittany s'effondre dans les bras de sa femme en réalisant son erreur « je suis tellement désolée d'avoir douter de toi San... »

« Ce n'est rien... et une chose positive est ressortie de tout ça... j'ai passé trop de temps loin de toi... je vais faire en sorte que cela arrive le moins souvent possible dorénavant... Je t'aime Brittany.. je crois tellement en toi que j'ai pensé que tu étais assez forte pour supporter tout ça, mais j'avais tort... personne n'est assez fort pour supporter cela... et même si tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, tu as aussi besoin que je fasse attention à toi... je suis désolée »

Les deux femmes partagent un baiser passionné avant de rejoindre leurs invités dans le salon qui les attendent dans un silence religieux. Rachel balance son regard entre la brune et la blonde pour jauger de l'attitude à adopter, mais avant qu'elle ai pu faire le moindre geste elle sent les bras de Brittany s'entourer autour d'elle et la blonde lui murmurer à l'oreille

« Je suis désolée Rachel... »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée Britt... c'est à moi de te présenter des excuses pour avoir monopoliser Santana » lui répond la brunette heureuse de voir que tous les malentendus se sont dissipés

Brittany quitte les bras de Rachel et reproduit exactement les mêmes gestes avec Marie qui ne comprend pas exactement la raison du câlin spontané de Brittany mais s'en accommode avec joie, profitant de chaque moment de tendresse qui lui est donné pour éviter de se focaliser sur le couple amoureux qui lui fait face depuis tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Les choses vont bouger un peu plus tard bien sur... =) <strong>

**Rachel et Marie partageront un moment pour que Rachel explique sa nouvelle relation avec Quinn... Et vous apprendrez deux ou trois choses surprenantes sur le passé de certains protagonistes **


	19. Chapter 19

**Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? ^^ **

**Je tiens à préciser quand même que NON Rachel n'est pas nympho... il y aura une explication de pourquoi elle à eu des relations sexuelles avec Puck... =) **

**TOurn3sOL : Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu aimes cette Rachel là... et fais toi plaisir... tu peux prendre Quinn dans tes bras pour la consoler mais c'est tout hein... ^^**

**Lola : Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Marie... finalement vous êtes plusieurs alors... =)**

**ImxEmi : Contente de voir que tu y a cru... C'était le but quand même ^^**

* * *

><p>Rachel rejoint Quinn qui contemple les étoiles sur la terrasse, elle s'assoit à côté d'elle sur la balancelle et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de la femme blonde. Elles restent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes, puis Quinn se décide à rompre le silence.<p>

« J'aime regarder les étoiles... cela me fait réaliser à quel point nous sommes si peu de choses dans ce monde... malgré l'importance qu'on veut se donner »

« Tu penses réellement que nous sommes peu de choses ? »

« Oui... on passe notre vie à courir après des choses qu'on aura probablement jamais... on s'obstine à vouloir tout contrôler, tout diriger... mais au final... on ne contrôle rien, on fait une succession de choix qui nous emmènent là où on est supposés être... Mais on ne le contrôle pas... Tu peux tenter de réécrire l'histoire, de te demander ce que ta vie aurait été si tu avais fais des choix différents, mais tu ne le sauras jamais... »

« Où tu veux en venir Quinn ? » demande Rachel confuse

« Nous... Toi et moi... on est quoi exactement Rach ? »

« Et bien... je ne sais pas exactement... on a pas vraiment pris le temps de parler de notre relation »

« C'est justement ça le problème... Je ne sais absolument pas comment décrire notre relation... J'ai l'impression qu'on fait tout à l'envers... On a d'abord couché ensemble il y a longtemps, ensuite on a été séparées, puis on se retrouve... On a déjà vécu tellement de choses en si peu de temps mais j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas te connaître... Je ne connais pas la nouvelle Rachel Berry »

« Je suis toujours la même Quinn... » répond Rachel sans grande conviction

« La Rachel Berry que je connaissais n'était pas considérée comme une nympho par ses amies... »

« Oh... c'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit... Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? »

« Non... non Rach... mais j'ai besoin de comprendre... »

« Qu'as tu besoin de comprendre Quinn ? Que je suis une femme et que j'ai des besoins physiques comme tout le monde ! »

« Je me souviens du jour où tu as dit ça au club d'abstinence... j'étais surprise d'entendre ça de ta part... »

« Tu vois que je suis toujours la même... je l'ai toujours pensé... et en ce qui concerne Noah, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... j'avais besoin de me prouver quelque chose... »

« De te prouver quoi ? Que tu es capable de coucher avec quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir ? »

« Non... je voulais me prouver que je n'étais pas gay... »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je t'ai dis que Santana m'avait convaincue de ne pas épouser Finn... mais je ne t'ai pas dis comment... et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas épousé... Tu veux connaître Rachel Berry... alors écoutes bien... »

Flashback : Dernière année de lycée

_Toutes les filles du Glee Club ainsi que Kurt sont réunis pour célébrer l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rachel. La diva s'apprête à se marier avec le grand amour de sa vie, celui qu'elle a toujours voulu depuis ces trois dernières années. Elle est excitée et complètement terrifiée par ce qui lui arrive, elle est sur le point d'unir son destin à quelqu'un, de promettre d'être toujours avec cette personne jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent. _

_Santana observe la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil, elle a tenté de la convaincre qu'elle était trop jeune pour se marier, mais Rachel a préféré suivre son cœur plutôt que la raison. La latina se rend compte qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une seule option pour faire renoncer Rachel à toute cette histoire de mariage. Elle mise tous ses espoirs sur cette dernière chance._

_« Alors Berry... tu penses faire quoi pour ta nuit de noce ? » demande Santana sarcastique _

_« Heu... c'est assez personnel... je ne tiens pas à partager ça avec vous... » répond Rachel gênée _

_« Il n'y aura pas grand chose à raconter de toute façon... on sait tous que Finnoncence est plutôt limité dans ce domaine... »_

_« Santana ! » gronde Brittany_

_« Quoi ? Je ne fais qu'exposer la vérité... C'est pas un secret que Finn a du mal à se contenir »_

_« Je te remercie pour ces explications sur les performances sexuelles de mon futur mari Santana... mais je pense que seul Finn et moi sommes concernés par ce sujet... »_

_« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu prends ton pied avec lui quand même ? »_

_« Finn est doux... et les choses s'améliorent... »_

_Santana éclate de rire devant le visage écarlate de la diva avant de reprendre son argumentation_

_« De toute façon tu ne pourras jamais prendre ton pied avec Finn... ni avec aucun autre mec d'ailleurs ! »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Santana ? » demande Rachel interloquée_

_« Que tu es la lesbienne la plus refoulée que je n'ai jamais vue... à part peut être Quinn ! »_

_« Qu'est ce que Quinn viens faire dans cette histoire ? » demande Rachel rougissante_

_« Quinn a tout à voir justement... tu as bavé sur elle pendant deux ans et depuis qu'elle est partie j'ai jamais revu cette étincelle de désir dans tes yeux... »_

_« Tu délires complètement Santana... Une femme peut trouver une autre femme jolie sans pour autant être attirée par elle... ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait ton coming-out qu'il faut voir des lesbiennes partout... » répond Rachel sans grande conviction_

_« Non... mais je sais en reconnaître une quand j'en vois une... surtout quand je vis dans la même maison qu'elle ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas gay Santana... cette conversation est terminée... » finit Rachel en sortant prendre l'air_

_Tout le monde se mure dans le silence après cette conversation plus que bizarre. Kurt partage un regard surpris avec Mercedes, Brittany et Sugar approuvent de la tête les propos de Santana et Tina repense à la conversation étrange qu'elle a eu avec Quinn peu de temps avant son départ. _

_Santana décide qu'elle ne peut pas laisser Rachel s'en tirer à si bon compte et la suit à l'extérieur. _

_« Tu sais que j'ai raison Rachel... »_

_« J'ai dis que cette conversation était terminée Santana... je ne suis pas gay et j'aime Finn... tu essaies tout simplement de me faire renoncer encore une fois ! »_

_« Oui tu as raison... parce que je veux t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie... mais tu es tellement bornée que tu n'écoutes rien et tu t'obstines à prétendre que tout est parfait avec Finn ! »_

_« Parce que tout est parfait... »_

_« C'est faux Rach... arrête de te voiler la face... tu n'as pas de plaisir avec lui, tu ne le désires même pas... »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Pourquoi tu es si convaincue que je n'ai pas de plaisir avec Finn ! »_

_« Parce qu'on vit dans la même maison je te rappelle... et que j'ai une très bonne ouïe... »_

_« Oh non... tu veux dire que tu m'entends... enfin je veux dire tu m'as déjà entendue ? » demande Rachel paniquée à l'idée que son amie l'ai entendue pendant ses séances d'auto-satisfaction comme elle a coutume de les appeler_

_« Ouais... mais t'inquiètes... c'est rien... c'est normal, enfin je veux dire, c'est naturel... tout le monde se masturbe... il n'y a aucune honte à avoir » répond Santana en s'amusant de la situation_

_« C'est gênant... » répond Rachel en rougissant_

_« Oui... enfin surtout pour moi... je ne t'entends pas quand tu es avec Finn... j'en déduis qu'il ne te fait pas grimper aux rideaux »_

_« J'avoue que notre sexualité est loin d'être complètement épanouie... mais ça ne veux pas dire que je suis gay... c'est peut être juste Finn... je pourrais très bien avoir du plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre »_

_« Tu promets de ne pas me frapper et de ne pas faire tout un drame de ce que je m'apprête à faire ? »_

_« Qu'est ce que... »_

_Rachel n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle sent les lèvres de son amie sur les siennes, elle se laisse emporter dans le baiser qui provoque une vague de désir instantanément en elle. Elle repense au rêve qu'elle a fait à propos de Quinn et se souvient du sentiment d'excitation qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle embrasse Santana plus avidement et ses mains trouvent rapidement le chemin de la poitrine de Santana _

_« Doucement Rachel... »_

_« Je suis désolée... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... mais tu m'as embrassée... et... »_

_« Et tu as compris ce que c'était de désirer quelqu'un... comment tu peux encore nier être lesbienne après ça... Est ce que quand Finn t'embrasse tu as envie de lui sauter dessus ? »_

_« Non...je ne ressens pas ça avec Finn » avoue honteusement Rachel_

_Quelques jours après le baiser échangé avec Santana, Rachel est plus confuse que jamais, elle sait qu'elle a toujours désirer Quinn, mais avait pensé naïvement que c'était juste Quinn et qu'il était possible d'éprouver une attirance pour une fille sans pour autant être lesbienne. _

_Les choses avec Santana ont été rapidement clarifiées pour éviter la gêne qui commençait à s'installer entres elles. Santana lui ayant dit qu'elle l'avait embrassé uniquement dans le but de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, et qu'il n'y avait aucune intention derrière ce baiser, Rachel convenu qu'il était préférable de ne plus jamais parler de ce baiser. _

_Le jour de son mariage Rachel rejoue en boucle la semaine qui vient de se dérouler. La possibilité qu'elle soit effectivement attirée par les femmes, qu'elle ai préféré se voiler la face pendant tout ce temps, ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que d'affronter Finn avant de s'unir à lui pour sa vie entière. _

_« Je suis désolée Finn... je ne peux pas faire ça... j'ai besoin de comprendre exactement qui je suis... je ne peux pas t'épouser aujourd'hui... »_

_« C'est maintenant ou jamais Rach... Si tu ne peux pas m'épouser aujourd'hui tu ne le pourras jamais... »_

_« Je ne peux pas Finn... je suis désolée » _

_« Pas autant que moi.. » finit le jeune homme en quittant la mairie complètement désespéré._

_Une semaine après le fiasco de son mariage, Rachel tente toujours de s'y retrouver dans la confusion de ses sentiments. Elle a un plan imparable pour savoir si effectivement Santana a raison. Elle doit faire l'amour avec un autre homme que Finn, mais QUI ? Elle veut quelqu'un avec qui elle se sente en confiance et qui ne lui demandera pas de s'engager dans quelque chose pour le moment. Après y avoir réfléchi pendant des journées entières, elle sait que le seul choix qui s'offre à elle est Noah Puckerman. Elle le connaît bien et le compte parmi ses amis les plus proches, elle sait qu'il saura comprendre les raisons de sa démarche sans la juger, et puis, elle est surtout convaincue qu'il ne refusera jamais de passer une nuit avec une fille. _

_Sa nuit avec Puck confirma ce qu'elle refusait de s'avouer depuis longtemps. _

Fin du Flasback : Sur la terrasse de Santana

« Alors tu t'es servie de Puck ? » demande Quinn encore plus surprise par la déclaration de Rachel

« Je ne me suis pas servie de lui... je lui ai expliqué ce que j'attendais de lui... et il était d'accord avec ça... »

« Bien sur qu'il était d'accord !... Il faudrait être abruti pour refuser de passer une nuit avec toi ! »

« C'était juste une fois Quinn... Je n'ai eu personne jusqu'à Marie... et ensuite ma nuit avec Santana... je ne suis pas une traînée... » reprend Rachel

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça Rach... jamais tu m'entends... c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'assimiler toutes ces informations... »

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance Quinn... si on veut que ça marche entre nous, il va falloir que tu apprennes à me faire confiance... »

« J'ai confiance en toi... je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse c'est tout... parce que pour moi... tu as toujours été la seule femme que je n'ai jamais voulu et me rendre compte que c'est Santana qui t'a fait réaliser qui tu étais vraiment c'est un peu douloureux »

« Tu es la première femme que j'ai désiré... et c'est ça que Santana a vu en moi... mon désir pour toi, mon amour pour toi... alors c'est toi qui m'a appris qui j'étais vraiment et pas Santana... » répond Rachel en se rapprochant d'avantage de Quinn pour l'embrasser...« Je t'aime Quinn... mais on a beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'une de l'autre... a réapprendre... je veux être avec toi... je veux que tu sois la seule à me faire l'amour, je veux m'endormir et me réveiller dans tes bras, je veux passer des heures entières à t'écouter me parler d'art, je veux pouvoir te faire une crise le matin parce que tu manges du bacon juste devant moi... et on y arrivera si tu acceptes de mettre le passé derrière nous et de te concentrer sur le présent... Tu as raison, on ne peut pas réécrire l'histoire, à nous d'écrire la nôtre...jour après jour, page après page... »

« Je tombe amoureuse de toi chaque jour d'avantage Rachel Berry... » lui répond Quinn en l'embrassant tendrement.

…

Pendant que Santana et Quinn couchent les jumeaux, Rachel tente de se rapprocher de Marie pour avoir une conversation seule avec elle. Elle la rejoint dans la cuisine où la blonde s'active à préparer du thé pour tout le monde.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide ? » demande Rachel hésitante

« Non je te remercie... j'ai presque fini... » lui répond Marie dans un sourire éclatant « donc... Quinn et toi... » reprend la blonde sans se départir de son sourire

« Oui... c'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler... » répond Rachel un peu mal à l'aise

« Tu ne me dois aucune explication Rach... C'était juste une question de temps pour que vous soyez ensemble »

« Comment tu le prends ? Je veux dire... »

« Ça va Rach... je t'assure que ça va... je veux dire... je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer parce que tu es avec elle, mais je veux que tu sois heureuse... alors si tu penses que Quinn peut te rendre heureuse ça me va... »

« Je le pense oui... et quand tu la connaîtras mieux je suis sûre que tu l'apprécieras toi aussi... »

« Ne m'en demande pas trop quand même d'accord... Quinn et moi on ne sera jamais amies... je veux bien faire l'effort d'être polie et agréable pour toi, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire... »

« Je comprends bien sur... je suis désolée de t'imposer ça... »

« Viens là... » dit Marie en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la tête « Je serais toujours là Rach... toujours... ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'aimes pas de la même façon que je t'aime que je vais te laisser tomber d'accord... Tant que tu seras heureuse je serais bien... Alors arrête d'être désolée pour tout... tu n'as pas à être désolée d'être amoureuse de Quinn... c'est à moi de dépasser ça et je le ferais, laisse moi juste le temps nécessaire d'accord... »

« Tu es une personne formidable Marie... et j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui sera à la hauteur de ton amour »

« Je l'ai déjà trouvé Rach... je ne sais pas si je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi un jour... mais je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises pour ça... c'est à moi de le gérer et à moi seule... »

Les deux femmes restent enlacées pendant plusieurs minutes pendant qu'à l'étage une autre conversation tout aussi tendue naît entre Quinn et Santana.

« Tu as vraiment pensé que je pouvais être coupable ? » demande Quinn nerveusement

« Non... mais j'avoue que j'ai été intriguée par les photos... et que je me suis posé beaucoup de questions » répond Santana sans lui adresser le moindre regard

« Et maintenant ? »

« Quoi maintenant ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ? »

« Quinn... tu es mon amie... mais si tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise »

« Je comprends que Britt puisse être jalouse vu comment tu es protectrice envers elle »

« Tu ne connais absolument rien du ressenti de Britt... et des sentiments que j'ai pour Rachel... alors ne t'avises pas de venir sur ce terrain glissant ! »

« Explique moi... comment tu veux que je comprenne si tu ne m'expliques pas... »

« Rach... Elle m'a sauvée la vie... Quand mes parents m'ont jeté dehors, c'est la seule qui m'a tendu la main... c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à faire face à tout ça... un jour où j'avais bu un verre de trop j'étais déprimée, tu sais quel effet l'alcool a sur moi, mais ce jour là, tout était multiplié, je voulais juste disparaître de la surface de la terre, pour oublier que je n'étais pas assez bien pour ma famille, j'étais tellement ivre que j'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais, mais Rachel m'a trouvée avec une boite de pilule que j'allais avaler et elle m'a juste prise dans ses bras en me disant que tout irait bien, et je l'ai crue... et elle avait raison... Quand Britt m'a quittée, j'ai passé des mois à juste survivre... c'est encore Rachel qui m'a relevée... alors oui elle est importante pour moi... et oui je continuerais de veiller sur elle, même si ma femme est jalouse... parce que sans Rachel, je n'aurais ni ma femme, ni mes enfants, sans Rachel je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps... Alors tu devrais te préparer à me voir dans le paysage, parce que je ne la laisserais jamais tomber »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de la blesser Santana... et j'ai bien l'intention moi aussi de la protéger... je voulais te parler de quelque chose... mais tu vas encore penser que ma jalousie me joue des tours, mais c'est faux... »

« Si c'est à propos de Marie je te conseille de la fermer tout de suite... »

« Écoutes moi au moins... je ne dis pas que Marie soit impliquée... mais c'est peut être un début de piste... elle nous a dis qu'elle a vendu son téléphone à quelqu'un dans la rue, le même téléphone qui a été retrouvé à l'hôpital... je dis tout simplement que ce n'est pas une coïncidence... il faut découvrir à qui elle a vendu son téléphone... Si c'est moi qui lui demande, Rachel va penser que je suis juste jalouse »

« Tu es jalouse... mais tu marques un point... c'est évidemment pas une coïncidence... mais c'est à la police de faire ça... »

« Je connais un détective privé... on pourrait faire appel à ses services en parallèle de l'enquête de la police... »

« Je te demanderai pourquoi tu connais un détective privé mais j'ai peur de ta réponse... Si tu me dis que c'était pour Rachel je te casse la figure sur le champ ! »

« Quoi ? Non bien sur que non... j'ai fait appel à lui pour retrouver Shelby et Beth pour pouvoir reprendre contact avec elles... »

« Et il est du genre efficace ton privé ? »

« Crois moi... le meilleur... tu le connais d'ailleurs... c'est Artie »

« Binoclard à roulette ? Tu plaisantes là ! »

« Non... pas du tout... il est super efficace et je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi d'aider Rachel »

« Je préfère qu'on en parle à Rachel avant... c'est à elle de décider »

…

Après avoir exposé ses théories concernant le téléphone de Marie, en prenant soin de ne pas l'impliquer, Quinn propose à Rachel de faire appel à Artie comme elle l'a suggéré quelques minutes plus tôt à Santana. Puck est complètement enthousiaste à l'idée de partir en mission secrète avec Artie pour découvrir qui est le mystérieux harceleur de Rachel tandis que Tina récite tous les textes de lois qui sont autant de raisons de renoncer à ce genre d'initiatives. Rachel interroge Santana du regard qui lui donne son accord dans un signe de tête, Marie semble plus nerveuse, déclarant que cela pourrait aggraver les choses plutôt que de les arranger.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait empirer les choses ! On essaient tous de protéger Rachel ! Soit tu es avec nous, soit tu es contre nous ! Point ! » lance Quinn en direction de la blonde

« Bien sur que je veux protéger Rachel ! Tu n'es pas la seule a avoir des sentiments pour elle ici je te rappelle ! Je dis juste que ça risque peut être d'énerver encore plus l'autre taré si il découvre qu'on lance quelqu'un d'autre à ses trousses. » répond Marie en défiant Quinn du regard

« On a pas vraiment d'autres choix madame je sais tout ! Si tu as d'autres propositions vas y... ne te gêne pas ! » continue Quinn en reprenant son attitude de capitaine des Cheerleaders, les mains sur les hanches, pleine d'arrogance.

« Quinn... c'est bon... Marie tente juste de dire que ça peut être dangereux c'est tout... » intervient Rachel pour calmer les esprits « mais je suis d'accord... on devrait appeler Artie et voir si il peut faire quelque chose »

« Bien... la première des choses... tu n'as aucune idée de qui a acheté ton téléphone ? » demande Quinn plus calmement

« Non... certainement un des gars de J-J... J'étais près de la pharmacie quand je l'ai vendu... »

« La pharmacie ? » demande Rachel confuse

« C'est comme ça qu'on appelle l'endroit où on va se fournir... enfin les toxicos... chaque dealer à un endroit à lui pour que tu puisses facilement le trouver »

« Oh... » répond Rachel mal à l'aise avec le sujet de la dépendance de Marie

« Et c'est où cet endroit ? » demande Quinn en essayant de garder une attitude calme

« Sur Tribeca.. à l'angle de Hudson et Worth street.. »

« C'est pas loin de chez moi... » intervient Rachel en écarquillant les yeux

« Je sais... » répond Marie en baissant les yeux

« C'est qui ce J-J dont tu as parlé ? » continue Quinn en prenant toutes les notes nécessaires pour ne rater aucune information à transmettre à Artie

« C'est un ancien membre de mon groupe... c'est lui qui a commencé à nous fournir... quand on a décidé de se séparer, il s'est installé à New York pour continuer à dealer... » répond Marie avec un sanglot dans la voix qui n'échappe pas à Rachel

« Qu'est ce que tu nous ne dis pas Marie ? » demande la brunette doucement

« C'est lui qui m'a tabassée quand je t'ai appelée... et... »

« Ne me dis pas que ce type à osé te toucher ! » reprend Rachel avec une colère qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas

« C'est pas ce que tu crois Rach... disons que la plupart du temps j'étais défoncée... je ne savais pas ce que je faisais... disons que plusieurs fois il a profité de l'occasion» reprend Marie dans un sanglot

« Je vais le buter ! Je t'assure que je vais buter ce fils de pute ! » hurle Santana en faisant les cent pas

Brittany prend sa femme dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer avant qu'elle ne décide réellement de commettre l'irréparable. La latina se détend presque instantanément dans l'étreinte de son épouse et reprend petit à petit ses esprits

« Est ce que tu veux dire que vous étiez défoncés tous les deux et que du coup vous ne saviez pas trop ce que vous faisiez ? » demande Rachel pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse

« Non... J-J n'a jamais consommé... il se contente de vendre... » répond Marie en évitant le regard de Santana

« Ce bâtard a abusé d'elle plusieurs fois !» reprend la latina avec la voix brisée en se blottissant d'avantage dans les bras de sa femme

« Tu étais au courant de ça et tu ne m'as rien dis ! » rage Rachel en dévisageant Santana

« Ce n'était pas à elle de te le dire Rach... c'était à moi... » reprend Marie en caressant le bras de Rachel pour la calmer

« Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut pour que Artie puisse commencer quelque part... je vais l'appeler » reprend Quinn en posant un regard de désolation sur Marie en larme dans les bras de Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... chapitre difficile à fournir... mais enfin il est fini... <strong>

**J'imagine que beaucoup de questions vont fuser et j'espère que vous vous rapprocherez bientôt de notre psychopathe... =) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Il reste environ une dizaine de chapitres dans cette histoire... Les prochains sont axés sur la découverte du psychopathe avec de beaux moments Faberry... **

**Désolée d'avoir zappé ma mise à jour du lundi, mais j'ai été assez occupée et préoccupée... je mettrais deux chapitres cette semaine pour me faire pardonner... =) **

**Melanie : Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir que Marie trouve l'amour... Et bien... je ne vais pas spoiler la suite... mais Marie va avoir un rôle assez important... ^^**

**Mxelle Juuw : Ben oui j'allais pas faire revenir les membres du Glee Club pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Rachel quand même... Je sais que je suis sadique et cruelle mais quand même... ^^ **

**Laurine : J'imagine que tout le monde est comme toi et attends avec impatience de savoir qui est le psychopathe ^^ **

* * *

><p>Rachel se retourne une nouvelle fois dans le lit incapable de dormir, elle prend la précaution de ne pas réveiller Quinn qui dort comme un bébé depuis déjà plus de deux heures. Elle se retrouve face à face avec la blonde et sourit de béatitude en voyant la bouche entre ouverte de sa petite amie. Elle replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux de Quinn et chuchote près de son oreille.<p>

« Merci... Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi... Merci de faire des efforts avec Marie... Merci de m'avoir laissée entrer dans ta vie à nouveau... Je t'aime Quinn... Quand tout cela sera fini, je t'emmènerai loin d'ici, on partira pendant plusieurs semaines, voir même plusieurs mois, juste toi et moi... On rattrapera le temps perdu, même si je sais qu'on ne peut pas vraiment rattraper le temps perdu, mais on profitera l'une de l'autre, sans rien ni personne pour nous déranger... »

Rachel dépose un baiser sur le front de la blonde et sort doucement du lit pour aller se préparer un thé, comme à chacune de ses insomnies. Elle trouve Marie dans la cuisine privée elle aussi de sommeil.

« Un thé ? » demande la blonde avec un sourire

« Tu me connais par cœur... » répond la brunette en lui rendant son sourire

« Disons que j'ai un peu de pratique dans le fonctionnement de la très grande Rachel Berry » s'amuse Marie en remplissant une tasse d'une eau bouillante

« Je ne suis pas si grande que ça... et puis je pense que ma carrière va en prendre un coup avec l'arrêt de la comédie musicale »

« Tu trouveras autre chose... »

« Je... Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de trouver autre chose... peut être que ma carrière à atteint son apogée et que je devrais me consacrer à autre chose »

Marie étouffe un petit rire en tendant la tasse fumante à Rachel.

« Tu es faite pour la scène Rach... Tu ne feras jamais autre chose... Tu n'as même pas encore décroché ton premier Tony Award ! »

« C'est juste une récompense stupide... ça ne représente en rien mon talent »

« Ok... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande la blonde en s'asseyant à côté de Rachel

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu l'as dis... je te connais par cœur... et un Tony Award n'a jamais été une stupide récompense... donc qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause de Quinn ? »

Rachel sourit à l'évocation du prénom de sa petite amie, elle regarde quelques instants Marie en silence, boit une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre calmement

« Non... ce n'est pas Quinn... Enfin pas vraiment... Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça... Avoir peur qu'un malade s'en prenne aux gens que j'aime... C'est trop de pression à supporter... »

« Ça ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça Rach... Tu as entendu ce que Quinn à dit, Artie partait pour New York sur le champs, il nous tient au courant dès qu'il à quelque chose... »

« Je sais... mais imagine que Artie soit blessé ou même pire... je ne me pardonnerai jamais si il lui arrivait quelque chose... »

« Hey... Viens là... » dit doucement Marie en entraînant Rachel dans ses bras « C'est un professionnel d'accord... il sait ce qu'il fait... il ne se mettra pas en danger ne t'inquiètes pas... »

« Bien sur que je m'inquiète... je me demande même comment il peut faire pour mener des enquêtes... »

« Quinn nous a expliquer... Apparemment le fauteuil attire la sympathie et détourne l'attention, c'est plus facile pour lui de poser des questions sans paraître suspect»

« Je sais... je sais... tu devrais aller te coucher Marie... » reprend la brunette en se défaisant de l'étreinte

« C'est à dire que Puck fait plus de bruit qu'une turbine de centrale nucléaire en dormant... c'est pas très évident »

« Et il peut être tout aussi nuisible... méfies toi » répond Rachel dans un petit rire

Quinn ouvre un œil et trouve une place froide à côté d'elle, elle connaît les insomnies de Rachel et n'est pas surprise d'être seule dans le lit. Elle se lève à son tour pour rejoindre sa petite amie, se doutant qu'elle doit être dans la cuisine avec une tasse de thé dans la main.

Elle pousse légèrement la porte battante de la cuisine et trouve Rachel et Marie assises l'une à côté de l'autre en pleine conversation

« Est ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? » demande t-elle doucement

« Juste deux insomnies... tu te joins à nous ? » demande Marie timidement

« Si il y a un peu de café qui traîne je veux bien... » répond Quinn en évitant de la regarder

« J'ai fait du thé si tu veux... » reprend Marie

« Je ne suis pas vraiment thé... je suis plutôt accroc à la caféine... » reprend Quinn avant de se rendre compte de son erreur « je suis désolée... je n'aurais pas du employer ce mot.. »

« Quoi ? Accroc ? Ne t'inquiètes pas... cela ne me dérange pas... » lui répond Marie en lui tendant une tasse de café

« Qui aurait cru il y a encore un mois que nous serions assises toutes les trois dans cette cuisine sans se crier dessus... » plaisante Rachel en prenant la main de Quinn dans la sienne

Quinn et Marie se regardent timidement et échange un sourire de complaisance, Marie se surprend à penser que Quinn n'est peut être pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'avait supposé et Quinn arrive même à supporter les regards et les sourires que Rachel et Marie s'échangent.

« Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher... je me sens un peu angoissée... j'ai besoin de dormir un peu » déclare Rachel en se levant de son tabouret

« D'accord... je te suis... » dit Quinn aussitôt

« Non... tu peux rester... viens te coucher quand tu en auras envie... » lui répond Rachel en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue

Après quelques minutes de silence gênée, Quinn décide d'engager la conversation

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé... je veux dire... la drogue... les abus... »

« Merci... » répond Marie surprise par les propos de Quinn « je suppose qu'on s'est toutes les deux trompées sur l'autre... »

« Oui c'est possible... » répond Quinn dans un sourire « Est ce que tu as déjà vu Rachel faire ses crises d'angoisses ? »

« Oui malheureusement... je pensais que cela lui était passé... mais apparemment non... je sais qu'elle voyait un thérapeute la première année qu'elle est arrivée à New York... Il pensait que c'était du à ses insécurités par rapport au lycée...la peur de l'échec, du rejet, du vide social... quelque chose comme ça »

« Oh... » répond Quinn avec un voile sur la voix « je suppose que ses crises d'angoisses sont de ma faute alors... avec tout ce que je lui ai fait vivre... »

« Je suis désolée Quinn... je ne voulais pas dire ça... enfin... »

« Non... non... ce n'est rien... ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai été un vrai bourreau pour Rachel... Tu crois que le fait d'être avec moi aujourd'hui renforce ses crises ? »

« Je ne sais pas... peut être qu'elle à toujours certaines appréhensions... mais je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable si c'est ta question... »

« Bien sur que si je suis responsable... » reprend Quinn fataliste

« écoutes Quinn... Rachel m'a raconté ce qu'elle a vécu au lycée... elle t'a pardonnée... depuis longtemps... je ne pense sincèrement pas que tu sois responsable... »

« Elle t'a dit ce que je lui ai fait subir ? »

« Entre autre... elle m'a dit aussi que tu étais la plus jolie fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue... que tu avais une voix angélique... que tu étais courageuse et forte... » lui répond Marie en baissant un peu les yeux « je savais depuis le début qu'elle était amoureuse de toi depuis toujours... mais.. j'ai préféré l'ignorer.. et faire comme si je pouvais te remplacer... »

« Ne dis pas ça... Rachel tient beaucoup à toi... tu es quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie... elle m'a même giflée pour prendre ta défense »

« Rachel t'a giflée ? Tu avais du bien l'énerver pour qu'elle en arrive à une telle extrémité... »

« Je t'ai manqué de respect, et elle ne l'a pas supporté... je suis désolée pour ça aussi d'ailleurs... »

« Ne t'excuses pas... si tu savais toutes les choses que j'ai dites sur toi à Santana » répond Marie en riant

« On est quittes alors... » répond Quinn en se mêlant au rire « Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sur... »

« Comment tu l'as connu ce J-J ? Je sais qu'il faisait partie de ton groupe, mais comment tu as connu ce groupe ? »

« Je l'ai connu dans un bar... un soir il m'a accosté en me disant que bientôt il serait une grande star, et qu'il aurait Broadway à ses pieds... bla, bla, bla... le baratin habituel des dragueurs... et puis il m'a donné son numéro... je ne l'ai jamais appelé... mais je l'ai revu quelques mois plus tard toujours dans le même bar... il m'a dit que ses plans pour Broadway n'avait pas marchés, mais qu'il montait un groupe si ça m'intéressais... comme j'étais plutôt fauchée et déprimée par ma rupture avec Rachel j'ai accepté... »

« Qu'est ce que tu connais de lui ? D'où il vient ? C'est quoi son prénom ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée... on l'a toujours appelé J-J... je pense qu'il a choisi ces initiales parce qu'il se prend pour un dur... tu vois genre Jesse James... »

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Tu sais Jesse James... le hors la loi qui se prenait pour un Robin des Bois au 19ème siècle »

« Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant... A quoi il ressemble ton J-J ? Plutôt beau garçon ? Les cheveux un peu frisés ? Arrogant et imbu de sa personne ? »

« Tu le connais ? » demande Marie surprise par la description détaillée de Quinn

« C'est un ex de Rachel... » lance Quinn en se dirigeant vers le salon

Quinn compose le numéro de Artie tout réveillant tout le monde un par un, Santana n'est pas vraiment ravie de se faire sortir du lit en pleine nuit alors qu'elle était plongée dans un rêve impliquant Brittany et de la chantilly.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me sortir du lit Fabray ! » rage la latina en se laissant tomber sur le canapé évitant de justesse Tina qui s'était relevée au même moment

« C'est quoi ton problème Baby Mama ? Tu ne supportes pas de voir les autres dormir c'est ça ? » continue Puck en baillant

« Je crois que Quinn est comme les jumeaux... elle confond le jour et la nuit... » dit Brittany en se lovant contre sa femme

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre un peu ! Marie et moi on à découvert qui harcèle Rachel ! » lance Quinn en recomposant le numéro de Artie après être tombée sur la messagerie vocale

« Comment ça Marie et toi ? Tu veux dire comme notre Marie ? Celle que tu ne peux pas supporter ? Vous avez réussi à avoir une conversation et aucune de vous deux n'est morte ? » reprend Santana sarcastique

« Très drôle Santana... oui on a réussi à avoir une conversation... qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ça... on est deux personnes civilisées quand même » lui répond Quinn tout aussi sarcastique

« Non... vous êtes tout sauf civilisées quand vous êtes en présence l'une de l'autre... j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai eu assez de migraines rien qu'a vous supporter ! » continue la latina

« C'est pas le sujet Santana... alors c'est qui ? » demande Rachel intriguée

« C'est Jesse... enfin je pense que c'est lui... »

« Jesse comme Jesse ? » déclare Rachel

« Le fils de Monsieur Shuester ? » continue Brittany

« Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous Gay à Vocal Adrénaline » intervient Puck

« Non ça c'était les Warblers » corrige Santana en riant

« Tu as des preuves concrètes ? » demande Tina en bonne professionnelle

« Non... bien sur que non... mais il semblerait que ce soit lui le dealer de Marie... enfin l'ancien dealer excuse moi Marie... donc il y a de fortes chances que ce soit lui... »

**Artie ? C'est Quinn ! Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose **

_Moi aussi... j'ai fait quelques recherches déjà... et il semblerait que le dealer dont tu m'a parlé soit une ancienne connaissance_

**Jesse St James ! **_Jesse St James !_

_Comment tu le sais ?_

**Une simple intuition... et toi ?**

_Tu sais bien que je ne révèle pas mes sources ! Il faut qu'on se voit pour tirer ça au clair... je vous propose de vous rejoindre à Toronto c'est plus simple_

« Artie demande si il peut nous rejoindre ici ? » demande Quinn à l'intention de Santana et Brittany

« Tant qu'il laisse ses mains loin de ma femme ça me va... mais dis lui qu'on manque de place, alors qu'il prévoit quelque chose pour dormir ! » répond Santana

« San... il ne peut pas dormir par terre quand même... » dit doucement Brittany en caressant le bras de sa femme

« C'est pas mon problème où il dort » répond la latina en plantant son regard dans celui sa femme

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer à être jalouse de lui quand même... on en a déjà parlé »

« Bien... alors n'en parlons plus... Dis au binoclard à roulette qu'on l'attends de pied ferme ! »

« Santana ! » gronde Rachel

« Quoi ? Un peu d'humour ça détend l'atmosphère non ? »

« Ce n'est pas de l'humour Santana... c'est méchant et déplacé.. dire à un homme en fauteuil qu'on l'attends de pied ferme »

« Je trouve ça drôle moi » lance Puck en claquant la main de Santana

**Tu peux être là quand ?**

_Il y a un avion qui décolle dans 3 heures... j'ai déjà réservé une place... j'ai juste besoin qu'on vienne me chercher à l'aéroport_

**Je viendrais te chercher avec Santana... **

_Tu ne m'épargnes rien pour mon arrivée à ce que je vois... Au fait Quinn... Est ce que tu as déjà parlé de notre petit secret ?_

**Non... bien sur que non... à tout à l'heure Artie... **

_Ok... à tout à l'heure... _

« Pourquoi est ce que c'est moi qui doit aller le chercher ? » s'insurge Santana

« Ta punition pour avoir été méchante ! » répond Quinn en la taquinant

« Parfait ! C'est toujours moi la fautive quoi qu'il arrive ! Je suis le parfait bouc émissaire ! Dès que j'énonce une vérité, elle me revient en pleine tête comme un boomerang ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de te prendre pour Caliméro ? » demande Rachel en riant

« Non ! Je suis une incomprise et je continuerai de le clamer haut et fort ! » répond Santana plus par jeu que réellement outragée

…

Quinn regarde le paysage défiler à grande vitesse et consulte le compteur qui lui confirme que Santana dépasse largement la vitesse autorisée, elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais l'air renfrogné de son amie l'en dissuade.

« Alors... Marie et toi vous êtes de grandes copines maintenant ? » lance la latina sans quitter la route des yeux

« Je ne dirais pas ça... mais on a réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente... » répond la blonde en reposant son regard sur le paysage « Tu devrais ralentir un peu San... je n'ai pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui... »

« Je sais très bien conduire... j'ai même fait un stage de pilotage ! »

« Peut être sauf qu'on est pas sur un circuit là... et qu'il y a d'autres véhicules »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as la trouille peut être ? »

« Oui... je n'aime pas la vitesse en voiture si cela peut te faire ralentir ! »

« Bien... tout ce que Madame veut ! » répond Santana en relâchant un peu l'accélérateur

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a San ? »

« Rien... »

« C'est parce que Artie vient ? »

« Ouais... on va dire ça... »

« Je t'en prie... tu peux me parler tu sais »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ok ! Alors tu me lâche la grappe avec ça, avant que je ne décide de rouler plus vite à nouveau ! »

« Bien... comme tu veux... » répond Quinn en croisant les bras sur la poitrine

Lorsqu'elles arrivent à l'aéroport, un panneau les informes que l'avion transportant Artie est annoncé avec un retard de deux heures. Santana tente d'obtenir des informations sur les raisons du retard, pendant que Quinn appelle Rachel pour les informer du retard.

« Alors ? » demande Quinn au retour de Santana

« Apparemment, l'avion ne pouvait pas décoller car il manquait un passager... c'est tout ce qu'on a bien voulu me dire... » répond Santana en se laissant tomber sur un siège

« On dirait qu'on est coincées ici pendant deux heures... tu ferais mieux de me parler »

« Je t'ai dis que je n'avais rien à dire... »

« Il faudra bien que tu parles à un moment donné San... tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi... c'est malsain... »

« Dit celle qui est la championne du monde pour garder ses émotions ! »

« C'est faux... j'étais comme ça avant oui... mais plus maintenant... j'ai appris à m'ouvrir, j'ai appris à faire confiance »

Santana lève un sourcil et scrute son amie, elle se dit qu'après tout elle n'a peut être pas tort et qu'il est temps pour elle de mettre son cœur à nu.

« Tu as raison... c'est à cause de Artie... mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... »

« Explique moi... » répond Quinn en faisant face a son amie

« Quand Britt et moi avons décidé d'avoir des enfants, on s'est bien sur demandé comment faire techniquement...Britt refusait un donneur anonyme, elle voulait quelqu'un que l'on connaisse, mais je n'étais pas d'accord... je ne voulais pas que qui ce soit puisse venir un jour revendiquer la paternité de mes enfants »

« Ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre... »

« Je me sentais tellement mal à ce moment là... C'est horrible de ne pas pouvoir offrir à ta femme ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde... Britt voulait tellement être enceinte et je ne pouvais la mettre enceinte... pendant cette période j'ai pensé que peut être si je ne lui avait jamais avoué mes sentiments elle serait toujours avec Artie... et que lui... il aurai pu la mettre enceinte... Je me sentais misérable et inutile... et que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne me ferait sentir mieux... Je ne pouvais pas donner à ma femme ce qu'elle voulait tant parce que je ne suis pas un homme ! »

« Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu pouvais ressentir... je suis désolée Santana... » reprend Quinn en lui caressant doucement le dos

« C'est rien... j'ai dépassé ça maintenant... mais je reste toujours jalouse du fait qu'il soit un homme et pas moi... même si pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être un homme ! »

« Tout la complexité de la psychologie féminine ! » plaisante Quinn.

Les deux femmes passent beaucoup de temps à parler de leurs expériences personnelles de ces dernières années en attendant que l'avion arrive enfin. Elles attendent dans le grand hall et regarde les passagers défiler devant leurs yeux, à la recherche d'un fauteuil roulant. Après avoir vu des centaines et des centaines de passagers passer devant elles, elle se décident à passer une annonce pour faire savoir à Artie à quel endroit les retrouver. Elles patientent pendant encore une demi heure, mais personne ne vient à leur rencontre, Quinn commence à paniquer et Santana se propose d'aller se renseigner à nouveau.

« Je viens avec toi » déclare Quinn en emboîtant le pas de Santana

Les deux femmes se retrouvent devant la même femme qui à renseigné Santana plusieurs heures plus tôt.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger à nouveau... Est ce que vous connaissez le nom du passager qui était absent sur le vol en provenance de ''Newark''... notre ami devait être sur ce vol mais on ne l'a pas vu descendre... »

« Laissez moi vérifier... » déclare l'employée en consultant son ordinateur « je ne sais pas si je suis autorisée à vous communiquer cette information »

Santana sort sont portefeuille et pose un billard de cent dollars canadiens sur le comptoir

« c'est vraiment très important... s'il vous plaît »

« Bien... il s'agit d'un certain Artie Abrams... il ne s'est pas présenté à l'embarquement... »

« Merci beaucoup... » répond Santana en posant un deuxième billet de cent dollars sur le comptoir

Les deux femmes se consultent du regard, et pensent exactement la même chose. Quelque chose est arrivé à Artie, il est temps de découvrir quoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... je mets un deuxième chapitre demain pour combler celui de lundi... <strong>

**A bientôt ^^ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chose promise, chose due... Voici donc un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui... Oui... je sais... je devais le mettre hier... mais avec le soleil tout ça... ma journée s'est terminée en barbecue donc... =) **

**Bon... je ne sais pas trop comment vous allez réagir avec ce chapitre, mais je suis partie dans un délire avec Artie et je dois dire que je ne sais même pas comment c'est venu en fait... je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de regarder des séries avec intrigues... LOL... En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même... =) **

**TOurn3sOL : En même temps j'ai donné un indice sur twitter... mais tu sais qu'avec moi les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être... =)**

**jessy03 : Je ne pense pas que Marie va trouver l'amour, en fait elle l'a déjà trouvé... Son grand amour c'est Rachel, mais il n'est pas partagé c'est tout... Et elle n'interfère pas dans la relation Quinn/Rachel donc je vais laisser ça comme ça... ^^**

**camille76260 : On peut dire que tu te poses beaucoup de questions... J'espère t'apporter quelques réponses ici... ^^**

* * *

><p>Quinn tente désespérément de joindre Artie sans succès depuis qu'elle et Santana ont quitté l'aéroport, tous ses appels sont instantanément transférés vers la boite vocale de son ami. Elle imagine tous les scénarios possibles et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand elle pense au pire. Elle sait que son ami est plein de ressources et prend beaucoup de précautions dans son travail, mais l'hypothèse qu'il ai commis une faute quelque part reste figée dans son esprit.<p>

« Je n'aurais pas du l'embarquer là dedans... » souffle la blonde en recomposant le numéro

« C'est un pro Quinn... Il a décidé d'accepter cette affaire... Peut être qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle piste et qu'il n'a pas pensé à nous prévenir... » répond Santana peu convaincue

Le reste du trajet s'effectue en silence. Les deux femmes ont décidé de na pas avertir les autres de l'absence de Artie pour ne pas les affoler, préférant leur annoncer la nouvelle en face à face plutôt que par téléphone. Quinn continue ses appels sans jamais laissé de messages, elle se souvient des consignes que Artie lui a donné à ce sujet.

_Tu dois toujours m'appeler en numéro privé... et si je ne réponds pas, ne laisse surtout pas de messages..._

Elle avait trouvé ses paroles un peu ridicules sur le moment, pensant que son ami se prenait un peu trop au sérieux dans son rôle de détective, et l'envie de laisser un message malgré tout la démangeait. Après une trentaine d'appels en échec, elle se résigne à attendre un peu avant de tenter de le joindre à nouveau.

Santana tourne dans l'allée qui mène à sa maison et souffle un grand coup en accrochant le regard de Quinn.

« T'es prête ? » demande la latina un peu anxieuse

« Rach va complètement paniquer... je ne pense pas que je sois prête pour ça non... » lui répond la blonde en ouvrant la portière

« Ouais... ben on a pas le choix... » continue la brune résignée en imaginant la réaction de sa meilleure amie et de sa femme.

…

Au même moment dans un quartier peu fréquentable de New York un homme sort un corps du coffre d'une voiture et le transporte jusqu'à un atelier délabré. Il le pose sur une chaise et lui lie les jambes et les bras avec des chaînes. L'homme ligoté est toujours inconscient jusqu'au moment où il sent une vague d'eau froide le transpercer.

« Enfin réveillé ! » dit une voix forte cachée dans un recoin obscur

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire de m'attacher, je ne risque pas de m'enfuir... » répond Artie en scrutant les environs pour se faire une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve

« Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une... et je suis quelqu'un de prudent » lui répond la voix sans faire le moindre geste

« Pas si prudent que ça il faut croire... sinon je ne serais pas ici... n'est ce pas Jesse ? »

L'homme part dans un rire éclatant et se laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui. Artie entend un numéro de téléphone être composé et essaye de reconnaître les touches au son qu'elles produisent. L'homme attend quelques secondes seulement avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde

**Tout est réglé... **

_Il est toujours en vie ?_

**Oui... j'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as dis**

_Parfait... et l'autre ?_

**Toujours enfermé au même endroit**

_Méfies toi de l'handicapé... c'est un malin_

**Je sais ce que je fais ok ! **

_Oui je sais... mais tu ne le connais pas... alors fais attention... parce que si il s'échappe avant la fin de mon plan, tout est foutu... _

**Tu as toujours l'intention de l'enlever ?**

_Je n'aurais même pas besoin de l'enlever... elle viendra directement à moi... Prends des photos du privé et envoie les à Fabray... Cette pétasse va regretter d'avoir mis ce détective sur mes traces_

**Ok ! Tu crois qu'il ne serait pas plus simple de le tuer maintenant ?**

_Je t'ai déjà dis aucun mort ! Ce n'est pas dans le plan ! Ne m'appelle plus jusqu'à ce que je reprenne contact !_

**Entendu... **

L'homme raccroche son téléphone et observe les réactions de Artie. Il se demande pourquoi il doit faire autant attention à un handicapé qui de toute évidence ne peut rien faire contre lui.

« Vous ne vous en sortirez aussi facilement... » déclare Artie avec un air supérieur

« En attendant je m'en sors mieux que toi Avorton ! »

« Alors comme ça vous faites le sale boulot pour votre boss... vous pensez qu'il fera quoi de vous quand tout sera fini ? Qu'il va gentillement vous laisser la vie sauve ? »

« On est associés... je ne travaille pour personne ! Maintenant fermes la ou je t'assomme à nouveau ! »

…

Rachel s'effondre quand Quinn lui annonce que Artie n'était pas dans l'avion et qu'elle n'arrive pas à le joindre, elle se maudit d'avoir accepté de mêler quelqu'un d'autre à cette sordide histoire. Elle se laisse bercer par Quinn qui tente de la rassurer comme elle peut d'autant qu'elle est tout aussi inquiète que sa petite amie

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a une très bonne explication Rach... » dit doucement la blonde en embrassant le front de sa petite amie

« Il faut appeler l'inspecteur Lorenzo... » répond machinalement Rachel

« Tu as raison... je vais l'appeler tout de suite... » reprend Quinn en sortant son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean

Elle voit une enveloppe jaune s'afficher sur son téléphone et reconnaît le numéro de Artie. Elle ouvre le message précipitamment et lâche son téléphone de surprise quand elle découvre la photo de Artie ligoté sur une chaise.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Quinn ? » demande Rachel paniquée. Elle récupère le téléphone sur le sol et éclate en sanglot. Elle tend l'appareil à Santana qui s'est approchée du couple en voyant la panique les gagner.

« Merde... c'est quoi ce délire... » dit la latina en tendant le téléphone à Puck

Tout le monde regarde la photo de leur ami en émettant chacun un petit commentaire, seule Brittany ne dit rien trop choquée de voir son ex petit ami dans cette position. Santana passe ses bras autour de sa femme et lui murmure des mots qu'elle espère réconfortant

« On va le sortir de là Britt... je te promets... »

« NON ! » crie Rachel « Plus personne ne fait quoi que ce soit d'accord ! Vous êtes tous en danger à cause de moi... je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose... C'est clair ? »

« Rach... » tente Quinn

« J'ai dis NON ! Fin de la conversation ! » termine Rachel en se retirant dans sa chambre

« On doit faire quelque chose... on ne peut pas laisser Artie comme ça... » lâche Puck en faisant les cent pas

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Einstein ? On ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé ! » répond Santana cinglante

« Puck à raison... on doit faire quelque chose... c'est de ma faute, je ne peux pas laisser Artie comme ça... » continue Quinn

« Vous avez entendu Rachel ? Elle va tous nous tuer si on fait quoi que ce soit... Et vous savez que j'ai raison ! » reprend Santana

« Rachel est bouleversée... c'est normal... mais tu sais toi aussi qu'il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose » intervient Marie « J'ai peut être une idée... »

Tous les regards se tournent vers la jeune blonde intrigués par ses propos.

« Je connais J-J... Je pourrais aller le voir et aller lui acheter une dose... on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être un début » dit la blonde en attendant l'approbation de tous

« C'est hors de question Marie ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux... je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça »

« Santana à raison... c'est trop dangereux » intervient Brittany toujours dans les bras de sa femme

« Je pense que Rachel a raison... Il faut prévenir l'inspecteur Lorenzo » déclare Tina très nerveuse

« Ce type est un crétin ! Il a failli me mettre en taule ! » répond Quinn visiblement encore très énervée par l'épisode en question

« La blonde a raison... la meilleure solution c'est l'infiltration... j'irais avec elle » dit Puck sérieusement

« C'est pas un de tes jeux vidéos à la con Puckerman ! C'est la vrai vie là... On ne peut pas se permettre de mettre la vie de qui que ce soit en danger ! » reprend Santana décidée à leur faire abandonner cette idée saugrenue

« Je pense malheureusement qu'ils ont raison Santana... c'est notre seule chance de pouvoir l'approcher... il ne se méfiera pas de Marie... et Puck peut tout à fait passer pour un Bad Boy... » reprend Quinn en regardant Marie

« Tu veux la jeter dans la gueule du loup c'est tout ! Tu es prête à tout pour te débarrasser d'elle c'est ça! Tu es une ordure Quinn ! » rage Santana en bousculant la blonde

Marie s'interpose entre les deux femmes avant qu'une bagarre ne commence et attire l'attention de Rachel

« Santana... arrête... Je suis sûre que tu te trompes d'accord... Quinn sait seulement que j'ai raison, je suis la seule personne qui peut approcher J-J... Quinn et moi on est OK maintenant... »

« Pour te le prouver j'irais avec elle ! » reprend Quinn en défiant Santana du regard

« Non... j'irais seule... sans Puck et sans Quinn... J-J sait que je suis une junkie solitaire... il va trouver ça bizarre si quelqu'un est avec moi... d'autant plus que si c'est vraiment la personne que vous pensez, il va vous reconnaître... et tout sera foutu »

« J'irais avec toi à New York ! Et ça n'est pas discutable ! » continue Quinn

« Parfait... comme ça Rachel risque de vous perdre toutes les deux ! Est ce que vous pensez à elle un peu ? » lance Santana les bras en l'air

« Personne n'ira nul part ! Excepté moi ! Je vais à New York ! Et j'y vais seule ! Je veux savoir qui est ce taré et ce qu'il me veux ! » dit Rachel à l'autre bout du salon « Jen m'a déjà réservé un vol »

« N'imagine même pas pouvoir aller à là bas sans moi ! » déclare Quinn

« Ou moi ! » enchaîne Marie

« Partout où mon bébé juif va... j'y vais... » continue Puck

« De toute façon j'ai des affaires à régler au bureau... » dit Tina en souriant

« Je n'irais pas Rach... je suis désolée... et tu n'ira pas non plus... je vais te retenir prisonnière ici si il le faut mais je ne te laisserais pas y aller ! » termine Santana

« San... » tente de dire Rachel en s'approchant de son amie

« NON ! Tu vas m'écouter attentivement maintenant ! Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi même si je ne le dis jamais... alors maintenant je te demande de me faire une faveur... je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger... je ne supporterais pas de te perdre d'accord... le sujet est clos... tu restes ici... et tout le monde reste ici... il n'y a aucune autre alternative ! » dit Santana en prenant son amie par les épaules avant de l'attirer à elle et de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Ne me fais pas dire encore une fois que je t'aime... tu es comme une sœur pour moi Rach... j'ai besoin de toi... »

« D'accord... je t'aime aussi San... » répond tout aussi doucement Rachel en lui caressant le dos

« Peut être que Artie a un signal GPS sur son téléphone... comme moi... Santana a activé le mien parce que je me perd tout le temps » intervient Brittany en venant prendre dans ses bras Rachel et Santana toujours enlacées

« Ma femme est un génie ! »

« Mais oui... pourquoi on y a pas pensé... Artie a forcément du l'activer lui aussi... une précaution utile » dit Quinn en reprenant son téléphone abandonné sur la table basse « J'appelle l'inspecteur crétin pour qu'il le localise »

…

Quinn s'isole après avoir appelé l'inspecteur Lorenzo, elle repense à la dernière fois qu'elle a vu Artie quand il était venu lui faire son compte rendu au sujet de Beth et Shelby. Elle se laisse gagner par ses souvenirs et n'entends pas les pas derrière elle qui se rapprochent

...

Flash back : Quinn et Artie

_Quinn attends Artie dans le parc qu'il lui a indiqué, sur le banc même où elle est supposée être quand elle entend des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourne précipitamment en n'en croit pas ses yeux. Devant elle, se tient Artie sur ses jambes et sans fauteuil. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la surprise est tellement grande qu'elle est incapable de parler._

_« Surprise hein... » déclare Artie fier de son effet_

_« Surprise n'est même pas assez fort... Depuis quand tu peux marcher ? »_

_« Commençons par ton enquête et ensuite je t'expliquerai tout »_

_Artie fait un rapport détaillé de ses recherches en lui remettant tout un tas de documents que Quinn feuillette rapidement, Shelby et Beth vivent en Caroline du Nord, Shelby s'est mariée 3 ans plus tôt avec un homme bien sous tout rapport, Beth semble heureuse et épanouie, l'image d'Epinal de la famille heureuse. _

_« J'ai rencontré Shelby... Elle préfère que tu ne reviennes pas dans leurs vies... mais le choix t'appartiens... » _

_« Elle sait que c'est moi qui t'ai engagé donc... »_

_« Oui... Elle est d'accord pour t'écrire et t'envoyer des photos de temps en temps si cela te conviens... »_

_« Je suppose que c'est mieux pour Beth... » répond Quinn un peu déçue_

_« Je pense aussi Quinn... Même si tu es sa mère, Beth a déjà une maman, et maintenant un homme qui fait office de papa... Elle sait que tu existes cependant, elle sait que Shelby n'est pas la femme qui l'a mise au monde... »_

_« Oh... »_

_« Shelby est une bonne mère... et son mari à l'air de tenir lui aussi beaucoup à Beth... »_

_« Merci Artie... C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir... m'assurer qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est heureuse... que j'ai pris la bonne décision.. »_

_« Tu en doutais encore ? »_

_« Non... pas vraiment... c'est juste que mon petit ami m'a parlé d'enfants l'autre jour et j'ai un peu paniqué... »_

_Artie semble surpris d'entendre Quinn parler de son petit ami mais ne pose aucune question, préférant que la jeune blonde se confie à lui naturellement. _

_« Mais je ne suis pas prête à avoir des enfants... je veux dire Tom est merveilleux, mais je ne suis pas prête... cela fait seulement deux ans qu'on est ensembles, alors c'est un peu prématuré » _

_« Je comprends... Prends ton temps... il faut aussi que la carrière de Tom décolle » répond Artie en se rendant compte qu'il vient de révéler quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé savoir_

_« Quoi ? Bien sur... tu as du mener ta petite enquête sur moi »_

_« C'est pas personnel Quinn... je me renseigne sur tous mes clients... je n'aime pas les surprises... »_

_« Je comprends... c'est rien ne t'en fait pas... je n'ai rien à cacher de toute façon... »_

_« A part le fait que tu as une pièce entière remplie de photos de Rachel, que tu vas à chacune de ses représentations, que tu lui envoie régulièrement un bouquet de gardénias et des chocolats végétaliens, que tu as 3 comptes en banques, un courant, un autre où tu fais des versements régulier du même montant à chaque fois, et un dernier qui à lui seul pourrait te faire vivre pendant toute ta vie sans jamais travailler, que tu as porté plainte contre père pour agression... »_

_« Ok...ok... bon tu en sais beaucoup plus que je ne pensais... En ce qui concerne Rachel je peux t'expliquer... »_

_« C'est pas nécessaire... C'était évident au lycée déjà que tu avais le béguin pour elle... »_

_« Comment tu es au courant pour les photos ? Tu as pénétré chez moi ? » s'offusque Quinn en prenant conscience de la situation_

_« Pas exactement... Tu as fait livrer un nouveau bac et j'y ai placé une caméra... mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est désactivée maintenant... »_

_« Wow... tu as quand même violé mon intimité Artie et... »_

_« Écoutes Quinn... c'est mon job ok... je ne prends aucuns risques... je devais m'assurer que tu ne me demandais pas cette enquête dans le but d'enlever Beth ou quelque chose de stupide dans le genre... Donc oui j'ai espionné chez toi avant de commencer mes investigations... je fais des trucs pas clairs certaines fois, mais je refuse qu'une de mes enquêtes ne serve à commettre un délit ou un crime... alors tu peux m'en vouloir et me blâmer, mais j'ai la conscience tranquille ! »_

_« D'accord... je comprends ton point de vue... mais tu pouvais tout aussi bien me demander... »_

_« Est ce que tu m'aurais montré les photos de Rachel ? Honnêtement ? »_

_« Probablement pas... tu as raison... mais d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule qui ai des secrets... donc... depuis quand tu peux marcher ? »_

_« Depuis toujours... Je ne suis pas Artie... je suis son frère jumeau... »_

_Quinn reste abasourdie par la révélation, elle avait imaginé un traitement miracle ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que Artie avait un frère jumeau... comment se faisait il qu'elle ne l'avait jamais su... _

_« Je sais ce que tu te dis...et les explications viendront je te promets... mais pour l'instant je dois te demander de garder ce secret... C'est un des atouts de mon métier... enfin de notre métier à Artie et moi... »_

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Kevin... mais continues de m'appeler Artie... je dois rester Artie aux yeux de tout le monde... »_

_« Depuis quand tu me connais ? » demande Quinn paniquée_

_« Depuis aussi longtemps que mon frère... j'avais l'habitude prendre régulièrement sa place au lycée... »_

_« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... C'est quoi le but de tout ça ? »_

_« ça va te paraître fou...mais pour faire simple.. Artie n'a pas été blessé dans un accident de voiture... enfant j'ai été témoin d'un meurtre... et pour m'empêcher de témoigner on a essayé de m'éliminer... sauf que c'est Artie qui a pris une balle dans la moelle épinière à ma place... le FBI à fait croire à ma mort et nous avons recommencé notre vie ailleurs... mais il ne fallait aucune trace de mon existence... je partage donc celle de mon frère... »_

_« Et moi qui pensais avoir une vie compliquée... »_

_« Tu dois absolument garder le secret Quinn... c'est important... »_

_« Oui... oui bien sur... j'ai encore une petite question par contre... comment tu m'as retrouvée ? Je veux dire... c'était pas un hasard que je te rencontre dans ce café et que tu me dises que tu es détective ? »_

_« Non... ce n'était pas un hasard en effet... Artie et moi ...on garde un œil sur nos anciens camarades du Glee Club... tu sais... pour veiller sur vous en quelque sorte... vous avez été une vraie famille pour nous deux... »_

_« C'est la chose la plus gentille que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps... »_

_« C'est normal de prendre soin de sa famille non ?... »_

…

Fin du Flasback : Sur la terrasse de Santana et Brittany

« Quinn... » murmure une voix derrière un arbre

Quinn sursaute et se retourne brusquement pour regarder qui l'appelle

« Quinn... je suis là... » reprend la voix

« Kevin ? » demande Quinn doucement en plissant les yeux pour ajuster sa vision

« Artie ! Je t'ai dis de m'appeler Artie ! »

« Excuse moi... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On t'a attendu à l'aéroport et l'hôtesse nous a dis que tu n'avais pas pris l'avion »

« Je suis venu en voiture... J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles Quinn... Artie s'est fait enlever... et Kurt aussi... »

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui encore une coupure sadique je sais... mais j'aime bien vous tenir en haleine je n'y peux rien... =) <strong>

**J'ai l'impression que je deviens moi même un peu psychopathe à écrire cette histoire... enfin disons de plus en plus tordue... ^^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un beau moment Faberry... un petit passage Brittana aussi assez mignon... et puis pleins d'autres choses hein... **

**A bientôt... =) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a dépassé les 300 reviews pour cette histoire... Vous êtres incroyable et je vous dis encore une fois MERCI... C'est vraiment très inspirant de voir que vous êtes là pour lire et donner votre avis... **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais j'ai pas eu le temps en fait... Donc voici le chapitre aujourd'hui... ^^ **

**AmandaMarondsky : Merci... et ça va être encore tendu pendant un ou deux chapitres... ^^**

**prefabsprout : Un mort ? Je ne sais pas... Qui sais... Mais non je n'ai jamais voulu de fin dramatique... ^^**

**Mina : Merci... C'est vrai qu'il faudrait peut être que je sois un peu moins sadique...:/**

**Sinon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai publié un petit OS hier qui s'appelle ''Tu me coupes le souffle'', et suite aux nombreuses reviews pour cette histoire, il est possible que je fasse un ou deux chapitres supplémentaire, mais ma priorité reste ''Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dis'' bien sur... **

* * *

><p>Quinn vérifie que personne ne peut la voir avant de s'approcher de l'arbre pour s'entretenir avec Kevin.<p>

« J'ai reçu une photo de Artie... mais je ne savais pas pour Kurt » dit Quinn en tremblant légèrement

« J'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi... »

« Comment ça besoin de moi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu reviennes avec moi à New York... je sais où sont retenus Artie et Kurt, mais je ne peux pas agir seul »

« Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas la police ? »

« Je ne peux pas Quinn... tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider... mais je comprends que tu ai peur et que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider... »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... bien sur que je vais t'aider... c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment annoncer ça à Rachel... elle va être furieuse »

« Non... tu ne dois rien lui dire... personne ne doit savoir... »

« Elle ne me laissera jamais partir d'ici sans explications... il me faut une excuse, quelque chose... »

« Tu n'as pas une conférence en fin de semaine ? Tu n'as qu'a dire que tu t'étais trompée dans la date et que la conférence est plus tôt »

« Je ne veux pas lui mentir... on s'est jurées d'être honnêtes l'une envers l'autre... je ne veux pas que notre relation commence de cette façon... »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Quinn... ça serait trop dangereux si quelqu'un savait... »

« Ok... ok... je trouverais bien quelque chose... dis moi ce que je dois faire... »

« Retrouves moi à l'aéroport dans deux heures... je t'expliquerai tout dans l'avion »

…

Kurt sent quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et desserrer les liens de ses chevilles, une main puissante l'attrape ensuite par le bras pour le soulever de sa chaise et l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Le jeune homme ne pose aucune question, trop terrorisé pour pouvoir dire quelque chose. Il entend une voix familière appeler son prénom et tourne la tête en direction de la voix.

« Artie ? C'est toi ? »

« Tout va bien se passer Kurt... ne t'inquiètes pas »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Artie ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard... Est ce que tu as vu le visage de l'homme qui t'a enlevé ? »

« Non... j'ai reçu un coup derrière la tête... et j'ai les yeux bandés depuis que je suis ici... mais je suis presque sur de connaître son parfum... je suis sur que je connais cet homme »

« Oui tu le connais... je n'en suis pas sur... mais je crois qu'il s'agit de Tom... l'ex de Quinn » « Écoutes moi bien... fais tout ce qu'il te dit... ne le contrarie surtout pas d'accord... quelqu'un va venir nous sortir de là bientôt je te promets »

« Qui ? Et pourquoi Tom nous aurait enlevés tous les deux ? Ça n'a aucun sens... Attends... c'est lui le harceleur de Rachel ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore réussi à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle... mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît... Chuuut... il revient »

L'homme revient dans la pièce en ayant pris soin de dissimuler son visage sous une cagoule, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux. Il retire le bandeau que Kurt a sur les yeux et les liens des poignets de ses deux prisonniers avant de leur tendre un sandwich chacun

« Il est hors de question que je mange ça... je ne sais même pas d'où ça provient... je suis peut être affamé, mais je ne mangerai jamais quelque chose qui ressemble à ça ! » dit Kurt en regardant son sandwich avec dégoût

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes... » dit Artie sans même jeter un œil au sandwich tendu

« Tu n'as qu'à te pisser dessus... c'est pas mon problème ! » lui répond l'homme en se retournant

« Tom ? Tom c'est toi ? » reprend Kurt paniqué « J'ai reconnu ta voix... Qu'est ce que ça veux dire tout ça ? »

« Fermes là ! » lance l'homme en le frappant violemment du revers de la main

Artie regarde Kurt vaciller sur sa chaise et prie pour que Kurt ne dise plus le moindre mot pour ne pas énerver d'avantage l'homme qui est entré dans une rage folle.

…

Quinn réfléchit à la façon dont elle va annoncer son départ à Rachel, elle retourne vers la maison et ne voit pas Marie s'approcher d'elle vers la droite.

« Je viens avec toi Quinn... et ne tente même pas de m'en dissuader ! »

« Putain Marie ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as tout entendu ? » demande Quinn en vérifiant les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne d'autre

« Oui... et je viens avec toi ! »

« Bon... ça me coûte de te dire ça... mais je préfère que tu restes ici et que tu veilles sur Rachel... »

« Santana fera ça très bien... »

« Marie s'il te plaît... tu ne peux pas venir... Rach va trouver ça vraiment très suspect si on part toutes les deux... »

« T'as besoin de jouer les héros c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que Rachel t'aime... »

« ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de jouer les héros... Artie et Kurt sont mes amis... il faut que je les aides »

« Kurt est mon ami aussi ! »

« Si... si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose... je veux que tu sois là pour Rachel c'est tout... Santana à raison... elle ne peut nous perdre toutes les deux... »

« Ne joues pas sur ma corde sensible ! »

« Marie s'il te plaît... je te demande ça comme une faveur... »

« Ok... ok... mais tu as intérêt de revenir vivante ou je te tue ! » dit Marie résignée

« On est de retour aux menaces hein... » plaisante Quinn pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère

Les deux femmes entrent dans le salon sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde, Santana arbore un petit sourire en coin avant de lancer

« Vous êtes inséparables maintenant ! Méfies toi Rach... si elles continuent comme ça, ton ex et ta nana vont finir ensembles »

« Ta gueule Santana ! » lâche Quinn piquée au vif... elle se radoucit quand elle pose son regard sur Rachel « Rach... est ce que je peux te parler s'il te plaît... en privé... »

La brunette prend la main de sa petite amie et l'entraîne vers la chambre un sourire aux lèvres. Quinn raconte son mensonge à Rachel en prenant bien soin de rajouter quelques détails inventés pour paraître plus crédible. Après avoir raconté sa petite histoire à Rachel, elle attends que la brunette lui réponde mais Rachel se lève et sort une valise de sous le lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Rach ? » s'inquiète Quinn

« Je prépare ta valise... je veux que tu t'en ailles Quinn... je t'ai demandé de ne plus jamais me mentir ou me cacher quoi que ce soit mais tu continues de le faire... alors je pense que cela ne marchera jamais entre nous ! »

« QUOI ? Non Rachel attends... je... je ne... »

« NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU NE MENS PAS ! » hurle Rachel « Comment tu as pu recevoir un appel alors que ton téléphone est resté sagement sur la table basse ? Expliques moi comment Quinn ! »

« Merde... d'accord... d'accord... je vais tout te dire... »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire... tu as eu l'opportunité de me dire la vérité la première fois et tu ne l'as pas fait... j'en ai assez... »

« Non... Rachel... je t'en prie... écoutes moi... c'est pour toi que je fais ça... je te le promets... je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter c'est tout... » Quinn reprend son souffle et avale sa salive péniblement « Regardes moi Rach... c'est Kurt... Kurt a été enlevé lui aussi... »

Rachel se laisse tomber sur le lit à la confession de Quinn, elle ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler mais les sons ne franchissent pas la barrière de sa gorge. Elle porte sa main sur son cœur et sent sa respiration se saccader.

« Merde... merde... SANTANA ! » crie Quinn en sortant de la chambre en trombe « SAN ! Rachel fait une crise d'angoisse ! »

Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Santana pour arriver dans la chambre munie d'un sac en papier pour aider Rachel à se calmer.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ? » demande Santana étrangement calme

« Plus tard San... »

Rachel reprend son souffle assez rapidement et se jette au cou de son amie pour éclater en sanglot, Santana tente de la réconforter en interrogeant Quinn du regard qui se contente de baisser les yeux

« Je suis là Rach... je suis là... » dit doucement Santana en caressant le dos de son amie

« Kurt... Kurt... » balbutie Rachel

« Kurt a été enlevé aussi » termine Quinn pour éviter à Rachel de prononcer ces mots

« Putain de merde ! » lâche Santana en prenant conscience de l'information

Quinn n'a plus d'autres choix que de révéler toute la vérité à tout le monde au sujet de Kevin et de sa rencontre avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt dans le jardin. Elle observe les réactions partagées de ses amis passant de l'incompréhension, la colère à la surprise la plus totale.

« Avec lequel je suis sortie ? » lance Tina complètement abasourdie

« Je vais lui arracher les yeux dès que je le verrais ! Au deux d'ailleurs ! » peste Santana

« Ma vie est digne d'un roman policier » lâche Rachel dans un soupir

« J'arrive même pas à croire qu'il ne m'ait jamais rien dit » continue Puck en se grattant le crâne

« J'aurai du écouter Lord Tubbington... » se contente de dire Brittany sous le regard surpris de tout le monde « il me l'a dit plusieurs fois » rajoute t-elle pour confirmer ses paroles.

« En attendant... qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demande Puck

Tous les regards se dirigent vers Rachel en pleine réflexion, elle les regarde un par un avant de déclarer en se levant

« Je ne peux rien vous demander... mais... moi je vais à New York avec Artie... enfin Kevin... »

« Alors on y va tous ! » reprend Puck excité par un peu d'action

Santana regarde sa femme et baisse les yeux avant de dire très faiblement « je reste ici... je suis désolée Rachel... mais j'ai une femme et deux enfants... je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre ma vie en danger... »

« Je comprends San... ne t'inquiètes pas... » lui répond Rachel avec un sourire rempli de tendresse

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes San ? Bien sur que tu y vas ! » s'énerve Brittany

« Hein... ? »

« Tu as intérêt d'aller avec eux ! »

« Mais Britt... »

« Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus en toi San ? C'est ta fidélité et ta loyauté... alors... tu y vas et c'est tout... Rachel a besoin de toi... ça va te tuer de ne pas y aller et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu n'y vas pas San... » reprend Brittany en donnant un baiser sur la joue de sa femme

« Je t'aime Britt... tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse qui existe tu sais ça... » reprend Santana en s'emparant des lèvres de sa femme

…

Kevin attends Quinn à l'aéroport comme prévu et reste bouche bée en voyant débarquer Puck, Tina, Santana, Marie, Quinn et Rachel. Il lève les sourcils en signe de désapprobation quand Quinn arrive à sa hauteur.

« J'ai pas eu le choix... » se contente de dire Quinn en haussant les épaules

« Bon... j'imagine qu'un peu de renfort ne peut qu'être bénéfique... » répond t-il en observant les autres

« Je me retiens de te gifler ! Mais vous aurez des explications à fournir ton frère et toi ! » lance Tina toujours aussi en colère

« J'imagine... » répond timidement Kevin en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux

« On devrait aller retirer les billets... Jen a fait les réservations pour tout le monde » dit Rachel en se dirigeant vers un comptoir

Un silence religieux s'installe entre Quinn et Rachel une fois installée dans l'avion, la blonde tente de prendre la main de Rachel dans la sienne mais la brunette se dérobe au contact

« Rach... s'il te plaît... »

« Je t'en veux toujours Quinn... tu avais promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de secrets entre nous... je suis déçue... »

« Je sais... et j'en suis désolée... encore une fois... mais je l'ai fais pour toi... »

« ça ne change rien Quinn... » répond Rachel en tournant la tête pour regarder à travers le hublot

Pendant tout le vol Puck ne cesse de s'extasier sur les joies et les avantages de voyager en première classe, pendant que Tina tente d'obtenir quelques réponses de la part de Kevin. Santana et Marie se lancent dans un pari pour savoir combien de temps Quinn va devoir ramper devant Rachel pour se faire pardonner alors que les deux concernées ne s'adressent toujours pas la parole.

« Avant même qu'on ai atterri elle lui aura pardonné » dit Marie en tendant la main pour sceller son pari

« Nan... nan.. nan... ça sera pas aussi simple cette fois çi... Fabray va devoir ramer... »

« Arrêtes... tu sais aussi bien que moi que Rachel ne peut pas rester fâchée contre elle... »

« Je dirais jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez Jen... Fabray va être d'une jalousie maladive devant Jen... et Rachel n'aura pas d'autre choix que de la rassurer... »

« 20 dollars ? » demande Marie la main toujours tendue

« Pari tenu.. » répond Santana en scellant le pari en tapant dans la main de Marie

…

Une voiture avec un chauffeur attend le petit groupe à l'aéroport ainsi qu'une horde de journalistes qui se jettent sur Rachel dans le hall. Kevin s'écarte du groupe pour ne pas risquer d'apparaître sur une des photos et de mettre en péril son partage d'identité avec son frère. Tout le monde réussit non sans jouer des coudes à atteindre la voiture et à se réfugier derrière les vitres fumées à l'intérieur.

Le chauffeur les emmènes tous à une adresse que seules Rachel et Jen connaissent, un appartement qui a été loué par Rachel quelques années plus tôt sous un faux nom. Jen est déjà dans l'appartement à les attendre quand elle entend une clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir.

Quinn tente de contenir sa jalousie quand elle voit Rachel se jeter dans les bras de l'autre brunette sous le regard amusé de Santana et Marie. Puck fait le tour du propriétaire rapidement avant de déclarer que l'endroit est une planque parfaite !

« Il y a un accès internet ici ? » demande Kevin en sortant un ordinateur portable de sa valise

« Bien sur... c'est sécurisé... le code c'est ''gardénia'' » dit Rachel en rougissant légèrement faisant sourire Quinn

« Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre la pression... mais il est temps d'établir un plan... » reprend Kevin en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez

« A vos ordres mon capitaine ! » lance Puck en mimant un salut militaire dans un claquement de talon

« T'es ridicule Puckerman ! » ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer Santana en riant devant l'absurdité du geste de Puck

Jen s'éloigne quelques instants avec Rachel pour lui parler en privé ravivant instantanément la jalousie de Quinn qui les observes de loin.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle... » lui dit Marie pour tenter de la rassurer

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance... » répond simplement Quinn sans lui adresser le moindre regard

« Tout comme tu ne me faisais pas confiance avant... Quinn... Je peux t'assurer que Jen ne s'intéresse pas à Rachel de cette façon... Elle est plus branchée blonde si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Quinn lève un sourcil pour tenter de comprendre ce que Marie essaye de lui dire « Elle m'a draguée plusieurs fois... » lui répond Marie naturellement « même quand j'étais encore avec Rachel... »

« Ce qui veux dire que j'ai raison de ne pas lui faire confiance ! » répond Quinn les yeux toujours rivés sur les deux femmes.

L'appartement est plus grand que le loft où Rachel a coutume de vivre et dispose de 4 chambres, ce qui permet à tout le monde d'avoir un espace personnel, Tina ayant décidé d'aller dormir chez elle et Kevin d'occuper le canapé du salon. Chacun installe ses affaires dans une chambre et Quinn suit Rachel dans la sienne.

« Tu peux prendre cette chambre Quinn... je vais m'installer avec Santana.. » déclare la brunette en ouvrant la porte

« Rachel... ça suffit maintenant... je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention d'aller dormir avec Santana ? »

« Si... »

« Rach... combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je suis désolée... »

« Tu ne comprends pas alors ? Cela ne change rien que tu sois désolée Quinn ! Tu m'as menti et tu avais promis... »

« D'accord... viens là... » dit Quinn en attrapant le bras de Rachel pour l'attirer contre elle

La brunette tente de résister mais l'envie d'être dans les bras de Quinn est plus forte et elle se laisse aller contre le corps chaud de sa petite amie

« Rach... je suis une abrutie d'accord... mais je t'aime... et je t'ai menti pour te protéger, pas pour me protéger moi... je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi tu m'entends... je ferais tout pour te garder en sécurité et pour te protéger même si cela veux dire que je doive te mentir à nouveau... C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait Rachel... j'ai toujours voulu te protéger, c'est pour ça que je suis partie il y a 8 ans, c'est pour ça que je t'ai rejetée au début, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu tant de mal à admettre mes sentiments pour toi... Je veux que tu saches que tu es la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie et que je ferais toujours tout pour te protéger... »

« Je suppose que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à croire que tu m'aimes... » répond Rachel dans un sanglot

« Je vais te prouver jour après jour combien je t'aime... et je vais commencer tout de suite... je vais te dire tout ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi... quand je pense à toi... La première fois que je t'ai vue j'ai été subjuguée par ton sourire, tu avais le sourire le plus sincère et le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu, tu étais à ton casier et j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu serais une rivale... Je pouvais voir à quel point tu étais belle et j'ai été jalouse de toi tout de suite... Quand je t'ai entendue chanter la première fois j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter... Au début j'ai pensé que c'était parce que tu chantais avec Finn et que j'étais jalouse, mais plus tard j'ai compris que c'était ta voix qui me faisait cet effet.. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ta voix avant de tomber amoureuse de toi... J'ai toujours admiré ta détermination et ton courage pour me tenir tête quand on se battait pour Finn, et tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était que je voulais être comme toi... Quand on a chanté ensemble, j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas être comme toi, mais que je voulais être avec toi, je pensais à toi en permanence, je pensais à tes lèvres si parfaites, à ton sourire étincelant, à ton rire aussi doux qu'une mélodie... J'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai aimé chaque chose que je découvrais de toi, ce que les autres prenaient pour de l'arrogance je le prenais comme de la confiance en toi... J'ai aimé ta tolérance et ton incroyable capacité à pardonner... j'ai aimé tes longues phrases interminables où tu te perdais en explications... j'ai aimé ta timidité cachée derrière ta nervosité... j'ai aimé la force qui se dégageait de toi... j'aime encore toutes ces choses et tellement plus... J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes, j'aime comment tu prononces mon prénom, j'aime les mots que tu me dis quand tu penses que je suis endormie, j'aime tout de toi Rachel Barbra Berry... »

« Quinn... » souffle Rachel dans le cou de la blonde

« Quand je suis avec toi je me sens à ma place... j'ai l'impression que je pourrais déplacer des montagnes... tu m'inspires et me donne de la force... tu me donnes envie de me battre pour toi, envie de nous construire un avenir... Tu me donnes le courage d'être moi même et pas cette pâle copie que j'ai été pendant ces 8 années sans toi... Tu m'as tellement manqué Rachel... tu as manqué à ma vie... Sans toi je suis Lucy... Avec toi je redeviens Quinn Fabray »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Quinn... tellement... il n'y a pas eu un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi...où je n'ai pas rêvé de toi... Une partie de moi ne t'a jamais quittée... »

« Le moment n'est pas très approprié mais j'ai aussi envie de préciser que j'aime chaque partie de ton corps... j'aime tes petits seins si parfaits... j'aime ton ventre qui se contracte sous mes doigts... j'aime comment tu t'abandonnes à moi... » taquine Quinn en embrassant chaque partie du cou de Rachel

« Quinn... tu vas me rendre dingue... ce n'est effectivement pas le bon moment... mais garde cette idée en tête... parce que je te promets une nuit complètement dingue dés que tout cela sera fini... » répond Rachel haletante en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>On se rapproche, on se rapproche... je vais essayer de faire une suite alors pour ce qui était censé être un OS... mais je ne suis pas sûre de le poster aujourd'hui... <strong>

**A bientôt... =) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Je m'étonnerai toujours autant du nombre de réactions que suscite cette histoire... pour mon plus grand bonheur bien entendu... **

**J'ai un petit problème pour les chapitres qui suivent... j'ai déjà écris la fin de cette histoire en fait et plusieurs chapitres, mais certains ne me plaisent pas donc je les réécris en permanence sans jamais être satisfaite... Bon j'espère quand même ne pas vous décevoir malgré tout... **

**LetInLove : Merci merci... oui cela va encore se compliquer... ^^ **

**Laurine : Merci... =) **

**camille 76260 : Oui la dernière review était passée à la trappe... lol... mais j'avais bien reçu ton MP... ^^ **

* * *

><p>Tout le monde se réunit dans le grand salon pour écouter les instructions de Kevin dans ce qu'ils appelles tous ''l'opération Sauvetage''.<p>

« Artie a une caméra avec un micro intégré... La caméra se déclenche pendant un quart d'heure toutes les heures... Cela nous permet de savoir assez souvent ce qu'il se passe exactement... » commence Kevin en pianotant sur son ordinateur avant de reprendre « Je vais avoir besoin d'appeler quelqu'un... je manque d'équipement et c'est le seul qui pourra me fournir sans poser de questions et dans un délai aussi rapide »

« On peut lui faire confiance ? » demande Quinn inquiète

« Oui... entièrement... Artie et moi avons l'habitude de travailler avec Jacob... »

« Jacob comme Jewfro ? » demande Santana en levant un sourcil

« En personne... Il travaille pour le gouvernement... il crée des trucs... des logiciels de pistage, des caméras miniatures... tout un tas de choses... » répond Kevin en attrapant son téléphone

« Ça explique pourquoi l'inspecteur Lorenzo n'a aucune trace de lui » dit Rachel en se plaçant dans les bras de Quinn qui l'enlace amoureusement

« Probablement... Donc je préfère attendre la prochaine liaison avec Artie avant de décider de ce que l'on va faire... Il vaut mieux ne pas se précipiter... » continue Kevin en regardant l'assemblée

Jen se propose d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger plutôt que de se faire livrer pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Sous le regard inquiet de Quinn, Marie décide de l'accompagner après avoir prit les commandes de tout le monde.

« Tu savais que Jen avait dragué Marie ? » demande Quinn à l'oreille de sa petite amie

« Oui... pourquoi est ce que cela t'intéresse ? » répond Rachel surprise

« Je ne l'aime pas... Quelle genre d'amie fait ça ? Draguer la nana de son amie... »

« Quinn... ça commence à être ridicule... Avant c'était Marie... maintenant c'est Jen... la prochaine fois tu seras jalouse de qui ? »

« Ce n'est pas de la jalousie... Et au risque de te faire sourire... il se pourrait bien... j'ai bien dis il se pourrait bien... que j'apprécie Marie... elle ne mérite pas que quelqu'un s'amuse avec elle... »

« Pour ton information... Jen est complètement dingue de Marie... je le sais depuis longtemps... seulement Marie n'est pas très réceptive... »

« J'avais cru comprendre... » répond Quinn en embrassant tendrement le cou de sa petite amie toujours dans ses bras

« Tu sais que tu es super sexy quand tu es jalouse... » taquine Rachel en tournant la tête pour trouver les lèvres de la blonde

« Je ne suis pas jalouse... mais si tu trouves ça sexy je pourrai trouver des raisons d'être jalouse en permanence » répond Quinn en laissant ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel

« Tu es sexy en permanence... c'est ça le problème... je suis incapable de te résister... »

Les deux femmes succombent à l'envie de s'embrasser et un baiser passionné naît entre elles rapidement interrompu par Santana

« Si on vous déranges faut le dire ! »

« Ne sois pas jalouse Sanny... si Britt était là tu serais la première à ne pas pouvoir décoller tes lèvres des siennes » répond Rachel amusée

« Et bien elle n'est pas là justement... et je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Tu sais que toi aussi tu es très sexy quand tu es frustrée et en colère.. » continue Rachel avant de ressentir une douleur sur son bras droit « Hey... ça fait mal ! »

« J'apprécie moyen que tu fantasmes sur Santana... » répond Quinn boudeuse

« Tu es la seule qui me fait fantasmer... et... »

« On a quelque chose ! » intervient Kevin obtenant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde

…

Artie tente en vain de convaincre Kurt de se taire pendant quelques minutes afin qu'il puisse écouter la conversation téléphonique de leur kidnappeur.

« Bordel Kurt tu vas la fermer oui ! » hurle Artie pour se faire entendre

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? Je ne peux pas me taire et faire comme si j'étais au pays des bisounours ! Je suis quasiment certain que ce taré m'a pété une dent en me giflant ! »

« Si tu ne la fermes pas... c'est toutes tes dents que tu auras besoin de te faire refaire quand on sortira d'ici ! Crois moi ! »

« Si jamais on sort un jour... je ne comprends toujours pas quel est ton super plan pour nous sortir d'ici ? Tu comptes me prendre sur tes épaules et t'enfuir par la fenêtre peut-être ? » répond Kurt très sarcastique « Désolé... je suis à cran là... je n'ai jamais été kidnappé avant... Oh mon dieu... Blaine doit être dans tous ses états... il faut absolument qu'on sortent d'ici en vie Artie... »

« C'est aussi mon intention... maintenant tais toi s'il te plaît... »

Le jeune homme s'exécute et se cale au fond de sa chaise. A travers là porte fermée ils entendent des bribes d'une conversation téléphonique.

_Tu es sur que c'est elle ?_

…

_Elle est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais_

…

_J'ai toujours les clés de l'appartement de Quinn... _

…

_J'en ai un peu marre d'être avec les deux abrutis... tu voudrais pas venir me relever un peu ?_

…

_Ouais... ouais je sais... tant que Rachel ne s'est pas montrée on ne fait rien... _

…

_Rendez-vous ce soir à l'endroit habituel !_

…

Tout le monde regarde la pièce sombre dans laquelle sont enfermé Kurt et Artie à travers l'écran. Quinn a un air très concentré pour tenter de repérer le moindre détail qui pourrait être utile, Santana se contente de passer son bras autour des épaules de Rachel qui a les deux mains sur sa poitrine et les larmes aux yeux en découvrant ses amis dans cette situation par sa faute. Puck fait les cent pas en tapant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche en répétant sans cesse que Puckzilla est sur le point de frapper. Kevin se concentre sur la porte qui s'ouvre pour tenter de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui les retient en otage.

« Merde... » lâche Kevin en se retenant à la table pour ne pas vaciller

« Qu'e... Qu'est ce que ça veux dire... qu'est... » balbutie Quinn complètement choquée par les images qu'elle voit

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande Rachel paniquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de l'identité de la personne qui revient dans la pièce « C'est Tom... »

Quinn se recule précipitamment de l'ordinateur et se dirige vers la porte

« Quinn ! Ou est ce que tu vas ? » crie Rachel en la suivant

« Je vais aller demander quelques explications à ce fils de pute ! »

« QUINN ! »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais rester ici et regarder mon ex retenir en otage deux de mes amis ! Tu penses sincèrement que je vais attendre bien sagement qu'il arrive à t'atteindre ? » répond Quinn en dégageant son bras retenu par Rachel

« Quinn... s'il te plaît... on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable... »

« Mais il ne sait pas non plus de quoi je suis capable ! Je vais lui faire une petite démonstration de l'étendue de mes talents ! »

« Je t'en prie Quinn... on a dit qu'on faisait ça ensemble... tu te souviens... ensemble... on ne sait même pas ce que tout cela veux dire... attendons d'en savoir un peu plus d'accord... »

« Vous devriez venir voir ce qu'il se passe ! » lance Kevin a l'intention des deux jeunes filles qui reviennent aussitôt

**Alors ton travail est bientôt fini c'est ça ?** Demande Artie à l'intention de Tom

_Fermes la !_

**Ton boss et toi...**

_Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas mon boss !_

**Ok... comme tu veux... donc ton associé et toi pensez vraiment que Rachel va tomber dans un piège comme celui ci ?**

_Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu racontes alors fermes là je t'ai dis !_

**Donc c'est quoi l'idée ? Nous échanger contre Rachel ?**

…

**Ou peut être attirer Rachel ici et ensuite nous tuer ?**

…

Rachel sursaute en entendant Artie prononcer l'éventualité de leurs morts

…

**Je veux juste comprendre quel est le but de tout ça... pourquoi nous avoir enlevés ? **

_**C'est pour te venger de Quinn c'est ça ? Parce qu'elle t'a laissé tomber ?**_ Demande Kurt curieusement, ce qui provoque un éclat de rire de la part de Tom

_Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Quinn... Tout ça faisait partie du plan depuis le début ! Mais cette salope aurait mieux fait de m'épouser plutôt que de se jeter dans les bras de Rachel ! Tout serait déjà fini depuis longtemps !_

**Comment ça tout serait fini ? **Questionne Artie pour faire parler au maximum Tom

_Le plan était très simple... il fallait juste que _

…

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demande Rachel

« La caméra s'est arrêtée... je vous avais dis que c'était juste un quart d'heure... Elle se remettra en route dans une heure à partir de maintenant » répond Kevin en refermant son ordinateur

« Mais on allait savoir.. on allait enfin tout savoir ! » reprend Quinn très en colère

« Je sais... écoutez... je sais qu'on avance à petits pas... mais au moins on est surs que Kurt et Artie vont bien... c'est ce qu'on avait besoin de savoir dans un premier temps... » finit Kevin en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon à la recherche de son téléphone.

…

Rachel rejoint Quinn sur le canapé et se blottit dans ses bras. La jeune blonde n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis l'arrêt de la caméra et repense sans cesse aux paroles de Tom.

« Comment tu vas ? » demande Rachel hésitante

« Comment tu penses que je vais ? Je viens d'apprendre que mon ancien petit ami n'a en fait jamais été amoureux de moi et que les 4 années que j'ai vécues avec lui était en fait un plan pour t'atteindre de je ne sais quelle façon... Je ne le prends pas très bien si c'est ta question... » répond Quinn sur un ton très froid

« Je suis désolée... » reprend Rachel au bord des larmes

« Excuse moi Rach... ce n'est pas toi... ce n'est pas de ta faute... »

« Bien sur que c'est de ma faute ! »

« Non... arrête ça tout de suite... ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord... Je dois dire que Tom est un excellent acteur... il m'a bluffé pendant 4 ans... »

« Oui mais tout est de ma faute... C'est à cause de moi que tout ça arrive... mais je ne comprends pas... je n'ai jamais rencontré Tom avant... j'en suis certaine... je ne comprends rien... »

« Artie a dit que Tom avait un associé... il a essayé de le faire parler pour me faire comprendre quelque chose mais je ne trouve pas... » intervient Kevin nerveux

« Tu veux dire que Tom ne serait qu'un maillon de la chaîne ? » demande Rachel intriguée

« Oui... le maillon censé éloigner Quinn de toi de toute évidence... mais pourquoi ? » continue Kevin en replaçant ses lunettes par habitude

« Pour pouvoir prendre la place... c'est comme ça qu'on fait quand on veut avoir une fille... on écarte le mec et on prend la place.. » répond Puck naturellement

« Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de place à prendre... Quinn et moi n'étions plus en contact depuis très longtemps »

« Quel fils de pute ! » lâche Quinn « Juste avant que je ne rencontre Tom... je voulais quitter la France et revenir... »

« Donc... on à l'explication du pourquoi à ce moment là... maintenant reste à découvrir à qui cela pouvait profiter ? » demande Tina un bloc note dans les mains pour tracer une courbe chronologique

« Ça n'a absolument aucuns sens... La seule relation sérieuse que j'ai eue depuis Finn est Marie... je ne vois vraiment pas qui pouvait se sentir menacé au point de vouloir tenir Quinn loin de moi... » répond Rachel en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension

« D'ailleurs elles en mettent un temps fou avec la bouffe ! C'est que j'ai la dalle moi ! » reprend Puck se souvenant soudainement de son estomac qui crie famine

« C'est vrai qu'elles sont longues... je croyais que le traiteur chinois était juste en bas de la rue... » continue Santana inquiète

…

Au même moment dans Tribecca, une blonde et une brune discutent dans une voiture en surveillant un carrefour

« Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée... Rachel va me tuer... »

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je t'ai forcée... ou menacée... n'importe quoi... »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Marie... c'est complètement inconscient... »

« C'est le seul moyen d'entrer en contact avec J-J... et tout le monde était d'accord avec moi... il faut que j'en ai le cœur net ! »

« Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés d'accord... s'il te plaît... » supplie Jen en tenant le visage de la jeune blonde dans ses mains.

« Promis » répond Marie dans un demi sourire

« Et puis merde ! » lâche Jen en venant poser ses lèvres sur celles de Marie qui ne la repousse pas à sa grande surprise « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans t'avoir embrasser au moins une fois »

Marie sort de la voiture et se dirige dans une ruelle digne de figurer dans les films coupes gorges qu'elle aime tant. Elle respire un grand coup et prend un air nonchalant avant de frapper à une porte un bois qui ne semble pas avoir sa place dans ce décor lugubre. La porte s'entre ouvre et un homme assez corpulent apparaît devant elle.

« Ouais ? » demande l'homme en scrutant les alentours

« Salut Jeff... je viens voir J-J » répond Marie en le fixant dans les yeux

« Tu connais la règle Blondie... Mot de passe ! »

« Ça fait plusieurs mois que je ne suis pas venue... je ne connais pas le nouveau mot de passe.. mais tu me connais... » reprend Marie dans un sourire charmeur

« Pas de mot passe... tu rentres pas ! » répond l'homme sans se laisser attendrir

« S'il te plaît Jeff... j'en ai vraiment besoin... Dis au moins à J-J que je suis là... » continue Marie désespérée

« Casses toi... » finit Jeff en tentant de fermer la porte mais il est retenu par un bras derrière lui qui lui ordonne de laisser la porte ouverte

« Sainte Marie... Tu es de retour... » dit un homme de taille moyenne

« Salut J-J... Ouais... je suis de retour... » répond Marie nonchalante

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Comme d'habitude... »

« Comme d'habitude ? Vraiment ? Y compris la partie où je te baise quand tu es défoncée ? » s'amuse l'homme

« Je veux juste une dose J-J... j'ai de quoi payer... et je te promets de te rembourser ce que je te dois pour le paquet que je n'ai jamais livré... je ferais tout ce que tu veux... »

« Entre... » répond l'homme en ouvrant la porte en grand pour laisser Marie entrer

Depuis la voiture Jen regarde la scène se passer et se prend la tête entre les mains en voyant Marie entrer dans l'immeuble rompant ainsi le seul visuel qu'elle pouvait encore avoir.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais... mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais... Pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté de laisser Marie faire ça... » se lamente Jen en regardant toujours désespérément en direction de la ruelle toujours déserte.

Elle est sortie de ses pleurs quand elle entend son téléphone sonner. Elle refuse l'appel en voyant que c'est Rachel, mais la diva semble déterminée parce que son téléphone se remet à sonner presque instantanément

**Allo ?**

_Vous êtes où ? On commence à s'inquiéter... _

**Rachel... je suis désolée... ne m'en veux pas d'accord... **

_De quoi tu parles Jen ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Est ce que Marie va bien ?_

**Je ne sais pas... **

_COMMENT CA TU NE SAIS PAS ?_

**Je vais tout t'expliquer en rentrant d'accord... mais s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas... **

_Vous êtes où Jen ? Et tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité !_

**Marie voulait aller voir son ancien dealer... **

_Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu ne l'a quand même pas emmenée là bas ? _

_JEN ! Réponds moi bordel !_

**Je suis désolée Rachel... elle voulait faire ça pour t'aider... et moi je voulais l'aider à t'aider... **

_Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! _

**Rach... **

_NON ! Mais tu as quoi dans la tête ? Comment tu peux prétendre être amoureuse d'elle et la laisser faire ce genre de choses ?_

**C'est sa décision Rachel... pas la mienne... j'ai tenté de la dissuader mais elle a refusé de m'écouter !**

_Tu aurais du m'en parler !_

**Je suis désolée... **

_C'est trop tard pour être désolée... _

**Rach ?**

**Rachel ?**

« Et merde ! » hurle de rage Jen en jetant son téléphone dans sa voiture. Elle est consciente qu'elle doit faire quelque chose rapidement pour sortir Marie de cet immeuble. Elle sort de la voiture à son tour et va frapper à la même porte en bois que Marie 20 minutes plus tôt.

Le même homme corpulent vient lui ouvrir et siffle en la voyant sur le pas de la porte.

« Salut ma poulette... qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » taquine t-il en faisant rouler un cure dent sur le coin de sa bouche

« Bohemian Raphsody » se contente de dire Jen, lui octroyant ainsi le droit d'entrer dans l'immeuble

…

Rachel lance son téléphone à travers la pièce de colère et pousse un hurlement les poings fermés pour tenter de se canaliser. Tout le monde la regarde effrayé pendant quelques instants avant que Quinn ne se décide à s'approcher d'elle doucement

« Rach... Dis nous ce qu'il se passe »

« Jen à emmené Marie chez son dealer ! » répond Rachel en continuant de hurler

« Je vais la tuer... je vais tuer cette petite conne ! Dès que j'aurai tuer mon ex, je m'occuperai de son cas... A moins que je ne commence pas elle d'ailleurs... ! » vocifère Quinn incapable de se contrôler

« Comptes sur moi pour t'aider... je vais la réduire en poussière... » intervient Santana ivre de rage

Quinn se calme rapidement quand elle voit Rachel se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol en éclatant en sanglots. La blonde entoure Rachel de ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement sur le haut du crâne pour la rassurer.

« On va la ramener Rach... Je te le promets... Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver... »

« Tu as ma parole aussi... on va ramener Marie... et après ça je lui botterai le cul pour avoir fait une chose aussi stupide ! » déclare Santana venue en renfort pour prendre Rachel dans ses bras

« Je vais la chercher... C'est à moi d'aller la chercher... » répond Rachel en se levant déterminée à ne plus subir la situation

« Wooow... woow... Comment ça tu vas la chercher ? » demande Santana inquiète

« Dès que Jacob nous livre les caméras... je pars la chercher... »

« Doucement Rachel... je ne te laisserai pas faire ça... tu en es bien consciente n'est ce pas ? » intervient Quinn

« Je ne te demande pas ta permission Quinn... mais j'aimerais que tu me soutiennes sur ce point »

« Comment tu veux que je te soutiennes ? C'est comme si tu me demandais de te regarder te suicider sans rien faire ! » répond la blonde en colère

« J'ai pris ma décision... je ne changerai pas d'avis... alors j'aimerai autant ne pas me fâcher avec toi sur ce point... »

« C'est hors de question Rach ! Comment tu peux me demander ça ! »

« Quinn... si tu m'aimes tu dois être avec moi... » implore Rachel en caressant la joue de la blonde

« Mais c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je refuse de te laisser faire ça ! Et comment peux tu encore douter de ce que je ressens pour toi ! »

« Je n'en doutes pas... c'est pour ça que je sais que tu seras avec moi... » répond Rachel en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre assez court je reconnaît... Je préfère vous préciser que le prochain chapitre comportera de la violence... Mais surtout que beaucoup de questions trouveront des réponses... ^^<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**C'est parti pour un chapitre chargé de révélations... Mais pas toutes les révélations quand même... **

**prefabsprout Plus il y a de suspens et plus on a envie de connaître la suite... **

**Junkie-Coffee Merci... J'espère répondre à pas mal de tes questions dans ce chapitre... **

**Mina Non tu n'as rien raté... et oui Rachel fait un peu ce qu'elle veut de Quinn, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense... **

**Ensuite, je suis désolée pour le petit cafouillage pour l'Update de cette histoire, l'amie qui était censé faire la mise à jour a pas très bien compris et du coup a mis qu'une seule histoire à jour, pas grave, je suis de retour enfin depuis hier et je peux donc poster moi même... **

**Merci à tous pour vos petits mots, c'était très gentil... **

* * *

><p>Quinn regarde Rachel dans les yeux et sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance de la faire changer d'avis. Elle connaît le regard déterminé de la brunetteet sait qu'il ne sert à rien d'argumenter plus longtemps. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'imaginer un stratagème pour que Rachel ne se jette pas dans la gueule du loup.<p>

« Jacob est là... déclare Kevin en vérifiant son téléphone portable

« Enfin... je commençais à croire qu'il ne viendrait jamais répond Rachel toujours aussi déterminée à aller secourir Marie

Quand Jacob entre dans l'appartement, il manque de lâcher ce qu'il tient dans les mains en voyant Rachel. Il redevient l'adolescent qu'il était en sa présence, incapable de contrôler ses hormones devant la brunette

« Tu aurais du me dire que c'était pour Rachel Berry... Je peux... Je peux mettre le FBI et la CIA sur le coup... Je peux même aller voir le Président en personne pour qu'il envoie l'armée... Je peux... déclare Jacob complètement excité de revoir Rachel

« Woow... woow... du calme Jacob... On a juste besoin de matériel... répond Kevin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob pour le calmer Merci d'être venu... Je te fais un virement comme d'habitude... »

« C'est gratuit... Tout ce qui est pour Rachel est gratuit... reprend Jacob en souriant bêtement

« Tu connais notre politique... Pas de cadeaux... Tu livres, on paye... c'est comme ça qu'on travaille Artie et moi... »

« Ouais... ouais je sais... qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je veux être sur le coup !

« Bon écoutes Jewfro... t'es bien gentil mais on a pas besoin de toi ! Alors merci pour le matos et tchao ! déclare Santana les mains sur les hanches

« Je... vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin de mon aide... répond Jacob déçu que son offre soit refusée

…

Jen se dirige vers une petite pièce où J-J l'attend, elle scrute chaque recoin pour tenter d'apercevoir Marie, mais la jeune blonde n'est nul part en vue

« Tiens tiens tiens... Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demande un homme occupé à se préparer un cocktail

« Où est elle ? répond Jen sans s'embarrasser de formule de politesse On a un accord... Tu ne t'approches plus de Marie ! »

« La tigresse est de retour... c'est presque bandant de te voir aussi jalouse et protectrice !

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Où est elle ? »

« C'est elle qui est revenue... c'est une cliente... si elle veux quelque chose, elle l'obtient ! »

« Je vais être un peu plus claire cette fois-ci... Tu la laisses tranquille ! Tu ne lui donnes aucune de tes merdes et tu ne la touches pas ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu me fais tomber c'est ça ? Je te signale que si je tombe, tu tombes... Tu es prête à prendre le risque ?

« Oui... Tant que tu restes loin d'elle répond Jen sûre d'elle

« Comme c'est touchant... Mais ça va un peu à l'encontre de ce que j'ai prévu... donc en attendant tu vas aller la rejoindre reprend l'homme en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce.

Jen découvre Marie assise sur un lit avec devant elle un kit du parfait junkie. La blonde lève la tête est est surprise de découvrir Jen devant elle.

« Ne fais pas ça Marie... s'il te plaît... supplie Jen en voyant le sachet que Marie tient dans les mains

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es entrée ?

« C'est une longue histoire... je vais tout t'expliquer... mais promets moi de ne pas toucher à cette merde !

« Je... je n'avais pas l'intention d'y toucher... répond Marie en reposant le sachet sur la table

…

Kurt écoute avec attention le discours de Tom en étant sidéré par ce qu'il entends. Il échange quelques regards avec Artie qui lui fait comprendre de se taire. Tom explique comment il a rencontré Quinn et comment il a réussi à la séduire pour l'éloigner de Rachel. Que tout aurait du être différent, qu'elle aurait du l'épouser pour ainsi briser le cœur de Rachel et non pas retomber dans ses bras aussi facilement.

Artie est tenter de demander qui a mis ce plan en place, mais sa raison lui ordonne de se taire pour ne pas énerver d'avantage Tom qui s'agite dans tous les sens.

« Tout était parfait ! Quand elles se sont revues Quinn la détestait, mais il a fallu qu'elle s'accroche, il a fallu qu'elle lui tourne autour encore une fois ! Pourquoi est ce que Rachel ne s'est pas contentée de l'ignorer et de passer à autre chose ! Non ! Elle avait besoin d'avoir Quinn pour elle, comme d'habitude ! Maintenant tout est compliqué ! Et il ne renoncera pas, je sais qu'il ne renoncera pas tant que Rachel ne lui appartiendra pas ! »

« Qui ? finit par lâcher Artie avant de se rendre compte de son erreur

« Ta gueule ! hurle Tom en le frappant violemment

Kurt sursaute en voyant Artie tomber de sa chaise et le sang s'échapper de sa lèvre, il ferme les yeux s'attendant lui aussi à être frappé mais Tom est déjà sorti en claquant la porte derrière lui

« Artie ? Est ce que ça va ? demande Kurt inquiet

« Ouais... Ce connard aurait pu me relever au moins ! se plaint Artie dans une position inconfortable

« Je suis désolé... Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

« Rien... ne fais rien... il va sûrement revenir... répond Artie résigné

« Est ce que tu as compris ce qu'il nous a dit ? J'y comprends rien du tout... »

« Je... je pense que Rachel a du blesser quelqu'un au point de lui faire perdre la tête et d'imaginer tout ce scénario... »

« Mais qui ? demande Kurt surpris

« C'est justement ça la question... Toi qui vis quasiment avec elle, tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être ? »

« Non... La seule personne qui a fait partie de la vie de Rach depuis qu'on est à New York c'est Marie... et je n'imagine pas du tout Marie faire ce genre de choses... »

« Dans tous les cas j'espère que Kevin va nous sortir de là rapidement... parce que l'ex de Quinn commence à ne plus se contrôler... et qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire ! répond Artie toujours au sol

« Qui est Kevin ? interroge Kurt en levant un sourcil

…

Kevin installe les caméras sur Rachel après avoir installé celles de Quinn et Santana, il vérifie que tout fonctionne et s'empare d'une autre caméra pour équiper Puck. Quinn se penche vers Santana et lui murmure à l'oreille

« On est d'accord pour qu'elle ne rentre pas la dedans... Sous aucun prétexte... je compte sur toi San... »

« Je la ligoterai si il le faut... comptes sur moi ! lui répond la latina avec un clin d'oeil mais comment tu vas réussir à l'empêcher d'y aller ? »

« Somnifères... j'en ai une boite dans mon sac... je vais lui faire prendre à son insu

« évites de la tuer quand même ! plaisante Santana pour détendre l'atmosphère

« Bien... on est tous équipés... ces caméras sont différentes de celle que porte Artie... Elle émettent en permanence mais ont une durée de vie de 48h pas plus... On commence par Marie tant qu'on a pas plus d'infos concernant Kurt et Artie... commence Kevin en se tapant dans les mains

« C'est quoi le plan ? demande Puck excité

« J'y vais... et vous regardez ce qu'il se passe... C'est aussi simple que ça répond Rachel en évitant le regard inquiet de Quinn sur elle

« C'est ça votre super plan ? demande Tina en paniquant c'est de la folie... et une fois que Rachel est à l'intérieur, on fait quoi ? »

« On a besoin de savoir combien il y a de personnes avant d'agir, si on a pas de visuel on ne peut rien faire... ça serait du suicide répond Kevin en lui adressant un sourire pour la détendre Jacob a laissé une camionnette en bas... on restera dans la camionnette jusqu'à ce qu'on soit surs de pouvoir intervenir.. »

Kevin regarde ses amis un par un de hésite à leur poser la question qui démange ses lèvres

« Est ce que quelqu'un a déjà utiliser une arme ? finit il par demander

« Comment ça des armes ? s'inquiète immédiatement Tina

« J'ai déjà tiré à la carabine dans les fêtes foraines fanfaronne Puck en mimant un tir

« Je viens de Lima Heigts Adjacent... tu apprends à utiliser une arme avant de savoir parler ! répond Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

« J'allais dans un stand de tir une fois par semaine en France dit Quinn en guettant la réaction de sa petite amie

« Je suis complètement contre l'utilisation d'armes à feu... Même si cela est un droit constitutionnel, je trouve totalement aberrant que l'on puisse se promener avec une arme sur soi et risquer de blesser quelqu'un à tout moment... Beaucoup d'accident domestiques pourraient être éviter si on abrogeait cette loi... et il est de mon devoir de vous dire que... »

« On a compris Rachel... tu n'as jamais tenu une arme de ta vie ! la coupe Kevin On part dans 20 minutes... le temps que je charge tout dans la camionnette »

…

« J'attends que tu m'expliques s'impatiente Marie en dévisageant Jen

« Bien... Quand Rachel m'a dit que tu l'avais appelée et que tu te droguais, j'ai fait quelques recherches... J'ai conclu un marché avec lui... J'ai payé ce que tu lui devais et je lui passe commande pour mes clients... en échange il doit te laisser tranquille... »

« Tes clients ? »

« Je suis un agent artistique à New York ! La plupart de mes clients font des fêtes et certains ne se contentent pas seulement de soirées arrosées... Je... Je les fournis moi même pour éviter qu'ils se retrouvent à la une des magazines... répond Jen en baissant les yeux

« Tu veux dire qu'en plus d'être leur agent tu es aussi leur dealeuse !

« Non... je ne vois pas ça comme ça... je m'assure qu'ils ne fassent rien de stupide... je m'occupe de leur carrière »

« En leur fournissant de l'héro ou de la coke... c'est ça ton job ? s'insurge Marie

« écoutes... je sais que tu as sûrement du mal à le concevoir... mais mon job consiste à protéger leurs carrières... alors si certains de mes clients ont des demandes particulières, j'essaye de les satisfaire... c'est pour ça qu'ils me payent ! Et tu n'as pas à me juger sur la façon dont je fais mon job ! s'énerve Jen

« Je ne te juges pas... je ne comprends pas... pourquoi tu as payé pour moi ? »

« A ton avis ? Je voulais éloigner ce type de toi... je voulais qu'il te laisse tranquille répond Jen gênée

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as un béguin pour moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas un béguin... j'ai essayé de me convaincre que je te voulais uniquement parce que tu étais avec Rachel mais ce n'est pas le cas... J'ai appris à te connaître et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi... mais je n'existais pas pour toi... tu ne voyais que par Rachel... et... quand vous vous êtes séparées et que tu as disparue j'ai compris que c'était trop tard pour moi... Alors quand tu as appelé Rachel à l'aide j'ai fais ce qui m'a semblé juste... je voulais te protéger...

« C'est gentil... je suis touchée par ton geste... mais... »

« Je sais... tu aimes toujours Rachel... j'ai compris...

« Je suis désolée... répond Marie en lui caressant le bras

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur un J-J souriant

« Je suis déçu de voir que tu as perdu la main Marie... Tu veux peut être que te prépare ta seringue ? demande la garçon arrogant

« Laisses là ! s'interpose Jen avant d'être bousculée par le jeune homme, sa tête heurte violemment le mur derrière elle et tout devient noir autour d'elle. Elle s'effondre sur le sol en croyant entendre la voix de Marie prononcer son prénom

« Qu'est ce que tu veux J-J ? demande Marie sans perdre de son assurance

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux... Je veux détruire Rachel Berry... et toutes les personnes à qui elle tient... répond l'homme menaçant

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que Rachel t'a fait ? »

« Tu le sauras bientôt... en attendant tu vas faire sagement ce que je te dis... Tu vas faire ta petite mixture et t'enfoncer cette aiguille dans le bras... sinon je défonce la tête de ton amoureuse transie reprend le jeune homme en pointant un revolver sur Jen étendue sur le sol inconsciente

« Non... Ne lui fais pas de mal... je ferais tout ce que tu veux...

« Bien... Bonne fille... tu vois que tu peux être docile quand tu veux...

…

Quinn rejoint Rachel dans la chambre avec une tasse de thé encore fumante. Elle pose la tasse sur le bureau et passe ses bras autour de la brunette qui observe la rue par la fenêtre. Rachel se font dans l'étreinte et pose sa tête contre la poitrine de sa petite amie

« Tout va bien se passer... je te le promets... murmure Quinn à l'oreille de Rachel ce qui détend la brunette instantanément

« Je t'aime... lui répond Rachel en se serrant un peu plus contre elle

« Je t'aime aussi Rach... on va s'en sortir... je t'ai préparé une tasse de thé... reprend Quinn en attrapant la tasse sur le bureau pour la donner à Rachel qui trempe ses lèvres dedans en toute confiance

Le petit groupe prend place dans la camionnette et Kevin suit les instructions de Quinn pour se rendre à l'adresse que Marie leur avait donné à Toronto. La camionnette s'arrête exactement à l'endroit où Jen s'est garée quelques heures plus tôt, Quinn repère la voiture de l'agent de Rachel et est rassurée de découvrir qu'ils sont au bon endroit.

« C'est bon... elle dort... déclare Santana en vérifiant l'état de Rachel

« Elle va être furieuse contre vous ! dit Tina en foudroyant Quinn et Santana du regard

« Je préfère qu'elle soit furieuse que morte ! répond Quinn sur un ton glacial N'oublies pas Santana... en aucun cas elle ne doit sortir de cette camionnette... même si tu dois l'assommer !

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... je ne la laisserais pas sortir... fais attention à toi... répond la latina en prenant son amie dans ses bras

« Hey baby mama... fais gaffe ok... dès que tu as un souci on arrive d'accord... continue Puck inquiet de laisser Quinn partir

« Ta caméra fonctionne... le micro aussi... on pourra suivre tout ce qu'il se passe en direct... Toute la scène va être enregistrée, donc essaye de le faire parler un maximum... reprend Kevin tout aussi inquiet que les autres

« Ouais... c'est maintenant ou jamais... déclare Quinn en ouvrant la portière latérale pour sortir de la camionnette

Quinn secoue un type adossé contre un mur et lui tend un billet de 100 dollars

« C'est pour toi si tu me dis où trouver J-J »

« La porte en bois répond l'homme en tendant la main pour attraper le billet

« Tu devrais pas traîner dans le coin... répond la blonde en lui donnant le billet

Quinn s'avance un peu plus dans la ruelle, elle tente de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations et s'arrête devant la porte désignée par l'homme, elle attrape l'arme que Kevin lui a confié quelques minutes plus tôt et frappe à la porte. Elle attends quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, elle place son arme sur le cou de l'homme devant elle et le force à entrer à l'intérieur.

« Tu vas gentiment m'emmener auprès de ton patron si tu ne veux pas que mon doigt dérape sur la gâchette déclare la blonde froidement

« Tout doux... c'est sensible ces trucs là... j'ai pas envie de crever aujourd'hui moi.. répond l'homme en regardant l'arme placée contre sa gorge

« Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux rester en vie...

L'homme entraîne Quinn dans un long couloir avant de lui désigner une porte sur sa droite

« Il est là dedans... mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas le déranger... »

« Ouvres... ordonne Quinn en tentant de garder son sang froid

L'homme s'exécute et ouvre la porte doucement sur un spectacle d'horreur, Quinn découvre Marie à moitié nue sur un lit et visiblement droguée, Jen est ligotée et bayonnée face au lit où Marie gît inconsciente. Elle entends un bruit sur sa droite et un homme sort de ce qui doit être une salle de bain. Ce qu'elle découvre lui fait baisser sa garde et l'homme qu'elle tenait en joue jusque là en profite pour la désarmer et retourner l'arme contre elle.

« Tiens... tiens... Fabray... on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance déclare l'homme ironiquement

« St James... Je me doutais que c'était toi... répond la blonde sans se laisser déstabiliser

« Tu es venue toi aussi te sacrifier à la place de Rachel ? Comme c'est chevaleresque... mais tellement stupide ! reprend Jesse en s'approchant d'elle Tu arrives trop tard pour profiter du spectacle ricane t-il en jetant un regard vers Marie

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ! Espèce de salaud ! hurle Quinn incapable de se contenir plus longtemps

« Toujours aussi fougueuse à ce que je vois... ne t'inquiètes pas... ton tour viendra... répond Jesse en faisant un signe de tête à son molosse

L'homme attrape aussitôt une chaise à côté de lui et force Quinn à s'asseoir. La blonde ferme les yeux quand son regard se pose sur Marie et prend une profonde inspiration. Elle espère que Rachel n'est pas encore réveillée et n'assiste pas à ce spectacle depuis la camionnette. Elle sait qu'elle doit faire quelque chose rapidement pour se retrouver seules avec Jesse pour le faire parler

« Laisses les partir... je reste avec toi... mais tu n'as pas besoin de Jen et Marie... tente la blonde

« Laisse moi réfléchir... NON... répond Jesse en se grattant le menton pour mimer une profonde réflexion

« Qu'est ce que tu veux St James ?

« Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça Fabray... ton cerveau s'est ramolli avec les années

« Si tu penses que Rachel va te tomber dans les bras tu rêves... reprend Quinn arrogante ce qui provoque un rire hystérique de la part de Jesse

« Ma pauvre Fabray... T'as vraiment rien compris... je veux détruire Rachel... tout comme elle m'a détruit... Je veux la priver de tout ce qui est important pour elle... Je vais d'abord m'occuper de la petite junkie pour lui envoyer un avertissement... ensuite je continuerai probablement avec l'agent... à moins que je demande à Tom de s'occuper de Kurt et Artie... Je te garderai pour la fin... Je veux que Rachel me regarde te tuer... Je veux la voir souffrir, je veux la voir me supplier de t'épargner... ricane Jesse son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Quinn

« Il faut te faire soigner St James ! réplique Quinn en lui crachant au visage

…

Dans la camionnette, tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur l'écran avec inquiétude pour certains et de la panique pour Tina

« Il faut appeler la police... continue de dire Tina depuis plus de 5 minutes

« Bien joué baby mama ! s'exclame Puck en voyant Quinn cracher au visage de Jesse St James

« Ta gueule Puck ! On entend rien à cause de toi ! réplique Santana en s'approchant d'avantage de l'écran

« Apparemment ils ne sont que deux... Jesse et son garde du corps... déclare méthodiquement Kevin

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? murmure Rachel en se réveillant

« Merde... ça devait faire effet pendant plusieurs heures marmonne Santana en regardant furtivement Rachel

« De quoi tu parles ? Où est ce qu'on est ? Où est Quinn ?

Santana ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais le regard froid que lui lance Rachel la glace sur place, elle cherche de l'aide auprès de Puck et Kevin mais les deux hommes l'ignore pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran

« Si c'est ce que je pense tu vas me le payer Santana ! hurle Rachel en se levant maladroitement

« Reposes toi encore un peu... dit doucement la latina en se plaçant devant Rachel pour l'empêcher de passer

« Laisse moi passer...

« Non... Tu ne sortiras pas de cette camionnette... J'ai promis à Quinn de te garder ici »

« Depuis quand ta loyauté pour Quinn passe avant notre amitié ? reprend Rachel en colère

« Ce n'est pas le cas... je le fais pour te protéger... ! se défend Santana

« Je te le redemande une nouvelle fois gentiment... Laisse moi passer »

« NON continue Santana déterminée

« Laisse moi au moins regarder ce qu'il se passe supplie Rachel

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Rach... répond Santana en prenant son amie dans ses bras

« Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher d'accord ! Je veux savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe ! reprend Rachel en se dégageant pour rejoindre Kevin et Puck toujours devant l'écran

Rachel porte la main sur sa poitrine en voyant Marie étendue sur le lit et des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Elle pousse Puck pour prendre sa place sur le siège à côté de Kevin et lui ordonne de monter le son au maximum. Elle découvre Jesse en train de préparer une seringue et entends Quinn se manifester

**Ne fais pas ça ! Laisse la tranquille ! Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec moi mais laisse Marie tranquille !**

_Tu crois que tu es en position de me dicter ma conduite Fabray ?_

**S'il te plaît... Tu vois bien qu'elle est déjà complètement défoncée... ça ne te servira à rien de la droguer encore plus !**

_C'est une junkie ! Elle a l'habitude... Je vais te dire exactement ce qu'il va se passer... Je vais continuer de la droguer et de la baiser... juste sous vos yeux... _

**Tu n'es qu'une ordure !**

_Tu n'as encore rien vu Fabray... Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous Rachel ne pourra même pas vous reconnaître... _répond Jesse en caressant la joue de Quinn avec la lame d'un couteau

**Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as fais Rachel ?**

_Je vais être gentil avec toi et te donner quelques détails... Tu te souviens de vos Nationales à New York, j'étais venu vous voir... Je suis arrivé la veille et quand je suis venu à votre hôtel pour parler avec Rachel je vous ai trouvées toutes les deux dans une position intéressante... ça aurai presque pu être excitant si ça n'avait pas été aussi écœurant... _

_Le lendemain j'étais assis à côté de Shuester pour regarder votre prestation et j'ai vu cet abruti de Finn embrasser Rachel... Toi la veille, lui le lendemain... On peut dire que la petite Berry est plutôt chaude finalement... _

**Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça ! Alors quoi... elle t'a repoussé alors tu as décidé de la punir pour ça ?**

_Ce n'est que le début... Quand je suis arrivé à New York on m'a fait comprendre que ma carrière ne décollerait jamais... Une certaine Shelby Corcoran avait fait ma pub... Elle a pas aimé la façon dont j'ai traité sa fille apparemment et s'est arrangé pour que personne ne m'engage jamais... Quand Rachel est devenue célèbre, je suis venue la voir pour qu'elle m'obtienne une audition... mais elle n'a même pas lever le petit doigt pour moi... _

_Tout m'a été refusé à cause de cette pétasse ! Elle m'a tout volé ! Ma carrière, mes rêves, même l'amour que j'avais pour elle... _

**Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour... Tu n'es qu'un déséquilibré... **

_Je l'aimais !_

**Tu n'as jamais aimé que toi même... tu ne sais pas aimer **continue Quinn pour le pousser à bout

_Ta gueule ! _Hurle Jesse en entaillant la joue droite de Quinn

Rachel pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte et s'apprête à sortir quand des bras passés autour d'elle la retienne

Tu n'iras pas là bas ! hurle Santana en la retenant

Lâche moi... Laisse moi sortir ! S'il te plaît Santana... C'est Quinn... Il faut que j'y aille... S'il te plaît répond Rachel en sanglotant

Non... je ne te laisserais pas sortir

Rachel commence à se débattre en frappant la latina dans les côtes comme elle peut. Elle s'aide de ses pieds contre la paroi de la camionnette pour faire tomber son amie, mais Santana reçoit de l'aide de Puck qui immobilise les jambes de Rachel

Laissez moi sortir ! hurle Rachel dans une plainte déchirante

NON ! répondent Puck et Santana en même temps

San... regardes moi... Qu'est ce que tu ferais si c'était Britt qui était là dedans ? reprend plus doucement Rachel

Tu fais chier Rach ! répond Santana en comprenant ce que son amie tente de lui dire...

Laisse moi y aller... je t'en prie...

Santana lance un regard en direction de Kevin pour obtenir son accord. Le jeune homme ajuste ses lunettes sur son nez par habitude et hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation

On y va tous... déclare Kevin en tendant une arme à chacun.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre valait le coup d'attendre... Le prochain chapitre bien que déterminant m'a fait beaucoup rire, je pense le poster dans la semaine... Vu que le chapitre de Lundi est passé à la trappe... <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**C'est parti pour le chapitre du lundi... J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire... **

**Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté avant, mais la fin de semaine dernière a été assez chargée en fait et je n'ai pas eu le temps... **

**J'ai mis un peu de légèreté malgré la gravité de la situation, mais ça m'a plu... =) **

**Klaine's Love : Ce chapitre est assez drôle oui au départ... enfin pour moi il l'est... ^^**

**AmandaMarondsky : C'est marrant que tu parles de ''Commando spécial'' parce que c'est tout à fait cet esprit... =)**

**Melanie : Contente que tu ai dévoré le dernier chapitre aussi vite... J'espère que celui ci te plaira autant... ^^**

* * *

><p>Santana repose Rachel à terre en entendant les mots de Kevin, la brunette s'assagit mais lance un regard chargé de haine envers son amie qui ne détourne pas le regard.<p>

« Tous ? Tu es sur ? » demande Tina hésitante

« Tous sauf toi Tina... Tu restes dans la camionnette et tu appelles la police dans 10 minutes »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » répond la jeune femme toujours opposée au plan mit en place

« Parce qu'on doit sortir Quinn et Marie avant ! » répond Santana agacée

« Et Jen... » reprend Rachel doucement

« Elle peut bien rester avec ce connard, je m'en tape ! »

« Santana s'il te plaît... »

« D'accord... et Jen... » se résigne la latina devant le regard suppliant de Rachel

Puck regarde l'arme que lui tend Kevin comme s'il était un expert en la matière avant de la fourrer à l'arrière de son pantalon.

« Cool... Enfin un peu d'action pour le Scooby-gang ! » déclare l'homme à la crête

« T'as pas emmené Scooby-doo Sammy ? » lui demande Santana amusée

« Hein ? » répond Puck en la regardant comme si elle venait juste d'apparaître

« Ne me dis pas que tu faisais référence à Buffy contre les Vampires quand même ! » reprend la latina

« Ben si... » se contente de répondre Puck « Et pourquoi je serais Sammy d'abord ? »

« A ton avis ? Un peu peureux... qui ne pense qu'a satisfaire son estomac... ça ne te rappelle personne ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça... c'est pour ça que je parlais de Buffy... » répond Puck vexé

« Tu veux que je t'appelle Alex alors ? »

« Quoi ? Alors j'ai le choix entre le peureux affamé ou le looser qui n'a jamais de chance avec les femmes ! »

« C'est ça... je comprends même pas pourquoi ces personnages ne portent pas ton nom d'ailleurs... on peut dire que c'est complètement représentatif pourtant »

« Hé ! » commence à s'énerver Puck

« ça suffit vos enfantillages... on est pas dans une série télé là... » intervient Rachel pour éviter la surenchère

« On t'as pas demandé ton avis Véra» lance Puck et Santana en même temps

« Véra? Pourquoi je serais Véra? Je ne suis même pas rousse ! »

« Voyons voir... » dit Puck en se grattant le menton

« Format réduit qui parle beaucoup trop, porte des pulls tous plus laids les uns que les autres, avec des chaussettes qui arrivent au genou... Ouais... tu es carrément Véra» répond Santana ravie de sa remarque

« Je ne m'habille plus comme ça maintenant... » déclare Rachel en baissant les yeux

« Dieu merci ! » répondent ses quatre coéquipiers en cœur

Santana remarque que Rachel et Puck l'observe et comprend tout de suite où ils veulent en venir

« N'essayez même pas de trouver qui je suis dans toute cette connerie parce que vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

« En fait t'es personne... j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas... Quinn est Daphné, Rachel est Véra, Kevin pourrait être Fred mais il est pas blond... »

« Comment ça Quinn est Daphné ? Quinn n'est pas une écervelée superficielle ! » s'insurge Rachel

« Ouais bien sur... c'est pas la nana qui fonce toujours tête baissée et se fait prendre à chaque fois... ce n'est pas la nana qui est toujours à la mode et très préoccupée par son apparence » lui répond Santana dans un rire

« Quinn prend soin d'elle, c'est une belle femme et elle sait se mettre en valeur... ça ne fait pas d'elle une victime de la mode pour autant ! »

« Est ce que tu te souviens du nombre de paires de chaussures qu'il y a chez elle ? » demande Santana en se retenant de rire

« Bon d'accord... Quinn aime être à la mode... mais depuis quand c'est un défaut ? »

« C'est bon... calmes toi... on ne dit pas de mal de ta chérie... et puis dans Buffy, elle serait carrément Buffy plutôt sexy non ? » répond Puck pour calmer Rachel qui était déjà prête à entrer dans une longue argumentation

« Je préfère qu'elle soit Buffy que Daphné... » répond Rachel les poings sur les hanches

« Le résultat est le même... Deux blondes qui mettent tout le temps leurs vies en danger et qui souvent se font sauvées par leurs amis... »

« Buffy est plus sexy... »

« Et tu serais Willow.. » plaisante Puck

« Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette obsession ! Je ne suis pas rousse ! »

« Format réduit qui parle beaucoup trop... bla bla bla... tu es Willow tu n'as pas le choix... » répond Santana qui commence à être ennuyée par la conversation

« Peu importe... Au moins... Véra et Willow sont les plus intelligentes ! » réplique Rachel pour avoir le dernier mot

« J'ai trouvé qui tu es ! Tu es Faith ! » s'exclame Puck heureux de sa trouvaille

Santana lui envoie un regard menaçant tout en se remémorant la série

« Brune sexy complètement garce qui emmerde tout le monde mais qui en fin de compte devient gentille... ouais c'est moi »

« Carrément... Quinn et toi vous battiez pour être à la tête des Cheerios... Tout comme Buffy et Faith se battaient pour être ''LA TUEUSE'' »

« Le jour où Quinn m'enverra dans le coma n'est pas arrivé ! Et puis Elisa Dushku est sex... c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je veux bien être Faith ! »

« Vous pensez vraiment que la vie ressemble à des séries télés ? Et vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle la police tout de suite ! Mais vous êtes tous de grands malades ma parole ! » intervient Tina nerveusement

« Tina... calmes toi... ils ont juste besoin de se détendre un peu c'est normal... fait moi confiance d'accord... » lui répond Kevin en lui prenant la main pour la rassurer

« Je suis en train de penser à quelque chose » déclare très sérieusement Rachel obtenant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde « Dans la vie Sarah Michelle Gellar est mariée à Freddy Prinze junior non ? »

Tout le monde la regarde en attendant la suite mais Santana craque et finit par lui demander

« Et alors ? »

« Oh... Et bien il à joué dans Scooby-Doo...donc ils ont tous les deux fait partie d'un Scooby-gang différent » répond Rachel naturellement provoquant l'hilarité générale

…

Quinn sent la lame du couteau s'enfoncer dans sa chair et un liquide chaud s'écouler sur sa joue. Elle serre les dents pour ne pas offrir la satisfaction de son cri à Jesse qui la regarde avec un sourire sadique. Jen ferme les yeux au même moment pour ne pas avoir à regarder Quinn se faire défigurer. Elle est encore bouleversée par la scène que Jesse l'a obligée à regarder un peu plus tôt. Elle se maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide pour laisser Marie entrer ici seule.

« Je pense qu'elle va te trouver beaucoup moins jolie avec une belle balafre ! » lance Jesse avec un regard haineux

« Peu importe ce que tu me feras... Rachel ne t'aimera jamais... » répond Quinn avec rage

« Elle sera à moi d'une façon ou d'une autre... » répond simplement Jesse en retournant vers Marie

Le jeune homme vérifie le pouls de la jeune blonde sur le lit et éclate de rire

« T'as toujours été une coriace Marie... on va remettre une petite dose... »

« Laisses là ! » hurle Quinn impuissante

Jesse revient brutalement vers Quinn et la gifle violemment sur la joue toujours dégoulinante

« T'as pas encore compris que c'était moi qui décidait Fabray ! »

Jen profite de l'inattention de Jesse pour trouver le courage de s'élancer sur lui. Elle soulève sa chaise avec elle et arrive en faisant un bond à se jeter sur l'homme près à frapper Quinn de nouveau. Jesse se retrouve sur le sol, Jen et sa chaise sur lui, il sent une chaleur sur sa main et repousse fortement Jen en la faisant basculer sur le côté. Il découvre le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche planté dans le ventre de la brune. Il l'enlève d'un coup sec provoquant une plainte de la part de Jen tordue de douleur

« Espèce d'idiote ! » hurle Jesse en lui administrant un coup de pied au niveau de sa plaie « Bien... je vais changer mes plans... tu passes en premier ! Mais j'ai besoin de prendre un verre avant... je reviens m'occuper de vous ! »

Jesse quitte la pièce laissant Marie toujours inconsciente sur le lit, Jen se déversant de son sang sur le sol et Quinn ligotée sur sa chaise hurlant de rage.

Il arrive dans ce qu'il appelle son salon d'accueil et se sert un verre de Scotch qu'il avale d'un trait avant de s'en resservir un second. Il prend le téléphone posé sur le bar et compose un numéro rapidement.

**Ouais... **

_On a un problème... _dit Jesse avec agacement avant de reprendre plus calmement

_Son agent est là... et... Fabray aussi... _

**Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**

_Je m'occupe des trois pétasses... débarrasses toi de l'handicapé et de la tantouse _

**Je les tues ?**

_Non tu les emmènes à Disneyland ! Bien sur que tu les tues !_

**Ok... **

_Rappelles moi quand c'est fait... _

**Ok... **

Jesse raccroche son téléphone et le repose sur le bar. Il se sert un troisième verre qu'il avale aussi rapidement que les deux premiers et retourne dans la pièce qu'il a quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

…

Tom réfléchit quelques minutes à la façon de tuer les deux hommes le plus facilement possible, si il y a une manière facile de tuer quelqu'un. Quand tout a commencer et que Jesse lui avait proposer de s'associer, il avait accepté sans se poser de questions, mais ne pensait pas devoir tuer quelqu'un un jour. Il se calme avant de retourner voir ses otages pour ne pas leur montrer ses doutes.

Il entre dans la pièce, relève Artie toujours au sol et s'éloigne pendant quelques minutes pour les observer, observer une dernière fois les deux personnes qu'il doit tuer.

Il repense aux raisons qui l'on poussé à accepter, il repense à la première fois qu'il a vue Quinn dans sa robe blanche en dentelle à Paris et sourit en repensant à la façon stupide dont il l'avait abordée ce jour là. Il n'avait rien de trouver de mieux que de renverser sa glace sur elle pour attirer son attention et ainsi engager une conversation.

Mais ce n'était pas le premier souvenir qu'il avait de Quinn, il l'avait rencontrée plusieurs années plus tôt sans que celle ci ne daigne même lui adresser la parole.

Flashback : Lycée McKinley

_Une nouvelle fois Tom Banner se réfugie dans les toilettes pour se débarrasser du Slushie collant qui dégouline sur ses vêtements. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il reçoit une des ces délicieuses mais glaciales boissons dans la figure. La première fois ce matin de la part d'un joueur de football qui n'a pas apprécié que le jeune homme se trouve sur son chemin, et cet après midi pour il ne sait quelle raison. Une cheerleader s'est approchée de lui en lui balançant le liquide glacé à la figure en lui disant « Avec les compliments de Quinn Fabray pour être un looser ! »_

_Il savait qui était Quinn Fabray. Tout le monde savait qui était Quinn Fabray. Elle était la capitaine des Cheerios, celle qui sortait avec le quaterback Finn Hudson, elle était la fille la plus populaire de tout le lycée et son statut lui autorisait TOUT. _

_Il n'était que Tom Banner, un jeune garçon de 15 ans très timide, un peu plus grand que la moyenne, d'accord, beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne, et qui manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. _

_Quelques jours plus tôt ses parents avaient réussi à le convaincre d'entrer dans le club de théâtre du lycée pour essayer de vaincre sa timidité et de se faire des amis, car oui, Tom n'avait pas d'amis. Qui aurait voulu être ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu intéressant que lui ? Qui aurait accepté ne serait ce que d'être vu avec lui ? Tom ne s'était jamais posé la question, préférant sa solitude à de la mauvaise compagnie. Il aimait être seul et écrire. Il écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, le plus souvent de la science fiction, mais parfois aussi de poignants témoignages de sa triste existence. _

_Ce jour là, il n'était pas particulièrement visé, Quinn avait donné des ordres à ses cheerleaders, chaque personne qui souhaite s'inscrire sur la liste de recrutement du Glee Club doit être slushiée. Il avait hésité à prendre le stylo pour y inscrire son nom, sa simple hésitation lui avait valu le droit de goûter une nouvelle fois à l'humiliation. _

_Quand Tom rentra chez lui ce soir là il demanda a ses parents d'être transféré à Carmel High. Ses parents d'abord surpris acceptèrent sa requête pour le bien être de leur fils unique. _

_Après son inscription, c'est tout naturellement que Tom rejoignit les Vocal Adrénaline devenant ainsi le plus jeune membre de la chorale. Il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec Jesse St James qui lui confia son souhait de détruire les News Directions. La haine de Jesse pour les New Directions s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que son amitié avec Tom se renforçait. _

_Le fameux jour des Nationales à New York, quand Jesse appela Tom pour lui demander son aide, c'est tout naturellement qu'il accepta de détruire enfin la chorale et plus particulièrement Rachel Berry, prenant ainsi en même temps sa revanche sur Quinn Fabray. _

Fin du Flashback :

Tom regarde ses mains qui tremblent et tente de se calmer avant de s'approcher de nouveau de Kurt et Artie. Il fait quelques pas et entends une multitude de pas qui s'approchent de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la porte qui donne sur l'extérieur est enfoncée et plusieurs hommes cagoulés et armés font irruption dans la pièce. Il est neutralisé au sol en un éclair et emmené dans un van après avoir été menotté et avoir été affublé d'une cagoule sur la tête.

Jacob entre dans la pièce maintenant dégagée et se dirige vers Artie pour le défaire de ses liens.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonne Artie en découvrant Jacob plutôt que son frère

« Je ne pouvais pas rester en dehors d'une opération qui concerne Rachel Berry ! » répond le jeune homme « Où est elle ? Pourquoi Rachel n'est pas là ? »

« Comment veux tu que je saches où est Rachel ! Ça fait deux jours qu'on est retenus ici ! » répond Artie énervé

« Attends... qu'est ce que fous Jacob Ben Israel ici... c'est lui Kevin ? Pourquoi personne ne me dit rien à moi ! »

« Non... Kevin est mon frère... Jacob est... un fournisseur... »

« Un fournisseur ? Comment ça un fournisseur ? Il fournit quoi ? Oh non... ne me dis pas que c'est toi le dealer de Marie ! » répond Kurt horrifié

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi enfin ! Si j'étais le dealer de Marie tu crois vraiment que j'aurai été ligoté ici avec toi ? »

Kurt secoue la tête en guise de compréhension des arguments d'Artie mais reste toujours dans la confusion la plus totale.

« Je t'ai apporté un fauteuil... » déclare Jacob en faisant signe à un des hommes derrière lui d'apporter l'objet en question.

« Où est Kevin ? » demande Artie inquiet en prenant place sur son nouveau fauteuil

« Je ne sais pas... Il va bien... enfin il allait bien ce matin... je lui ai livré du matériel et une camionnette... quand il n'a pas voulu que je reste pour être faire partie de l'opération et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai décidé de faire ma propre enquête. J'ai localisé ton signal GPS, j'ai fait un relevé thermique de l'endroit et appeler quelques amis.. »

« Merci Jacob... » répond Artie reconnaissant

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » demande Kurt toujours abasourdi

« Plus tard ! » répondent en chœur Artie et Jacob

Une fois Kurt libéré lui aussi, les trois hommes montent dans la même camionnette que Tom, mais ravis de leur conditions de preneur d'otages plutôt que l'inverse. Jacob conduit les deux autres hommes à l'adresse où il a rencontré Kevin plus tôt et Kurt semble ne pas reconnaître l'endroit.

« C'est chez Rachel » déclare Jacob en voyant le visage contrarié de Kurt

« Non... Rachel n'habite pas ici... »

« Je n'ai pas dis qu'elle vivait ici... je dis juste que c'est chez elle... enfin cet appartement lui appartient »

« Rachel est ma meilleure amie... je le saurais quand même si elle possédait cet appartement ! »

Jacob et Artie partagent un haussement d'épaules pour ne pas vexer d'avantage le jeune homme déjà passablement énervé d'être toujours le dernier au courant de tout.

« Je vais appeler Blaine pour le rassurer » lâche Kurt avec supériorité

…

Santana, Puck et Rachel sortent de la camionnette et attendent Kevin qui se retourne vers Tina pour la rassurer

« Dans 10 minutes Ok... »

« Tu as intérêt de ramener tout le monde en vie ! Y compris toi ! »

« Comptes sur moi... Je sais que ce n'est peut être pas le moment... et que tu es toujours en colère... mais... Artie était amoureux de Brittany... et... »

« C'est pas le moment en effet... mais merci... »

« Tu m'as brisé le cœur quand tu as préféré Mike... mais je suis désolé pour toi que cela n'ai pas marché... » termine Kevin lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Les petit groupe s'avance à son tour dans la ruelle avec Puck en tête, le jeune homme est à l'affût du moindre mouvement et du moindre bruit.

« Je couvre vos arrières... » chuchote Puck à l'intention de ses coéquipiers

« Tu es devant crétin ! Il faut être derrière pour couvrir les arrières ! » répond Santana en levant les yeux au ciel

« Ouais... enfin tu vois ce que j'ai voulu dire » reprend Puck en sursautant en entendant un bruit de bouteille qui roule

Un chien errant tout aussi apeuré que lui court se réfugier sous une poubelle en voyant Puck sursauter

« Regarde Sammy... on vient de retrouver Scooby-Doo » plaisante Santana en éclatant de rire

« Très drôle Faith ! »

« Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te promets que ça sera le dernier mot que tu prononceras ! » réplique Santana ne riant plus soudainement

Les quatre personnes s'approchent de la porte en bois et Kevin rappelle à tout le monde le rôle de chacun. Puck en censé neutraliser le gorille à l'entrée, rôle qu'il a considéré en dehors de ses capacités en mettant en avant le fait que si Quinn avait pu le faire, Santana pourrait très bien le faire aussi. Santana et Kevin doivent s'occuper d'aller récupérer les otages pendant que Rachel distrait Jesse.

Tout le monde est prêt à entrer en action, ils se regardent tous une dernière fois silencieusement comme pour se souhaiter mutuellement bonne chance. Puck ne peut s'empêcher de rompre le silence en demandant à Santana

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être Spike ? »

« Tu veux vraiment mourir à la fin ? »

« Heu... ok je suis Alex... » répond simplement Puck en réalisant l'absurdité de sa remarque

Puck, Santana et Kevin se cache contre le mur laissant Rachel seule devant l'énorme porte en bois, elle ferme les yeux quelques instants, prend une profonde inspiration et frappe à la porte.

Comme à son habitude Jeff vient ouvrir avec nonchalance. Il ouvre de grands yeux quand il voit la brunette devant lui.

« Je suis Rachel Berry... Ton patron m'attends je pense... Dis lui que je suis là... »

* * *

><p><strong>Bon... Kurt et Artie sont sains et saufs c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle non ? =) <strong>

**Et en plus vous connaissez les raisons de l'implication de Tom dans cette histoire... ^^ **

**A très bientôt pour la suite... =) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour tout le monde... On est lundi, donc voici le chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience j'imagine... **

**Tout d'abord, plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer mon erreur concernant les couleurs de cheveux de Daphné et Véra... Oup's... je suis désolée... Dans mon esprit Daphné était blonde et Véra rousse, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pensais ça, mais je suis restée bloquée la dessus... J'aurai du vérifier ceci-dit avant de publier... Donc toutes mes excuses pour cette erreur... **

**Mina77 : Pour ce qui est de Tom, il passera un sale quart d'heure oui mais pas dans ce chapitre... et il faudra attendre un peu pour savoir si tout le monde s'en sort indemne... =) **

**Tristounette : Tout le monde sait que je suis une sadique... Mouhaha... j'aime vous tenir en haleine avec mes fins... ^^ **

**TOurn3sOL : ça fait du bien de revoir tes reviews... oui tu es partie un peu loin dans ta comparaison avec Buffy... pire que moi LOL... mais non c'était impossible que Santana soit Kennedy, enfin pas dans mon esprit en tout cas... mais quelqu'un d'autre m'a dit qu'elle aurait pu être Cordélia aussi... Mais je sais pas je l'imagine plus en Faith... le côté Hot Bitch... ^^ **

* * *

><p>Rachel attend que le colosse devant elle fasse un geste ou au moins réagisse à sa présence, mais il reste complètement abasourdi devant elle.<p>

« T'es sourd ou tout simplement stupide ? Tu sais qui je suis non ? Emmènes moi voir Jesse St James tout de suite ! » reprend Rachel plus fermement

Jeff s'écarte pour laisser entrer la brunette, au moment où il s'apprête à fermer la porte Puck se jette sur lui et fourre le canon de son arme sur son cou l'obligeant à reculer pour laisser passer Kevin et Santana.

« Tu vas être un bon petit toutou... Je t'explique comment on va faire... Tu appelles ton boss pour lui dire que Rachel est ici et tu restes en vie... Tu fais la moindre connerie, tu meurs... Pigé ? » demande Puck très sur de lui

Jeff se contente de hocher la tête pour indiquer qu'il a comprit ce qu'on attend de lui, il se dirige vers la pièce où sont retenues Quinn, Marie et Jen et frappe à la porte.

« Patron... vous devriez venir... Rachel Berry est ici et elle veut vous parler... » déclare Jeff derrière la porte

« Parfait... maintenant on va gentiment se cacher quelque part... et pas d'entourloupes » chuchote Puck à l'intention de Jeff

…

Jesse relève la tête quand il entend les paroles de Jeff derrière la porte. Il s'approche de Quinn avec un sourire sadique et lui murmure à l'oreille

« C'est maintenant qu'on rigole... je savais qu'elle viendrait... »

« Je te jure que si tu la touches je te tue ! » répond Quinn glaciale

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre Boucle d'or ? Je vais te faire une faveur... je vais te permettre de lui dire au revoir avant de te tuer sous ses yeux... »

« Tu es malade Jesse... Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière... »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire marche arrière... Je vais vous tuer toutes les trois... et partir avec Rachel quelque part où nous pourront tout recommencer... elle tombera à nouveau amoureuse de moi et on sera heureux ensemble... »

« Rachel ne sera jamais amoureuse de toi... Elle ne l'a jamais été et elle ne le sera jamais... Même si tu me tues elle ne t'aimera pas... »

« Je l'obligerai à m'aimer ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais la détruire... On dirait que tu es un peu perdu dans ce que tu veux réellement... » ricane Quinn provoquant la colère de Jesse

« Ta gueule Fabray ! Fermes la tu m'entends ! » hurle le jeune homme en lui assénant une nouvelle gifle sur la joue déjà meurtrie « maintenant je vais aller voir Rachel... et tu vas être bien gentille si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! »

…

Rachel attend dans la même salle où Jen et Quinn ont attendues avant elle. Elle se crispe quand elle voit Jesse apparaître devant elle. Elle lutte contre tous les sentiments qui l'assaille, se jeter sur lui pour le battre à mort, l'abattre directement, pleurer, se cacher, puis se reprend en pensant à Quinn qui à besoin qu'elle garde son sang froid pour permettre à Santana et Kevin d'aller les aider.

« Bonjour Jesse » dit Rachel en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

« Bonjour... juste bonjour... tu me déçois Rachel... » répond Jesse en ricanant « je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? » demande t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une visite de courtoisie... Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi... »

« On a tout le temps pour ça Bébé... rien ne presse... » reprend Jesse en se servant un scotch qu'il avale d'un trait avant de se resservir

« Je ne suis pas ton Bébé... et non... on a pas le temps pour toutes ces conneries... alors dis moi ce que tu veux de moi pour relâcher mes amies »

« Tes amies ? C'est comme ça que tu les appelles... tes amies... »

« Ne joues pas sur les mots Jesse ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ! J'attends ! » s'énerve Rachel

« Toi... c'est toi que je veux... je pensais que tu avais compris Bébé... »

« Cela n'arrivera jamais Jesse... et tu le sais... je ne serais jamais avec toi... »

« Oh... Rachel... je pense que tu n'as pas compris la partie où je ne te laisse pas le choix... »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça Jesse ? À quoi ça rime ? Depuis quand ça dure... est ce que... est ce que tu avais tout prévu depuis toujours ? »

« Toujours aussi curieuse hein... j'aime ça chez toi... alors... pour te répondre... oui j'avais tout prévu... je suis assez fier de moi je dois dire... »

« Racontes moi tout... » déclare Rachel pour essayer d'occuper Jesse le plus longtemps possible

…

La première personne que Santana voit en entrant dans la pièce est Marie étendue sur le lit, elle se précipite sur elle pour vérifier si elle est toujours en vie. Elle se retourne quand elle entend la voix de Quinn derrière elle et découvre Jen sur le sol baignant dans son propre sang.

« Putain de merde... c'est un vrai carnage ici... » souffle Santana en s'approchant de Quinn pour la détacher

A peine défaite de ses liens, Quinn se jette sur Santana et la plaque contre le mur assez violemment

« Hey... on est dans la même équipe Fabray je te rappelle ! »

« Pourquoi tu as laissé Rachel venir ici ! On était d'accord pour qu'elle reste en dehors ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça Santana ! » hurle Quinn à quelques centimètres du visage de son amie

« Quinn... calmes toi... on avait pas le choix... » intervient Kevin en vérifiant l'état de Jen

« Elle est où ? Dites moi où elle est ? Elle n'est pas avec lui j'espère ! » reprend Quinn toujours en colère

« Quinn... Putain Quinn tu m'étrangles bordel ! » souffle Santana en sentant la pression du bras de la blonde s'accentuer sur son cou

« Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit... je t'en tiendrais pour responsable San... » déclare froidement Quinn en relâchant la pression

« On ne peux pas sortir d'ici avec Jen et Marie dans cet état là... On dois passer au plan B » dit Kevin en s'interposant entre les deux femmes « Tina tu m'entends... appelle la police maintenant... et dis leur qu'on a besoin d'ambulances aussi... » reprend Kevin en parlant directement dans son micro

« Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie de Jen... » reprend rapidement Quinn plus calmement « Santana... enlèves ta chemise... j'en ai besoin pour compresser sa plaie »

« Pourquoi ma chemise ? »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment là ? »

« Ok... ok... » répond la latina en s'exécutant.

Quinn s'empare de la chemise que lui tend Santana, la roule en boule et la pose sur la plaie de Jen en appuyant fortement pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie tandis que Santana tente de refaire prendre connaissance à Marie

« Combien il lui en a donné ? » demande la latina inquiète

« J'en sais rien... je ne suis pas vraiment une experte dans ce domaine... il l'a piquée une fois depuis que je suis là... mais elle était déjà droguée quand je suis arrivée.. » répond Quinn

« On a de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas déjà morte... mais son pouls est faible... elle peut faire un arrêt cardiaque à tout moment... »

« Occupes toi de Jen... » reprend Quinn de manière très autoritaire

« Non... je sais ce que tu vas faire... et je viens avec toi... »

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle... faites attention que Jesse ne vous repères pas... on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire.. » déclare Kevin en remplaçant Quinn au dessus du corps de Jen.

…

Jesse s'installe confortablement sur un canapé et invite Rachel de la main à faire la même chose, celle ci refuse d'un geste de la tête et reste debout devant lui les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu d'appeler la police Bébé... parce que... il va leur falloir beaucoup de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Rachel soucieuse

« J'ai prévenu nos chers amis journalistes que Rachel Berry était chez son dealer... j'ai... comment dire... de très bons rapports avec les journalistes... et à mon avis... la moitié des journalistes de la ville sont déjà dehors en train de t'attendre... ce qui va légèrement compliquer l'intervention de la police... du moins la retarder... mais d'ici là on sera loin... »

« Je n'irais nul part avec toi Jesse... »

« En fait... ce n'était pas une question Bébé... tu n'as pas le choix» déclare Jesse dans un grand éclat de rire

« D'accord... je pars avec toi de mon plein gré si tu laisses Quinn, Jen et Marie tranquille »

« Oh... de toute façon il y en a déjà deux qui sont en train d'agoniser... et... non désolée... mais Quinn va devoir mourir... c'est de sa faute tout ça... elle doit mourir... tu me comprends hein Bébé ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Bébé espèce de malade ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Jen et Marie ? » hurle Rachel en s'approchant de Jesse menaçante

« Tu sais que tu es bandante quand tu es en colère... Bébé... » continue de s'amuser Jesse

Rachel tente de gifler Jesse mais celui ci intercepte son bras et la renverse sur le canapé, il l'immobilise sous lui et l'embrasse de force. Rachel tourne la tête pour ne pas l'embrasser, mais celui ci se rabat sur son cou.

« Tu m'appartiens Rachel... tu es à moi... »

« Je préférerai mourir plutôt que d'être avec toi » crie Rachel en se débattant

« Ce n'est pas si terrible... je suis plutôt bon même... demande à Marie... »

En entendant le prénom de Marie, Rachel devient ivre de rage en pensant à tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire, sans même sans rendre compte elle arrive à se dégager de l'emprise de Jesse et à inverser la situation. Elle passe sous le bras de Jesse, prend l'arme qu'elle gardait dans sa poche et pose le canon sur la temps de Jesse.

« Ne me tente pas... je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'appuyer sur la détente... Fais juste un geste brusque et je t'explose le cerveau »

« Tu n'es pas une meurtrière Rachel... »

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis... et de quoi je suis capable pour les personnes que j'aime »

« Mais c'est moi que tu aimes... c'est moi... elles... tu ne les aimes pas... »

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Jesse... j'ai été attirée par toi à une certaine époque... mais je ne t'ai jamais aimée... »

« Si tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime ! »

Rachel regarde Jesse avec de la pitié dans les yeux. Elle se demande comment il a pu devenir l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Même si déjà avant il était calculateur et mesquin, aujourd'hui il est tout simplement dépourvu d'émotions. De vraies émotions. Il vit dans le monde qu'il s'est crée en imaginant qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas Jesse... tu ne m'as jamais aimée non plus... tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer... »

« Marrant... Fabray m'a dit exactement la même chose... C'est vous qui ne connaissez rien à l'amour... Tu crois que parce qu'elle t'a baisée dans le hall d'un hôtel i ans qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ? »

« Comment tu es au courant de ça ? »

« J'étais là... j'ai tout vu ! C'était tellement écœurant que j'avais envie de vomir... »

« C'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça ? Pour me punir d'être amoureuse de Quinn ? »

« Parce que tu es à moi... tu as toujours été à moi... je suis fou de toi Rachel... c'est pour ça que j'ai approché Marie la première fois, je voulais l'éloigner de toi comme j'ai éloigné Quinn avec Tom... tu es à moi Rachel... je t'aime... »

« Je vais te dire ce que c'est l'amour... L'amour c'est se réveiller le matin avec le sourire en pensant à quelqu'un, l'amour c'est avoir l'impression de défaillir quand la personne que tu aimes te regarde, l'amour c'est beau et généreux... L'amour c'est parfois savoir laisser partir les personnes que l'on aimes quand il n'y a pas d'autre choix... L'amour c'est respecter l'autre... Vouloir son bonheur même si cela veux dire ne pas en faire partie... L'amour c'est savoir attendre le bon moment pour pouvoir être ensemble... L'amour c'est être altruiste... C'est tout ce que tu ne seras jamais en mesure de faire... Tu ne seras jamais capable de ressentir ça... Parce que tu es exactement le contraire de l'amour... Tu es égoïste, possessif, auto-centré, tu penses que je t'appartiens... Mais l'amour c'est le contraire de la possession... l'amour c'est la liberté justement... la confiance... l'amour ça te donne des ailes, ça ne te les coupes pas... l'amour c'est... »

Rachel s'arrête de parler quand elle voit des larmes couler sur les joues de Jesse, elle est tellement choquée de le voir pleurer qu'elle se laisse déstabiliser pendant quelques secondes qui suffisent à Jesse pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il désarme la brunette et braque maintenant l'arme sur elle.

« Tais toi... tais toi je te dis... » crache Jesse avec les mains tremblantes

« Jesse... baisse cette arme... tu ne veux pas me tuer n'est ce pas... » implore Rachel complètement paniquée

« Pourquoi pas ? Je peux le faire... je sais que je peux le faire... »

« Jesse... c'est une chose de lancer des œufs sur la tête de quelqu'un sur un parking... mais s'en est une autre de le tuer... tu n'es pas un meurtrier je le sais... »

« Tais toi... j'ai besoin de réfléchir... tais toi ! » continue Jesse complètement désorienté

Le jeune homme se lève et fais les cent pas dans la pièce en braquant l'arme sur Rachel qui n'ose plus faire un geste de peur de la réaction de Jesse. La brunette repense aux consignes de Kevin quand il lui a donné l'arme et un détail lui donne un espoir.

…

Tina regarde la foule de journalistes qui continue d'arriver dans le quartier, elle comprend rapidement qu'ils sont là pour ralentir l'arrivée de la police et des ambulances. Elle réfléchit aux options qui s'offrent à elle et se résout à quitter le confort de la camionnette et tenter quelque chose

« Hey... bandes de rapaces... Rachel est déjà partie... et j'ai une info de première pour vous... elle était avec Quinn Fabray... » déclare Tina en s'avançant dans la ruelle remplie de journalistes

« Vous êtes Tina Cohen Chang... vous êtes l'avocate de Quinn Fabray n'est ce pas ? »

« Où sont elles parties ? »

« Est ce que Rachel Berry se drogue ? Est ce que c'est Quinn qui l'a entraînée la dedans ? »

« Est ce que Quinn est vraiment la petite amie de Rachel ? »

« Depuis combien de temps sont elles parties ? »

« Woow... woow... woow... Je suis bien l'avocate de Mlle Fabray... Elles sont parties depuis 5 bonnes minutes... Mlle Berry ne se drogue pas et Mlle Fabray non plus... Je vous propose une conférence de presse demain avec Rachel Berry si vous partez rapidement d'ici. » répond Tina le plus rapidement possible

Une multitude de questions continue de fuser ainsi que des affirmations concernant son manque de pouvoir pour organiser une conférence de presse au nom de Rachel.

« Très bien... vous êtes journalistes n'est ce pas... faites votre boulot et cherchez un peu... je suis une très vieille amie de Rachel, nous étions au lycée ensemble, si je vous dis que vous aurez votre conférence demain vous l'aurez ! Maintenant foutez le camp d'ici ! Je suis en repérage pour un projet de film pour Rachel et comme je vous l'ai dis, elle est partie depuis maintenant 6 bonnes minutes... Vous la verrez demain pour la conférence » ''si elle est encore vivante'' pense Tina

« Elle dit la vérité... elles étaient au lycée ensembles » déclare un des journalistes en fourrant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste

« Parfait... vous serez prévenus de l'heure et du lieu demain matin... maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser travailler... » reprend Tina avec beaucoup plus d'assurance en voyant les journalistes commencer à partir les uns après les autres.

…

Quinn et Santana toujours cachées dans le couloir attendent le bon moment pour intervenir. Elles assistent au discours de Rachel sur l'amour et s'amusent même de la situation

« Si elle continue, il va la supplier de partir avec les otages pour qu'elle arrête de parler » murmure Santana en souriant

« Le pouvoir de persuasion de Rachel Berry » répond Quinn avec un clin d'oeil

Quand la situation s'inverse, Quinn est prête à bondir pour sauter sur Jesse mais Santana la retient par la taille. La latina lui demande d'attendre encore quelques instants avant de foncer tête baissée comme d'habitude, mais regrette aussitôt ses paroles quand elle voit Rachel se diriger vers l'arme toujours braquée sur elle.

Les deux femmes voient le doigt de Jesse appuyer sur la gâchette et le temps s'arrêter. Quinn sent son cœur s'arrêter et se retrouve dans le noir complet pendant deux secondes. Elle rouvre les yeux mais ses larmes lui brouillent la vue

« Racheeeeeeeeeeeeeel... » hurlent Quinn et Santana en même temps en se précipitant dans la salle

Jesse regarde derrière lui en entendant les voix de Quinn et Santana, et se retrouve au sol avant même de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Rachel réussi à l'atteindre et se jette sur lui pour le faire tomber, l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains glisse sur le sol en direction de Quinn qui la récupère. Rachel ivre de rage commence à gifler plusieurs fois Jesse abasourdi par sa chute.

« Je vais te tuer... je vais te tuer pour tout ce que tu as fais... » hurle Rachel en continuant de frapper Jesse sous elle.

Santana attrape la brunette et la relève de force. Elle passe ses bras autour de la taille de Rachel et l'empêche de repartir à l'assaut.

« Stop... arrêtes... Rach arrête... » dit Santana en maintenant Rachel contre elle

« Mais moi j'ai ma revanche à prendre » déclare Quinn en administrant un coup de pied dans les côtes de Jesse toujours au sol « ça c'est pour ma joue connard ! »

Quinn multiplie les coups en donnant pour chaque coup une raison « ça c'est pour Marie... ça c'est pour Jen... ça c'est pour ce que tu as osé dire sur Rachel... ça c'est pour être tout simplement une connard... et ça... »

« Quinn arrêtes... tu va le tuer... » intervient Rachel en attrapant le bras de la blonde

« C'est exactement ce qu'il mérite... » répond Quinn les yeux injectés de sang par la colère

« Quinn... non... ne deviens pas ça... s'il te plaît » supplie Rachel

« Tu as entendu Boucle d'or... elle ne veux pas que je meurs... » ironise Jesse tordu de douleur au sol

Quinn arme de nouveau sa jambe pour le frapper mais Rachel se poste devant elle pour l'en empêcher. La brunette voit toute la colère et le désespoir dans le regard de Quinn et se jette dans ses bras

« Je vais bien... je vais bien Quinn... tout est fini... » dit doucement Rachel à l'oreille de la blonde pour la faire revenir à elle

Quinn pose ses bras sur le dos de Rachel et l'attire un peu plus contre elle réalisant enfin qu'elle est bien vivante devant elle et dans ses bras.

« A quoi tu pensais quand tu t'es jetée sur lui ? Ne refais jamais un truc comme ça bordel ! » éclate Santana en colère

« Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas enlevé la sécurité... je ne risquais rien... » répond Rachel en gardant sa tête contre la poitrine de Quinn qui éclate en sanglots

« J'ai cru... j'ai eu tellement peur Rach... je l'ai vu appuyé sur la détente et j'ai cru... » balbutie Quinn

« Je sais... je n'ai rien... je vais bien... » répond Rachel en relevant la tête quand elle entend des sirènes s'approcher

…

Les policiers sont guidés par Tina qui les attends dans l'allée, elle leur explique la situation rapidement et le lieu est envahi d'uniformes en très peu de temps.

Jen est rapidement prise en charge par un groupe de secouristes, pendant qu'un autre s'occupe de Marie.

Jesse et Jeff sont arrêtés tandis que toute la petite bande suit les ambulances jusqu'à l'hôpital où sont emmenées Jen et Marie

« Blessure à l'arme blanche... elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais l'hémorragie à pu être stoppée... elle a perdue connaissance depuis quelques minutes... » déclare un des ambulanciers en arrivant à l'hôpital avec Jen qui est prise en charge par une équipe médicale

« Overdose d'héroïne... elle n'a pas repris connaissance depuis plus d'une demi heure selon les personnes qui étaient avec elle... son pouls est faible et fuyant... » déclare un autre ambulancier en transportant le brancard sur lequel Marie est allongée avant de s'arrêter rapidement en entendant un long bip sur son appareil « Elle est en arrêt... » reprend il en montant sur le brancard à cheval sur Marie pour commencer un massage cardiaque pendant que ses collègues le dirige vers une salle de réanimation

* * *

><p><strong>Non ne me frappez pas hein... je sais que je suis sadique... et je le resterai probablement... =) <strong>

**A bientôt... ^^ **


	27. Chapter 27

**Alors dans un premier temps, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour avoir pris du retard... Je suis vraiment désolée... Et je vais essayer de me faire pardonner... **

**Prefabsprout : En effet le destin de Marie est dessiné depuis le début, mais attends de lire la suite avant de te faire une opinion... =) **

**Captain-Hana : Oooooh mon dieu... la grande prêtresse de la review me fait l'honneur d'un message... Captain, mon Captain... ^^ **

**Laurine : Pourquoi tant de sadisme ? Parce que j'aime ça... =) **

* * *

><p>Rachel fait les cent pas dans le couloir en attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui donner des nouvelles de Jen et Marie pendant que Quinn se fait soigner la joue. Santana lui apporte un café que Rachel refuse, trop stressée pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.<p>

« Elle va s'en sortir Rach... »

« Tais toi Santana... Tais toi... Ne dis rien que tu ne puisses pas garantir... » déclare Rachel passablement énervée

« Je suis désolée... Je voulais juste... »

« Je sais... tu voulais bien faire... tu veux toujours bien faire... comme quand tu as autorisé Quinn à me droguer et entrer seule... Elle aurait pu se faire tuer ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ! J'aurai pu perdre les deux seules femmes que j'ai jamais aimées aujourd'hui et l'une d'elle est toujours dans un état critique, voir morte à l'heure où je te parle... Alors s'il te plaît tais toi ! » crie Rachel en laissant exploser toute sa colère

« Ne t'en prends pas à moi d'accord ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai conduis Marie là-bas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de te droguer ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Alors tu peux être énervée et en colère, mais ne me rejette pas la faute... Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est pour toi, pour te protéger, et je referai exactement la même chose ! J'aurai fais n'importe quoi pour t'empêcher d'aller là-bas, pour te garder en vie ! Alors arrête de me gueuler dessus ! Moi aussi je tiens à Marie je te rappelle, et d'autant plus que tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie aujourd'hui en te jetant sur une arme braquée sur toi ! Alors ne me dis pas de me taire ! » lui répond Santana tout aussi en colère en perdant complètement ses moyens

« Vous devriez vous calmer les filles... ça ne sert à rien de vous faire des reproches... ça n'aidera personne » intervient Tina pour calmer le jeu

« Je vais aller appeler Brittany... » déclare Santana en lançant un regard triste à Rachel « Elle au moins sera contente de me parler... »

Santana sort de l'hôpital et attrape son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle remarque aussitôt le message de Kurt qui lui indique qu'ils sont libres et en bonne santé et retourne aussitôt auprès de Rachel pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. La brunette se jette dans les bras de son amie de soulagement et en profite pour s'excuser d'avoir été blessante quelques minutes plus tôt, Quinn arrive au même moment en enlace sa petite amie.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Marie et Jen ? » demande la blonde inquiète

« Non... » répond Rachel en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Quinn

« Rachel... qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis en colère contre toi Quinn ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe » répond Rachel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

« On pourrait peut être éviter cette partie et juste être contentes d'aller bien non ? » demande Quinn innocemment

« Tu plaisantes là ? Tu penses que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je suis vraiment en colère ! De quel droit tu décides de ce que je fais ou pas ! De quel droit tu me drogues pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose ! De quel droit tu régis ma vie ? »

« Rach... tu vas un peu loin là... je ne régis pas ta vie... je voulais juste te protéger c'est tout... »

« Me protéger ? Me protéger ! Mais me protéger de quoi ! Tu penses que mourir est une façon de me protéger ! Pourquoi tout le monde veut me protéger... je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi toute seule ! Je l'ai fait pendant 8 ans pendant ton absence, je sais très bien comment me protéger Quinn ! »

Quinn sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant les paroles de Rachel, elle tourne le dos à la brunette et remonte le couloir blanc pour se diriger vers la sortie. Tout le monde regarde Rachel qui ne fait aucun geste pour la retenir et Puck se décide à rejoindre à la blonde.

« Baby Mama... attends... » dit Puck en arrivant à sa hauteur

« Laisse moi Puck... »

« Arrête toi Quinn... Rachel ne pense pas ce qu'elle vient de dire... Elle est énervée à mort depuis tout à l'heure... »

« Si elle le pense... Rachel ne dit jamais rien au hasard... Elle a raison, je n'ai aucun droit... et elle peut très bien se passer de moi... » répond Quinn en colère elle aussi

« Avoues que tu as fais fort quand même... elle était complètement paniquée quand elle s'est réveillée et qu'elle a découvert que tu étais avec Jesse... Elle est amoureuse de toi, elle a eu peur... »

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vue se jeter sur Jesse... J'ai cru qu'il allait lui tirer dessus... ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'en prends à elle ! »

« La différence c'est que tu n'as eu peur que pour elle... Rachel s'inquiète pour Marie et Jen... »

« Je sais... »

Rachel arrive à la hauteur de Puck et Quinn et la blonde remarque aussitôt les larmes de la brunette qui ruissellent sur son visage. Elle se précipite sur elle pour connaître la raison de ses larmes.

« Marie... » sanglote Rachel dans les bras de Quinn

…

Kurt rejoint Artie et Jacob devant la camionnette toujours garée devant chez Rachel après avoir expliqué en détail à Blaine son enlèvement et sa détention. Il regarde les deux hommes pianoter sur un ordinateur et une carte s'afficher.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demande Kurt complètement ignorant

« On essaye de localiser les autres. La camionnette que j'ai confiée à Kevin ce matin est garée sur le parking de cet hôpital » lui répond Jacob en montrant un point sur le plan

« Est ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer qui est Kevin ? » reprend le jeune homme outré de n'être toujours pas informé

« C'est mon frère... » répond Artie agacé par les questions de Kurt

« Depuis quand tu as un frère ? »

« Depuis ma naissance Kurt... c'est mon frère jumeau en fait... »

« Et ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau... la seule différence visible est que l'un marche et l'autre non... désolé Artie » intervient Jacob fier de lui

« Je ne comprends absolument rien... mais ce n'est pas grave... donc je suppose qu'on doit aller retrouver ton frère à cet hôpital » continue Kurt en s'asseyant à côté des deux garçons.

« T'as l'air d'oublier un petit détail... on fait quoi de Tom ? On ne peut pas le garder ligoter dans le camion » demande Jacob en adressant un coup de tête en direction de l'homme un peu plus loin

« On décidera ce qu'on fait de lui après... Je préfère qu'on fasse le point avec Kevin avant et savoir ce qu'il se passe pour eux » répond Artie en évitant soigneusement de regarder Tom

« Je devrais peut être rester là... juste au cas où quelqu'un revient vous voyez... ça serait bête qu'il n'y ai personne » dit Kurt en se levant

« Assis Hummel ! On reste ensemble... c'est une règle de base... » rétorque Jacob en forçant Kurt à s'asseoir

« On ne craint plus rien Kurt... ne t'inquiètes pas... » reprend plus doucement Artie pour rassurer le jeune homme

« Je pensais aussi que je ne craignais rien il y a encore trois jours » se contente de répondre Kurt.

Le téléphone de Kurt sonne au même moment, il décroche précipitamment en voyant l'identité de l'appelant et un sourire éclaire son visage. Il informe d'un geste de la main Artie et Jacob que sa conversation risque de les intéresser.

**Bordel de merde Lopez ! Je peux savoir où vous êtes et ce qu'il se passe !**

_Ravie de t'entendre aussi Hummel... Dommage que cet abruti de Tom ne t'ai pas coupé la langue... ça m'éviterai de t'entendre te plaindre... _

**Tu sais qu'on était avec Tom ? Depuis quand vous le savez ? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour nous sortir de là ? **

_Honnêtement ? Laisse moi réfléchir... On a eu plus important à régler... Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne... _

**Qui y a t-il de plus urgent que de délivrer deux amis retenus en otage par un psychopathe ?**

_En sortir 3 autres retenues elles aussi par un plus grand psychopathe... Sinon... Comment vous vous en êtes sorti? _

**Jacob... **

_Retrouvez nous à L'hôpital Bellevue... Rachel va avoir besoin de nous tous... _

**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Rachel va bien ? **

_Ramène tes fesses ici Hummel et arrête de poser des questions.. _

**On a juste un petit problème... Tom est avec nous... il est notre otage maintenant... **

_Parfait... je pense que Quinn a envie de lui dire deux ou trois choses.._

**On est là dans 10 minutes... **

…

Quinn tente de calmer Rachel toujours en larme dans ses bras, les sanglots de la brunette l'empêche de comprendre ses paroles mais le ton désespéré de Rachel ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'il vient de se produire. Quinn ferme les yeux et réalise que Marie est partie. Une colère immense s'empare d'elle, elle rêve à ce moment précis d'avoir Jesse St James en face d'elle et de lui faire subir d'innombrables tortures, le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible en lui infligeant les plus grandes douleurs qui soient. Elle serre Rachel plus fort contre elle et tente de ne pas craquer devant elle.

« Je suis désolée Rachel... » murmure Quinn à l'oreille de Rachel

« Elle est vivante Quinn... Elle est vivante... »

Quinn se recule précipitamment de Rachel et l'observe de la tête au pied pour voir si sa petite amie n'a pas perdu la raison. Un sourire illumine le visage de Rachel et Quinn laisse enfin toute la pression en elle retomber. Des larmes de joies apparaissent sur son visage pendant qu'elle caresse amoureusement la joue de la brunette.

« J'ai cru qu'elle était morte... tu étais si désemparée... »

« J'étais en état de choc... J'ai eu tellement peur... j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau n'est plus en mesure d'assimiler les informations en temps réel... J'ai eu tellement peur Quinn... je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure... »

« Chuut... ce n'est rien... je ne t'en veux pas... et je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fais... tellement désolée Rach... »

Les deux femmes sont interrompues par Santana qui arrive à leur hauteur suivies de près par l'inspecteur Lorenzo visiblement en colère contre la petite brunette.

« Mademoiselle Berry... Vous allez devoir me suivre au poste... J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser et assez rapidement »

« Est ce que ça peut attendre encore un peu ? J'ai toujours une de mes amies en chirurgie et... »

« Non... Ça ne peut pas attendre... Et vous avez même de la chance que je ne vous arrête pas pour obstruction... Vous avez mis en danger votre vie et celles de vos amis en allant à l'encontre d'une affaire en cours... » répond l'inspecteur sans se départir de son ton froid et indifférent.

« C'est un comble... St James a enlevé 3 personnes... failli en tuer deux... et c'est Rachel qui est sous le coup d'une inculpation ? » se révolte Santana en donnant un regard assassin à l'inspecteur Lorenzo

« Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les lois Mademoiselle Lopez... Je me contente de les faire appliquer... » répond l'homme en prenant Rachel par le bras

« Madame... C'est Madame Lopez-Pierce ! Et enlevez tout de suite votre bras de mon amie si vous ne voulez pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre à arrêter ! Puckerman... va chercher Tina tout de suite ! » hurle Santana en venant se mettre entre Rachel et l'inspecteur

« San... ça va aller... Dis à Tina de me retrouver au poste d'accord... Restes ici avec Marie et Jen... » intervient Rachel en embrassant la joue de la latina avant de reprendre aussitôt « Ne fais rien de stupide Quinn... »

La blonde regarde sa petite amie honteusement et hoche la tête positivement. Elle laisse Rachel s'éloigner avec l'inspecteur et et se retrouve seule dans le couloir avec Santana. La latina passe son bras autour de la taille de Quinn et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui donne immédiatement le sourire.

« Je vais lui arracher les parties et lui faire manger... » déclare Quinn dans un rire satanique

« Rien de stupide Fabray... Rach ne te pardonnera pas toujours... »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir... » répond Quinn avec un clin d'oeil complice.

…

Quinn se jette dans la camionnette aussitôt le frein à main tirer, elle se précipite sur Tom et lui retire la cagoule qu'il a sur la tête. L'homme la regarde pendant quelques secondes sans réaction puis un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« Salut bébé... ça fait longtemps... »

La mâchoire de Quinn se crispe, les veines de son cou deviennent apparentes sous la colère, son poing se serre avant d'atterrir sur le visage de Tom qui vacille avec la violence du coup. La blonde s'apprête à continuer son assaut quand elle sent deux bras lui saisir la taille.

« Arrête Quinn... »

« Laisse moi Santana... c'est à moi de régler ça... il va payer pour s'être foutu de ma gueule pendant aussi longtemps »

« Arrête je te dis ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas aider Rachel... Rien de stupide... tu te souviens... Rachel à besoin qu'on soit près de Marie pour l'instant et pas que tu démolisses ton ex »

Quinn s'immobilise en entendant le prénom de Rachel. Elle lui a promis, rien de stupide, plus de petites actions dans son coin. Le prénom de Rachel est comme un détonateur sur elle, elle ne veut pas la décevoir une nouvelle fois et risquer de la perdre. Elle pointe son index en direction de son ex petit ami en le prévenant qu'elle est loin d'en avoir fini avec lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessés au moins ? » demande Quinn en se tournant vers Kurt et Artie abasourdi par la scène qui vient de se produire.

Les deux garçons secouent la tête négativement en fixant Quinn avec un mélange de reconnaissance et d'appréhension.

« Emmenez le à l'inspecteur Lorenzo... et assurez vous que Rachel va bien » reprend Quinn en sortant de la camionnette sans autre explication.

Artie sourit à son frère qui s'approche de lui et ils conviennent tous les deux qu'il est impératif d'éloigner Tom le plus vite possible de Quinn pour sa propre sécurité. Kevin, Artie, et Jacob conduisent leur otage au poste de police pendant que Kurt, Puck et Santana restent avec Quinn à l'hôpital pour attendre des nouvelles de Jen et le réveil de Marie.

…

Tina entre dans la même pièce où elle était entrée quelque temps plus tôt pour assurer la défense de Quinn, à la différence qu'aujourd'hui c'est Rachel qui a besoin d'un avocat. L'inspecteur Lorenzo lui explique qu'ils ont enfreints plusieurs lois en cherchant à faire justice eux mêmes. Rachel perd patience en redonnant ses arguments une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous en prie... si on avait compté sur vous... mes amies seraient déjà mortes ! Depuis le temps que vous êtes sur cette enquête vous n'aviez pas le moindre indice ! »

« Cela ne vous donnait pas le droit d'agir vous même Mlle Berry »

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Jesse soit stoppé ! »

Tina décide d'intervenir pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime connaissant le caractère emporté de Rachel quand il s'agit de défendre ses opinions.

« Inspecteur... nous ne remettons pas à cause que ces actions pourraient être considérées comme de l'obstruction... mais j'ai en fait en ma possession plusieurs vidéos qui en fait ne font que confirmer l'état de légitime défense de ma cliente... Donc... nous pouvons... soit perdre notre temps en passant devant un juge qui ne pourra que confirmer mes dires et faire passer la police de New-York pour une bande d'incapables... ou alors en rester là avec un avertissement et une promesse de la part de ma cliente de ne plus jamais interféré dans une enquête policière en cours »

L'inspecteur regarde tour à tour Tina qui a une attitude très professionnelle et Rachel qui lui offre un sourire satisfait en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et décide que la deuxième option est certainement la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Il présente par la même occasion des excuses sincères à Rachel pour tout ce qu'elle vient de traverser. Il lui demande ensuite si elle souhaite assister à l'interrogatoire de Jesse, ce qu'elle refuse, incapable d'être en sa présence pour le moment et lui accorde le droit de retourner à l'hôpital auprès de ses amies à la condition que tout le monde se présente le lendemain pour faire leurs dépositions.

Rachel et Tina restent figées dans le couloir quand elles voient Tom être emmené par ses trois amis, une fureur qu'elle n'a jamais connue s'emparer d'elle, elle se jette sur l'homme beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et lui envoie son poing en pleine figure.

« Bordel ! Deux fois en si peu de temps » grommelle Tom en se faisant asseoir de force sur un siège par Jacob

« Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fais à Quinn... mais je préfère savoir que tu vas passer une bonne partie de ta vie derrière les barreaux avec ton ami Jesse... » grogne Rachel à quelques centimètres du visage de Tom

« Encore une autre de vos partie de cache-cache Mlle Berry ? » demande l'inspecteur en regardant la brunette avec désapprobation

« Oh... Vous n'étiez pas au courant de cette partie là... » répond Rachel amusée en se cachant derrière Tina

« Ok... Vous êtes vraiment à la traîne vous savez... » réplique Tina beaucoup moins amusée que sa cliente

…

Marie se réveille difficilement sans comprendre où elle est. Elle voit les visages de Santana et de Quinn au dessus d'elle et comprend qu'il y a une partie de l'histoire qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de connaître. Elle frissonne et voit Santana se précipiter sur elle pour remonter ses couvertures.

« Rachel.. » réussit à articuler Marie faiblement

« Elle va bien... tout le monde va bien Marie... reposes toi maintenant » dit doucement Santana en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux.

Marie ferme les yeux à nouveau et se rendort aussitôt jusqu'au lendemain matin. Quand elle ouvre les yeux à nouveau, elle trouve Santana assise sur son lit ainsi que Rachel qui est endormie dans les bras de Quinn dans un fauteuil.

« Hey... Comment va la belle au bois dormant ce matin ? » demande Santana avec un doux sourire

« Vraiment Santana ? Tu t'es prise pour mon prince charmant qui est venu me réveiller avec un baiser ? » répond Marie en tentant de se relever

« Désolée... l'habitude des Disney de Britt... ravie de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ta répartie en tout cas » reprend la latina en aidant Marie à se mettre assise dans son lit

« Faut vraiment qu'elles m'infligent ça hein ? Elles peuvent pas prendre une chambre ? » se moque Marie en désignant le couple endormi sur le fauteuil

« Rachel était morte d'inquiétude... et... Quinn aussi... ne lui dis pas... mais je crois qu'elle t'aime bien au fond »

« Ne lui dis pas... mais moi aussi... » répond Marie amusée

« Trop tard... j'ai tout entendu... » souffle Quinn depuis son fauteuil en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'autre blonde

Rachel sort de sa torpeur en entendant des bribes de conversations autour d'elle, elle embrasse la joue de Quinn avant de réaliser dans quelle position elle se trouve et surtout dans quel endroit. Elle se relève précipitamment et chute du fauteuil au moment où Tina fait son apparition dans la chambre en provoquant l'hilarité générale

« Je sais que je suis renversante Rachel... mais à ce point ? Et devant Quinn en plus ? »

« Très drôle Tina... Aide moi à me relever plutôt... » répond Rachel vexée en tendant la main en direction de son amie

« Prête pour la conférence de cet après midi ? » demande l'asiatique

« Quoi ? Quelle conférence ? »

« Je t'en ai parlé hier Rachel... c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour éloigner les journalistes »

« Oh oui c'est vrai... c'est juste que d'habitude c'est Jen qui organise mes conférences de presse... » répond Rachel en baissant la tête

Marie réalise soudainement que Jen était avec elle et Quinn mais qu'elle ne l'a pas encore vue et que personne ne lui a parlé de la jeune femme.

« Rachel ? Où est Jen ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demande Marie inquiète

« Elle est ici... dans une autre chambre... elle va bien... » répond Rachel pour rassurer Marie

« Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Rien Marie... tu devrais te reposer... »

« Je veux la vérité ! » reprend Marie en haussant la voix

C'est finalement Santana qui se décide à dire la vérité à Marie. Elle prend les mains de la blonde dans les siennes et les embrasses avant de commencer avec une faiblesse dans la voix

« Jen a été blessée... elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang quand vous êtes arrivées... Son cœur s'est arrêté pendant qu'on l'opérait... les médecins ont réussi à la réanimer mais son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène pendant très longtemps... Elle n'est toujours pas consciente et il est possible qu'elle ne se réveille jamais... »

* * *

><p><strong>Encore une fin sadique je sais... Alors à votre avis... Jen va se réveiller ou pas ? Qu'est ce qui va être révélé à la conférence de presse ?<strong>

**Je ne pouvais pas tuer Marie... cela m'aurai en partie tuée car je suis très attachée à ce personnage... **

**Encore désolée pour ce long... long... retard... En espérant que vous me pardonnerez... **

**Finalement, vous êtes chanceux, parce que ce chapitre arrive aujourd'hui, il n'aurait du être là que demain normalement, mais j'ai décidé de le poster aujourd'hui pour vous éviter d'attendre encore jusqu'à demain... ^^ **


	28. Chapter 28

**C'est parti pour notre chapitre du lundi... Je vous précise quand même que cette histoire est bientôt terminée... et que j'aurais vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à l'a partager avec vous... **

**TOurn3sOL : Heureusement que tu me laisses quand même une petite review hein... et oui je suis une grande malade mais ça tu le savais déjà... ^^ **

**Mxelle Juuw : Et oui c'est souvent les coupures sadiques, mais c'est pour vous tenir en haleine jusqu'au prochain chapitre... =) **

**XxBrittanafanXx : Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre si Jen s'en sort ou pas... ^^ **

* * *

><p>Marie tente d'assimiler les informations que Santana lui donne en regardant Rachel du coin de l'oeil. Elle en veut à la brunette de ne pas l'avoir informée plus tôt de l'état de santé de Jen et de visiblement ne pas s'en préoccuper.<p>

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? » demande Marie froidement à Rachel

« Parce que... parce que tu n'étais pas en état de l'entendre encore... » répond la brunette en bégayant légèrement

« Parce que tu penses qu'il y a un état particulier à avoir pour entendre ce genre de choses... Tu penses sincèrement qu'il y a un moment idéal pour ça ? » reprend Marie en colère

« Hey... du calme... Ne t'en prends pas à Rachel OK... elle n'y est pour rien... » intervient Quinn durement

« Ne joues pas au chien de garde avec moi Quinn... Rachel est capable de se défendre toute seule... » répond Marie sans même regarder l'autre blonde « Je veux aller la voir... »

« Je vais t'emmener dans sa chambre » lui dit Santana en posant sa main sur celle de Marie

« Non... je veux que ce soit Rachel qui m'y emmène... »

« Je ne peux pas... je dois aller au poste de police et préparer la conférence de presse... C'est mieux si c'est Santana qui t'y conduit »

« Oh non Rach... Tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça cette fois-ci... Ta foutue conférence de presse peut attendre... Ton agent et amie est dans le coma et je te demande de m'accompagner auprès d'elle... »

« D'accord... comme tu veux... » se résigne Rachel en baissant le regard

Quinn et Santana s'interrogent mutuellement du regard pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Jamais Marie n'avait été aussi dure avec Rachel ou avec qui que ce soit, et jamais Rachel n'avait cédé aussi rapidement devant les demandes de quelqu'un.

« Vous devriez tous aller faire vos dépositions, je vous retrouve au poste » déclare Rachel en aidant Marie à s'installer dans un fauteuil pour la transporter.

…

L'inspecteur Lorenzo prends les dépositions une par une, entendant plusieurs fois la même histoire agrémentée selon les déclarants de quelques anecdotes. Il informe tout le monde que Jesse à été inculpé pour enlèvement, trafic et revente de stupéfiants, tentative d'assassinat, viol, et coups et blessures, qu'il passera probablement le reste de sa vie en prison et qu'il ne sera plus jamais un danger pour qui que ce soit.

« Quand est il de Tom ? » demande Quinn avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix

« Il comparaîtra pour association de malfaiteurs, enlèvement, et coups et blessures » répond l'inspecteur en donnant un regard désolé à la blonde

« Je veux lui parler » reprends la blonde en adoptant son attitude d'ancienne cheerleader

« C'est impossible Mlle Fabray... et même si cela l'était je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée »

« Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ou pas... Cet homme m'a séduite... partagé 4 ans de ma vie juste pour m'éloigner de Rachel... J'ai le droit d'avoir certaines explications quand même... J'ai le droit de savoir si toute ma vie n'est qu'une énorme blague ! »

« Je comprends vos envies et elles sont légitimes... mais je pense que le plus important maintenant pour vous est d'aller de l'avant et de enfin pouvoir recommencer votre vie... »

« C'est facile pour vous de dire ça... vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir... vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que nous venons tous de vivre ces derniers jours... alors gardez vos conseils de seconde zone pour vous... » rétorque Quinn en craquant

La blonde sent les bras de Santana s'entourer autour de sa taille et elle se laisse enfin aller à montrer ses émotions. Elle s'autorise enfin à faire ce qu'elle a été incapable de faire devant Rachel et libère toutes ses larmes qu'elle retient depuis longtemps.

…

Marie s'installe à côté de Jen et lui prend la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Elle reste silencieuse pendant plus d'une heure puis demande à Rachel de la raccompagner dans sa propre chambre.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Rachel ? » demande doucement Marie

« Je te l'ai dis pourquoi... »

« Je veux la vraie raison... » reprend Marie toujours aussi calme

« Je ne sais pas d'accord... je ne sais pas pourquoi... »

« Je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi... et tes motivations sont plus que bancales... »

« Ne commences pas... je sais où tu veux en venir et je refuse d'avoir cette conversation... » répond Rachel en s'agaçant

« Il faudra bien que nous ayons cette conversation un jour ou l'autre... »

« Je ne veux pas que tu soit avec Jen... Voilà tu es contente je l'ai dis... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Arrête Marie... »

« Pourquoi Rachel ? »

« Parce que je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre... je sais que je n'ai absolument pas le droit de te dire ça... mais tu sais comment je suis... je n'arrive pas à laisser les gens que j'aime m'échapper »

« Je sais... alors je devrais te regarder vivre le bonheur parfait avec Quinn et continuer d'être malheureuse parce que je voudrais être à sa place... C'est ça que tu veux pour moi Rach ? Tu veux que je continue de me morfondre en sachant très bien que tu ne m'aimeras plus jamais de la même façon... »

« Non... bien sur que non... » répond Rachel en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attends de moi bordel ! »

« Je ne sais pas Marie d'accord ! J'ai eu peur... j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre... »

Marie regarde Rachel se débattre avec tous ses sentiments contradictoires et une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser s'empare d'elle. Elle attrape la nuque de la brunette et l'attire à elle. Rachel succombe au baiser puis réalise ce qui est en train de se passer. Elle se recule lentement et plonge son regard dans celui de Marie.

« J'aime Quinn...et je veux être avec elle...» dit simplement Rachel pour toute explication

« Alors arrête de t'interposer dans ma vie amoureuse... Arrête de penser que je t'appartiens toujours... Arrête de me laisser croire que je suis toujours importante pour toi alors que ce n'est pas le cas... Sors de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute Rachel et fout moi la paix ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux... tu n'entendras plus parler de moi... » répond Rachel en quittant la chambre de Marie pleurant.

La brunette croise Santana et Quinn dans le couloir mais passe devant elles sans s'arrêter. Quinn suit Rachel tandis que Santana part rejoindre Marie qui marmonne dans sa chambre des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande la latina en entrant dans la chambre

« Cette nana va me rendre folle... Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir avec elle... Je n'ai jamais vu une nana aussi compliquée et égoïste qu'elle.. »

« Dans l'ordre s'il te plaît... »

« Je l'ai embrassée... Et ne me fais pas la morale s'il te plaît... je sais très bien que c'était mal et que je n'aurais pas du... mais elle continue d'être tellement possessive avec moi que je ne sais jamais quoi penser... »

« Je vais t'expliquer comment fonctionne Rachel... Elle serait même capable d'être jalouse si quelqu'un s'approchait de moi... Elle a besoin d'être rassurée en permanence... Elle a besoin qu'on l'aime et qu'on lui dise... Elle a besoin d'être le centre de l'attention et surtout d'être un pilier dans la vie des gens... C'est comme ça qu'elle est et elle ne changera jamais... »

« Je sais... mais c'est exaspérant... elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle demande aux gens qui l'entoure... J'ai bien l'intention de refaire ma vie un jour ou l'autre avec ou sans son accord »

« Bonne chance pour y parvenir sans son accord... » s'amuse Santana pour détendre l'atmosphère

Quinn réussit à faire stopper Rachel sur le parking de l'hôpital pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de sa petite amie

« Est ce que c'est Jen ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rach... réponds moi... »

« Crois moi tu n'as pas envie de le savoir... » répond Rachel avec un air de défi

« Je prends le risque... »

« J'ai dit à Marie que je n'étais pas prête à la laisser refaire sa vie... Et on s'est embrassées... »

« Oh... je vois... » se contente de répondre Quinn blessée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre

« Comment ça tu vois ? »

« Je suis contente que tu me dises la vérité... Je vous ai vues vous embrasser... et je t'ai vue aussi te reculer pour lui parler... je voulais savoir si tu aurai le courage de me le dire... »

« Et... Tu n'es pas en colère ? Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que ça me fasse plaisir c'est sur... mais je pense qu'on est tous un peu surmené et qu'on fait des choses pas forcément rationnelles... »

« Je t'aime Quinn... plus jamais je n'embrasserai une autre femme que toi je te le promets... »

Quinn attire la jeune brunette contre elle, elle pose son front sur celui de Rachel et respire profondément avant de déclarer dans un souffle.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter... je veux passer chaque jour de ma vie avec toi... Je veux te tenir contre moi le soir quand tu t'endors et le matin quand tu te réveilles... je veux te rendre heureuse Rachel... Je veux être à tes côtés pour le reste de ma vie... »

« Je prends le risque... » répond Rachel en posant ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie.

Quinn attire encore plus à elle Rachel et approfondit rapidement le baiser. Une vague de désir s'empare d'elle instantanément et elle murmure quelques mots à l'oreille de Rachel qui acquiesce de la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent dans la camionnette toujours garée sur le parking et s'enferment à l'intérieur. Elles se déshabillent rapidement mutuellement, Quinn embrasse chaque partie du corps de Rachel en provoquant de long gémissements. Elle sent la brunette venir frotter son entre jambe contre sa cuisse et son désir s'accentue aussitôt.

« J'ai besoin de toi maintenant Quinn... » murmure Rachel en embrassant avidement le cou de la blonde

« J'ai cru deviner... » répond Quinn en glissant directement deux doigts à l'intérieur de Rachel

Les deux jeunes femmes font simultanément les mêmes gestes et sont bientôt secouées par leurs orgasmes. Elles restent enlacées pendant un moment avant d'entendre quelqu'un tenter d'ouvrir la camionnette. Elles se rhabille rapidement et ouvre la porte sur un Puck plus souriant que jamais suivi de Tina.

« Dites moi que vous venez de faire ce que je pense... » déclare Puck en ouvrant de gros yeux

« PUCK ! » le reprenne en même temps Rachel, Quinn et Tina

« Quoi ? Ça va... je suis un mec n'oubliez pas... c'est le fantasme de tous les mecs de voir deux femmes ensembles »

« La conférence est à 17h... ça te laisse encore un peu de temps pour te préparer... J'ai préparé une liste de questions qui risquent d'être posées si tu veux y jeter un œil... » dit Tina pour détourner la conversation

« Merci Tina... Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire tout ça... Tu ferais un excellent agent tu sais... » répond Rachel en prenant le dossier que Tina lui tend

« Trop peu pour moi... je préfère de loin mon métier... mais si un jour j'ai besoin d'une reconversion pourquoi pas... »

…

Après être allée faire sa déposition, être rentrée chez elle pour se changer et prendre une longue douche, Rachel rejoint Tina au bureau de Jen où la conférence de presse doit se tenir. Elle arrive en compagnie de Quinn qui lui tiens la main quand elles franchissent les portes. Un silence immédiat s'installe dans la salle tandis que Rachel s'installe derrière un pupitre apporté pour l'occasion.

**Merci à tous d'être venus aussi nombreux... J'ai décidé d'être honnête avec vous et de vous expliquer les différents événements qui se sont produits dernièrement... **

**Il y a quelques années... alors que je n'étais encore qu'au lycée... j'ai eu un petit ami qui était voué à un grand avenir, malheureusement certains événements ont faits que sa carrière n'a jamais décollée... Il a pensé que j'étais en partie responsable de ses échecs et à voulu s'en prendre à moi pour se venger... **

**Au départ il ne s'agissait que de simples menaces à travers les réseaux sociaux mais dernièrement les choses se sont accélérées... d'abord l'incendie au théâtre... puis... **_Rachel prend une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre plus calmement... _**puis il s'en ai pris à mes amis proches... **

**L'autre jour... je n'étais pas en repérage pour un film comme vous l'a laissé entendre mon amie et avocate ici présente... certains de mes amis étaient pris en otages et j'étais moi même aux prises avec cet homme... La police ne pouvait pas intervenir tant que vous étiez tous présent, c'est pourquoi on vous a menti. **

**Cet homme a été arrêté et tout est rentré dans l'ordre aujourd'hui... Presque tout... Mon agent est actuellement dans le coma suite à une blessure... Nous ne savons pas à l'heure actuelle si elle se réveillera un jour... **

**J'ai pris une grande décision aujourd'hui... J'ai décidé d'arrêter ma carrière et de me consacrer à ma compagne et à mes amis... Je serais toute ma vie reconnaissante à mon public qui m'a toujours soutenue, encouragée et aimée... **

**Je ne répondrai à aucune de vos questions... et je vous demanderai d'avoir un minimum de respect pour ma vie privée en considérant tout ce que mes amis et moi venons de vivre... **

Une fois les journalistes partis, Santana se jette sur Rachel pour avoir quelques explications sur son discours qui ne correspondait en rien à ce qui avait été prévu.

« T'es pas sérieuse là... Tu comptes vraiment mettre fin à ta carrière ? »

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse San... Je ne serais plus jamais capable de monter sur scène sans repenser à tout ça... Je veux être loin de tout ça une bonne fois pour toute et commencer à vivre enfin... »

« Tu étais au courant de ça ? Tu la laisses faire ? » demande Santana à Quinn les mains sur les hanches

« J'étais au courant oui... mais c'est sa décision, je ne l'ai pas influencée... mais je suis d'accord avec Rachel » répond Quinn en regardant amoureusement sa petite amie

« Bien sur que tu es d'accord... Tu vas avoir Rachel pour toi toute seule... mais tu sais que Broadway c'est toute sa vie... Elle ne peut pas vivre sans ça... sans le public qui l'acclame... sans être sur scène pour donner le meilleur d'elle même... »

« C'était ma vie Santana... je croyais que c'était ma vie... mais aujourd'hui j'ai d'autres buts, d'autres ambitions... je veux être aux côtés de la femme que j'aime et profiter de chaque instant avec elle » reprend Rachel en embrassant sa petite amie sur la joue « et je veux profiter de vous tous aussi... dès que Jen sera réveillée parce qu'elle se réveillera... J'aimerais qu'on parte tous en vacances ensemble... on l'a bien mérité »

« Ça va être un beau bordel... mais je suis pressée de te voir dans un de tes bikinis si ridiculement petits que tu pourrais presque t'en passer... » répond Santana avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Rachel

« Je n'ai pas dis qu'on partirait au soleil San... et je serais toi j'éviterai de dire ce genre de choses devant ma petite amie... » continue Rachel en passant son bras autour de la taille de Santana

« Parce que tu penses que j'ai peur de Fabray ? » renchérit Santana en attirant Rachel contre elle

« Hey... je vous rappelle que je suis là... si vous pouviez arrêter de flirter ouvertement devant moi ça serait sympa... » plaisante Quinn connaissant les habitudes des deux amies

« Tu vois... on dirait un agneau maintenant... un tout petit agneau... » termine Santana en éclatant de rire

…

Marie passe la plupart de ses journées aux côtés de Jen à lui parler, lui lire les derniers potins des célébrités en vues, ou tout simplement silencieuse. Elle a prit l'habitude de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et de lui prendre la main tout en lui parlant. Les médecins l'ont assurée que Jen pouvait peut être l'entendre et que cela pourrait être bénéfique pour l'évolution de son coma. Une semaine déjà que Jen est endormie sans aucune amélioration.

Santana est retournée à Toronto auprès de Brittany avec Puck comme nouvelle nounou pour les enfants, Kurt est parti rejoindre Blaine à Los Angeles puisque la pièce a été annulée, les deux premiers rôles étant absents, Artie et Kevin sont repartis à Lima passer un peu de temps avec leurs parents, Jacob a tout simplement disparu dans la nature encore une fois, Tina rattrape le retard accumulé dans ses dossiers pour ses clients, Quinn a honoré la dernière conférence qu'elle avait de prévue avant de revenir auprès de Rachel.

Rachel rejoint Marie à l'hôpital une heure par jour pour prendre des nouvelles de Jen, et passer un peu de temps avec la jeune femme blonde. Un jour elle se décide à lui parler franchement et de faire enfin table rase entre elles.

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse Marie... mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne me rayeras jamais de ta vie... même si tu rencontres quelqu'un, je veux toujours pouvoir faire partie de ta vie... »

« Je serai incapable de te sortir de ma vie Rachel... Tu as été la première femme que j'ai aimée... la première personne que j'ai aimée... une partie de moi t'aimera tout ma vie, mais j'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant moi aussi... »

« Je sais... et c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi... tu... tu ressens quoi pour Jen ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je l'ai toujours appréciée, même si je n'aimais pas qu'elle me drague quand on était ensemble... mais je la trouve drôle, intelligente, intéressante, terriblement sexy... et elle m'a embrassée... c'était agréable... »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien... même si elle fait beaucoup de mauvais choix... » répond Rachel amusée en regardant la brune toujours endormie

« Ne lui en veut pas... c'est moi qui ai insisté pour y aller... elle n'aurait pas pu m'en empêcher... »

« Je sais... je te connais assez pour savoir que quand tu décides quelque chose, rien ni personne ne peut se mettre sur ton chemin... »

« Comme Quinn... » s'amuse Marie en trouvant un nouveau point commun « Comment ça va entre vous ? »

« C'est parfait... On va à notre rythme et tout est parfait... » répond Rachel un peu gênée de parler de sa relation avec Quinn à Marie

« Ne la laisse jamais s'échapper... »

« Promis... »

Les deux femmes restent silencieuses en regardant Jen, puis Marie sent la main dans la sienne bouger et elle se lève précipitamment pour appeler un médecin. Jen se réveille progressivement, elle ouvre les yeux doucement et observe son entourage avec perplexité. Elle voit deux femmes autour d'elle, dont une qui lui tient la main en lui parlant doucement. Elle essaye de se souvenir où elle est et comment elle est arrivée ici, mais aucuns souvenirs ne lui revient.

Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, avale péniblement sa salive et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sa gorge est tellement sèche et douloureuse qu'elle est dans l'incapacité de parler.

Après avoir bu un peu d'eau qu'une infirmière lui donne, elle ouvre la bouche à nouveau et sent que sa voix est revenue. Elle regarde Rachel et Marie et s'adresse directement aux deux femmes.

« Où je suis ? Qui êtes vous ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre encore assez court je sais mais le prochain va être assez long et si on dépasse les 400 reviews, vous l'aurez en bonus dans la semaine... =) <strong>

**A bientôt les amis... ^^ **


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou tout le monde... Vous êtes géniaux, chose promise, chose due... on a dépassé les 400 donc un chapitre bonus... ^^ **

**Avec le nouveau système de review, la plupart de vos messages ont été posté en Guest, donc je ne sais pas qui a dit quoi... donc aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de petits mots personnels... **

**Juste pour préciser pour la personne qui m'a dit que ça ne faisait pas pour un auteur de ne pas finir une histoire sous prétexte qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de review, ce n'est pas mon cas, je n'imagine pas du tout ne pas finir une histoire... Par respect pour les personnes qui lisent tout simplement... Donc je ne faisais pas un ''chantage'' pour finir, mais juste pour motiver pour avoir un chapitre bonus... =) **

* * *

><p>Rachel et Marie se regardent choquées. Un médecin rassure les deux femmes en leur disant qu'il s'agit peut être d'une amnésie de réveil et que tout va bientôt revenir dans l'ordre. Il fait sortir Rachel et Marie pour pouvoir examiner Jen.<p>

« Est ce que vous savez comment vous vous appelez ? » demande le médecin à Jen

« Oui... Jen »

« Est ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

« Non... Je n'en ai aucune idée... »

« Vous avez été blessée... vous avez reçu un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen... est ce que vous vous souvenez comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Non... je suis désolée... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... ce n'est pas grave... Quel âge vous avez ? »

« 28 ans je crois » répond Jen en fronçant les sourcils

« Votre date de naissance ? »

« Le 15 juillet »

« Votre lieu de résidence ? »

« New-York »

« Vous vivez seule ou avec quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne sais pas... seule je crois »

« Quel est le dernier souvenir que vous avez ? »

« J'étais dans une voiture avec quelqu'un et je l'ai embrassé... je crois que c'était la femme blonde qui était là... »

« En quelle année sommes nous ? »

« 2020 »

« Je vais vous dire 5 mots et je vous les redemanderais dans 5 minutes... Pomme... Tasse... Clé... Maman... Chien... essayez de vous souvenir de ces 5 mots »

Le médecin continue d'examiner Jen, il griffonne quelques notes sur son dossier et s'absente quelques minutes pour aller parler avec Rachel et Marie, il leur demande d'écrire toutes les choses qu'elles connaissent sur Jen afin de pouvoir l'aider. Il revient dans la chambre de Jen et lui demande la liste de mots qu'il lui a demandé de retenir.

« Pomme... Chat... Café... Maman... et Maison... » répond Jen après une grande réflexion

« Les mots étaient Pomme... Tasse... Clé... Maman... Chien... 2 sur 5 c'est plutôt bien pour la première fois... d'autant plus que vous avez associé la clé avec la maison, la tasse avec le café, et le chien avec le chat... »

« J'étais persuadée que c'était les mots que vous m'aviez donné... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »

« Vous avez ce qu'on appelle une amnésie globale rétrograde... C'est à dire que vos souvenirs d'avant votre coma sont bloqués quelque part dans votre cerveau... »

« Quand est ce que je me souviendrais ? »

« Il est impossible de le savoir encore... Certaines choses peuvent vous revenir rapidement et d'autres peuvent prendre plus de temps... Nous allons travailler ensemble sur votre passé pour vous aider à retrouver la mémoire... »

…

Rachel regarde amoureusement la femme blonde dans la cuisine qui coupe des légumes. Elle s'approche d'elle doucement, passe ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn et pose sa tête contre le dos de sa petite amie qui pose immédiatement son couteau pour poser ses mains sur celles de Rachel. Elles profitent de l'étreinte quelques instants puis Quinn se retourne pour prendre la brunette dans ses bras. Elle lui embrasse tendrement la joue, puis viens poser ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel qui ferme les yeux pour lui rendre son baiser. Les mains de Quinn viennent se poser sur les hanches de sa petite amie pour l'attirer encore plus vers elle.

Les deux femmes se dirigent vers le canapé en continuant de s'embrasser. Des vêtements sont semés dans l'appartement tandis que Quinn embrasse chaque partie du corps de Rachel en ajoutant un petit commentaire pour chaque partie qu'elle embrasse « Tu as les plus beaux seins que je n'ai jamais vus » dit-elle en embrassant la poitrine de Rachel « J'aime comment tu réagis quand je passe ma langue ici » en passant sa langue sur le ventre ferme « J'aime t'entendre me supplier de te prendre... tout de suite... » en débarrassant la brunette de sa petite culotte.

Rachel gémit en sentant la bouche de Quinn se poser sur son intimité et écarte instinctivement les cuisses pour donner un accès à la blonde qui glisse sa lange sur le sexe déjà humide de la brunette.

« Quinn... ne me fais pas attendre... »

« Chuut bébé... j'ai envie de prendre mon temps... » répond la blonde en donnant plus de pression à sa langue.

Rachel se cambre et son bassin bouge au rythme de la langue de Quinn qui sourit devant l'impatience de sa petite amie.

« S'il te plaît Quinn... » quémande Rachel en haletant

La blonde s'exécute aussitôt en entrant un doigt à l'intérieur de Rachel, provoquant un long gémissement de la brunette. « Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi sexy » déclare Quinn en entendant Rachel exprimer son plaisir « Je t'aime Rachel... » souffle la blonde dans une voix remplie de désir.

Bien décidée à profiter du corps de Rachel le plus longtemps possible, Quinn décida de tenter la théorie des orgasmes multiples qui selon les dires de Santana sont de plus en plus intenses les uns après les autres.

Complètement épuisées, les deux femmes restèrent nues et enlacées sur le canapé en profitant simplement l'une de l'autre en silence. Le téléphone de Rachel les obligea à se reconnecter au monde.

« C'était Marie... Jen commence à se souvenir... On devrait aller à l'hôpital » dit Rachel en embrassant le front de la blonde toujours dans ses bras

« Je n'ai pas envie de voir Jen... Peut être plus tard... »

« Quinn... chérie... tu ne peux pas continuer de lui en vouloir... on a dit qu'on faisait table rase de tout ça... »

« Je sais... je sais que tu as raison... ça va venir d'accord... »

« Je vais finir par être jalouse et penser que tu craques pour Marie tu sais... » continue Rachel dans un petit rire

« Rachel... ma chérie... tu es et tu as toujours été la seule femme que je n'ai jamais voulu... » répond Quinn taquine

…

Deux semaines après la sortie de l'hôpital de Jen, Rachel organise les vacances rêvées avec tous ses amis. Elle hésite entre deux destinations mais son choix se porte finalement sur la ville de Cabo San Lucas au Mexique, plus communément appelée Cabo.

Elle réserve une énorme demeure avec plage privée afin de ne pas être dérangée pendant des paparazzis indélicats pendant ces vacances.

Quinn, Rachel, Marie, Jen et Tina sont les premières à arriver sur leur petit coin de paradis comme Rachel l'a surnommé.

« Santana, Brittany, Puck et les enfants arrivent dans deux jours... Artie et Kevin ne pourront pas être là avant la semaine prochaine » commente Rachel en faisant le tour de la propriété avec les filles.

« Ce qui veut dire que pendant deux jours je vais vivre un enfer... » répond Tina blasée

« Comment ça ? » demande Quinn surprise

« Je vous en prie les filles... Entre Rachel et toi qui êtes sans arrêt l'une sur l'autre... Et Jen et Marie qui dégage plus de tensions sexuelles que n'importe quelle nympho en rut... Je vais passer deux jours à devoir prendre des douches froides ! »

« Si tu es frustrée Tina... je connais un très bon moyen d'y remédier... » déclare Jen joueuse avant de se prendre une gifle sur le bras

« Hé... si c'est comme ça que tu comptes me séduire tu as tout faux... » répond Marie faussement offusquée

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ma jolie blonde... Je vais tellement te faire tourner la tête que bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi... »

« En tout cas tu n'as pas retrouvé ta modestie... » lâche Quinn naturellement avant de se rendre compte du regard désapprobateur de Rachel

« Le pire... c'est quand Santana et Brittany vont arriver... Très mauvaise idée en fait... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue avec vous... » reprend Tina en s'affalant sur un des canapés

« Tu es venue parce que tu sais que tu vas revoir Kevin... » répond Rachel avec un clin d'oeil

« Kevin... Kevin qui ? » demande Tina dans un grand éclat de rire

« Depuis quand tu es aussi débridée Tina ? » demande Rachel en venant s'asseoir à côté de son amie en provoquant l'hilarité générale « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? » s'offusque la brunette

« Vraiment Rach ? Tu n'as aucune idée ? » demande Marie amusée

« Ben non... il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce que j'ai dis »

« Demander à une asiatique depuis quand elle est débridée... c'est assez drôle si... » répond Quinn en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras

« Oh... oh... je suis désolée Tina... je... ce n'était absolument pas une remarque raciste... »

« Je sais Rach... c'est toi dans toute ta splendeur... » termine Tina en offrant un sourire respendissant à la brunette gênée

La répartition des chambres se fait le plus naturellement possible, la plus grande pour Rachel et Quinn, Marie et Jen décident sans se consulter d'occuper la même chambre et Tina choisi celle avec la vue sur l'océan en se demandant si Kevin aurait choisi la même chambre qu'elle. Après s'être installées, les filles décident de se retrouver sur la terrasse pour déguster un cocktail et un jus de fruits pour Marie. Rachel prépare les cocktails, Tina et Jen les amuses bouches tandis que Marie et Quinn décident de faire une balade sur la plage.

« Je suis désolée... » dit Marie après plusieurs minutes de silence

« De quoi ? » demande Quinn confuse

« D'avoir embrassé Rachel à l'hôpital... je sais que tu nous a vues... »

« Oh... ça... Disons que si ça devait se reproduire je ne serais pas aussi conciliante... » répond Quinn un peu plus durement

« Cela n'arrivera plus... tu as ma parole... »

« Je suis désolée aussi... désolée d'être arrivée trop tard et d'avoir laisser Jesse te faire ça... comment tu t'en sors ? »

« Je vais bien Quinn... Enfin je crois... j'ai encore des cauchemars... le sevrage est plus difficile que la première fois... mais ça va aller... »

« J'en suis sûre... tu as une force incroyable... tu vas y arriver... on est tous là pour toi... Santana, Rachel, Jen... et moi aussi je suis là... si tu as besoin de parler, de pleurer, de ne rien dire... »

« Qui es tu Quinn Fabray ! Il y a quelques temps j'aurai juré que tu étais l'égoïsme incarné et plus je te connais, plus je comprends pourquoi Rachel n'a jamais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi... »

« Je suis juste une nana qui un jour a rencontré la plus merveilleuse des personnes et en est tombée amoureuse... C'est Rachel qui m'a donné l'envie d'être ce que je suis, qui je suis... »

« Rachel fait ressortir le meilleur dans chaque personne... » continue Marie nostalgique

« Jen et toi ? C'est sérieux ? » demande Quinn pour changer de sujet

« Je ne sais pas encore... Elle me plaît... mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour quelque chose de sérieux... j'ai besoin de me reconstruire seule avant de pouvoir envisager quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un... »

« Je comprends... je pense que Jen n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi... » déclare Quinn catégorique

« Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas... »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en elle... mais mon avis n'a pas beaucoup d'importance... »

« Si il en a... je crois pouvoir dire que tu ne te trompes pas souvent sur les gens... »

« On devrait rentrer... Les filles vont nous attendre » répond Quinn flattée par les paroles de Marie

Quand Quinn et Marie arrivent sur la terrasse, elles sont accueillies par un sourire radieux de Rachel et une moue boudeuse de Jen, Tina étant occupée au téléphone avec un des associés de son cabinet. Quinn se place derrière Rachel et passe ses bras autour de la brunette en déposant un baiser sur sa joue alors que Marie s'installe sur une chaise longue un verre de jus de fruit à la main en ignorant le regard interrogateur de Jen. L'ambiance est un peu tendue jusqu'au retour de Tina qui déclare agacée que son téléphone sera éteint jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

« Je t'ai dis de te reconvertir... tu ferais un excellent agent » lui répond Rachel naturellement

« Je vois qu'on me remplace rapidement... » répond Jen sarcastique

« Il n'y a aucune place à prendre... Rachel arrête sa carrière... » intervient Quinn incapable de se taire plus longtemps

« Et tu dois être ravie je présume... tu me sors de la vie professionnelle de Rachel et maintenant tu tentes de m'éloigner de Marie... »

« Marie est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions... mais je ne te laisserai pas la blesser... et oui je t'en veux pour l'avoir emmenée là bas, à quoi tu pensais ? »

« Les filles s'il vous plaît... pas de disputes... » intervient Rachel pour tenter de calmer le jeu

« Oh mais regardez moi ça... Voilà que tu défends l'ex de ta petite amie... comme c'est touchant... je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir... et pour information je ne t'aime pas non plus... »

« CA SUFFIT ! Quinn... Jen n'est pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé... Et toi Jen, arrête d'agir comme si j'étais ta chose, si tu en est incapable, je reprends l'avion demain matin pour rentrer à New York... On est ici pour passer un bon moment et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter » clame Marie faisant faire tout le monde par la même occasion.

Quand Marie va se coucher, elle a la désagréable surprise de trouver Jen emballant ses affaires dans sa valise. Elle la regarde faire pendant plusieurs minutes les bras croisés sur sa poitrine puis se décide a intervenir voyant que Jen a l'air décidée

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ça se voit non ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être une source de conflit alors je m'en vais... J'en ai marre d'avoir Quinn sur le dos et que tu joues avec moi... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par je joue avec toi ? » demande Marie énervée

« Tu me fais comprendre que je te plaît, mais ça s'arrête là... Tu flirtes avec moi mais sans jamais me donner quoi que ce soit... Tu veux que je te séduise mais tu disparaît avec Quinn à la première occasion... »

« Je ne joues pas avec toi Jen... Je te l'ai dis... je ne suis pas prête... Et Quinn n'a absolument rien à voir la dedans... Je te rappelle qu'elle est avec Rachel »

« Ah oui Rachel... parlons en de Rachel... comment tu veux réussir à oublier ton grand amour en partant en vacances avec elle et sa nouvelle copine... Je crois que depuis le début je ne suis qu'un amusement pour toi... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Jen ? Tu veux me baiser c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu attends ? C'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse chez moi ? »

« Je veux plus que ce que tu me donnes en tout cas... je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous »

« On apprend à se connaître... voilà ce qu'il se passe... ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai laissée m'embrasser dans la voiture que je suis prête à te donner plus... En fait j'attends complètement autre chose de toi... J'attends de la compassion, de l'aide, du soutien... et tout ce que toi tu veux c'est me mettre dans ton lit ! »

Rachel et Quinn entendent la dispute dans la chambre voisine et Quinn se retient pour ne pas intervenir, enfin, Rachel l'a retient pour qu'elle n'intervienne pas.

« Cela ne nous regarde pas Quinn » murmure Rachel comme si Jen et Marie pouvaient les entendre

« Tu entends comment elle lui parle ? »

« Marie est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule... viens te coucher... »

« Non... Marie donne l'impression que tout va bien... mais elle est dévastée... elle est encore trop fragile pour supporter la jalousie déplacée de quelqu'un qui soi disant l'aime »

« Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ? »

« Tu as l'air d'oublier à quel point on se ressembles elle et moi... »

« Quoi qu'il en soit c'est leur problème et pas le notre... et si tu ne viens pas te coucher tout de suite Quinn Fabray... tu risques d'avoir le même genre de crise de ce côté du mur ! »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Quinn ! »

« D'accord... mais pour me faire oublier ça tu va devoir être imaginative... » répond Quinn en venant se placer au dessus de Rachel

Marie n'arrive plus à contrôler sa colère et se jette sur Jen pour la plaquer sur le lit. Elle retire son T Shirt et découvre sa poitrine nue. Elle prend les mains de Jen et les poses sur ses seins violamment « C'est ça que tu veux Jen ? Alors vas y... ne te gêne pas... baise moi ! »

« Marie arrête... »

« Tu veux plus... Tu veux que j'enlève mon short pour glisser ta main dans ma culotte c'est ça ! » continue Marie en commençant à retirer le vêtement en question

« Arrête je te dis ! Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! » répond Jen des larmes dans les yeux

« Baise moi... Vas y... Fais comme tout le monde... Sers toi... » hurle Marie des sanglots dans la voix

« Chuut... Marie arrête... remets tes vêtements s'il te plaît... »

« Vas te faire foutre Jen ! Tu ne vaut pas mieux que les autres ! » continue d'hurler Marie en quittant la chambre en se rhabillant

Quinn et Rachel restent figées quand elles entendent la porte de la chambre claquer et Marie hurler dans le couloir. Elles s'interrogent du regard et Rachel donne son autorisation dans un signe de tête pour intervenir.

Sans se concerter, Quinn se lance à la recherche de Marie tandis que Rachel va rejoindre Jen, Quinn retrouve l'autre blonde en larmes sur la terrasse, une bouteille de Vodka à la main.

« Tu me sers un verre ? » demande Quinn en s'installant à côté de Marie

« Enlève cette bouteille d'ici... s'il te plaît... » répond Marie en tendant la bouteille à l'autre blonde

« Sage décision... » dit Quinn en s'emparant de la bouteille

Marie se jette dans les bras de Quinn et éclate en sanglot, la blonde se contente de lui frotter le dos pour la réconforter sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle attend que Marie soit prête pour parler et ne veut pas la forcer.

« J'ai été injuste avec elle... »

« Chuut... si elle tient à toi elle comprendra »

« Je n'y arrive pas Quinn... c'est trop dur... toutes les nuits je vois son visage, j'entends son rire, je sens toujours son corps contre le mien... et ça me donne envie de vomir... ça me rend malade de penser à lui sur moi »

« Je sais... Tu as le droit de craquer... »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi ? » demande Marie complètement brisée

« Hey... il n'y a rien de mal avec toi... ce type est un malade... mais je te promets qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais... il ne te fera plus aucun mal... »

« Si il sort de prison un jour ? »

« Si il sort de prison un jour, je l'attendrai à la sortie... il ne te fera plus jamais de mal Marie... »

« Je ne peux pas être avec Jen... Je n'y arrive pas... »

« Rien ne t'oblige à être avec Jen... et si elle ne le comprends pas je lui expliquerai à ma façon... »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? »

« Parce que tu me fais penser à moi... à une certaine période de ma vie... j'aurai aimé avoir quelqu'un qui me guide... me protège... j'avais Rachel, mais je ne l'avais pas encore compris... »

« Je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de Jen... »

« Non... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... mais tu peux parler avec elle si tu veux... »

Au même moment dans la chambre de Jen.

« Si tu n'es pas en mesure d'être patiente alors je ne te laisserai pas près de Marie... Elle à assez subi pour le reste de sa vie... »

« Moi aussi j'ai subi d'accord ! J'ai pris un coup de couteau pour elle... j'ai été dans le coma... j'ai perdu la mémoire pendant presque un mois... »

« Comment tu peux comparer ton expérience et la sienne... Marie à été violée plusieurs fois ! Elle a été droguée ! On a abusé d'elle tu comprends... Comment veux tu qu'elle arrive à faire confiance de nouveau ? »

« Elle te fait confiance à toi... et à Santana... et à Quinn ! »

« Je suis son ex... et Santana est celle qui l'a soutenue et aidée dès le début... Elle fait confiance à Quinn car elle sait que Quinn n'attend rien d'elle ! »

« Alors je suis censée faire quoi ? »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt de surveiller tes paroles à partir d'aujourd'hui... parce que quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduira jamais... On est bien d'accord ? » répond Quinn dans l'encadrement de la porte

« Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde... »

Quinn s'approche rapidement de Jen et s'arrête à quelques mètres du visage de la brune

« T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris... Tu lui fais mal encore une fois et je te brise... Tu lui mets encore une fois la pression et je te brise... Tu la regardes une seule fois de travers, je te brise... Pigé maintenant ? »

« Quinn... je pense qu'elle a comprit maintenant... » dit calmement Marie en attrapant le bras de la blonde pour la faire reculer

« Je préfère m'en assurer... » répond Quinn sans quitter Jen du regard

« J'ai compris.. » lui affirme Jen en baissant les yeux devant le regard perçant de Quinn

« Parfait... » termine Quinn en attrapant la main de Rachel dans la sienne pour quitter la chambre et laisser les deux femmes parler plus calmement.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir craquée... » dis Marie en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Jen

« C'est moi qui suis une abrutie... je ne me rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as vécu... plus de pression... »

« Merci... est ce qu'on peut être amies ? Je ne peux rien te donner d'autre Jen... pas maintenant... »

« Amies... ça me semble parfait... est ce que les amies sont autorisées à se faire des câlins ? »

« Oui... je pense que c'est autorisé » répond Marie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jen.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous en savez un peu plus sur l'état d'esprit de Marie... j'ai hésité à développer plus ce sentiment, parce que je veux que le reste de la fic soit plutôt placé sur le signe de l'humour. <strong>

**A lundi tout le monde... =) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Désolée, pas eu le temps de poster hier... Aujourd'hui je suis assez bousculée aussi mais je prends quand même 5 minutes pour me poser et vous donner le chapitre... **

**prefabsprout : Pas grave, si j'avais pu voir que c'était toi j'aurais compris que ce n'était pas quelque chose de sérieux... =) **

**Jesson : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, pour le mode PERV, il y a encore une belle scène à venir enfin si on veut... ^^ **

**Jessy03 : Non ce n'est absolument pas prévu que Marie tombe amoureuse de Quinn... Mais alors pas du tout... =) **

* * *

><p>Quinn est assise sur la plage à contempler l'océan, elle regarde les vagues venir mourir sur le sable et se demande si la vie ressemble à une vague. Une naissance timide, grandissant petit à petit pour atteindre sa pleine puissance au milieu de sa vie, puis une mort douce sur du sable chaud. Elle est perdue dans sa contemplation quand elle voit Rachel venir s'installer à côté d'elle. Instantanément la brunette se blottit dans les bras de Quinn et laisse sa tête reposer contre son épaule. Elles écoutent toutes les deux le bruit de l'océan en silence en se faisant de doux sourires de temps en temps.<p>

Marie regarde de loin la scène qui s'offre à elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Rachel, elle ne ressent pas de jalousie, pour la première fois elle est heureuse de voir les deux femmes aussi amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Elle sourit devant sa découverte et sent deux bras s'entourer autour d'elle.

« Salut jolie blonde... Vous êtes libre ce soir ? »

Marie se retourne surprise par la voix qu'elle entends et se jette dans les bras de la personne derrière elle.

« Je me demandais quand vous alliez arriver... Où est Brittany ? »

« Tu as vraiment le don de me casser tous mes effets... Britt est partie coucher les enfants, ils sont épuisés par le voyage »

« C'est pas le boulot de Puck ça maintenant ? » demande Marie en plaisantant

« Puck doit certainement être encore à l'aéroport en train de draguer n'importe qu'elle hôtesse de l'air... » répond Santana en attirant Marie dans la maison « Rachel ne plaisante pas quand elle prévoit des vacances... c'est un vrai palace ici ! »

« Et encore... tu n'as pas vu le jacuzzi »

« Je sais d'avance où ma femme et moi allons passer nos vacances... » répond Santana avec un air lubrique

« Tout doux mignonne... Tina est déjà frustrée avec juste Rachel et Quinn alors avec Britt et toi j'imagine même pas... »

« Et Jen et toi ? Vous en êtes où ? »

« Nul part... et on ira nul part... j'ai besoin d'être seule pour le moment et je ne peux pas gérer quelqu'un comme elle en ce moment »

« C'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu n'ai jamais dite... Et si tu me le montrais ce jacuzzi que je me fasse une petite idée... » termine Santana avec un clin d'oeil

Toujours installées dans leur silence, Quinn et Rachel profitent de leur moment de calme juste à elles deux. Rachel regarde Quinn, qui regarde toujours l'océan avec un air sérieux.

« A quoi tu penses ? » se décide à demander Rachel

« A nous... A la vie en général... »

« Et tu penses quoi exactement ? »

Quinn se tourne vers Rachel, prend les mains de sa petite amie dans les siennes et plonge son regard dans le sien

« Je veux vivre avec toi Rachel... Je ne veux plus jamais perdre une seule minute sans toi... »

« J'adorerai ça... On vit déjà quasiment ensembles toutes les deux, alors autant officialiser les choses... mais où ? Dans quel appartement ? »

« Ce que je vais te demander demande beaucoup de réflexion... alors je veux que tu prennes ton temps et que tu sois sûre de ta décision... Viens vivre avec moi à Paris... Je veux retourner en France, je veux tout recommencer ailleurs loin d'ici... »

« D'accord... »

« Comment ça d'accord... Tu ne veux pas prendre le temps d'y réfléchir ? »

« Il n'y a rien à réfléchir Quinn... Je t'aime... Je veux vivre avec toi... Peu importe où nous serons »

« Et si tu veux reprendre ta carrière un jour ? »

« On verra ce qu'on décidera si ce jour arrive... pour l'instant je veux juste profiter de chaque instant avec ma sublime, merveilleuse, délicieuse petite amie » répond Rachel en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Quinn

« Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas être capable de résister très longtemps Rach... »

« Qui a dit que tu devais résister ? »

« Tu as vraiment envie de faire l'amour ici sur la plage alors que tout le monde peut nous voir ? »

« J'ai repéré un petit endroit isolé ce matin... Viens » répond la brunette en attrapant la main de Quinn...

…

Quand Rachel et Quinn reviennent à la maison, elles trouvent Tina, Puck, Jen et Marie installés sur la terrasse et cherchent du regard Brittany et Santana qui ne sont nul part en vue.

« Elles ont déjà investi le jacuzzi » déclare Tina en soupirant

« Puckzilla pour te servir... si tu as besoin de quelque chose... » lance Puck en passant une main sur sa crête en signe de virilité

« Merci... mais non merci... je vais très bien » répond Tina sans même regarder Puck

« Je veux juste rendre service... et puis qui sait... tu pourrais très bien y prendre goût et devenir complètement folle de mon corps »

« Plutôt mourir Puck... »

« C'est quoi votre problème les filles sérieux ? La seule qui est hétéro ici ne veut même pas de Puckzilla »

« Peut être que c'est toi le problème Puck justement... Tu ne t'ai jamais posé la question ? » déclare Santana en arrivant sur la terrasse

« Tu aurais quand même pu dire bonjour avant d'aller tester le jacuzzi Sanny... » la taquine Rachel en venant l'embrasser

« Il aurait fallu que Fabray et toi soyez disposées à dire bonjour aussi... » répond la latina serrant la brunette dans ses bras

« Touché... » reprend Rachel en riant

« Et si tu m'appelles encore une fois Sanny je reprends l'avion direct »

« Bien sur Sanny chérie... »

« Britt... va chercher les enfants on s'en va... »

« Mais San... on viens juste d'arriver... et j'ai même pas encore dis bonjour à Rachel et Quinn » répond la blonde surprise

« C'était une blague Britt... C'est... c'est pas grave... »

« C'est pas censé être drôle une blague ? Parce que là c'était pas drôle... » répond Brittany boudeuse

« Tu as raison chérie.. ce n'était pas drôle... je suis désolée... » reprend Santana en embrassant tendrement la joue de sa femme

« Décidément il y a des choses qui ne changerons jamais » intervient Tina en se levant pour aller préparer des cocktails

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues Chang ? » rétorque Santana froidement

« Je parle de ça... Cet air mal-aimable que tu as avec quasiment tout le monde qui disparaît dès que Brittany ouvre la bouche »

« Tu as un problème avec ma façon de parler peut être ? » continue Santana en s'avançant de Tina

« Je parie sur Tina... elle va nous sortir une de ces prises de kung-fu comme on voit dans les films » intervient Puck en provoquant un silence

« Sérieux Puck ? C'est quoi ce préjugé ? Tu penses vraiment que tous les asiatiques sont des spécialistes des arts martiaux ? » s'étonne Tina

« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? » demande Puck complètement ahuri

« Je suis Américaine Puck... Je suis née en Amérique... j'ai grandi en Amérique... je n'ai même jamais mis les pieds en Asie.. »

« C'est dans vos gènes... Tout le monde sait ça »

« Parfois tu ferais mieux de te taire Puckerman plutôt que sortir des absurdités pareilles ! » intervient Quinn en allant aider Tina à préparer les boissons

Une fois tout le monde servi, tout le monde se remémore l'époque du lycée quand Quinn et Rachel étaient ennemies, quand faire partie du Glee Club était encore synonyme d'être un loser, quand Santana sortait avec tous les mecs possibles pour ne pas révéler son homosexualité. Marie et Jen se sentant un peu à l'écart de la conversation en profitent pour s'isoler et faire une balade sur la plage.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande Jen doucement

« Tu ne vas pas me demander comment je me sens toutes les heures » répond Marie en souriant

« Je... j'essaye juste d'être comme tu me l'as demandé... »

« Je sais Jen... et je t'en remercie... Je... ça va... vraiment... »

« Je sais que c'est faux... mais ce n'est pas grave... si tu préfères parler avec Quinn plutôt qu'avec moi c'est pas grave... »

« Ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste qu'avec Quinn c'est facile... »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est plus facile avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ? »

« C'est facile avec Santana aussi... »

« Je ne te comprends pas... si il y a bien deux personnes au monde avec qui j'ai du mal de communiquer c'est bien ces deux là... »

« Parce que tu ne les connais pas... Santana et Quinn sont des personnes très à l'écoute des autres contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser... »

« Je connais Santana... Quinn beaucoup moins c'est vrai... mais ce que j'ai vu de Santana ne me donne pas envie de me confier à elle... »

« Parce que vous vous ressemblez... Vous montez un mur autour de vous et prenez tout avec dédain, sauf ce qui vous touche réellement »

« Peut être... c'est pour ça que rien n'est possible entre nous n'est ce pas ? »

« Entre autre... » termine Marie en regardant le sol tout en marchant

« C'est pas grave tu sais... Je crois qu'au fond j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas possible... » répond Jen pour rassurer Marie « Tu crois qu'ils ont fini de raconter leurs souvenirs ? »

« Je crois qu'on en a pour toute la nuit... » s'esclaffe Marie en retrouvant sa bonne humeur

…

Marie ne s'était pas trompée concernant les anciens camarades de McKinley, à leur retour, les filles trouvèrent 6 amis en plein éclat de rire en se souvenant les légendaires pas de danse de Finn Hudson

« On aurait dit un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine »

« Non... un éléphant aurait réussi à éviter le nez de Rachel quand même »

« Finn n'était pas coordonné, ce n'est pas de sa faute... »

« Hé... arrêtez de dire du mal de mon pote... il n'était pas si mauvais que ça... »

« Je regrette vraiment de ne jamais avoir rencontré ce Finn Hudson... j'en ai tellement entendu parler que j'ai l'impression de le connaître » murmure Marie à l'oreille de Jen souriante

« Vous êtes de retour les filles... On vous attendait pour se décider entre film ou musique » déclare Rachel en offrant un sourire lumineux dans leur direction

« Si par musique tu entends karaoké c'est sans moi... » affirme Jen en s'affalant sur un canapé

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre le karaoké... mais Puck a sa guitare aussi, on peut faire les deux» répond Quinn en laissant son regard sur Marie

« Je suis partante » répond Marie enthousiaste

Puck attrape sa guitare et commence à jouer quelques accords que tout le monde reconnaît, Rachel et Santana se regardent avec un sourire entendu et elles commencent toutes les deux à entonner le premier couplet en se levant pour danser ensemble. Quand le refrain arrive Rachel et Santana sont déchaînées et leur danse devient plus sensuelle sous le regard jaloux de Quinn et celui amusé de Brittany.

**Oh I get so emotional baby**  
><strong>Every time I think of you<strong>  
><strong>I get so emotional baby<strong>  
><strong>Ain't it shocking what love can do<strong>  
><strong>Ain't it shocking what love can do<strong>  
><strong>Ain't it shocking what love can do<strong>

« Elles avaient mis le feu en chantant cette chanson au Glee Club » dit doucement Brittany à l'intention de Quinn perplexe.

« Je ne me souviens pas de cette chanson... »

« C'était la dernière année... tu étais déjà partie... » répond Britt en observant la réaction de Quinn

« J'ai raté des choses c'est sur... mais ce duo là, je suis bien contente de l'avoir raté ceci dit... »

Après le duo sexy de Rachel et Santana, Quinn et Marie s'entendent à merveille pour chanter la chanson suivante. Elles attrapent deux micros et se font face pour commencer à chanter sous les encouragements de tout le monde.

Marie commence le couplet en regardant chaque personne l'une après l'autre

**Made a wrong turn**  
><strong>Once or twice<strong>  
><strong>Dug my way out<strong>  
><strong>Blood and fire<strong>  
><strong>Bad decisions<strong>  
><strong>That's alright<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to my silly life<strong>  
><strong>Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood<strong>  
><strong>Miss "no way its all good"<strong>  
><strong>It didn't slow me down<strong>  
><strong>Mistaken<strong>  
><strong>Always second guessing<strong>  
><strong>Underestimated<strong>  
><strong>Look, I'm still around<strong>

Quinn enchaîne sur le refrain en réservant son regard aux yeux chocolat qui la dévorent du regard

**Pretty, pretty please**  
><strong>Don't you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like your less than<strong>  
><strong>Fuckin' perfect<strong>  
><strong>Pretty, pretty please<strong>  
><strong>If you ever, ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like your nothing<strong>  
><strong>You're fuckin' perfect<strong>  
><strong>To me<strong>

Après le duo détonnant de Quinn et Marie, Brittany décide d'enflammer la piste en se lançant dans une chorégraphie endiablée avec une chaise en observant les réactions de Santana, tantôt enthousiastes, tantôt jalouses. Marie évite tout simplement de regarder Brittany connaissant les réactions excessives dont Santana peut faire preuve, Quinn et Rachel préfère simplement s'embrasser pour ne pas être tentées de regarder, Jen reporte toute son attention sur Puck et Tina qui sont en pleine conversation.

Voyant qu'elle est la seule à vraiment profiter du spectacle, Santana en profite pour admirer sa femme en pleine action, elle se souvient de la période où Brittany était une danseuse professionnelle et réussissait à enflammer toutes les foules uniquement en dansant et sourit au souvenir des danses privées auxquelles elle a eu droit pendant toutes ces années. La latina attrape son téléphone et tape frénétiquement plusieurs messages.

**Quand je te vois danser comme ça j'ai envie de te sauter dessus... **

…

**J'ai envie de t'arracher tes vêtements tout de suite et te plaquer contre un mur... **

…

**Je commencerai par t'embrasser dans le cou... puis je remonterai le long de ta mâchoire pour venir prendre tes lèvres... **

…

**Je prendrai un de tes seins dans une main pendant que je suce, aspire, lèche l'autre... **

…

**Ensuite je glisserai une main le long de tes cuisses... **

…

**Je t'entendrai me supplier de te ne pas te faire attendre... **

…

**Je passerai juste un doigt sur ton sexe humide en couvrant ton corps de baisers... je viendrai chatouiller ton clitoris doucement... juste comme tu aimes... **

…

**Ensuite j'entrerai en toi... je te sentirai te raidir contre mes doigts... Je viendrai passer ma langue sur toi en t'entendant gémir**

...

**Je te ferai jouir là debout contre le mur pendant que tu cries mon prénom**

…

Ne tenant plus en place, Santana se lève brutalement pour aller attraper la main de Brittany et l'entraîner à l'écart. Pensant à une crise de jalousie, Rachel regarde en direction des deux filles, mais est tout de suite rassurée quand elle croise le regard lubrique de Santana.

« Ma puce... ton téléphone n'arrête pas de s'allumer » dit Quinn à l'intention de Rachel en fixant le téléphone sur la table qui s'allume sans cesse depuis une bonne minute.

Rachel vérifie son téléphone et un grand éclat de rire retentit, Quinn s'empare du téléphone pour comprendre ce qui fait autant rire sa petite amie, mais sa réaction est toute autre. Elle sent la colère s'emparer d'elle et se lève d'un bond en hurlant

« LOPEZZZZZ ! »

« Quinn c'est rien... elle s'est trompée... » tente d'intervenir Rachel

« RAMENE TON CUL ICI TOUT DE SUITE LOPEZ ! »

« Quinn... n'en fais pas toute une histoire... tu vois bien que ces messages ne sont pas pour moi... »

« Je ne devrais rien dire alors... Santana t'envoie des sextos et je dois me taire... »

« Quoi... mais non... enfin tu vois bien que c'est juste une erreur... »

« LOPEEEZZZZZ »

En entendant Quinn hurler son nom, Santana commence à enrager d'être dérangée dans un moment aussi chaud que celui qu'elle est en train de vivre. Elle débarque dans le salon et se plante devant Quinn avec la ferme intention de dire le fond de sa pensée à la blonde, mais elle est interrompue par Quinn qui lui tend le téléphone de Rachel en levant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Un téléphone... Tu es devenue crétine pendant les 5 dernières minutes ou quoi ? » répond Santana dédaigneuse

« Ne joues pas à la plus fine avec moi... C'est quoi ces messages ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi... » déclare Santana en attrapant le téléphone dans ses mains

La latina ouvre d'abord grand la bouche de stupéfaction, puis son visage devient écarlate quand elle réalise qu'elle est en train de lire ses propres messages qu'elle pensait avoir envoyé à sa femme. Elle regarde Rachel qui se retient de rire pour ne pas énerver d'avantage Quinn, puis pose son regard à nouveau sur Quinn qui a toujours les bras croisés en attendant des réponses. Santana avale sa salive, regarde le sol, puis relève enfin la tête prête à affronter Quinn Fabray.

« Tu vas pas m'en faire tout un plat... je me suis plantée de destinataire... »

« C'est tout ? Même pas un petit ''Je suis désolée''... »

« Je suis désolée » répond Santana en haussant les épaules

« Non non non... c'est trop facile ça... tu envoies des sextos à ma petite amie... »

« Je t'en prie Quinn... tu sais très bien que mes messages étaient pour Britt... j'ai pas fait attention quand j'ai sélectionné dans mes derniers messages... » reprend Santana plus que gênée

« Tu sais quoi... mais tu sais quoi... » commence à s'énerver Quinn « si tu voyais ta tête là tout de suite... ça vaut tout l'or du monde » termine la blonde dans un grand éclat de rire

« Tu te fous de moi là... tu me fais marcher depuis le début ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de l'occasion quand même... c'était trop tentant... »

« Tu es morte Fabray... Tu te rend compte que tu viens d'interrompre la plus chaude des parties de jambes en l'air que j'ai jamais eu... »

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois... »

« Parce que c'est vrai à chaque fois... Britt est... elle est... enfin c'est Britt quoi... »

« Ouais c'est Britt... et toi tu es Santana Lopez... la seule femme sur terre qui ne peut pas se retenir pendant plus de 24h »

« C'est complètement faux je te signale... et pour information ce n'est pas en changeant de sujet que tu arriveras à me faire oublier ce que tu as fais... Même Hummel n'aurait pas osé... D'ailleurs il est où lui avec son pot de gel ambulant ? »

« Kurt... J'ai oublié de prévenir Kurt... il va me tuer... » s'exclame Rachel en récupérant son téléphone des mains de Santana

* * *

><p><strong>Bon en fait le chapitre devait être posté hier mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps... Il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre après celui-ci... Merci encore à vous tous d'avoir été là... vous êtes géniaux... 3<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre... J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, même les côtés sombres... et j'ai adoré lire vos reviews... ça me touche énormément à chaque fois... **

**Ce chapitre étant le dernier, il est plus long que les autres, j'ai hésité à en faire deux, mais du coup ils auraient été trop courts... XD... **

**Pensées toute particulière à Future Femme et Captain, mon Captain qui sont en vacances et qui ne liront la fin qu'a leur retour... **

**Pensée aussi particulière pour quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra... **

**Mxelle Juuw : Ravie de voir que cette histoire te plaît au point de relire les chapitres régulièrement... c'est vraiment très touchant pour moi... **

**XxBrittanafanXx : Merci beaucoup... J'espère que la fin te plaira autant... ^^ **

**T0urn3s0L : Je sais que pour toi la fin de cette histoire signifie beaucoup... mais comme tu le sais... ce n'est qu'une histoire... et que des personnages... le reste.. c'est la vraie vie et c'est le plus important... ^^ **

* * *

><p>Quinn se réveille en sursaut après un énième cauchemar, toujours le même, qui vient la hanter chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle voit Rachel se jeter sur une arme, puis la brunette tomber au sol avec l'abdomen en sang. Elle se jette sur sa petite amie pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais le sang continue de s'échapper du petit corps au sol en formant une marre qui grandit de façon tellement exponentielle qu'elle se retrouve en train de nager dans un océan de sang. Elle se réveille complètement paniquée, en sueur, avec un tel sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ne peut pas empêcher ses larmes de se déverser sur son visage en laissant son regard errer dans le vide.<p>

Rachel a pris l'habitude d'attendre que Quinn se calme avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui permettre de se remettre de ses émotions. Cette fois ci, la blonde ne se laisse pas faire et se lève d'un bond quand elle sent les bras de Rachel s'entourer autour d'elle.

« Quinn... Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît... »

« Je fais quoi exactement ? » demande la blonde de manière agressive

« Tu me rejettes... et je n'aime pas ça... »

En entendant le ton désemparé de sa petite amie, Quinn se ravise et vient se rasseoir sur le lit, elle lève lentement son bras et caresse amoureusement la joue de Rachel du bout des doigts.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te rejeter Rachel... Tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi... »

« Parles moi Quinn... S'il te plaît... »

« Je fais toujours le même cauchemar... j'en ai assez... je... je veux partir Rach... le plus vite possible... juste toi et moi... »

« Je t'ai dis oui... On va partir Quinn je te le promets... »

« Après nos vacances... partons après nos vacances... » reprend Quinn décidée à ne pas laisser passer l'opportunité

« Pourquoi aussi rapidement ? Il faut qu'on s'organise quand même... On ne peut pas partir sur un coup de tête... »

« Je le savais... J'en étais sûre que tu n'étais pas sérieuse... » répond Quinn en se relevant précipitamment

« Reviens ici tout de suite Quinn Fabray ! » s'énerve Rachel devant l'attitude de sa petite amie

Quinn s'exécute, incapable de tenir tête à Rachel quand elle emploie ce ton aussi autoritaire avec elle, elle ne la regarde pas dans les yeux préférant se concentrer sur le bleu de la couette plutôt que d'affronter le regard chocolat.

« Regardes moi Quinn... » dit doucement Rachel en relevant le menton de la blonde pour plonger son regard dans celui de la femme qu'elle aime « Je veux partir avec toi... Je le veux du plus profond de mon cœur... Et si tu veux partir aussi rapidement alors je suis d'accord avec toi... »

« Mais... tu viens de dire qu'on devait attendre... »

« Non... je t'ai demandé pourquoi aussi rapidement... mais ça ne me pose aucun problème si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... je te suivrai au bout du monde demain s'il le fallait... »

« Je n'arrive pas à tourner la page ici... » répond Quinn au bord des larmes

« Et tu penses que tu y arriveras en France ? »

« Honnêtement... je ne sais pas... mais je pense que ça pourrait m'aider oui... »

« Alors nous partirons après les vacances... En attendant, viens te recoucher, je vais essayer de te faire oublier ce cauchemar » reprend Rachel en attirant Quinn un peu plus contre elle

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » demande la blonde amusée par l'attitude aussi séductrice de Rachel

« Je vais d'abord t'embrasser... Ensuite je laisserai mes lèvres courir le long de ton cou, pour descendre rejoindre ta poitrine... » souffle Rachel entre deux baisers

« Arrête de parler et agis... » répond Quinn en haletant

« Supplies moi... »

« Quoi ? » se reprend Quinn surprise

« Tu as très bien entendu... supplies moi... » reprend Rachel en taquinant Quinn de ses lèvres

« Non... je n'ai pas besoin de te supplier, tu meurs d'envie de me faire l'amour... »

« Comme tu veux » lance Rachel en se laissant retomber contre ses oreillers

« Tu es sérieuse? Tu vas vraiment me laisser comme ça après m'avoir allumée comme une malade ? »

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour que je change d'avis »

« On peut être deux à jouer Mademoiselle Rachel Barbra Berry »

Quinn se poste au dessus de Rachel, elle place une main de chaque côté du visage de la brunette et dépose quelques baisers sur son front, son nez, sans jamais toucher ses lèvres. Elle s'empare ensuite du cou de la brunette en s'attardant à l'endroit où Rachel est la plus réceptive. Quinn glisse sa langue contre sa clavicule, en parsemant son corps de baisers

« Quinn... » murmure à peine Rachel

« Oui... » répond la blonde amusée

« A quoi tu joues... »

Quinn s'arrête, dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Rachel et se couche à côté d'elle.

« Tu as raison bébé... on devrait dormir plutôt »

« Tu te fous de moi là ? » déclare Rachel en se retournant vers la blonde qui lui offre un sourire éclatant

« Ça ne va pas ? » demande Quinn en se retenant de rire

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça... » termine Rachel en se jetant sur les lèvres encore humides de Quinn

Le deuxième réveil se fait avec beaucoup plus de douceur, elle sent Rachel se replacer du mieux qu'elle peut dans ses bras et sourit en imaginant la petite brunette râler parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à trouver sa place

« Peut-être que si tu enlevais ta main de sous mon débardeur tu aurais moins de mal » déclare Quinn à peine réveillée

« Mais je ne veux pas... c'est justement le but de toute cette manœuvre... je veux sentir ta peau... » répond Rachel tout aussi endormie

« Je devrais l'enlever alors... »

« Quoi ? Ta peau ? »

« Mon débardeur Rach... Je ne suis pas un lézard... je ne mue pas et je ne change pas de peau »

« Bizarre... parce qu'hier je suis persuadée de t'avoir vue sur la terrasse... allongée de tout au long.. en train de lézarder justement »

« Viens là... » reprend Quinn en attirant Rachel un peu plus contre elle

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime... Tu arrives toujours à trouver comment je suis bien... »

« Juste pour ça ? Je suis déçue... »

« Aussi parce que tu es très sexy... et que tu me fais l'amour comme une déesse... » répond Rachel en donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn

« Je préfère... » répond la blonde avec un large sourire

« Je t'aime Quinn... » reprend Rachel avec beaucoup plus de sérieux

« Je t'aime aussi Rach... et je te promets de tout faire pour que notre vie soit la plus belle possible... je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse jour après jour... »

« Tu me rends heureuse... ta présence suffit à me rendre heureuse... » répond Rachel le regard rempli d'amour pour la blonde à ses côtés

« On va devoir leur parler...On doit dire à tout le monde qu'on prévoit de partir... »

« Je sais... et je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir... je pense que Santana va très mal le prendre » déclare Rachel en traçant des courbes avec son doigt sur le bras de sa petite amie

« Moi c'est Marie qui m'inquiètes.. Elle commence tout juste à s'ouvrir à nouveau et j'ai peur qu'elle se sente abandonnée... »

« Pourquoi tu es aussi protectrice avec elle ? » demande Rachel avec une pointe de jalousie

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi... parce que... elle me fait penser à moi... »

« Est ce que tu essaierai de te sauver en voulant la sauver elle ? »

« Ouh la... beaucoup trop psychologique pour moi de bon matin... Que dirais tu si j'allais nous préparer un délicieux petit déjeuner que nous prendrions sur la terrasse ? » répond Quinn pour éluder la question

« Je suis amoureuse de la femme parfaite... » rétorque Rachel en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde

…

La maison s'éveille lentement et la terrasse commence à se remplir privant ainsi Rachel et Quinn de leur intimité. Les derniers occupants arrivent tous en même temps apportant avec eux une marée de bonne humeur se manifestant par des embrassades à n'en plus finir. Kurt sermonne Rachel faussement indigné pour avoir été oublié tandis que Blaine s'efforce de le raisonner. Kevin se transforme en un pantin timide quand il croise le regard de Tina qui rougit instantanément en le voyant. Artie dévisage Brittany qu'il n'a pas revue depuis des années hormis à la télévision, il tente d'être discret pour ne pas subir les foudres de Santana mais est rapidement démasqué par Puck qui lui envoi un clin d'oeil en signe de compréhension.

Les conversations fusent de tous les côtés et la maison ressemble rapidement à un camp de vacance pour adolescent tellement l'ambiance est festive et désordonnée. Rachel renonce même à ranger tout au fur et à mesure pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de tous ses amis.

Rachel ne s'est jamais sentie aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant, elle est dans les bras de la femme la plus merveilleuse qui puisse exister, entourée de tous ses amis tout aussi merveilleux, elle n'a jamais ressenti autant de plénitude dans toute sa vie. Même lorsqu'elle était sur scène, elle ne s'est jamais sentie autant heureuse et entière. Elle les regardes rire, s'amuser, discuter et se souvient du temps ou Santana lui jetait des slushies à la figure, où Tina feignait de bégayer par manque d'assurance, où Puck ne pensait qu'a entrer dans son pantalon, si quelqu'un lui avait dit à cette époque là que maintenant ces personnes seraient ses meilleurs amis, non, sa famille, elle aurait ri jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer tellement cela semblait ridicule à l'époque. Elle profite d'un moment de silence général, ce fameux moment où tout le monde se tait en même temps et qu'un ange passe, elle ouvre la bouche et avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'elle veut dire, les mots s'échappent tout seuls.

« Je vous aime... je vous aime tous... »

Le silence se prolonge devant les paroles de la brunette, tous les visages se tournent vers elle dans un même mouvement. Santana lève un sourcil anxieux, consciente que Rachel s'apprête à leur faire une déclaration importante. Devant le mutisme de la brunette, Santana se résout à rompre le silence.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rach ? Est ce que tu es malade ? »

« Quoi ? Non... bien sur que non... pourquoi je serais malade ? » demande Rachel surprise

« Alors vas y accouche... dis nous ce que tu as à nous dire... »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ? Je suis tout simplement heureuse que vous soyez tous ici... et j'ai quand même le droit de vous dire que je vous aime »

Santana reste sceptique devant les paroles de Rachel, elle regarde Marie qui semble tout aussi contrariée qu'elle, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce que Rachel veut leur dire. Elle voit Quinn resserrer son étreinte sur sa petite amie en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou et il n'en faut pas plus pour l'inquiéter d'avantage.

« Rachel... est ce que tu vas mourir ? Tu as un cancer ou un truc dans le genre c'est ça ? » demande Santana la voix troublée par des sanglots qu'elle retient

« Non... bien sur que non San... je vais très bien je t'assure... » répond précipitamment la brunette en allant prendre son amie dans ses bras

« Rachel et moi avons décider de prendre un nouveau départ » se lance Quinn consciente que tout le monde attend une explication

« Oui... ça on le sait » réplique Kurt devant l'évidence des propos de la blonde

« Par nouveau départ... Quinn veut dire que nous allons déménager... Après nos vacances, nous partons vivre en France » reprend Rachel en reprenant sa place dans les bras de sa petite amie.

L'annonce de leur départ provoque un silence gênant et tout le monde semble surpris. Kurt se laisse tomber dans la chaise à côté de lui complètement abasourdi, il sent les mains de Blaine se poser sur ses épaules pour le rassurer mais même ça ne semble pas l'apaiser. Tina et Kevin s'interroge du regard pour savoir si ils ont bien compris ce que Rachel vient de déclarer. Artie et Puck hésite entre les félicitations et surtout ne pas rompre le silence qui s'est installé. Jen étudie la réaction de Marie qui reste stupéfaite la bouche ouverte dessinant un O. Santana laisse tomber sur le sol le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main et quitte la terrasse en direction de la plage sous le regard désolé et amoureux de Brittany. C'est finalement la blonde qui décide de rompre le silence avec des propos qui surprennent tout le monde

« Tu n'es qu'une égoïste Rachel... Comment tu peux lui faire ça... après toutes ces années à tes côtés, elle mérite un peu plus de considération de ta part... »

« Britt... » tente de répondre Rachel

« NON... tu as intérêt d'aller lui parler tout de suite ! Je refuse de t'adresser la parole tant que ma femme sera dans cet état ! » réplique Brittany vraiment furieuse

Rachel consulte Quinn du regard qui hoche la tête en signe d'accord pour qu'elle aille rejoindre Santana. La blonde concentre toute son attention sur Marie qui est toujours debout la bouche ouverte complètement stupéfaite. Elle s'approche de Marie et tente de lui parler mais l'autre blonde parle la première

« Vas te faire foutre Quinn ! » crache Marie en quittant la terrasse à son tour.

…

Rachel rejoint Santana sur la plage, elle trouve la latina assise sur un rocher en train de lancer des galets dans l'océan pour essayer de contenir sa rage. Elle aperçoit la brunette s'approcher d'elle et la foudroie du regard

« Dégage Berry ! »

« Hey ! Tu baisses d'un ton avec moi Lopez ! Je veux juste te parler »

« J'ai rien à te dire... alors casse toi... va prendre ta pétasse blonde et casse toi... casse toi en France aujourd'hui même si ça te chante ! »

« Je t'interdis de parler de Quinn de cette façon ! Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi, mais ne t'avises plus jamais d'insulter la femme que j'aime ! »

Les deux femmes se toisent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Santana ne se décide à descendre de son rocher pour se planter devant Rachel, le regard toujours aussi dédaigneux

« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Berry... Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie désormais ! » déclare froidement la latina en s'éloignant

Rachel sent une boule lui monter dans la gorge et les larmes couler sur ses joues, une multitude de sentiments l'envahit et elle ne sait pas lequel est le plus important. Elle est triste et blessée par l'attitude de Santana, mais aussi en colère que son amie ne lui apporte pas son soutien dans sa décision. Sans se retourner pour regarder Santana s'éloigner, elle crie le plus fort qu'elle peut.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Santana... tu n'as pas le droit de me sortir de ta vie de cette façon... tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de mon bonheur tu m'entends... tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Et toi tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner et de partir au bout du monde ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de ma meilleure amie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si je n'existais plus et partir vivre ta romance avec Quinn ! » répond Santana en se retournant pour faire face à une Rachel en larme

« Toi aussi tu as déménagé quand tu as épousé Brittany... »

« A Toronto Rachel... je vis à deux heures de New-York, toi tu prévois de partir à l'autre bout du monde ! »

« Paris n'est pas l'autre bout du monde... » répond Rachel doucement pour tenter de calmer les tensions

« C'est tout comme ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ! Comment je vais faire quand tu vas me manquer et que j'aurai besoin de toi ! Comment je vais faire hein ! » continue de hurler Santana toujours aussi enragée

« Je déménage San... je ne vais pas mourir... tu pourras toujours m'appeler tu le sais... à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit... je serais toujours là pour toi... »

« Non justement tu ne seras pas là ! Tu seras en France Rach... et moi je serais seule à Toronto ! »

« Tu n'es pas seule... Tu as Britt et tes enfants... »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... ! »

« S'il te plaît San... ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles... »

« C'est toi qui rend les choses difficiles... C'est toi qui pars et pas moi ! C'est toi Rach et toi seule... »

« J'ai le droit d'être heureuse... et je sais que tu peux comprendre ça... »

« Tu es heureuse ici... tu peux être heureuse n'importe où... »

« Non... Quinn n'y arrive pas... et si Quinn n'est pas heureuse alors je ne le suis pas non plus... je l'aime tu comprends... je l'aime depuis toujours et j'ai enfin la chance qu'elle soit dans ma vie... je suis désolée d'être égoïste et de penser à mon bonheur, mais je pense que je le mérite... »

« Bien sur que tu le mérites... c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à imaginer la vie à des milliers de kilomètres de toi... » déclare Santana en abandonnant toute forme d'agressivité

« On y arrivera San... tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie... tu seras toujours mon refuge dans la tempête... tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi... » reprend Rachel en s'avançant de la latina pour la prendre dans ses bras

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me laisserais tomber un jour... j'imaginais bêtement que tu seras toujours là... tu vas me manquer... tu vas énormément me manquer... »

« Hey ! Je ne t'abandonne pas... je ne pourrais jamais faire ça et tu le sais... »

« Je t'aime Rach... » souffle Santana en attirant Rachel dans ses bras

« Je t'aime aussi San... et ce n'est pas un océan entre nous qui changera ça... » répond Rachel en profitant de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie

…

Au moment même où Rachel et Santana sont en pleine explication, Quinn suit Marie qui quitte la terrasse pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle manque de se prendre la porte en pleine figure lorsque la plus jeune des blondes la claque derrière elle. Quinn rouvre la porte doucement et entre dans la chambre en trouvant Marie en boule sur son lit. Elle entend des sanglots s'élever du lit et Quinn sent toute la culpabilité de son égoïsme faire surface.

« Marie... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Quinn ! »

« Je veux te parler... et savoir comment tu vas » répond Quinn toujours debout devant la porte n'osant pas bouger

« Laisse moi... je n'ai pas envie de te parler... »

« Ce n'est pas contre toi Marie... »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas contre moi ! Mais votre décision affecte tout le monde, moi y compris ! Alors je te demande une dernière fois de me laisser seule ! »

« Non... »

« Comment ça non ? »

« Non je ne partirais pas tant qu'on aura pas parler... »

« Quels mots tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase... Je ne veux pas te parler ! »

« Il le faut... je ne partirais pas avant... »

« Fout moi la paix ! Sors d'ici ! Laisse moi seule ! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre ça quand même ! Qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu es tellement stupide que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'on te dit ? » s'énerve Marie en se relevant d'un bond

« Vas y... défoule toi sur moi si ça te fait du bien... mais je ne partirais pas... » répond Quinn en campant sur ses positions

« Dégages Quinn ! Dégages ! » hurle Marie en se jetant sur elle pour la marteler de coup

Quinn réussit à maîtriser Marie assez facilement, la plus jeune étant encore assez fragile et n'ayant pas complètement récupéré toute sa force et son énergie. Quinn sent Marie s'effondrer et en profite pour la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler

« Pourquoi Quinn... pourquoi maintenant... t'avais pas le droit de faire ça... »

« J'ai pas le droit de faire quoi ? »

« T'as pas le droit d'emmener Rachel aussi loin de moi... et toi... toi aussi... tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser... tu crois que tu peux entrer et sortir de la vie des gens comme bon te semble ? Tu crois que tu peux me donner confiance en toi, me faire m'ouvrir à toi pour après partir comme si c'était pas important ? »

« Je ne te laisse pas Marie... Rachel non plus... on sera toujours là pour toi... »

« C'est faux... »

Quinn relève le menton de Marie et essuie les larmes qui roulent sur sa joue avec ses pouces. Elle lui offre un timide sourire et reprend avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ou de Rachel pour t'en sortir Marie... Tu es forte et courageuse... Tu es une femme exceptionnelle et j'ai confiance en toi... »

« Tu te trompes... j'ai besoin de toi... »

« C'est ce que tu penses... mais c'est faux... tu n'as pas besoin de moi... au contraire... tu es en train de devenir dépendante de moi, tu transfert ton addiction sur moi et ce n'est pas très sain pour toi... »

« Vas te faire foutre Quinn ! »

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le dis... »

« Je le pense vraiment ! Comment tu peux faire ça... c'est de ta faute si je deviens dépendante de toi comme tu dis... Pourquoi tu as été aussi gentille avec moi, pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire que j'étais importante et que tu serais là pour m'aider si ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Je suis là... mais je ne peux pas te laisser entretenir ça... je ne t'ai rien laissé croire... tu es importante et je serais toujours là... mais je ne peux pas être un pilier pour toi... ce n'est pas à moi que revient ce rôle »

« Tu l'a pris ce rôle d'accord ! Alors assumes tes actes maintenant et ne me laisse pas tomber ! »

« Marie... tu te rend compte que notre nouvelle amitié est quelque peu bizarre quand même... »

« En quoi elle est bizarre hein ? Parce que je suis l'ex de Rachel ? Parce qu'il y a quelques mois tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu disparaisse de la surface de la terre ? Je ne tombe pas amoureuse de toi si c'est ce qui te fait peur... »

« Je sais... et non ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur... ce qui me fait peur c'est ce que je découvre sur moi à travers toi... on se ressemble tellement toutes les deux que j'ai l'impression de me voir dans un miroir quand je te regarde et ça... ça me fait peur oui... »

« Tu es lâche Quinn... moi qui pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de fort et qui n'avait peur de rien.. »

« Je ne suis pas lâche... je pense juste que ce n'est pas bon pour nous deux d'être aussi proches... »

« Tu es justement la seule personne avec qui je n'ai pas peur d'être complètement moi même... à qui je n'ai pas peur de montrer toutes mes faiblesses... parce que tu es comme moi... on est pareilles toi et moi et je sais que tu peux me comprendre... »

« Justement... on est en train d'entretenir cette similitude et ce n'est pas sain... Tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour te bousculer parfois... Quelqu'un qui te surprenne de temps en temps, quelqu'un qui ne plonge pas quand tu plonges... Je serai toujours là Marie... mais Rachel et moi avons besoin de partir... vraiment besoin... »

« Je te déteste... je te déteste pour emmener Rachel loin de moi... je te déteste pour partir... je te déteste ! » déclare Marie en abandonnant tout esprit de résistance

« Je te déteste aussi si ça peut te rassurer... » répond Quinn en serrant Marie un peu plus contre elle

…

Quand Rachel et Santana reviennent de la plage, Quinn et Marie sortent au même moment de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres. Rachel remarque aussitôt les stries laissées par les larmes sur le visage de Marie et ressent un pincement dans la poitrine d'être responsable de la tristesse de son ex petite amie. Elle enlace la blonde pendant presque une minute complètement silencieuse, incapable de prononcer les mots qu'elle voudrait dire. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre de Marie qui ressent toute la culpabilité et la tristesse de Rachel dans son étreinte.

« Je viendrais vous voir... Ce n'est pas parce que tu mets des milliers de kilomètres entre nous que tu vas réussir à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement Rachel Berry... » plaisante Marie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt de venir... » répond Rachel en retenant ses larmes pour rester sur une note joyeuse

Santana jauge Quinn du regard et se décide quand même à lui adresser la parole pour la mettre en garde, incapable de dire réellement ce qu'elle pense

« Tu as intérêt de prendre soin d'elle... Si j'apprends qu'un jour elle n'est pas heureuse avec toi là bas je prends le premier avion pour te tuer de mes propres mains ! »

« Cela n'arrivera pas San... Tu as ma parole... » répond Quinn peu impressionnée par les menaces de Santana.

« Allez... arretez tous de faire cette tête d'enterrement... Il nous reste trois semaines à passer ensemble, et je compte bien profiter de vous tous avant notre départ... On va passer les meilleures vacances de toute notre vie... » déclare Rachel avec un grand sourire pour tenter de faire revenir la bonne humeur au sein de la petite bande.

…

Le reste des vacances se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité. Alors que Tina et Kevin se rapprochaient de plus en plus, apprenaient à se connaître, pour enfin oser franchir le pas un beau jour, Artie continuait de nourrir secrètement des sentiments pour Brittany en pensant que personne ne se rendait compte de l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Marie se décida enfin à laisser une chance à Jen de la surprendre et la séduire contre l'avis plus que radical de Quinn.

Brittany et Santana passèrent plus de temps dans le jaccuzzi qu'avec le reste du groupe en subissant les railleries régulières de Rachel sur le manque d'hygiène des rapports sexuels dans un environnement aussi peu sain qu'un jacuzzi. La vérité était que Rachel était jalouse et aurait aimé elle aussi pouvoir profiter de cette expérience avec Quinn, ce qui fut impossible vu le peu de temps où le jacuzzi était disponible.

Kurt annonça à tout le monde que Blaine s'était enfin décidé à le demander en mariage, et qu'il avait accepté sans hésiter. Tout le monde fut bien sur inviter à la cérémonie qui se déroulerait l'année suivante, le temps pour Kurt d'organiser le plus somptueux et romantique des mariages.

Puck passait tout son temps avec les jumeaux à faire des châteaux de sable, à leur jouer de la guitare, être avec les enfants de Santana et Brittany lui faisait penser à Beth qui lui manquait énormément. Il demanda à Quinn la permission de reprendre contact avec Shelby pour avoir des nouvelles de leur fille, la blonde accepta avec beaucoup d'émotion, se disant qu'il était peut être tant pour elle aussi de prendre des nouvelles de sa fille.

Rachel et Quinn organisèrent leur arrivée à Paris depuis Cabo, il fut décider qu'elles iraient vivre chez la tante de Quinn en attendant de trouver l'appartement de leur rêve. Quinn réussit même à obtenir un rendez-vous avec le conservateur du Louvre pour un emploi. Jen fut chargée de s'occuper de vider l'appartement officiel de Rachel à New-York pour tout transférer dans celui qui n'est connu de personne et de le vendre l'autre.

Le jour du départ arriva plus rapidement que tout le monde aurait pu imaginer, l'avion de Quinn et Rachel décollait une journée avant les autres, c'est alors en groupe qu'elles se rendirent à l'aéroport pour les séparations.

L'au revoir fut douloureux pour tout le monde, il y eut beaucoup de larmes, d'embrassades, d'étreintes semblant durer une éternité. Santana eu beaucoup de mal à laisser Rachel franchir la porte d'embarquement, mais c'était résignée à la laisser partir quoi qu'il arrive

« Merci Rach... Merci d'être entrée dans ma vie et de m'avoir sauvée de moi même... Merci de m'avoir aimée autant... de m'aimer autant... Merci de m'avoir aidée à aimer moi aussi... Et si Barbie te fait des misères, tu m'appelles et j'arrive aussitôt... »

Marie fit des adieux déchirants à Quinn et Rachel en les embrassant tour à tour tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Alors qu'elle était dans les bras des deux femmes, elle leur fit une confession qui les bouleversa

« Je vous aimes... je vous aimes toutes les deux... Tu seras toujours mon grand amour Rachel même si je laisse entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cœur... Et je suis heureuse que tu puisses être avec le tien de grand amour... et toi Quinn... je t'aime aussi... même si cela peut sembler bizarre... mais tu es cet autre moi, celui que je voudrais devenir... celui que je vais devenir... je sais que tu prendras soin de Rachel mieux que n'importe qui au monde... Tu es celle qui est faite pour elle... »

Au milieu de leur larmes, les deux femmes rejoignirent leur avion et s'installèrent aux places attribuées sur leurs billets. Juste avant le décollage, Rachel posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Quinn pour essayer de faire fuir toute la tristesse et la mélancolie qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis bébé... On peut rester ici si tu veux... » demanda Quinn doucement en caressant la joue de la brunette contre elle

« Non... Allons y... Faisons le... Que notre nouvelle vie commence aujourd'hui... » répondit Rachel en souriant tendrement au visage angélique qui la regardait.

L'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard, et Rachel se blottit dans les bras de Quinn une fois que le commandant de bord ait annoncé que les passagers pouvaient défaire leurs ceintures de sécurité. La brunette repensa rapidement aux derniers mois écoulés et sourit en se disant que sa vie, son ancienne vie, avait été balayée par un ouragan et que sa nouvelle vie commençait aujourd'hui, avec la femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis si longtemps, Quinn Fabray, elle allait vivre en France avec Quinn Fabray.

« Je t'aime Quinn Fabray »

« Je t'aime encore plus Rachel Berry »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... c'est fini... Beurk.. ça me rappelle trop une chanson ça... <strong>

**Mais oui c'est bel et bien la fin de cette histoire... Je dois vous avouer que j'ai un petit pincement au cœur de terminer cette histoire... Elle m'aura accompagnée pendant longtemps et apporter beaucoup de choses... **

**Merci encore à vous tous pour votre soutien... vous avez contribuer tous à faire que j'aille jusqu'au bout de cette histoire... **

**Il n'est pas exclu qu'une suite voit le jour... Pourquoi pas le nouveau de départ de Quinn et Rachel à Paris par exemple... mais pas pour l'instant... peut être dans plusieurs mois mais pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas... **

**Que dire de plus... Vos reviews vont me manquer pour sur... Quel bonheur à chaque fois de lire vos réactions, c'était d'ailleurs presque le meilleur moment de chaque chapitre pour moi... **

**Rendez-vous sur mon autre histoire qui elle n'est pas terminée et que je mettrais à jour demain d'ailleurs... **

**Des énormes bises à vous tous... et BE HAPPY EVERYONE... ^^ **


End file.
